


Glitter and Gold(Bittersweet)

by AvatarMi_Chan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - 1920s, And Music, Bartender Dipper, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Dark, F/F, M/M, Mabel Pines/ Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, New York City, Slow Burn, also tons of fluff, and piano playing, getting there, i just really wanted to write this au, mental manipulation, more tags to be added later, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 83,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMi_Chan/pseuds/AvatarMi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>★★★★★New title!!!!! ★★★★★<br/>I guess there were some people even New York couldn't handle.<br/>Bill Cipher was undoubtedly one of those people.</p>
<p>It is the year 1922, and Dipper and Mabel Pines are moving to New York to stay with their Great Uncles. Dipper is excited to finally be back to the city - full of mystery and danger. The big Apple is the perfect place to find just the right amount of adventure. </p>
<p>That is,  it would be if it didn't happen to be the domain of a certain mob boss who attracts trouble like a moth to a burning building. </p>
<p>Bill Cipher. Mass murder,  psychopath,  and deadliest person in the city. </p>
<p>And through various circumstances he also happens to be Dipper's employer. </p>
<p>One wrong move could lead to Dipper,  and his family's death.  But what happens when,  against all odds,  Dipper begins to fall for Bill? </p>
<p>Let's just say,  it probably won't be pleasant for either party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Its magnificence was indescribable, and its magnitude was inconceivable."-Mona Rodriguez

Pressed against rough brick walls, hair sticky with humidity and breathing heavily. There was a brilliant flash and boom, and for a moment the entire alleyway was alit and Dipper found himself looking into a pair of devilish gold eyes.

He pulled back, leaving the boy's lips tingling, and even despite the darkness Dipper could tell the bastard was smiling.

"How's that for causing trouble?" The other man chuckled, voice husky, just as the sound of footsteps began to approach.

Without another word, Bill took Dipper's hand in his and pulled him even further into the rainy night.

****************

The train whistle blew loudly as the massive vehicle slowly drew to a stop – signaling the end of the trip. Dipper shut his notebook, marking his place amongst the pages with a pen. Mabel, who had been sleeping on her brother's shoulder for most of the trip, opened her eyes and released a long yawn.

"Is this it?" She asked wearily, lacking her usual energy after the grueling and seemingly endless ride.

"This is it." Dipper beamed, getting to his feet. He could hardly contain his excitement at finally being back. New York City. It had been far too long.

Dipper's excitement seemed to be catching, and his sister smiled, the light returning to her eyes.

"Then let's go!" She cried, spinning on her heel and darting down the narrow isle. Laughing, Dipper pulled down their luggage and followed suit, carefully maneuvering through the crowed of passengers.

Stepping onto the platform, Dipper's senses were momentarily overwhelmed. The station was all abuzz with light and noise. The afternoon sun filtered through the many windows, shedding light on the steamy interior of the station. Oceans of people of every sort meandered to and fro, and a constant murmurs uproar echoed alongside the grit and groan of steel. For a moment Dipper was worried he wouldn't be able to find his twin within the chaos, but within moments his eyes fell on Mabel, who waved at him ecstatically.

"Thanks Dip." She said once he reached her side, reaching out to take her suitcase. As she did, Dipper glanced around to see if he could spot anyone familiar – namely one of his great uncles.

"Do you see either of them?" He asked and Mabel shook her head, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Nope. Knowing both of them, they've probably forgotten. Which is exactly why mom and dad gave us cab fare!" Mabel winked, taking her brother's hand. "Come on! I can't wait to see them both again!" She laughed, dragging Dipper through the crowed and out into the bright autumn afternoon.

The city was exactly as Dipper remembered. Bustling. Full of life. Everywhere you looked there were people, massive buildings, streets filled with brightly colored cars.

Miraculous. Beautiful. Like something straight out of a fairytale.

Mabel raised her hand and expertly hailed a cab, and the twins piled in, giving the cabby directions to the small apartment they would be sharing with both their great uncle's for the time being.

"Can you believe we are finally back?" Mabel murmured, nudging Dipper with her elbow. He smiled fondly.

"How many years has it been? Ten?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I was starting to wonder if we'd ever get the chance to return." The two had once lived in New York, before they were forced to move to Colorado at thirteen. The move had nearly destroyed them – the twin loved this city more than anything. It was at that time that Dipper had started writing – in order to capture the memories he and Mabel shared of this place so he could lift his twin's spirit.

And now, after all this time, they were finally back.

"Here you are." The driver said, pulling to the curb.

"Here." Mabel stated, handing the man a wad of bills. "Keep the change." They filed out of the car and entered the building, both nervous and excited to see their great uncles again. After speaking to the woman at the front desk, they made their way to the elevator and headed towards the eighth floor. There, the third door down on the right side, was apartment 806.

The twins looked at one another, both smiling uncontrollably, before Dipper reached out to knock. His hand barely made contact with the wood before the door creaked open.

"What...?" Dipper, trailed, pushing the door open further and heading inside. The apartment was a mess. Even more than it usually was. Furniture lay askew, the contents spread across the floor. Stepping inside, something crunched under Dipper's feet, and he looked down to see shattered glass.

"Dipper, what's going on?" Mabel asked quietly, eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know." He responded, though he had an idea. Carefully stepping through the maze of items, Dipper entered the living room, which was the most affected area. Mabel followed close behind, hands balled into fists.

And sure enough, there, on the coffee table, was a single untouched sheet of paper lying across open to reveal typed font.

"Here." Dipper grabbed the note and began to read: "To whom it may concern. It appears Stanly Pines has accrued quite a bit of debt and has thus far made no attempts to make any payments. As a result, he will be held until negotiations are met by five o'clock this evening at Bartleby's Bakery, Back Door, Passcode: sdrawkcab egassem." Dipper finished, handing the note to Mabel.

"Great, Stan's gambling has finally come back to bite him." The brunette groaned. Mabel read over the note before glancing at her twin.

"What should we do?" She asked. "Call the police?"

"For people that could outsmart our conman of an uncle? They probably have the police under their thumbs. Come on, we'll go handle this." Dipper stated, carefully stepping back toward the door.

'What about Grunkle Ford? He might be able to..."

"If we told Ford, he'd probably kill Stan himself." Dipper chuckled darkly, even earning a small smile from Mabel. They exited the disaster zone of an apartment, shutting the door behind them.

This was not exactly what Dipper had hoped for his first day back. Yet, somehow, this was exactly what he had expected.

Making their way back outside, the pair hailed another cab and asked to be taken to Bartleby's. The cabby's eyes lingered on the twins for a moment before pulling away and heading down the busy road. Barely twenty minutes later they pulled over in a rather expensive looking area of town.

"There's Bartleby's." He stated with an unreadable look.

"Thanks." Dipper murmured as Mabel paid the man. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

During his time in Denver, Dipper had been to quite a few Speakeasies. He'd even worked at one for a short period of time in order to pay for the he and Mabel's fare back to New York. They were usually in more middle class neighborhoods and bore unextravagent exteriors. But this place boasted wealth and excess.

What the heck was his great uncle doing gambling at a place like this?

Glancing at Mabel, who wore a similar expression to his own, the two siblings headed around the back of the bakery, stopping once they found a plain steel door. Giving a soft knock, a panel in the door opened to reveal only the eyes of a man.

"What do you want?" He demanded, gaze narrowing. Dipper swallowed, reciting the words he'd seen on the note earlier.

"sdrawkcab egassem" God he hoped he'd said that right. He could see the letters in his mind, but reciting such gibberish was like gargling rocks.

There was a hundred percent chance you weren't doing something right.

The panel in the door shut and there was a moment of silence before the door swung open.

"Come on in. I'll take you to see Mr.Cipher." The man said, gesturing for Dipper and Mabel to enter. The brunette took his sister's shaking hand in his, nodding and giving her a smile he didn't feel.

"It'll be alright." He murmured to Mabel, who didn't look convinced. And no wonder, Dipper wasn't convinced by his own act either.

They headed down a long stairway before hitting another door, this one made of heavy wood. When the guard opened the door, the twins were met with the familiar sound of swing music and laughter Dipper had grown to associate with these kinds of places. The scent of alcohol hung in the air, and a heavy fog of cigarette smoke swirled around the many customers. Dipper wasn't surprised to notice that most were wealthy, but felt a slight pang of shock when he noticed some distinctly middle and lower class figures added to the mix.

What on earth was this place?

"Mr.Cipher is waiting in here." Their guide stated, opening a door to the left of the bar. Dipper nodded to him in thanks, before turning to his sister.

"You wait here." He said, releasing Mabel's hand.

"But Dip..." she trailed, shaking her head.

"It's just in case anything goes wrong."

"That doesn't make me feel better." She responded, releasing a sigh.

"Okay, fine."

Dipper smiled.

"Thanks Mabes. Be back in a jiffy." And with that he left behind the boisterous club and entered the dimly lit room.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust, but once they did Dipper found himself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a library. Floor to ceiling bookcases lined the walls, and in the far corner a mahogany desk sat covered with papers.

"So you're the one who ended up coming for 'ol Stanly 'eh?" A voice called from behind Dipper, and the boy spun to meet a pair of laughing golden eyes.

"Y, yes." He stuttered, before cursing his wavering voice. The other man chuckled. He was tall, taller than Dipper, with a shock of gleaming blonde hair and an unforgettable face.

"Interesting. What's your name kid?" The other man asked, cocking his head. His eyes flashed in the mellow lighting, making them look more like they belonged to a cat than a human.

"Dipper. Dipper Pines." The stranger's eyes widened slightly, and his smile grew.

"Another Pines? Tell me, what's your relation to the old geezer?" Dipper flinched. He didn't like the way this man kept referring to his uncle.

He was right, but still...

"Great Nephew." Dipper responded, pleased with how even his response had come out. The other man nodded.

"That's quite a distant relationship. And yet you came all the way here to help the guy out. How courageous." The man held out his hand, and for the first time Dipper realized that he was sporting a bright yellow tailcoat. Honestly, the brunette was surprised that hadn't been the first thing he'd noticed, but Dipper chalked it up to the dim lighting.

He didn't want to think about how he hadn't been able to look away from the other man's eyes since he'd gotten here.

"Names Bill Cipher. Pleasure to meet ya Pine Tree." He stated, accenting the last bit with a wink. Dipper bit back a groan at the horrendous nickname, taking Bill's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." The brunette responded.

"Got that right." Bill laughed, spinning and walking towards his desk.

"Now that introductions are over, let's talk business. You see kid, normally, under these circumstances, this would be the point in time where I'd bring your Great uncle in..." A door hidden off to the right swung open to reveal two buff guards and the familiar, though rather beaten face of Stan.

"Grunkle Stan..." Dipper gasped. This was bad. This was really bad.

Who on earth was this person?

"...and demand the money he owes, plus interest. Then, if you failed to pay out, I'd shoot him, have those gentleman over there...treat you to some of my hospitality, and that would be that." Bill smiled, waving his hand. Dipper half expected the two men holding his uncle to pull out a gun, but instead they released Stan, letting the older man collapse in a heap on the floor.

"Stan!" Dipper cried, running forward to help his great uncle.

"But seeing that I'm feeling in a rather generous mood today, I'll make you another offer." Bill pushed away from his desk, walking towards Dipper – who had turned Stan onto his back and was currently checking his pulse.

He was still alive. Thank god.

But damn, had he had a number done on him. The old man looked like shit. And that was taking into account his previous appearance.

A hand fell on Dipper's shoulder. He looked up to meet Bill's playful gaze.

"I'll tell you what, Pine tree. If you agree to work here until you pay off Stan's debt, I'll let both of you go without another word." Bill chimed. Dipper swallowed, his stomach tightening. He wanted to run away from this awful place and this awful man who could smile while speaking of murder.

"Well, Pine Tree, do we have a deal?" Bill asked, eyes flashing.

Dipper wanted to run, but he couldn't. For Stan's sake, and his own. Dipper had no other choice.

Reluctantly the brunette reached up and took Bill's hand in his own.

"Deal." Dipper stated. The other man promptly pulled the boy to his feet, wrapping his arm around Dipper's waist to hold him up and coming in so that their noses were almost touching.

"Good choice." Bill smirked, before releasing Dipper and turning away. "See you tomorrow morning at eleven sharp, Pine Tree!" He laughed stepping through the door Stan had come from and leaving Dipper alone with his injured relative.

Dipper stood stark still, heart racing from the strange encounter.

And the more he stood, the more the weight of what he'd just agreed to do began to sink in.

"Damn it." Dipper cursed, biting his lip.

What the hell had he just gotten himself into?


	2. "They were smart and sophisticated, with an air of independence about them..."-Collene Moore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper expected Grunkle Ford’s reaction to his recent deal. He just didn’t expect to be left so utterly terrified.
> 
> At least his new uniform looks good on him…apparently.

"You did what?" Stanford yelled, face bright red.

Geez, and Dipper had thought Stanly was the scary one.

After the whole ordeal at Bartleby's, Dipper had carried his Grunkle out into the club where they were greeted by a very distraught, and very relieved, Mabel. Dipper told her everything that had happened on the cab ride home and the two had anxiously waited back at the apartment for the return of their Great Uncle Ford.

Because there was no way in hell they were going to get away without an explanation when Stanly was covered in bruises and half the items in the apartment had to be thrown away.

Needless to say, it was a nerve wracking couple of hours.

Still, Dipper would have taken the wait over what they got when their Great Uncle heard the news.

"Don't blame the kids, Ford. It's my fault." Stanly said from his position at the kitchen table, wincing as one of the cuts on his lip opened and began to bleed. A worried look flashed over Fords features before his face hardened once again.

"Oh, that it is. And I assure you, you and I will be having a long talk about that later." He stated, voice dripping with anger before turning to his grand niece and nephew and releasing a sigh.

"Look, kids, what on earth were you thinking going to that place alone? Why didn't you just call me at my office?" He asked, obviously trying his best to restrain his emotions. Dipper looked to his twin, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged, shaking her head.

It seemed this was all on him.

Fantastic.

"Grunkle Ford, I thought I could handle it. I mean, I've been to plenty of those sorts of places and dealt with those sorts of people..." Dipper trailed, looking to his great uncle and pursing his lips. He was just beginning to realize how stupidly he had acted. But what else could he have done?

If they hadn't arrived at the apartment and gone to that club, then Stanly would likely be dead right now. Or worse.

And looking back on his meeting with the club's owner, 'or worse' was certainly a viable option. Dipper shuddered at the thought.

He felt a warmth on his shoulder and glanced over at Mabel, who had moved closer and was now gripping her twin protectively. She gave Dipper one of her wide smiles, which she returned half-heartedly.

"Yes, but not here. Not in this city. Not Bartleby's. And not..." Ford's jaw tightened, and he shook his head, "...not Bill Cipher." He said, voice a mixture of fear and loathing. "Look Dipper." His Great Uncle placed a large hand on the boy's shoulder, meeting Dipper's gaze with a look that was sincerely fearful. "That Cipher... He's dangerous. Incredibly dangerous. He's got this whole town wrapped around his little finger and he's utterly insane. I'm talking downright psychotic."

Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes at Ford's words.

"Yeah. I noticed." He mumbled.

"He could be your best friend one moment, then be stabbing you in the back the next. And working in that hell hole of a bar will be like balancing on a tightrope over a tank of sharks." Stanford finished.

"Yeah, sharks with fucking Tommy Guns tied to their heads." Stanly added, earning a snort and soft laugh from Mabel.

"Tommy Gun." she chuckled, and Stanly smirked. Ford shot them both a look, and the pair quitted.

"I don't know if you are trying to warn me, or scare the shit out of me, but you are doing a stellar job in both areas." Dipper stated once he had Stanford's attention again.

"Good. Because being scared means you'll be careful. And tomorrow you'll need all the help you can get." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a long talk with my brother." He said, turning to Stanly. His twin sighed, slowly getting to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec with the kid, will 'ya?" He asked, giving his brother a crooked smile.

"Fine. Meet me in my office." And with that Ford turned and left the room. Stanly sighed, reaching up to rub his chin out of habit and wincing in pain. He glanced over at Dipper, gaze soft, and ruffled the boy's short brown locks.

"Look kid. I'm sorry I got you and your sister wrapped up in this mess on your first day back. What can I say? Old habits die hard." He dropped his hand, shoulders sinking. "I can't get you out of this one. So just... be careful. Okay?" Dipper met his Great uncle's gaze, nervously reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Alright." He responded, and Stanly smiled before hissing and licking his lip.

"Damn. I'm getting to old for this." He groaned, turning and heading towards the back of the apartment.

"Good luck Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called, earning a wave from Stanly before he disappeared. Dipper groaned, collapsing in the seat beside his twin and running his hands over his face.

"I feel like I've accepted a death sentence." He stated, glancing at Mabel, who was fiddling with a strand of her short dark hair – placing it over her puckered lips as if it were a mustache.

"Probably because you kind of sort of did, bro- bro." she murmured. Dipper leaned back in his seat, gazing up at the ceiling. The sound of shouting came from the back room, and Dipper almost felt sorry for his Grunkle Stan.

Then again, it was Stanly's gambling habit which had gotten Dipper into this predicament in the first place, and a little bit of Ford's fury might put the older man back on track.

For a little while, at least.

Dipper's first day back to the city and everything had already gone to shit.

He shouldn't have expected any less from himself.

"Why the hell did I agree to all of this?" He asked to no one in particular. Mabel dropped her hair, getting to her feet and brushing her brother's hair back from his forehead, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Because you are a big, dumb, loveable idiot whose heart is bigger than his head no matter how much he pretends it's not." She stated, before heading towards the back.

"I'm going to bed. Night Dip." She called over her shoulder. Dipper reached up to pat down his messy dark locks, a smile forming on his lips.

Thank god for his sister.

"Yeah. Night Mabes." He responded, pushing to his feet and deciding that sleep sounded like exactly what he needed.

*************************

The next morning Dipper found himself standing outside of Bartlby's in the pink hued darkness just before the sun peeked it's tired head over the horizon and brought on the full light of morning.,

He'd been standing there for at least twenty minutes now, fidgeting with his necktie and making to knock at the massive door before his nervousness got the better of him and he went back to his tie again.

Once he knocked on that door. There was no going back.

Dipper hadn't really been given a uniform of any sort, so he'd settled on just wearing his everyday clothes and hoping for the best. That morning he'd spent half an hour coming through his mess of brown curls in an attempt to reach some sort of order. Unlike his sister, whose wayward locks looked intentional and cute, Dipper's hair constantly looked like the boy had never brushed his hair a single day in his life. Normally he just covered the disorderly ruckus with a hat, but he'd guessed that wouldn't go over well in a place like Bartleby's and Dipper didn't want to incur the owner's wrath on his very first day – so he'd attempted to grease back his hair using some of his Grunkle Stan's pomade.

The result was...less than satisfactory. He'd ended up having to wake Mabel and ask for her help – much to her displeasure. It didn't help that Dipper had a rather large and unnatural birthmark that took up most of his forehead that practically glowed the moment it was no longer hidden by Dipper's usual curtain of bangs.

"Okay, Dipper. You have to do this eventually. For Stan." Dipper mumbled to himself, staring the door down as if it was what was actually preventing him from knocking. Giving his tie a final tug, Dipper stepped forward and gave the door a single precise knock, the sound making his heart palpitate from its position somewhere lodged in Dipper's throat.

Just like yesterday a small panel got moved away and Dipper was met with a shadowed gaze.

"Oh, it's you." A gruff voice said and the panel slid shut before the door opened. Dipper swallowed nervously, as the man gestured for him to enter, trying to ignore the fear creeping it's way beneath his skin. All of Ford's warnings began to run through his mind on repeat as he walked down into the darkened club, which had yet to open for business. As the guard guided him through the sea of empty tables, Dipper tried to focus on not thinking about where he was and who he was now working for. Instead, he concentrated all his energy into just not thinking at all.

It actually seemed to be working until the pair came to a stop.

"Here." The guard opened the door to a backroom opposite the one he'd entered the previous day, and handed him a set of folded clothes. "Put these on." He stated before shutting the door. Dipper sighed, glancing down at his new uniform and quickly stripping. It was utterly humiliating to be changing in a public bathroom like this, and Dipper had a sinking feeling that that is exactly what Mr. Cipher had intended. This was a power ploy to make sure Dipper knew who was boss.

And boy, was it working.

After slipping into the black trousers, white button up, black vest, and tie, Dipper studied his reflection in the mirror.

The outfit was surprisingly form fitting – a fact which made Dipper uncomfortable considering he'd always been a bit on the scrawny side. Apparently he'd inherited quite a bit from the Pine's side of the family but sadly their body mass had apparently skipped a generation.

Instead, Dipper sported small shoulders that narrowed down into an even smaller waist. His face, too, was not nearly as sharply a his Great Uncle's but instead bore a certain childish softness to it, like he'd never quite grown out of his baby fat. Thankfully, this was tempered by relatively sharp cheekbones and a distinct brow which always seemed to be lifted in a questioning manner – a trait Dipper had picked up from his Grunkle Ford when he was younger. Mabel always picked on Dipper for it, but the boy enjoyed the odd touch. He thought it made him look smarter.

Sighing Dipper turned away from the mirror and tugged at his sleeves, giving his tie a final tug before heading back out into the bar. Dipper couldn't help but notice how creepy yet enchanting the place was without all the noise and smoke and bright lights. Here in the dimness the only light came from a few blue toned sconces by the bar, reflecting off of the glass and mirrors to give the whole place a starry glow.

"I see you decided to uphold your end of the bargain." A familiar voice cooed, and Dipper noticed a shadow figure walk around the side of the bar, shoes clicking in the silence.

"It's not as if I had much of a choice." Dipper responded before immediately cursing himself. Did he want to get on this guy's bad side?

Bill clicked his tongue.

"There's always a choice, Pine Tree. Even if the end result is you and your entire family being hunted down and shot." He responded, a dark glint in his eye as he came to a stop directly in front of Dipper. He glanced the shorter boy over, cocking his head thoughtfully.

"It suites you." He finally commented, and Dipper felt as a huge weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

Well, at least he'd passed the first inspection.

His relief was soon turned to panic however when the blonde haired man leaned forward, hand reaching upward to brush across his forehead.

"Interesting..." He stated, before pulling away. "Though I liked your hair better how it was yesterday. Classy really isn't your style, kid." He laughed, and Dipper felt his cheeks heat. Bill turned and sauntered back towards what Dipper could only assume was the other man's office, stopping at the door to glance back at the boy with a smirk.

"Also, we don't open for business until sundown. You've got twelve hours to practice your bartending skills." He stated, waving his hand towards the empty bar. Dipper groaned internally. Twelve hours, and he was probably expected to work through the night as well.

This was heading exactly in the direction Dipper had feared it would.

"Good luck, Pine tree!" Bill chortled, accenting the nickname as if he knew it got under Dipper's skin. The blonde turned and entered his office, the door falling shut behind him and leaving Dipper alone until nightfall.


	3. "They were careless people..."-F.Scott Fitzgerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a sister leads to any number of indescribable trials. Like terrible silent films.
> 
> There is a special guest at the club, and Dipper somehow manages to make it through his first disaster relatively unscathed.

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice broke startled Dipper awake, causing him to move his hand out from under his chin and smack his forehead into the table. For the third time that day no less.

"For Christ's sake." The brunette hissed, rubbing his aching head. He probably had a lump the size of his birthmark at this rate.

Wouldn't that be an interesting sight?

Mabel snorted, nearly choking on her drink. She gently prodded her brother's knees with her foot.

"That will never get old." She stated, swirling her straw around before handing her drink to Dipper. He shook his head, opting instead to resume nursing his now cold coffee. He'd never been much of a fan of sweets. His sister had kind of killed his taste buds with her... pallet.

Mabel crinkled her nose, shrugging and lazily sitting back in her seat.

"Suite yourself."

Dipper turned his attention back to the sidewalk, watching the constant flow of pedestrians as they passed the little coffee shop and the two twins sitting at a table just outside of it. Autumn was just beginning to set in, and the burning August heat had faded to a dull warmth, tempered by a certain chill that hung in the air despite the cloudless blue sky.

It had also been nearly a month since Dipper had begun working at Bartleby's – a speakeasy posing as a bakery by day. Dipper had quickly gotten used to the position as bartender. He'd been one quite some time before he and Mabel had come back to New York, and he actually enjoyed the excitement of mixing drinks, listening to jazz and making idle conversation with the customers.

What's more, Dipper really hadn't had any interactions with the bar's owner, Bill Cipher, after his first day. Occasionally he would see the eccentric blonde sitting at one of the tables talking with the bar's various assortment of odd and likely influential customers, but the two hadn't really been alone.

Which is exactly how Dipper liked it.

And even though Dipper didn't exactly get paid for his work, he did get to keep his tips, which combined with the fact that Dipper and Mabel got free room and board from their Great Uncles ( on account of it being Grunkle Stan's fault he was working at a job with no pay in the first place) meant Dipper had a relatively decent income.

Which is why Dipper had chosen to take his sister out for a change. The only problem was, he still hadn't quite become used to his new sleep schedule.

Dipper released a long yawn, earning a harsh look from his sister.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" he stated, lifting his hands in mock surrender. Mabel huffed, getting to her feet.

"You say that, and yet you keep falling asleep." She grumped, jutting out her lower lip. Dipper stood, wrapping his arm around Mabel's shoulder and offering her a guilty smile.

"Okay, okay. How about I make it up to you by taking you to a movie?" Dipper asked, His twin's face immediately lit up.

"Oh oh! I know exactly the one!" She cried, jumping excitedly. Her brother smiled, content to see his sister happy. He felt slightly guilty because for the weeks following their arrival to New York he hadn't been giving her as much attention as he used to. Not that Mabel needed it – she'd quickly been accepted into her own job sewing clothes for one of her favorite designers and Mabel had become fast friends with many of the woman she worked with.

His sister was by no means reliant solely on Dipper.

Still, Dipper had missed her terribly, and he felt that Mabel likely felt the same. They were siblings after all.

No, they were more than that. Mabel was Dipper's best friend. And today he was going to spoil her rotten.

"Dun dun dun!" Mabel cried, running up to a poster along hung along the picture house's wall.

"Nosferatu?" Dipper questioned, eyeing the black and white image of a rather creepy looking man. A horror film. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

"It's about a vampire!" Mabel said, dramatically whipping her arm out in front of her face like she was wearing a cape and raising an eyebrow at Dipper. Her twin rolled his eyes.

"You have such strange taste." He conceded and Mabel beamed, dragging her brother towards the ticket booth. Inside was a young man about Dipper and Mabel's age with strikingly silver hair. He glanced up from the book he was reading as they approached, blue eyes widening before focusing in on Mabel.

"Why, hello." He said in a distinctly southern drawl.

"Two tickets for Nosferatu please." Mabel beamed. The boy smiled, and for some reason the action made Dipper's stomach coil. Glancing down he read the title of the book the other man had just set down: Mysticism and Telepathy.

"You have marvelous taste." He cooed as Dipper handed him the money. "It's a fantastic movie."

"See." Mabel said, poking Dipper's side. "He thinks so too." Dipper rolled his eyes. He doubted the silver haired boy had even seen the movie.

"The names Gideon by the way. And who might you two lovely people be?" Gideon asked, slowly pulling on the line of tickets.

Would he just hurry up?

"I'm Mabel Pines. And this is my brother, Dipper!" Mabel responded, earning a harsh look from her brother.

"Mabel!" He chided, and her brows furrowed.

"What?"

Sometimes his sister was just too kind for her own good.

"Mabel! What a lovely name!" Finally the boy handed them their tickets, which Dipper eagerly took before dragging his fidgeting and confused sister towards the entrance.

"Bye now! Come back soon!" Gideon called after them, and Dipper made a mental note to never ever return to this particular theatre again.

He didn't like that Gideon kid. And he sure as hell did not like the way he looked at his sister.

"Dipper!" Mabel huffed, pulling away once they were safely inside. "That was rude!" she glowered. Dipper sighed.

"Sorry Mabes. Let's just go watch this Nosfer-whatever- you-call-it." Mabel's face brightened, and she immedicably forgot about the whole Gideon incident.

The pair made their way into the theatre room and took their seats just moments before the picture came on.

It was actually really good. Not that Dipper would ever admit it.

********************

That evening, he whole staff was all abuzz about the apparent arrival of a big shot who would be coming to the bar that night. Apparently he was a politician – and a notorious one at that. Old blood, old money His influence extended down into the very roots of the city.

So Dipper went to work with high anxiety. This was the first time since he'd started working here that he actually felt afraid. One slip up and everything could crumble apart.

"Could I get an old fashioned and a mint julep for this pretty lady over here!" One of the patrons called. Dipper, who had been nervously drying a glass, smiled at the man and woman.

"Coming right up!" He responded before setting to work on the two drinks. Every so often he'd glance over towards Bill's office, hoping to be ready for whatever trouble would be coming. The bar, for the most part, was relatively the same as any other night but for an undeniable tenseness which hung in the air. A sort of static potential which could spark into a roaring fire the moment that door opened.

And the moment Dipper handed the drinks to the couple, it did.

And out walked Bill Cipher besides a slim man with dark brown hair and an evident pompous attitude. For a moment everything seemed to freeze before resuming it's usual boisterous pace. Dipper watched the pair from the corner of his eye. Bill strode easily forward, wearing his usual eccentric yellow suite coat, apparently in complete ease despite dealing with one of the most powerful men in New York. His golden eyes flitted across the room before meeting Dipper's gaze, a smirk forming on his lips. He winked.

"Looks like Bill's picked you for this one." A deep voice said from beside him. Dipper glanced over at the other bartender, Soos, who offered him a shrug.

"M, me?" Dipper stuttered, his heart doing a jig in his chest. Soos shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you out with the drinks. You just take their orders!" Soos said, giving Dipper a warm pat on the shoulder before pushing the anxious boy out onto the floor. Dipper swallowed, dusting off his apron and straightening his tie before heading towards the table.

He had the distinct feeling Cipher was doing this to him on purpose.

He was probably right.

"So, Northwest, what is it you came to talk to me about today?" Bill asked, leaning back against the seat and leisurely crossing his legs.

"I need to make another deal. I've been having some... business issues." Mr. Northwest responded, voice dropping. Dipper inched in behind them, doing his best to remain invisible. The last thing he needed right now was one of his infamous and inevitable screw-ups.

"Aren't you always?" Bill laughed, waving a hand in the air wistfully. "Now why don't you order your drink so we can get talking? Pine Tree here is the newest addition to our little family, so be sure to go easy on him, got it?"

Dipper felt his entire body go tense at the mention of his...nickname.

He hoped he wouldn't get used to being called that.

Mr.Northwest didn't even bother to look at him as he spoke, gaze focused on Bill.

"Malt Scotch, no ice. Bring the bottle."

Dipper nodded silently, turning to head back to the bar. At least it was a simple order. Dipper was experienced in mixing drinks, but this way there was nothing he could do to get it wrong. Just a bottle of Malt scotch. Easy.

"Alright,, what'd he ask you for?" Soos asked once Dipper came back behind the counter, searching through the numerous bottles for the one he was looking for.

"Scotch." He responded. Soos nodded.

"Oh, how very high class. Still need my help?"

Dipper stood with a half full glass bottle, placing it one of the trays they kept behind the counter along with two glasses.

"Thanks, but I think even I can get this right." Dipper said with a tense smile.

"Suit yourself kid." Soos responded, before turning to the row of tipsy customers. Dipper returned to the table, setting the tray down.

"Then do we have a deal?" Bill asked, voice low as he held out his hand. Mr. Northwest paused, and Dipper swore he saw his hand shake slightly before he gripped Bill's in a firm shake.

"Deal."

Bill sat back with a sigh, lifting his hand to gaze at it with disinterest while Mr. Northwest seemed glued in place, a sour look on his face. Dipper poured the honey colored liquid into both cups before stepping away.

"Your drinks." He said, gaze at the floor.

There, he'd done it. And it seemed like whatever business Bill had had with Mr.Northwest was now over. Dipper could just go back behind the bar and finally relax.

Mr. Northwest lifted the glass to his lips, the liquor barely touching his lips before he jerked it away, the liquor spilling across Dipper's front.

"What is this?" He demanded, voice wringing out through the club. Everyone seemed to fall silent.

"It, it's the malt whiskey you ordered sir..." He stuttered, terror seizing his chest.

Oh no. oh no no no.

"Scotch? Do you really think someone of my stature..." He bite of, getting to his feet and looming before Dipper. The young man's eyes widened, fear evident on his features. "I ordered Brandy, you stupid boy. Brandy." Mr. Northwest growled, his hand poised to strike Dipper as the other man cowered in preparation for the hit.

But it never came.

"Tsk, tsk." Dipper opened his eyes to find Bill's form in front of him, gripping Mr.Northwest's wrist. "Didn't I say to go easy on him?" The blonde practically growled, before releasing the other man's hand and stepping away.

"Our business is finished, Northwest. If you need anything else, you know where to find me." Mr. Northwest looked as if he were about to argue, but Bill flashed him a look, and the man immediately caved. Bill then turned to Dipper who was still frozen in place.

"My office. Now." He said, before walking back. Dipper swallowed, suddenly more terrified than before. Still, he followed the blonde through the awkwardly silent club, earning whispers as he passed. Bill shut the door to his office the moment Dipper entered, releasing a heavy sigh.

"That man refuses to learn his place." He said, shaking his head as he tugged of his gloves before turning his amber gaze on Dipper.

"Are you alright?"

Dipper gawked.

Was the man before him actually being...kind?

"Yes, I mean. I suppose. I don't think anyone has ever died from having alcohol poured on them but I guess there's always a first time for anything right?" Dipper stopped. He was babbling. Ill stared at him in silence for a moment before snorting, throwing his gloves onto his desk and leaning against the oaken piece of furniture.

"Yeesh kid, calm down. I'm not going to kill you." Bill laughed before pausing to amend his statement. "Anymore, at least."

That certainly made Dipper feel more at ease.

"Go ahead, Pine Tree. Take a seat. I haven't gotten a chance to chat with you since you first came here after all." Bill gestured at the chair in front of his desk, before moving to take a seat on the other side, eyes tracing Dipper's every move as the brunette slowly lowered himself into the chair.

"So, how do you like working here?" Bill asked, propping his elbow up on the table and cupping his chin. Dipper fidgeted nervously.

"Well enough, I suppose." He responded.

"Good, good." The pair fell into silence. Dipper's ears began to heat as he continued to receive Bill's undivided attention.

"So..." Dipper trailed, reaching up to nervously rub at the back of his neck. He chanced a glance at Bill, who merely raised a single eyebrow questioningly.

"Back there, why did you... you know, help me?" The brunette stumbled for words. Across from him a smile flickered over Bill's face.

"Easy." He pushed up from his seat, leaning over the desk until his hand was poised in front of Dipper's forehead.

"That's because as of right now, I like you better kid." Bill flicked his forehead and Dipper let out a hiss, jerking away in surprise. Bill chuckled, falling back into his seat.

"Tell you what, I'm making an amendment to our previous deal."

Dipper rubbed at his skin, glancing at Bill with dark brown eyes.

"An amendment?"

Bill nodded, gaze trained on Dipper, his gold eyes glinting predatorily in the darkness.

"Correct. Every day, I want you to get here an hour early to meet me in my office." He stated simply.

"Why?" Dipper asked, confused. His Grunkle Ford would undoubtedly be displeased by this sudden development.

"Didn't I already say before? I like you, Pine Tree. You're interesting. Always keeping me on my toes. So now you'll be in charge of entertaining me every day." Bill licked his lips, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"And in return I'll give you a day off once a month." He said, sticking out his hand.

"We have a deal, Pine Tree?" Dipper bit his lip. He was probably only digging his own grave if he agreed to spend more time with this man. But a day off meant more time with his family. More time with his sister.

It seemed like a fair exchange.

"Deal." Dipper took Bill's hand firmly in his own.


	4. "Everywhere was the atmosphere of a long debauch that had to end."-Malcom Cowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow or other Dipper finds himself getting along with Bill Cipher, if that’s even possible, and as time goes on he even grows to like the man.
> 
> However, a sudden change of pace introduces Dipper to the girl of his dreams and a side of Bill the boy has chosen to forget.

A month in and Dipper was finding that the person he had assumed to be a sociopathic egomaniac was in fact very much both of those things.

But in a good way.

There was no getting around the fact that Bill was...eccentric to say the least. The first day Dipper came in for their deal he was forced to just sit as Bill casually read.

And the second.

And the third.

Finally, after about a week of this, Dipper had got the courage to finally pipe up and say something because their daily routine was really starting to grate on his temper.

And his nerves.

"So, is this... is this really all you had in mind or...?" Dipper trailed. Bill looked up from his book, golden eyes trailing lazily over Dipper.

"Not really. No." He said, releasing a long yawn. "I just wanted to see how long it took you before you spoke up about it." A playful smirk formed on Bill's lips and Dipper felt his face flush with anger. "One week. Gotta say, Pine Tree, I'm kinda disappointed." Bill pushed away from his desk and got to his feet, stretching his arms over his head in a lithe motion as he made his way around to the glaring boy.

"Oh. Terribly sorry about that." Dipper growled, attempting to restrain himself. This man really got on his nerves. Bill brushed Dipper's apology away, moving so that he was standing between Dipper and the desk before placing his hands on either side of Dipper's head and leaning forward.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk." He said, raising a single eyebrow, his breath hot against Dipper's cheek.

"Talk?" Dipper's brows furrowed. Bill rolled his eyes before pushing away.

"Yes, but if you keep up like this I might reconsider our arrangement. Try to be a little more articulate, kid." He snorted, reaching out to ruffle Dipper's hair in a way that would have been fond if Dipper didn't have the distinct feeling that Bill was just patronizing him.

"Well, maybe if you stopped giving such vague responses, I might be able to think of something." The brunette bit back, before immediately regretting it. With that one statement he had likely put his life – and the entire life of his family – in danger.

Eyes wide, Dipper turned his focus to Bill, whose face was completely still and unreadable. Then he burst into laughter.

"Oh. Feisty. Good. Keep that up. Keeps things from getting to boring. Now where should we start..."

At first it had been hard for Dipper to talk naturally. He was quiet and resigned in their conversations, carefully thinking out his responses before he spoke. He felt like he was playing an elaborate game of chess, his mind constantly working through Bill's every mood, trying to stay just one step ahead.

But with Bill Cipher, that was apparently impossible. Dipper was lucky if he could even keep up with the strange man as he whirred through subjects of science an politics, history and philosophy – his expression smiling but empty but for a keen glint to his eye.

The man had a killer poker face.

At the end of their hour long sessions Dipper would leave feeling mentally exhausted, lugging himself through the next seven hours before he'd go home and collapse before starting all over again. Even on his new days off he didn't get a break. Bill would often give him books to read, and Dipper – being obsessive in his pursuit of knowledge – would spend every free moment he got studying not only those but numerous others he would get from the library.

A part of him was hoping to one up Bill. To be more knowledgeable than the other man. To wipe that stupid grin off his face.

But over time another desire began to fuel Dipper – to please Bill Cipher.

But the brunette really didn't put to much thought into that.

As the heat of summer finally began to subside into the golden haze of autumn, Dipper was actually nearing his goal. He could speak with Bill on nearly even turns, trading arguments and observations as easily as breathing. And the feeling he got from it was euphoric. Being able to trade witty banter, even sometimes earning a small look of surprise from Bill, it made Dipper's chest warm with a feeling of pride.

He was actually beginning to enjoy it.

"I want to do something different today." Bill commented wistfully as Dipper began to remove the scarf Mabel had made him recently. It wasn't quite cold enough to warrant such a garment quite yet, but the fact that his sister had cared enough to warrant giving him such an item warmed Dipper's chest. They hadn't been spending much time together since he'd made the second deal with Bill.

He made a mental note to change that.

"Hmmm?" Dipper hummed, turning to the blonde and cocking his head. "Like what?"

"Like..." Bill paused, tapping at his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me, Pine Tree, do you enjoy French cuisine?" His amber eyes glowed, and Dipper felt a sinking in his stomach.

Whenever Bill got that look it was a sure sign he was planning something.

"Not particularly, no..." Dipper trailed.

"To bad! Because I have a meeting with a client at L'Ecole, and you are coming to entertain me!" He said in a chipper tone.

"I'm not dressed for something like that. Plus I onl have an hour..."

"Nonsense. As of now you have the evening off. And it doesn't matter what you wear! Fine feathers do little to hide the boar after all." He laughed and Dipper groaned. He'd long ago learned to ignore Bill's insults. The man had an ego the size of a continent, after all. No one was up to his standards – it wasn't just Dipper. Still, he felt like Bill enjoyed pointing out his flaws more than anyone else's and it was rather obnoxious.

The brunette sighed, running his hand over his face in defeat.

"Still, they probably won't let me in like..." He was stopped by Bill's arm over his shoulder as the other man dragged him towards the door.

"You worry too much, kid." The blonde laughed as they headed out into the darkening autumn evening.

*****************

Well, they had let him in.

And now Dipper was sitting severely underdressed in one of the most luxurious restaurants he had ever been in and would likely ever go to.

He also just so happened to be sitting next to one of the most easily recognizable and powerful men in the city who just so happened to be wearing a bright yellow suite and who was staring out at the restaurant around them with a clearly disinterested expression.

Needless to say the pair had earned quite a few looks from the other patrons – all men and woman of high breeding.

It was incredibly embarrassing. Which is why Dipper had locked his eyes onto the flower arrangement at the center of the table and had now been staring at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world for at least ten minutes.

"Hey, Pine tree." Bill's voice jolted Dipper from his thoughts, and the brunette glanced up at him anxiously. "You know how I brought you here to entertain me? You're doing a terrible job at it." Bill commented with a sigh, gold eyes glinting.

"S, sorry." Dipper stuttered, then cursed his stupid mouth. "Who is the client you're meeting." He asked, deciding that this was a good place to start.

Plus, he was curious. And knowing Bill, the person in question was likely powerful and dangerous.

And Dipper was still in his uniform.

Things just kept getting better and better.

Bill turned his attention back to the crowed, placing his elbow on the table and using it to prop up his chin. "Manly Dan." He responded. Dipper gawked.

"You mean, the mobster?"

"If you already know, then why are you asking me?" Bill huffed, rolling his eyes back to Dipper. "Yes. The mobster." He spoke as if he were talking to a child. Normally this would tweak at Dipper's nerves, but at the moment he was too shocked and confused to care.

"You even deal with the mob too?" He demanded in a rough whisper, glancing at the tables around them. He'd never met the man before but he'd certainly heard of him. You couldn't make it in this town without a little knowledge of the mob and their dealings.

All you needed was enough to avoid them.

"I deal with everybody in this town, kid." The blonde responded before sitting back in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. "Now calm down. Nothing is allowed to get you flustered but me, you got it?"

Now that did strike Dipper, and he felt his cheeks flush. He swallowed, quickly turning his attention back to the flower arrangement. He decided he liked the white peony the best. They had a certain look to them.

Bill chuckled softly, clearly sated by their brief conversation. The pair sat in silence for a while longer before a large burly man appeared at their table. He was huge. Like, really huge. Taller than Dipper and even Bill by at least a head and a half and about as wide as two people. He was wearing a tightfitting suite which, despite the fact that it was likely tailored, didn't seem to quite fit around his large shoulders and barrel-esque chest. However, his most noticeable feature was undoubtedly his bright red hair which seemed to sprout out of every area of open skin. His brown eyes traced over Dipper before landing on Bill, brows knight tightly in a line of red fuzz.

"Cipher." He said with a voice like grinding rocks. Bill smiled, not bothering to stand.

"Manly Dan. A pleasure to do business with you again." The blonde purred. Dan grunted, pausing before pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

It was a miracle the thing didn't shatter beneath him.

"And if it isn't Red! Look at you, all grown up!" Bill cooed. There was the sound of a second chair being pulled back, and for the first time Dipper noticed a young woman standing beside Dan, significantly smaller and a lot easier on the eyes. She dropped into the chair, scooting forward with a loud squeal of wood against tile before focusing her blue green eyes on Bill.

"And look at you, still as insidious as ever." She responded bluntly, before turning her gaze to Dipper. He felt his cheeks heat as she raised a thin red eyebrow at him, glancing between him and Bill in obvious confusion.

Damn, was she pretty.

Now, Dipper had seen pretty girls before. Hell, even his own twin would fall into that category. Mabel had earned quite a bit of attention for her wispy dark curls, apple cheeks splayed with light freckles, and doe eyes. Back in Denver Dipper had practically had to beat the crowed of suitors back because there was no way in hell he was going to let any man take advantage of his twin's innocent and all-too-trusting personality.

But the woman sitting before him was different. She wasn't cute like Mabel, but had a certain maturity about her features. Her sapphire and aqua toned hues gleamed with wisdom and she carried herself like she could handle anything that was thrown at her.

Strong.

Determined.

And damn sexy.

She was also the daughter of the head of the New York mob.

Dipper really had the most shit luck when it came to woman.

"Whoa there Red. I see you've picked up some of your father's..." Bill trailed, waving his hand dramatically as if searching for the right word, "charisma." He smirked condescendingly and the girl's eyes flashed though her face remained completely unfazed. She turned to Dipper, who quickly focused on something beyond her shoulder as if he hadn't just been staring.

 _Real smooth there._ He thought bitterly, mentally kicking himself.

"I don't believe we've met. Wendy Corduroy." She stuck out a single (perfect) hand and it took Dipper a moment to force his own limbs to move. Thank god his sister wasn't here right now to see this. That girl could read him like a book. He'd probably pick up his attraction to Wendy in a heartbeat and proceeded to either laugh her ass of at his utter lack of charm or make obvious and embarrassing hints to the other girl as she tried to hook them up.

"Dipper Pines." He responded, thankful that his voice remained even. There. He'd done at least one thing right this evening. What a surprise.

"Oh, Dipper. I like it. It's unique." She laughed and Dipper felt his face redden even more. She was amazing.

This was very, very bad.

"Thanks. Wendy's nice too." He responded. Geez, for all his smooth talk around Bill the moment an actual girl came into the situation he went back to his old stuttering self. What was the use of his new skills if he couldn't even put them to use!

Bill cleared his throat, having clearly grown bored of the conversation between the two. Though his head was cocked lazily and turned away from Dipper, the brunette couldn't help but note the burning sensation of Bill's gaze trained on him.

The look reminded Dipper of when he'd first met the other man – cold and calculating.

Murderous.

Dipper shivered, quickly pushing that thought away.

"So, what is the reason you desired to meet me?" Bill asked, honeyed gaze turning to settle on Dan. Dipper immediately felt himself relax.

That was...odd.

"I didn't expect you to bring a guest." Dan grumbled, eyeing Dipper.

"Hmm? If I were in your position, I wouldn't expect anything Dan." Bill's voice lowered, menacing. Dipper had to force himself not to shudder. The man beside him, the man he had begun to consider as a companion, was terrifying. He'd known this from the very beginning, yet somewhere along the way he'd managed to learn to ignore that fact.

And sitting here, as the tension at the table grew so strained he felt it could snap at any moment, he was beginning to regret it.

"Excuse me." Dipper quickly stood, nodding slightly to Bill before turning and rushing into the hall. Once he was out of sight of the table he felt the anxiety uncoil from his rigid limbs, releasing a long breathe.

Him coming here had been a horrible, horrible idea.

Deciding he needed some air, Dipper walked out of the restaurant, the greeter giving him a nervous glance as he exited.

Because he'd been with Bill.

Dipper knew exactly how the other man felt. He was terrified of himself as well.

After what had happened in the restaurant, Dipper couldn't help but wonder why on earth the blonde had brought him to this meeting in the first place. And once he got on that thread of thought, he just kept pulling in more and more questions.

Like why Bill had wanted to talk to Dipper for an hour every day. Or why Bill had decided to grant Dipper and his Great Uncle mercy in the first place. It just didn't make sense, and as Dipper continued wondering he just kept tracing back to Bill's odd yet incredibly infectious personality.

Sighing, Dipper leaned back against the cool brick wall of the restaurant, running his fingers through his messy brown locks as he turned his head to glance up at the sky. It looked pale blue from the city lights, not a star in sight.

"So that's where you get your name from." A feminine voice spoke, and Dipper jolted out of his thoughts.

"Wendy!" He cried in surprise, quickly straightening. Crap, she'd seen his birthmark. His cheeks began to heat. "Yeah, I mean, it's my sister's fault. She's the one who came up with it." He responded, trying to remain calm. Wendy smiled softly, moving to stand beside him.

"So you have a sister?" she asked.

"A twin sister, actually." Dipper added, a smile forming at his lips as he thought of Mabel. Wendy watched him, before laughing.

"Seems like you two get along pretty well. I have a bunch of younger brothers and let me tell you, we are never not fighting." She shook her head, before turning her head to the sky. They stood in silence like that for awhile before Wendy spoke again.

"Hey Dipper?" She asked.

"Hmm?" The boy responded. The entire time they'd been standing there he'd been outing all his energy into not staring at the woman beside him. It was a difficult task.

"Why are you with that guy?" Wendy turned, gaze settling on Dipper. "I mean, you seem...normal. And actually kind of nice. Why on earth is someone like you hanging out with...Bill Cipher?" She spoke his name like it put a bad taste in her mouth.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I'm here for my family. But that guy...' Dipper shook his head, chuckling softly as he tried to find a way to describe the blonde. "He just does whatever he wants. And somehow I got sucked into all of this." He waved his arm out in a wide arc. Wendy snorted.

"Unlucky." She stated, Dipper nodded, sighing.

"The unluckiest." Once again they fell into a companionable silence.

"We should probably go back inside." Dipper said reluctantly. Wendy hummed in agreement, before reaching out and taking Dipper's hand, placing a small card there.

"Just call this and ask for me. Maybe we can hang out sometime." She said as Dipper looked down to see a number printed out across the front. His heart skipped a beat.

"Definitely." He responded with a smile, and the two headed back into the restaurant.


	5. "...a mythic creature made of words and wit and wild deeds and boundless memory."- William Kennedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's attitude that evening should've been the real kicker. It was a wonder to Dipper's own intelligence that at that point warning bell's weren't going off in his head. Still, the boy seems to be just to good at letting himself get dragged into Cipher's little games, and his curiosity is coming back to strangle the cat.

By the time they made it back to the table Bill had apparently finished whatever business he had had with Manly Dan, and the four settled into a quiet and immensely awkward diner. Dipper would occasionally glance up at Wendy who would shoot him looks across the table in silent communication, leaving a smile on his lips.

He also had that feeling again. That burning sensation that Bill was watching him, but whenever he looked the blonde would be nonchalantly drinking or picking at his food.

The man had hardly eaten a bite, and Dipper had seen the prices on the menu.

Still, the whole ordeal was over quickly, and Wendy gave him a soft wave goodbye before she followed her father out of the restaurant, Bill and Dipper at their heels. Bill had not spoken throughout the entire meal, and chose to remain quite even now as they made their way towards the exit. It was the longest he'd ever remained quiet, and Dipper was starting to get worried. What's more, he still had the feeling that the other was watching his every move, and it was starting to creep him out.

Outside, it had begun to rain. Just a soft drizzle, hazy clouds of steam rising from the cement and blanketing the air with moisture. They waited beside the door of the restaurant as the valet went to fetch Bill's car. And if Dipper had thought the diner was bad, then this was ten times worse.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, chancing a haphazard glance at Bill. Once again the blonde refused to meet his gaze. Instead he reached out and dragged him out into the rain and around the side of the restaurant.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Dipper demanded, raising a hand over his head as if the action would actually provide some sort of protection from the onslaught of droplets. Bill said nothing until they were hidden by the darkness of the alley, flinging Dipper away from him. The brunette stumbled slightly at the rough motion, tripping over his feet until he slammed into a wall.

"What the hell?" He hissed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up to meet Bill's gaze and immediately regretted it.

The other man's eyes were burning.

There was no other easy way to describe it. The usually amber color seemed to glow with an almost red hue in the darkness, light pursing through the murky haze and sending shivers down Dipper's spine.

"I don't think you quite understand the position that you're in, kid." Bill seethed. Dipper remained quiet, unsure of how to react.

This was dangerous. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of Bill. One wrong word and he had no doubt the blonde would kill him right then and there.

"You see, you owe me. You're indebted to me. I own you."

But Dipper would rather face death that be treated like a possession.

"And I am paying you back. As we agreed. You don't own anything, Cipher." Dipper retorted bitterly. As soon as he spoke there was a bang against the side of his head as Bill slammed his hand against the wall.

"How dare you talk like that to me! Do you have any idea who I am?" He demanded, voice echoing in the empty alleyway.

"Oh, I think I do." Dipper ground out, glaring daggers at the man standing before him. At this point, he'd completely lost control over his anger, and all the built up feelings he'd restrained came rushing out. If he was going to die, at least he'd put Bill in his place. Then, maybe, his death would be worth it.

"You are a spoilt fucking child, Bill Cipher. Infuriating, insane, and a downright sad excuse for a human. You're manipulative, and you're selfish, and you're pride is larger than any man I've ever met. And for some God forsaken reason, you keep causing and dragging me into trouble." Dipper shouted.

Oh, did that feel good to say. And he wasn't going to regret even a single word of it.

Probably...

The two stared at one another for a long while. The rain had increased, and now their hair was matted and dark, their shoulders soaked through. Droplets dripped down a curling strand of Bill's copper locks, falling onto his forehead before running down the bridge of his nose and disappearing onto the ground below. Both their chests were heaving from the exertion of yelling, and it took all of Dipper's will not to turn away from those fiercely shining eyes. He felt like he was gazing at an uncaged lion, the beast preparing to launch and rip him to shreds.

Honestly, Dipper probably would have preferred the lion.

Still, he refused to look away, gritting his teeth as he prepared for the worst.

And then Bill's other hand slammed into his chest, pressing Dipper into the wall and for a terrifying moment he wondered if the other man planned on strangling him.

And though Bill's hand did move upward, pressing against Dipper's jugular, he found himself much more focused on the fact that suddenly Bill's lips were pressed up against his own.

Well, this was entirely unexpected.

Bill pressed him against the rough brick wall, hair sticky with humidity and breathing heavily. There was a brilliant flash and boom, and for a moment the entire alleyway was alit and Dipper found himself looking into a pair of devilish gold eyes.

Bill pulled back, leaving the boy's lips tingling, and even despite the darkness Dipper could tell the bastard was smiling.

"How's that for causing trouble?" The other man chuckled, voice husky, just as the sound of footsteps began to approach.

Without another word, Bill took Dipper's hand in his and pulled him even further into the rainy night.

***********************

The rain continued its onslaught, the soft pitter-patter of droplets interrupted only by the splash of footsteps as two figures weaved their way through the misty darkness.

Dipper was in shock.

No, maybe that wasn't the right way to put it.

Dipper was horrified.

Bill had kissed him. Bill Cipher had kissed him.

Part of Dipper wondered what in the hell had possessed the other man to do such a thing. Another part was screaming at Dipper to run away – he was dealing with a psychopath here after all. He did not want to delve deeper into any sort of relationship with Bill. Not anymore than he already was at least.

And shit, after that whole scene back there, it was a wonder he wasn't already drowning.

Dipper wiped a damp sleeve over his mouth, as if he could somehow rub away what had just happened. Disgust welled in his throat, mixed with something else. Something burning hot that was trying to scratch its way through his insides.

But Dipper wasn't going to deal with that right now. He wasn't going to deal with any of that.

Instead he focused on questioning why the hell Bill had dragged him deep into the underbelly of the city in the pouring rain no less.

Mabel would have quite a few questions for him when he got home.

If he got home.

"Damn it." Dipper cursed, pulling to a stop. His arm jerked painfully, but despite the slickness of the rain Bill Still held his wrist firmly. The blonde turned to gaze at Dipper questioningly, a single eyebrow raised. "What are we doing?" Dipper demanded, opting to ignore the touch for now.

"Running." Bill responded with his usual cool ease, as if Dipper were an idiot who needed everything explained to him. The brunette hissed.

He really, really hated that.

"Yeah. I could tell. What I'm asking is why." He accented the last word with a tug of his arm. Bill released him, eyes flashing briefly.

"If that's what you're asking, then that's what should come out of your lips. I don't read minds, Pine Tree." Bill responded, rolling his eyes and crossing his hands over his chest.

"Stop taking everything I say so literally!" Dipper shouted, throwing his own arms in the air.

The man standing before him was so incredibly frustrating. He probably knew it to. Probably only acted this way because it annoyed Dipper – putting up a façade he knew would drive the other person insane.

Just like he did with everyone else.

The prick.

"Then actually think about what you say before you say it. And you were doing so well, too." Bill gave him a sympathetic look, as if Dipper were a puppy he wee training. The brunette scoffed, searching for a comeback. He didn't have one.

A bright light broke through the darkness, followed by the fierce boom and crackle of thunder. The pair was silent for a long while, standing off, before Dipper relented.

He didn't have time for this.

"Just...answer the question." He said finally and Bill smirked knowing he'd won this time.

Ugh. How much longer would Diper have to endure this? Would this evening never end?

"It seems that some of my less satisfied customers decided that they were going to..." Bill trailed, cocking his head and bringing his hand to his chin thoughtfully, "express their discontent." He finished.

Oh great. So not only did Dipper get to meet a mob boss, he also just narrowly avoided a gun fight.

"So why didn't we wait for the car? Wouldn't we be able to get away faster using that?" The brunette huffed, wiping his forehead in an attempt to stop the rivlets of water that were dripping into his eyes. It didn't help much.

"That was a distraction. This particular group doesn't have the power nor the prowess to actually start a gunfight out in the open. It's rather sad actually that they'd even think they had a chance." Bill's smile grew, a shadow passing over his features before he brightened once again. "I'll correct that matter soon enough. Come on. We're not too far from the bar. I'd say about three or four more blocks." Bill spun on his heel and continued through the rain as if he wasn't the least bit bothered by his now soaked through yellow suite.

Dipper on the other hand let out a sigh of relief. It was almost over. And when he got home he'd take a long hot bath and fall asleep in his nice soft bed. In the morning he'd no doubt receive an earful from Mabel. He'd probably have a raging headache to boot – he even felt a slight cold coming on.

But at least he'd be home and not here in the dark and dangerous city streets which the figure marching before him seemed at home in.

There was still just one thing on his mind though, and no matter how hard he tried Dipper just couldn't shake it off. He'd probably regret bringing it up, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to relax if he didn't.

"Bill?" Dipper asked softly.

"Hmm?" The blonde responded, still leading the way. Dipper swallowed, gathering his courage.

He really, really didn't know how to go about bringing this up.

"So, about that kiss..." He could almost feel the change in atmosphere. Bill chuckeled lowly, the sound making Dipper shiver.

Yep, this was another horrible mistake. He could just add this onto the list of things he'd screwed up this evening.

"What, pinning for more? Bill asked, still not turning around. Dipper groaned, fear dissipating. That was a horrible pun, if it was intended.

Which it probably was.

"Just another distraction." Bill turned to glance at Dipper, that same burning look to his eye. "Why do you think I keep you around?"

"Apparently because I entertain you." Dipper responded flatly. Great. Bill was just making fun of him again, manipulating him, using him towards the blonde's own ends.

Just like always. And that fact made Dipper mad.

"I'm glad you're catching on! You also happen to be quite the convenient get away plan. The perfect excuse to dart out of sight. What can I say, I have a thing for brunettes." Bill snickered at that last part and Dipper rolled his eyes.

This man was literally the most unpredictable, prude, infuriating son of a...

Dipper slammed into Bill's outstretched arm, clotheslining him directly across his chest and sending him careening backwards and straight onto his ass with a surprised 'oomph'.

"What the hell?" He spit, before his eyes caught sight of movement in the darkness before them.

"Shut up and stand back, kid." Bill growled, eyes narrowing in on the figures which were drawing neared. A twisted smile was forming on his lips, growing wider as the shadowy visages were exposed by another flash of lightening.

There were at least ten of them.

"It's time I put these stupid meat sacks in their place." The after image of Bill's profile in that moment burned itself into Dipper's retina like something straight out of hell. Nightmarish. Deadly. And framed by the gleaming metal of guns.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was unexpected.  
> And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!  
> Yay, this fic has come full circle. Still, I am going to actually add a bit of a plot to it, so be prepared for more chapters after this.Probably tomorow. I've got the other part already written and boy will it be a party!  
> Wow. Can I just say how fun Dipper is to wright? He and Bill just seem to fit into this setting perfectly and I’m having a blast watching how it all pans out. Plus Bill getting all jealous? Triangulum Hot Dangulum.  
> Well, like and comment. I’d love any feedback, ideas, bounce ‘em off me people.  
> Until next chapter…


	6. “Well-lit streets discourage sin, but don't overdo it.”― William Kennedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper should have expected at least this much, considering who he's dealing with.  
> But he didn't. He didn't expect anything.  
> And even if he did, Bill would just storm through and topple those expectations over anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild descriptive gore and violence.

"Cipher.” One of the men spoke, presumably their leader. He held a tommy in his arms, and directed it straight at Bill, his eyes gleaming coldly.

“Oh. How scary. I’m actually rather astonished. I never imagined the likes of you would ever have the guts to stand up to me. It’s unbelievable really. Almost enough to earn my respect if you weren’t so useless in the first place.” Bill chirped, looking completely unfazed despite the looming army standing before him.

This was bad. Really bad.

Bill might seem confident, but Dipper doubted the man was sane enough to recognize his own death staring him in the face.

Which it currently was, with Dipper sitting behind him in a puddle completely within range.

They were in trouble. There was no getting out of this one.

And somehow Dipper got the feeling that Bill had planned on this encounter from the very beginning.

That stupid ass.

“You mother…” There was an echoing bang as one of the men released a shot. Bill staggered back, grunting and reaching up to press a hand to his right shoulder. He began to chuckle, pulling his hand away and gazing at the dark liquid that now coated is skin. Dipper swallowed, fear welling in his throat. Their leader seemed to not care about Bill’s reaction, and the two went back to staring one another down - the static between them almost a physical weight in the rainy alley.

“You owe us, Cipher.” Was all he said. Bill smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“I followed up on my part of the deal.” Bill responded, using that same condescending tone. At this rate he was definitely going to get them killed.

Dipper chose this moment to get to his feet. All eyes were so focused on Bill he doubted anyone would even notice his movement.

Which they didn’t.

He was going to die in a gunfight, and it was still going to be the most boring thing to ever happen to him because no one honestly cared. He was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. A casualty of the crossfire, if you will.

Damn this whole situation would actually be kind of hilarious if it weren’t an immense blow to his pride.

And, you know, if Dipper wasn’t about to get killed in the next few minutes.

“You tricked us.” The leader stated, eyes narrowing, his voice dripping with anger.

Scratch that. In the next minute.

“Idiots who allow themselves to be so easily tricked shouldn’t deal with something beyond their comprehension.” Bill’s voice was light and airy, in stark contrast to the whole scene that was going on around him. He seemed utterly content, like a child who’d just been given a bag of candy. He was enjoying this.

“How dare y… You KILLED them!” The man’s rage peaked, and Dipper winced at the ferocity of his words. He had no idea what they were talking about, but a sick feeling was starting to form in his gut.

Because this whole time Dipper had just assumed that the men standing before them were just a bunch of thugs who wanted a fight. He’d just assumed that Bill and he were in the right and the other group was in the wrong. They were bad guys, the murderers.

However, it was starting to dawn on Dipper that it was actually Bill, and in turn himself, that were the villains of this scene.

And that didn’t sit well with Dipper. Not at all.

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’m positively certain that each and every one of you has blood on your hands. Death is a part of being human, get over it. If they were smart enough to actually be worth anything, they wouldn’t have gotten themselves killed in the first place.” Bill responded, growing bored. Then it was like a switch was flipped, and he was suddenly leaning forward, eyes blazing. “You should have learned from their deaths. Because now you’ll be joining them.” His voice echoed through the alley and for a moment everyone stood frozen by his words, too shocked to even react to Bill’s erratic behavior.

It all happened in a flash. Literally. A particularly large bolt of lightning branched out through the sky, making the air crackle with static and illuminating the group of men and Bill, who was there and then just as suddenly not there anymore. Dipper blinked, and the leader was on the ground in a growing pool of red, his neck tilted unnaturally and his eyes glassy and reflective in the dimming light. The remaining members barely had a chance to turn their heads and see his corpse before their bodies were jerking randomly along to the rythmatic hum of the Tommy gun which was now in Bill’s hands. Scarlet blooms streaked the sky alongside the occasional lump of flesh, bodies falling into a pile of miscellaneous goo and parts that had Dipper on his knees, spilling what had been a very expensive dinner onto the dirt.

He wished he could have unseen that. He would give anything to go back to when this whole ordeal started to just kick himself for ever thinking that Bill Cipher might actually be decent person.

Despite his Uncle’s warnings.

Despite what Dipper knew himself.

What an idiot he’d been.

He’d been so drawn in by the charm, by the fast talk, that he’d forgotten who the man standing before him was at his very core:

A cold blooded killer with enough power and brains to control the entire New York City underground.

But Bill wasn’t really the problem here, was he?

No, Dipper’s miscalculations of the blonde weren’t what was making his chest clench and hot tears well in his chest.

The real problem was much more intimate than that.

His stomach empty, Dipper proceeded to curl over on himself, letting the cold rain pelt against his body like needle pricks.

He’d just watched a man murder in cold blood. And he hadn’t done anything.

Sobs wracked at Dipper’s body, and, without the will to hold them back, he began to weep into his clenched fists.

What had he done?

What hadn’t he done?

“Kid?” A voice murmured, and Dipper stopped immediately, his entire body tensing.

No.

No, no, no, no.

Something warm pressed against Dipper’s back and he swatted it away, scooting away from the figure in a meager attempt to escape.

Before he could look away, another flash of lightening lit the alley, and Dipper gazed in horror at the sight of Bill, dripping wet, his face soft with confusion and worry against the back drop of gore.

A small squeak escaped Dipper’s throat and he spun, pushing to his feet and preparing to run. He barely made it two steps before a hand wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling him backwards into something broad and warm.

“Pine tree, relax. You’re making me nervous.” Bill whispered into Dipper’s ear, his breath hot against the young boy’s neck. Dipper was still for a moment, before he began to struggle, hysteria kicking in.

He had to get away.

He had to run.

This man would kill him.

But Bill’s grip around him was steadfast. He cursed slightly under his breath before spinning Dipper to face him, his fist plunging into the brunette’s abdomen and making him keel over and wheeze.

“Damn it, Pine Tree. Why do you have to make this so god damn difficult?” Bill groaned, before resuming his grip around Dipper’s hips and pressing the boy against him.

Dipper didn’t struggle this time. Hell, he was too busy trying to breathe to even bother pushing Bill away.

A thumb pressed against his chin, gently turning Dipper’s face up so that he was looking into Bill’s amber gaze, and Dipper couldn’t help but think that the man had damn pretty eyes.

Then Bill was leaning forward, brushing away Dipper’s bangs and pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead, whispering something indistinguishable before going completely limp.

Now it was Dipper’s turn to grab Bill, his arms instinctively wrapping around the other man’s torso as he held him up. For a moment terror seized him, and he wondered if Bill was dead.

And then he was wondering why on earth he’d care even if he was.

Dipper lowered Bill to the groaned, carefully setting the man’s head against the earth as his eyes found the dark spot on the right side of Bill’s chest.

That’s right, he’d been shot early on in the fight.

“Damn it.” Dipper cursed, grinding his teeth.

He had two options. One: he could leave Bill there to bleed out in the pouring rain. The man was a ruthless killer after all. Dipper would probably doing society a favor.

Or two: Dipper could save him.

So Dipper did what he always did when he was in tough situations with no logical solution.

He asked himself: What would Mabel do?

The answer was obvious.

Cursing, Dipper warily sat Bill up, lifting the other man so that he was carrying him piggyback. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Bill was heavy

But Dipper could do it.

There was no way in hell he was just going to sit back and watch another man die tonight.

This way, at least, Dipper would be able to face his sister again – knowing he’d at least done the right thing no matter how wrong it felt.

“Bill Cipher.” Dipper groaned, taking his first staggering steps towards the bar. “You are one lucky bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was fun right? What will Bill do next?  
> Nobody knows, but it will be completely unexpected:)  
> Also, Bill is such a romantic!


	7. “I was within and without, simultaneously enchanted and repelled by the inexhaustible variety of life.” -F.Scott. Fitzgerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It probably wasn't the best decision.  
> Hell, it probably wasn't even in the top ten. But Dipper had to do something, and he had to do it fast. Because Bill wasn't going to last much longer.  
> So Dipper calls in the only people he can trust - his family.

When they arrived at the bar, it was closed.

Dipper clearly hadn’t thought through his whole heroic plan very well.

He lay Bill down by the back door - grateful that it had at least finally stopped raining - and tried to think of what to do. Thankfully Bill’s wound was a minor one, or he’d probably already be dead by now. Still, that didn’t mean he was out of danger yet, and Dipper didn’t have many options.

Of course, he could always call home. There he could get Bill patched up, make sure he was totally out of danger…

That was a terrible idea. He’d just saw Bill murder a group of people, and now he was contemplating the idea of bringing him around the people Dipper cared about most.

Not going to happen.

There was a strained grunt from Dipper’s feet, and he looked down at Bill’s body, gaze moving to the growing spot that marked his chest. He was injured. But he was also a psychopath. He could die. But this was Dipper’s family. Dipper was the only one who could help him.

And though Dipper tried to pretend he could live with the other man’s death on his hands, he really, really couldn’t.

So he instead chose to suck it up and call his family for help.

Standing in the phone booth, Dipper slipped some change into the slot, dialing the number before lifting the phone off of the receiver with an aggrieved sigh. This was going to be hard to explain.

His worry was furthered when it was Ford who answered.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end spoke, gritty with sleep. Dipper swallowed, mind racing as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation for what had just happened.

One that wouldn’t result in Ford killing the very man Dipper was attempting to save.

“Uh, hey Grunkle Ford…” Dipper spoke softly. There was silence on the other end.

“Dipper?” Ford shouted. Well, at least he didn’t seem sleepy anymore.

After a quick round of questions, Ford was on his way and Dipper returned to a still passed out Bill. His breathing had become more haggard, and his skin was clammy and grey. Behind closed lids his eyes darted to and fro. Pressing his hand to Bill’s forehead, Dipper grunted at the searing heat of the other man’s skin, shaking his head.

“You’ve really gone and done it now. Acting all high and mighty, then ending up like this.” Looking at Bill now, injured and vulnerable, Dipper felt no hint of his previous fear. Instead, he felt a nagging tug at his chest, a slight ache at the sight of the other man’s pain and his inability to ease it.

Removing his vest, Dipper used the fabric to gently pat at the sheen of sweat that coated Bill’s forehead before moving to place the bundle beneath the blonde’s head as a sort of make – shift pillow.

“You are a fucking dumbass, you know that? When all of this is done, I’m going to punch you in that god damn pompous face of yours. So you can’t die yet.” He grit his teeth, going silent as he watched the road. Within minutes a familiar car turned the corner and stopped before them, both his Grunkle’s getting out to help Dipper move Bill into the backseat. They said nothing, but Ford shot Dipper a questioning look as the boy stood and watched. He probably looked like shit – covered in mud and clothes rumpled and still slightly damp. Considering what he’d been through, it was understandable.

Still, the explanation he’d given Ford was rather vague. He said they’d been attacked and that Bill had been shot.

In that one look Dipper could tell his Grunkle knew that wasn’t the whole story. Thankfully he still complied, and soon they were lugging Bill’s limp form into the elevator in their building and heading up to the apartment. Dipper thanked god it was so late – or so early, he realized, glancing at his watch – that there was no one at the service counter. Three men lugging a blood – covered body up to their apartment.

That would be interesting to explain.

Mabel was waiting for them, and she pounced the moment the door opened.

“Oh my God, what happened?” She cried, jumping out of the way as Stan and Ford hauled Bill into the living room. She then turned to her brother, who shut the door behind him, face contorting with worry. “Dipper, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? I swear, if you are hurt I will…”

Dipper, chuckled at his sister’s unease, placing a fond hand on her head.

“I’m fine.” He said softly, before turning toward the living room where his Uncles had laid Bill. “He’s not though.”

Mabel seemed to relax slightly. “I’ll go get some warm water.” She said, not even bothering to ask for an explanation. He was grateful, because at this point he didn’t want to worry her with one. He just wanted to get this whole affair over with so he could go to sleep and forget about all of this.

Walking into the living room, Dipper passed Stan, who gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading towards the back of the apartment. Ford had probably sent him to get more medical supplies. Entering the living room, Dipper found his other Grunkle on the floor, gazing at Bill’s body with an unreadable look on his face.

“Grunkle Ford…” Dipper spoke, earning a sharp look from the man in question, whose face immediately softened as it settled on his Grand Nephew.

“Ah, good, Dipper. Come over here and help me undue this, will you?” Ford asked, gesturing to Bill’s torso and the bloody mess of clothing that covered it. Dipper nodded, kneeling beside Bill’s head and gently unbuttoning his vest and shirt to reveal bare skin. By that point both Stan and Mabel had gathered their supplies, and the entire family was gathered in the living room around Bill: Stan at his right, Dipper at his left, Ford at his feet, and Mabel watching the whole scene anxiously.

“Alright, hold him down tight. This is going to hurt like hell.” Stan snorted, earning a glare from Mabel who, despite knowing what Bill had done in the past, still didn’t like to see others in pain. The older man then proceeded to open a bottle of cheap gin, taking a long draw before proceeding to pour the clear liquid onto Bill’s wound, making the unconscious man writhe in pain. Dipper clamped down on his arms and lower abdomen, a small smirk edging its way onto his lips at the knowledge that what was going to happen next would hurt like hell, and Bill deserved every second of it.

Stan handed the bottle to Ford, who then poured it over a pair of pliers he was holding as well as his hands.

“Mabel, sweetie, you might want to look away. This is going to get ugly.” He spoke, trying to keep from sounding amused.

Well, at least Dipper wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

Mabel hesitated, before mumbling a soft ‘okay’ and leaving the room. The three remaining men looked at one another, wearing mirroring expressions of gratification.

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Ford leaned forward. Stan chuckled.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Dipper was grateful for Ford’s medical expertise. The man had never been officially trained, but with a brother who got into as much trouble as Stan did, he’d picked it up quickly. Without hesitation he used the pliers to pry out the bullet, uttering surprise at how lucky Bill had been that the hunk of metal hadn’t gone in any deeper. Then, after more gin( Stan was beginning to get a little red around the ears at this point) he pulled out a needle and medical thread, proceeding to stitch the wound together.

At this point all the joy Dipper had gotten out of the idea of Bill suffering had faded into worry, Stitches were painful, and beneath his arms the half – hearted jerking of the blonde’s limbs proved as much. Unable to bear the nauseating sight, Dipper turned away, gaze focusing on Bill’s face as it contorted in pain, eyes moving listlessly.

“Just a little longer. You have to put up with it just a little longer.” Dipper murmured, brows furrowed. He almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

“Done.” Ford leaned back, rubbing the back of his less bloody hand across his forehead before leaning back and eyeing his work. “Mabel, you can come back now!”

Mabel’s head immediately appeared from around the corner.

“That’s great!” Grunkle Ford, you’re amazing!” She gushed, and Ford smiled. The man pretended to be modest, but in all reality he had an ego equal to or larger than his twin’s.

“Yeah, all in a day’s work.” Getting to his feet he headed towards the hallway, a tipsy Stan at his heels.

“Dipper, I’ll leave binding the wound to you. Mabel, why don’t you grab some blankets. If we’re going to save his life, we might as well make sure the bastard is comfortable.” He released a long yawn. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed. Some of us actually have work in the morning.” He shot Stan a look, his twin merely shrugging before heading back to his own room.

“Night kids!” He called.

“Night Grunkle Stan.” Mabel and Dipper replied in unison just before the click of their Great Uncle’s door. Ford sighed, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath as he too headed to bed.

Now alone, Mabel turned back to Dipper, whose focus had not moved from Bill for a single moment.

“You got this, bro-bro?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and find some blankets. I’ve bandaged Stan up a dozen times, this is no different.” Dipper responded with a soft smile. Mabel gave him an unconvinced look before turning and heading out of the living room.

Dipper and Bill were alone again.

The blonde seemed to have calmed down, his breathing even and his face serene. Dipper almost felt guilty when he lifted his torso, making the other man wince in pain.

“Sorry. It’ll only be a second.” Dipper soothed, as if his words would do any good. He then proceeded to wrap the soft white gauze around Bill’s torso and over his shoulder, securing it in place with a pin before lifting the other man princess style and setting him on the couch. Mabel returned with the blankets, and they made sure Bill was comfortable before heading back to their room.

It took all of Dipper’s will not to just collapse the moment he saw his bed. Instead, he took his pajamas to the bathroom to change and wash his face and hands. Splashing searing hot water against his cheeks, Dipper turned off the faucet to gaze at his weary expression in the mirror. Down the hall, Bill was sleeping peacefully, recovering from his injury. By tomorrow he’d probably be awake, and Dipper would be forced to confront him about the events of that evening. Which would be difficult, because Dipper himself really no longer knew how to feel.

He’d been embarrassed, mocked, and almost killed. He’d been forced to witness a crime, forced to watch a scene more brutal than any he could have imagined, and then he’d saved the murderer.

Yet for some reason, Dipper just couldn’t force himself to hate Bill. In fact, he was agonizing over the other man even now – worries nagging at the corners of his mind like pinpricks.

It was impossible and infuriating and utterly unavoidable, not to mention the fact that it raised a whole ocean of questions Dipper was not willing to investigate. He was too tired for any of that anyway.

Crawling beneath the covers, Dipper released a contented sigh, closing his eyes and succumbing to the darkness of his dreams without another thought towards the chaos tomorrow would bring.

****************************

Dipper awoke the next morning to the burning glow of sunlight against his closed eyes. Groaning, he rolled over, attempting to bury his face in his blankets and fall back asleep.

But it was too late, and the more he lay there, the more his tired brain began to putter to life. With no other option, Dipper sat up, scowling at the bright room before him as if it were the cause of his light sleeping habits. He glanced over to his sister’s bed, which was currently empty, and resigned himself to heading to the kitchen and at least getting a cup of coffee to help jump start his aching limbs.

Everything hurt.

Yawning and scratching at his wild curls, Dipper slowly made his way out into the hallway. There was the sound of voices coming from the kitchen - telling him that the others were already awake - and Dipper paused as he passed the living room, spotting a pile of blankets carefully folded on the couch.

Wait…

Suddenly the memories of the evening before came rushing back, hitting Dipper like a jolt of electricity. If he hadn’t been awake before, he was now. Hurrying into the kitchen, Dipper found his family sitting at the table along with a familiar blonde face that looked far more at ease than it should have.

“Oh, Dipper, so you’re finally up!” Bill commented, giving the brunette one of his most charming smiles. Dipper stared, mouth agape.

Bill was sitting, with his family, eating breakfast. There was a madman sitting at the table beside his sister.

He looked at his Grunkle’s, who he had assumed would’ve kicked Bill out the moment he had awoken. Stan looked rueful and slightly hungover, but seemed otherwise unfazed. And Ford… his gaze was focused and calculating as he stuffed another forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

“Geez, sleepyhead, look at you! That bed head could give children nightmares!” Mabel giggled.

“I think the bedraggeled look suits him. It’s…cute.” Bill said with contempt, lips turning up in a smirk.

Oh no. Dipper was not allowing this to happen. It wasn’t normal. It wasn’t natural. He’d done his part, and now it was time for Bill to get out.

Immediately.

“Bill, I need to talk to you. Now.” Dipper said, moving around the table to pull Bill to his feet. The other man winced at the action, hissing in pain, and for a moment Dipper felt a flash of white hot guilt.

No. He wasn’t going to feel guilty about this. Bill was the one who had gotten himself shot in the first place .All of this was Bill’s doing, so he could deal with the aftermath of his insanity by himself.

Because Dipper was finished with it. Dipper was finished with him.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah there kid, no need to be so quick about it. I’m not going anywhere.” Bill joked as Dipper dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

“That’s the problem.” Dipper snapped, opening the door to his room and pulling Bill inside before clicking it shut behind them and spinning to meet Bill.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” He demanded furiously. Bill cocked his head – Dipper really hated it when he did that – and raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Bill asked, playing dumb and making Dipper’s anger flare. He suddenly remembered his promise from last night, and there was a loud crack as his fist made contact with Bill’s chin. The blonde stumbeled, eyes wide with shock, before he melted into laughter.

“Eating with my family? Talking to my sister? Don’t act like you don’t know!” He glowered, ignoring Bill’s rather creepy sniggering. It was as if he enjoyed the pain.

He probably did, actually.

“That kind of comes with the territory kid. You’re the one who brought me here, remember?” Bill responded, wiping his eyes.

“Yes, to save your life. And now you can leave and go back to Bartleby’s and just stay away from me and my family.” Dipper hissed. Bill snorted, straightening.

“Stay away from you? I own you, Pine tree. You work for me, remember?” Bill stepped forward, suddenly on offense. His honey tinted eyes flashed, daring Dipper to respond as if he were staring at a caged animal which he knew had no chance of escape.

Needless to say, his attitude really pissed Dipper off.

“What? I saved your life! My uncle’s debt has been paid!”

“Hate to break it to you, kid, but we had a deal. You work for me, I forget about Stan’s debts. Saving my life has nothing to do with the matter.” Bill smirked. Another step forward. Now Dipper was pressed up against the door and he was beginning to feel like a caged animal with no escape. His ears began to burn.

“Wha, how… What sort of conclusion is that?” He shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

“A logical conclusion. You’re smart though, for coming up with that, I’ll give you that much. And I suppose I do owe you a favor now.” Bill trailed thoughtfully, amber gaze flickering playfully.

Dipper felt like he was talking to a brick wall. Or a child. Stubborn, unyielding, and so nonsensical it made him want to tear his hair out. Instead he continued to fume, raging at Bill with all he had.

“A favor? Are you saying you’d rather owe me a favor than let me go? You could end this all right now, and we could both go back to our lives!” He cried, shoving at Bill’s chest. The blonde flinched, but continued smiling, as if what Dipper was saying amused him.

“Let you go? You are mine, Pine Tree, and I don’t take lightly to other people messing with what’s mine. Your Uncles. Your sister. Even your own refusal to acknowledge your place.” Another step forward and they were nose to nose, gazes unwavering. “I own you.”

He was in no position to argue. Bill was still a threat to him and his family, and if the man believed the debt wasn’t settled it wasn’t.

Dipper was backed into a corner, rhetorically and physically.

There was no getting out of this. He was stuck.

“You’re insane.” He spit, voice dripping with hatred. His words actually made Bill chuckle, and the blonde rolled his amber eyes.

“Sure I am, what’s your point?” He asked leisurely, reaching up to gently brush Dipper’s hair from his cheek before pressing his lips to the brunette’s ear. “I suggest you get used to it, because you, and your family, aren’t going anywhere.”

Dipper shuddered at more than just Bill’s tone, and the blonde pulled back, smiling contentedly.

“I should have just left you for dead.” Dipper muttered, turning away as Bill stepped back. The other man chuckled at that.

“But you wouldn’t. As much as you pretend otherwise, you’re actually rather soft hearted. It’s one of the things I like about you. It makes you predictable.” Bill responded, opening the door to the room. “Now come on. Shooting star made pancakes. Their incredible.”

He’d even given Dipper’s sister an awful nickname.

Standing in the quite of his room, Dipper ran his hands over his face, heart pounding in his ears.

He’d made a horrible mistake, saving Bill’s life. But the blonde was right.

He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if he’d let the other man die.

Releasing a shuddering breathe, Dipper straightened, coming to a decision. Bill was dangerous. Dipper was fully aware of that fact now. He would play Bill’s game, go along with all the acting and the manipulating until he’d paid off Stan’s debt.

Maybe, if he stuck with it long enough, Bill would eventually grow bored and leave him be.

The thought sent a spark of sadness through Dipper, which he ignored.

At least this way, he’d be the only one in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write after the last one. It doesn't help that I'm catching a cold...  
> If this was boring, I'm so sorry. I just had to put it in because, well, that last part. Bill being a snarky ass as per usual. Forgive me! I promise things will get more interesting soon!  
> Thanks again for reading!


	8. “There are only the pursued, the pursuing, the busy and the tired.” -F.Scott Fitzgerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has never really been the sort to enjoy confrontation, but around Bill he just can't seem to hold back his temper. It doesn't help that he can never really tell what the other man is thinking, a fact which never fails to drive the brunette insane.  
> As if dealing with his boss isn't hard enough, Dipper meets the friend his sister has been talking about, and discovers that what was supposed to be a fun day with his twin is going to be more interesting than he had planned.

A week after the incident with Bill, Dipper’s life had all but returned to its usual flow. Every day he would sit in he and Mabel’s room - studying some of the texts that his Grunkle Ford had collected over the years. It was his way for making up for the fact that he was currently unable to train as his Great Uncle’s apprentice. He had hoped to spend more time with his sister, but it seemed she had become engaged with a new friend and was constantly out socializing.

Dipper couldn’t help but wonder if his twin had stolen all the charm and charisma, because despite having been in New York as long as she, he had yet to make any friends.

Unless of course Bill Cipher counted, which honestly made Dipper’s whole situation all the more depressing.

So books were his companion throughout the day, and every evening he would head into work at Bartleby’s.

That’s where things got interesting.

His meetings with Bill had all but reverted to their original state, with Bill reading idly at his desk and Dipper remaining quite through the whole affair, gazing at his hands and willing the hour to pass as harmlessly as possible. Part of Dipper was grateful. He felt like if he opened his mouth around Bill he’d implode: unable to restrain himself from speaking his mind.

Another part of him actually felt disappointed because he had enjoyed the way things were before, when he could speak companionably with the other man. Dipper realized he’d actually enjoyed their conversations more than he thought, and it made him a little nervous.

He didn’t want to think about how foolishly he’d acted then.

So the pair sat in stressed silence, broken only by the soft ruffling of pages and Dipper fidgeting upon occasion. At the end of the hour Dipper would simply stand and walk out of the room, and that was that.

No chatting. No yelling. No fearing for his life. The pattern continued for a couple days before Bill made the first move.

Snapping his book shut, he turned his amber gaze to Dipper, face unreadable.

“I don’t like it.” He spoke, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow, Dipper blinked, heart thundering in his chest. He didn’t want to talk to Bill. Talking to Bill would lead to him getting close to Bill. And getting close to Bill was dangerous. Dipper had already gone through this whole pattern before, he’d learned his lesson, and he wasn’t about to commit the same mistakes all over again.

“Well, say something, kid.” The blonde stood, leaning across the desk until his face was only inches from Dipper’s. Up close, the features marking his face became more defined – all sharp angles and rigid lines but for his lips which were full and soft and…

Licking his lips, the brunette conceded.

“What do you want, Bill?” He asked reluctantly, voice monotone. Those lips turned up in a smirk, and Bill sat back, eyes transfixed on the boy across from him, and Dipper got the distinct feeling he was being evaluated – like a puzzle Bill was trying to solve.

Dipper didn’t like it, but at least it was a vast improvement on his usual carnivorous look.

“That. You to talk. You’re boring when you keep quiet, and the whole reason I made this deal was because…”

“…I’m supposed to entertain you.” Dipper finished with a sigh, running a hand over his face. “We’ve been through this before Bill.”

Across from him, the blonde pouted, fiddling with his cufflinks.

“You don’t have to sound so upset, Pine Tree.” He stated, and Dipper felt his temper flare.

“Oh, I sound upset? I’m so sorry, the tone I was going for was actually infuriated.” Dipper stood, accenting his words by slamming his fists into the table. “Are you some sort of idiot? Do you think I could just forget everything you’ve done?” He demanded, heat rising in his cheeks. Bill raised an eyebrow, but didn’t seem at all concerned by Dipper’s tone.

“No. But I certainly didn’t expect you to act like such an ignorant child. It’s just a few dead people, Pine Tree, get over it already.” He rolled his eyes. Dipper grit his teeth.

He knew he should probably stop. There was no way anything he would say would get through to Bill.

But damn it, he was going to try anyway. At least yelling at the arrogant man sitting across from him would make him feel better.

“Just a few dead people? You murdered ten men!” He shouted, and Bill lifted an eyebrow.

“It comes with the position, kid. If you run a business like I do, you are going to make, and kill, a few enemies. It’s one of the things that makes my job worthwhile.”

“You mowed them down with a gun.” Dipper spat.

“What can I say? I like to add a little pizzazz.” He moved his hands through the air in an arc, twiddling his fingers. “Come on, try and tell me you didn’t enjoy the show, at least a little bit.” Bill smirked and Dipper stared.

“No. Not even a little bit.” He replied, gaze steely. The two fell into silence, staring at one another, the air between them growing heavy with static. The more Dipper watched Bill, the more he felt something building deep within his gut, roiling within him like a storm. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, exactly, but he was too busy fuming to care. He wouldn’t let Bill win this one.

Bill was the first break eye contact, sighing as he pushed to his feet and made his way around the desk.

“Look, kid. I don’t know what you were expecting, but clearly you’re understanding of what I am, who I am, is incorrect.” He came to a stop standing directly in front of Dipper, eyes flitting over the brunette before setting on Dipper’s face. “I run an illegal business, Pine Tree. I’m by no means a good person. Never have been, never will be. I take what I want, when I want it. My job is to make deals, and to kill anyone that gets in my way.” He paused, lips turning up in an insidious smile. “And I don’t even bother with things I don’t enjoy.”

His words only confirmed what Dipper knew, but the boy felt a pang of sadness hearing them none-the-less. He sighed, anger dissipating, knowing full well Bill had never made himself out to be anything any different than a scheming mad man from the very beginning.

It’s just that, somewhere along the way, Dipper had grown to see him as something different.

“Then why…” Dipper paused, closing his eyes and taking a long calming breath. “Why do you bother with me?”

There, he’d said it, the question that had been bothering him since the very beginning of this whole mess.

Why?

Bill had danced across the issue, offering explanations like ‘because you’re entertaining’, or the most recent ‘because I own you’. Dipper really hated that one.

But for some reason the blonde seemed to be avoiding the question. The pair had been together for quite some time now, and the more Dipper got to know Bill, the more he realized just how strange it was for the other man to have offered him this deal in the first place.

Hell, Dipper had just seen Bill shoot down a mob without offering even the slightest bit of mercy. So why had he been so gracious to Dipper and his family?

Bill’s smile faded, and he leaned forward to gently tap at Dipper’s forehead.

“You think about things too much. I already told you, didn’t I?” He stated.

“You lied.” Dipper responded blankly, and Bill’s eyes widened slightly before he stepped back.

“How observant of you.” Bill chuckled, shaking his head. “But I didn’t lie, kid. I just didn’t tell you the truth.”

Now it was Dipper’s turn to laugh.

“That’s what lying is, Bill.” Dipper snorted, shaking his head. He didn’t know why he found Bill’s words so funny, he just did.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He tilted his head, golden locks flashing in the dim light of the office. “But you know, Pine Tree.” Bill circled Dipper, and the brunette’s laughter died in his throat as once again the mood darkened. “I do like you. A lot, actually. More than I have liked anyone in a long while.” His words were sweet, but they sent a shiver of terror down Dipper’s spine as he felt Bill’s eyes baring into him like a predator evaluating its prey.

It was terrifying and mind boggling how Bill could speak such gentle words with such a deadly tone.

Yet for some reason, Dipper was more concerned with the fluttering of his heart than the ocean of questions that were flooding his head.

“Good to know.” He murmured, grateful he’d managed to at least say something.

Bill’s laughter filled the air, and the tension immediately dissipated as he wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulder, pulling the boy against his side and ruffling his hair fondly.

“It is, isn’t it? Just make sure you keep me interested. If you don’t who knows what I might do!” Bill snickered, gently tugging at one of Dipper’s curls, making the brunette wince.

“Y, yeah.” He stammered, trying to ignore the way his cheeks were beginning to flush in spite of the horrible things Bill was saying.

Somehow or other, he felt…relieved.

Petrified, confused, and just a little bit hopeless, but relieved.

*************************

The following Friday, Dipper took off of work, having made plans to finally spend some time with Mabel. His sister had insisted that she needed Dipper’s help with something, and though he had played at being reluctant, he was actually glad for an excuse to stop worrying about his apprenticeship (or lack thereof) with Ford and his odd relationship with Bill.

Dipper had found that he’d started thinking about the other man more often, like wondering about his likes and dislikes, what he would do in specific situations. Suddenly Dipper was seeing the whole world through a new lens, and it was really starting to freak him out.

Sitting the kitchen and lazily sipping from a cup of coffee, Dipper’s eyes flitted over the front-page article of the newspaper Ford was reading. Something about a recent turf war between the mafia and a no-name gang. His mind flitted briefly to Wendy, who he had yet to contact after their interaction on that catastrophic evening.

Maybe he could invite her along. Mabel probably wouldn’t have any problem with it – she got along with everyone after all.

“Dipper!”A voice sung out, followed by an auburn crowned head peeking into the kitchen.

Speak of the devil.

“Too early, Mabes.” Dipper groaned, rubbing his temples. He’d only gotten five hours of sleep last night, and he needed a bit more time before he could keep up with his sister’s never-ending energy. Mabel snorted, walking into the kitchen and moving to stand over her twin. She was wearing her favorite dress, Dipper noted, the pale green one their mother had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. With her dark hair and creamy skin the color suited her perfectly.

A flash of warmth struck Dipper when he realized she was wearing this dress because she thought today was a special occasion. Mabel expressed her emotions through her outfits, and today she’d chosen to hear something special even though she was only spending time with her brother.

It made Dipper feel proud to be such an important part of his sister’s life.

“Nuh, uh, uh. It’s never too early to have fun! Now come on, hurry up and get dressed, lazy bones.” She tugged playfully at Dipper’s arm and he sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going, I’m going.” He sighed, pushing to his feet. Ford snorted, looking at his grandnephew with a mixture of pity and amusement. He was probably grateful. He and Stan had been bearing the brunt of Mabel’s attention while Dipper had been busy with work. He almost felt guilty for Ford, having to deal with Stan and Mabel at the same time.

The pair was a dangerous combination that practically attracted trouble.

Then again, nothing his Grunkle and sister could have done could even hold a candle to the chaos that was Bill Cipher.

He’d much rather deal with his family over that jerk anyway.

“Good, just hurry it up. He’s already here, so I’ll meet you down in the lobby!” Mabel called as Dipper loitered down the hallway.

“Wait, he?” He spun, only to hear the slamming of the front door.

The warm, airy feeling Dipper had was quickly replaced by a shock of panic.

He had a bad feeling about this.

******************

After changing and doing his best to look somewhat presentable (which was quite a challenge because Dipper’s hair once again refused to cooperate), Dipper made his way down to the lobby. There, his eyes immediately settled on the familiar figure of his sister, who was happily chatting with a young man Dipper didn’t quite recognize.

Wait.

“Bro-bro!” Mabel waved as her twin walked towards them, face wearing a look of shock and mild annoyance. The boy turned to smile charmingly, his silvery hair flashing in the light.

What was his name again? Dior? Ian? Gilfrey?

Whatever the case Dipper was not pleased to see him standing beside his twin sister.

“Dipper Pines! What a pleasure it is to see you again! Mabel here has just been so excited to formally introduce us!” The silver haired boy said in a distinct southern drawl which for some annoyed the hell out of Dipper. He stuck out his hand, which Dipper merely glanced at before his gaze settled on the other boy’s face in a steely glare.

“Dipper, you remember Gideon, right?” Mabel asked, ignoring her brother’s obvious distaste for the other man.

“No. Not really.” Dipper responded. “Mabel, was he the friend you were talking about?” He demanded, before feeling a distinct sting in his right arm. He turned to look at Mabel, who was still smiling, despite the aura of anger that was practically wafting off of her. Her grip around Dipper’s arm tightened, nails digging into his flesh, and he had to force himself not to wince.

Oh great, he’d really done it now.

“Excuse us, Gideon. My brother and I will just be a moment.” She grit, before dragging Dipper out of the silver haired boy’s hearing range.

“Dipper, really? You are definitely not allowed to be playing the jealous big brother card right now. I’m twenty – two years old for gosh sakes!” She glowered, jutting out her lower lip in a pout and opening her big brown eyes wide.

“I don’t like him.” Dipper replied blatantly. He’d endured his sister’s puppy dog eyes for his entire lifetime, and he wasn’t about to fall for them now. Mabel harrumphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You haven’t even met him, Dipper. He’s actually really nice! He likes clothes, he can even sew himself, and you don’t see many men who can do that these days. It’s a dying art, really. Plus he’s into all that magic and voodoo what – not you and Grunkle Ford are always talking about so I was sure you two would get along if you would jus stop being a stubborn loner and just give him a chance!” She finished, taking a deep breath. Dipper raised an eyebrow. Hs twin had impressive lungs, she used to sing soprano in the town choir back in Denver. Even knowing this he was still surprised at just how much she could talk on a single lung full of air.

“No way, Mabel. He seems creepy. I can tell that just by looking at him.” He stated, shaking his head. “He’s not even your type! What on earth are you…” Dipper was cut off by a high pitched squeal from his sister, who slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

“Wait, do you think…? Oh my god, Dipper. No. No way. Seriously?” She looked at him with horror and amusement.

“Wait, what?”

“You think that Gideon and I…? Wow, Bro, we really have not been spending enough time together if you think…” She snorted, shaking her head. Now Dipper was really confused. He knew his sister better than anyone else in the world, but even he couldn’t decipher her thoughts at the moment. Seeing her twin’s expression, Mabel choked back her laughter and finally managed to speak.

“Dipper, Gideon and I are just friends. He’s like the little sister I never had! He likes all the same things I do, and he has a fantastic taste in cinema, let me tell you. He even has his own video camera!” Mabel beamed, and Dipper felt relief wash over him as he too broke into a smile.

“Mabel, you do realize he’s a guy, right?” He asked, though he was pleased at the description of Gideon as ‘a little sister’. His twin had a habit of obsessing over every boy she found appealing, so if she said she didn’t like Gideon like that, she didn’t like Gideon like that.

Dipper still didn’t like her spending time with the other man, as he very obviously had a crush on her, but Mabel was old enough now to handle herself.

Plus, she thought of Gideon as a little sister.

Glancing over his shoulder at the chipper boy, he had to suppress a snort.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She asked, before wrapping her arm around Dipper’s shoulder. “So, are we all clear?”

“Crystal.” Dipper responded. If this guy made his sister happy – as a friend – Dipper was willing to put up with him. No matter how obnoxious he seemed.

“Then I suggest you get aboard the Mabel-fun train! First stop: Central Park!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for the late update. I thought I could finish this chapter last night after work but i was just too tired! Forgive me!  
> On the same note, I will be unable to update again until Monday. I feel so awful, but I really won't get a chance to sit down and write this weekend, so please forgive me! I will make it a particularly interesting chapter, I promise!  
> As always, thank you for reading!


	9. “I wasn't actually in love, but I felt a sort of tender curiosity.” -F.Scott.Fitzgerald

As the day continued, Dipper discovered that Gideon was more intolerable than he initially thought. It didn’t help that apparently the kid was filthy rich – it turns out his family pretty much owned the entirety of the entertainment business in New York, including the theater they had first met him at.

It was his fancy light blue automobile which ended up taking them to Central Park, and of course he insisted Mabel ride beside him, all dimples and ridiculous showy hair. Things didn’t go much better once they arrived, either. The weather was gorgeous, perfect for a day outdoors. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The air was warm and crisp with a slight autumn chill, and a band had taken to playing on the lawn, their music carrying on the slight meandering breeze with the sound of laughing children. Mabel, of course, immediately insisted on taking a paddleboat out onto the pond, which Gideon quickly agreed to, and within moments Dipper found himself alone on the shore, watching the pair as they cut through the glistening water’s surface, Mabel’s face bright in the light of the midday sun.

Sighing, Dipper plopped down in the grass, resigning himself to his fate, and closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth and the sunlight and letting himself relax. It had been a long time since he’d gotten a break like this after all, and he decided to enjoy it to its fullest. Releasing a long breath, Dipper allowed his mind to drift off, before something round and hard smacked into the side of his face.

Letting out an exclamation, Dipper glanced around wildly before his eyes settled on a young red headed boy who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“I, uh,..”The boy stuttered, refusing to meet Dipper’s gaze as the brunette rubbed at the growing welt on the side of his head. It stung like a bitch, and had most certainly left a mark.

Great, so much for relaxing.

Just as he was about to let the boy off, a familiar figure appeared behind him, flushed and winded.

“Ricky!” She huffed, before her eyes settled on Dipper.

“Oh, it’s you!” She added, a wide smile forming on her lips and Dipper felt his heart pound.

This was so much better than sleeping.

“Right back at you! Is this…” He started, glancing at the younger boy who had turned to fetch his ball. 

“My younger brother, Ricky. Sorry, I’m trying to teach him catch. He’s really good at the catching part, not so good at the throwing.” She laughed, holding out a hand. Dipper took it, allowing her to help him to his feet, dusting off his pants.

“I wouldn’t say that.” He said, rubbing the throbbing mark on his forehead and Wendy snorted, leaning forward to evaluate the welt.

“Wow, he got you good!” Her fingers brushed across the wound, making Dipper flinch before his face flushed scarlet.

“Yeah. He’s got a good arm.” He responded, eyes settling on the boy in question, who gave him a wide smile. Yeah, he could definitely see the resemblance now that he was looking closer. This kid was undoubtedly a Corduroy.

“So, what brings you here? Finally free of that no good conman?” Wendy asked, gesturing for her brother to move a bit farther away before restarting their game.

“What, you mean my Great Uncle?” He asked, earning a questioning look from the redhead. “Yeah, sorry. Bit of an inside joke there.” He conceded before shaking his head. “Not quite. Today’s my day off, I’m here with my sister. Or, at least, I was. She got whisked away.” He gestured towards the lake. Wendy smirked.

“Some guy? I’m surprised you didn’t punch their block out. You seem like the overprotective type.” She responded, before her hand snapped out and caught a ball that was heading straight towards Dipper’s face before shooting her brother a look.

“Really?” Wow, was he overprotective? He just thought every sibling felt this way. Maybe it was because Mabel just fell in love to easily – he’d learned quickly that it was his job to protect Mabel from herself and any guy who could take advantage of his twin’s big heart.

And, more importantly, was being overprotective a good trait in Wendy’s eyes?

“Yeah. You’ve got this whole big brother vibe going on. Even before I knew you had a twin.” She winked at him. “It’s why I liked you so much.”

Now Dipper’s face was really flaming, and he quickly turned away, hoping she hadn’t noticed.

She had just said she liked him.

And winked at him.

His chest felt like it was going to explode.

“O, oh.” He sputtered, coughing nervously. He had to get control of himself. What Wendy had said didn’t really mean anything, right? She could mean that she liked him as a friend…

“So?” Wendy asked, nudging Dipper’s ribs with her elbow before throwing the ball back to her brother.

“So?” Dipper asked, still recovering. At least now his voice was even.

“Who’s the guy? I can have my dad’s guys do some digging on him if you want. Make sure he’s clean.” She snickered, blue-green eyes flashing.

“Its okay, Mabel doesn’t like him that way. And trust me, if Mabel doesn’t like him, the kid doesn’t even have a chance.’ Dipper replied. This time, when the ball was heading towards him, he caught it himself, throwing it lazily in the air. “I think your brother is starting to do that on purpose.” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Probably.” Wendy snorted, catching the ball before Dipper could. “He’s getting bored, and I promised to get him ice cream so…” She trailed, and Dipper felt his heart sink.

He wanted to talk with Wendy more. She seemed like a singular voice of reason in his chaotic life. The one sane person he could actually trust.

Plus, you know, she said she liked him. And he got the feeling he liked her too…

“Dipper!”Mabel’s voice wrung out from behind him as a pair of arms closed around his neck, his sister’s face appearing over his shoulder.

“ Oh, who is this?” She asked, eyeing Wendy with a wide smile. Wendy glanced between them before mirroring Mabel’s look, sticking out her hand.

“Wendy, Wendy Corduroy.” She stated, eyes going wide when she was suddenly enveloped in one of Mabel’s signature bear hugs.

“Oh, Oh! Dipper, you have a friend! I can’t believe it, and you are so pretty! My brother is normally so antisocial and awkward…” Mabel ranted, and Dipper felt his cheeks heat.

“Mabel!” He cried, and she stuck out her tongue.

“What, it’s true. Remember back in Denver? You decided to grow that beard and literally scared all the girls away!” She turned to Wendy. “I honestly have no idea what you see in him.”

“What can I say? I’ve always been a sucker for facial hair.” Wendy laughed and Dipper was almost certain his brain would boil at the temperature his face was turning. He coughed, glancing at a nearby tree.

“Why, is that Wendy Corduroy I see? Look at you, prettier than a blossom in May.” As if a flip had been switched, the airy mood around them suddenly darkened. Gideon smiled warmly, blue eyes showing no sign of the malice that reverberated around him like electricity. Wendy, too, suddenly seemed less at ease, her body clearly tensing beneath Mabel and her face going blank.

This was not good.

“Gideon Gleeful.” She responded, sounding as if his name left a bitter taste in her mouth. The silver haired boy didn’t seem to mind, however, stepping forward and taking Mabel’s arm to pull her away.

“Mabel darlin’, would you mind coming over this way, I just found the most wonderful thing, and I’m sure you’d absolutely adore it!” He chirped, face twitching ever so slightly when Mabel immediately pulled away.

“Sure, okay.” She glanced at Dipper, brows furrowed, before following Gideon towards the lake’s edge. Still, the awkward and heavy mood remained, and when Dipper glanced forward he saw Wendy staring after the pair, eyes narrowed.

“Hey Dipper?” She spoke finally, almost making him jump.

“Yeah?” He responded haphazardly. Wendy pursed her lips, shaking her head and turning her gaze to look at him.

“Your family really attracts the worst people, you know that?” She asked and he would have laughed if he hadn’t almost been killed by this fact. Instead he opted for a tense smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah. Apparently.”

“Dipper, that Gideon kid. He’s not as bad as Bill but…” Wendy shuddered, shaking her head. “He’s…creepy. Nasty. Like a mosquito. He just latches onto people and sucks ‘em dry, no matter how hard you try to swat him off.” She gnawed anxiously at her lip. ‘Even my dad can’t stand up to him.”

Great. That’s just what Dipper needed. Another powerful psychopath, and this one apparently had a thing for his sister. So much for Dipper being the only one in trouble.

But, at least, it seemed like Gideon really liked Mabel. A lot. From what Dipper had heard from his twin about her new ‘friend’, she and Gideon shared many interests, and Gideon seemed to honestly enjoy Mabel’s antics. That was more than could be said for most people – Dipper couldn’t deny the fact that his sister was a bit of an acquired taste.

And from what Dipper had seen thus far, it appeared that Gideon’s feelings, though somewhat obtrusive if not bordering on obsessive, were innocent. He didn’t force Mabel to do anything.

Dipper doubted that anyone could do that.

And as long as things ended now, it probably couldn’t get to bad.

After all, there was no way in hell Dipper was going to let his sister hang around a douchebag that could stand against the mafia. No matter how much he liked knitting.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. I’ll get Mabel to break it to him gently.” He said, and Wendy searched his face before nodding.

“If you say so. Geez, for someone so young you certainly get yourself into quite a bit of trouble.”

“I can’t be that much younger than you.” Dipper huffed. Glad for the change in subject.

“How old are you?” Wendy asked, crossing her arms over her chest as if initiating a challenge.

“Twenty-one.” Dipper stated, confident that there was no way Wendy was more than a year older than him. Wendy smirked, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“How cute! I’m twenty – three. Got you beat by three years.” Dipper gaped.

“No way, twenty – three?” He couldn’t believe it. He’d fallen for an older woman.

He’d never hear the end of it once Mabel got wind of this.

“Yep. As of April.” She added, leaning back and looking pleased with herself.

“Still, three years isn’t that much. You talk like your thirty or something.” Dipper defended in a weak attempt to regain some of his pride. Wendy beamed.

“Every second counts. Just face it, Dipper Pines, I have more life experience than you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe I owe somebody ice-cream.” She turned at that, heading towards her little brother who had left them behind to go play with some other children.

“See you again soon?” Dipper called after her and Wendy glanced back over her shoulder.

“You got that right! Can’t let you get killed on my watch!” She shouted back and Dipper bit back a snort.

If only she knew.

“Oh, she left? See Gideon, I told you if we didn’t hurry she would leave. And I had so many questions to ask her too!” Mabel pouted, walking up beside Dipper.

“It’s better this way, Mabel sweetheart, trust me. Now, who’s ready to go grab some dinner? I made reservations at this lovely restaurant! They were booked for months but of course they just had to make room for lil’ol’me.” Gideon then proceeded to launch into a long winded story, and Dipper sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Here we go again.

*****************************

The evening continued in much the same pattern, and all throughout diner Dipper found himself in the position of the third wheel as Gideon and Mabel chatted endlessly into the meal.

It almost made him feel guilty, seeing his sister as happy as she was and knowing that soon he would have to tell her to turn Gideon away. Then he would remember Wendy’s words and a pang of fear would lurch through his chest, striking the guilt down and replacing it with firm resolution.

He would not allow anyone to harm his sister. No matter how much she liked them. If Gideon was as dangerous as Wendy made him out to be, Dipper was not willing to take the risk.

Nibbling distractedly at his food, Dipper let his mind wander. He contemplated whether or not he should study this evening, or just try to catch up on sleep.

Who was he kidding, he’d be up into the wee hours of the morning reading one way or another.

Sighing he picked at his salad, prodding a round tomato with his fork and piercing the thin red flesh.

He thought of that fateful dinner with Bill, of how he still couldn’t quite understand the man. How he probably never would. How he was utterly fascinated and undeniably terrified t the same time. He felt like he was picking apart a puzzle, breaking away at the larger picture in attempt to find what makes Bill Bill.

It was stupid, he knew. Murderers and mad men were not toys to be so easily played with. But Dipper was entranced. After all that had happened, he could admit that now. Bill was interesting. Obnoxious, unpredictable, and unlike anyone Dipper had previously encountered. And it piqued the brunette’s interest.

What’s more, he actually enjoyed spending time with Bill – at least when they were alone. The blonde seemed almost like a completely different person around others. Yet, somehow the same. Still pompous, still sarcastic, but with an edge of maliciousness that he just didn’t seem to have when it came to Dipper.

His chest warmed slightly, and suddenly Dipper was thinking about another body pressed to his, searing hot despite the icy rain. He thought of bright gold eyes looking down on him like something to be consumed, about the sudden tug of fingers in his hair and how dark it was and the sharp scent of cologne mixed with something more alive and warmth against his lips and….

Oh god.

Dipper stood with a start, his chair squeaking across the tiled floor as he got to his feet, heart pounding. The entire restaurant seemed to go quite as all eyes turned to him, including the confused gazes of Gideon and his sister.

“Excuse me.” He managed, before darting for the bathroom, nearly tripping over his own feet in an effort to get away from the stares and the overwhelming silence.

Why, of all things, had he thought of that?

The kiss…

Slamming open the door, Dipper rushed to the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing it against his flaming cheeks. He tried to focus on something, anything else to get his mind off of that moment. His mind immediately went to Wendy, and he thought of how pretty she’d looked that day – she looked good in light colors, with her creamy skin and bright hair. He thought of her neckline, smooth and alluring against the scarlet tresses of her hair, and the slight glint of gold he’d noticed there, a necklace perhaps.

He thought of Bill and his golden watch and wondered if had survived the storm. He couldn’t remember seeing it on the other man lately. Maybe it was broken? Dipper contemplated buying him a new one, this time something less flashy. Simpler. Bill was always dressing so eccentric, but he would look good in just a plain button up and vest.

Handsome.

Another splash of water and Dipper desperately began to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Swallowing, he turned off the faucet and turned his gaze to his reflection, which seemed to look back at him questioningly.

“He’s a killer, Dipper. You are just working with him to repay Stan’s debt, remember? He’s a monster.” He said slowly. Finally calm, he ran his finger through his hair before returning to the main dining area. For some reason it as still silent, and for a moment he questioned how long he’d been away, when his eyes fell on the table seating his sister. She was turned away from him, and for some reason Gideon was gone.

“Mabel?” He asked, maneuvering through the tables before freeing in his footsteps. Because as he drew closer, he suddenly realized that Gideon had not, in fact, left and was kneeling before his twin, his hands raised and something glinting in his palm.

“Mabel Pines, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?” Mabel’s brown eyes glanced up to meet Dipper’s, giving him a look of pure horror which probably matched his own.

So much for breaking it off easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is, what, three days after I said I would update? I am so sorry! School started and I just didn't have the energy or the time! However, just to let yo all know, I will be attempting to update every Thursday from now on. If I don't, you have permission to take out your pitch forks and felt pens to exact your revenge!  
> Also, no Bill in this chapter:( I miss him, but so much needs to happen before he comes back, and he and Dipper are just so close to everything I want to happen! So just bare with me. I promise, the BillDip cuteness is nigh!


	10. “And I like large parties. They’re so intimate. At small parties there isn’t any privacy.”-F.Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's mask: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e0/96/81/e0968170908229002cddf2de0af6a1f7.jpg(But brown)
> 
> Mabel' mask: https://www.google.com/search?q=mermaid+masquerade+mask&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwik9fev0trKAhVU2WMKHbxRCKQQ_AUIBygC#imgdii=K-jaKDxaXteSTM%3A%3BK-jaKDxaXteSTM%3A%3Be9bQMH57rmh69M%3A&imgrc=K-jaKDxaXteSTM%3A(but pink)
> 
> Bill's mask:https://www.google.com/search?q=gold+mens+masquerade+mask&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwif_6eY1trKAhVD5mMKHWybCWAQ_AUIowIoAQ#tbm=isch&q=gold+mens+masquerade+mask+half+face&imgrc=t5KaOqFsrmwjqM%3A(with a yellow triangle around the eye)  
> Pacifica's mask:https://img0.etsystatic.com/014/0/5203101/il_570xN.411410394_7sux.jpg
> 
> Author's note at bottom!

It took a moment before Dipper found himself forcing his way between Mabel and Gideon, glaring at the silver haired man as his twin’s eyes widened at the abrupt gesture.

“Dipper…” she trailed, and her brother glanced back at her, giving her a forced smile before tuning on Gideon once again.

“I’m sorry, but I think it’s time my sister and I be leaving.” He grit out, earning a cold look from the shorter man.

“Mabel and I weren’t finished talking yet, boy.” Gideon stepped forward, not backing down, which only made Dipper’s temper flare even more.

“There is nothing to discuss, Gideon. Mabel has no interest in you. Now if you’ll excuse us…” Reaching back he took his twin’s shaking hand in his own and pulled her towards the exit – ignoring the stares of the other patrons as well as the heavy glare of Gideon who watched the pair leave in silence.

Outside, the sun was just beginning to set, casting the city streets in a soft pink glow and trailing long shadows along the bustling city streets. Guiding Mabel through the crowed, Dipper stopped only once they reached a public telephone box a block away from the restaurant they had just been dining in. His sister followed him silently, her hand damp and shaking in his own. He wondered if he’d done the wrong thing. If he’d upset her somehow. He had been rather abrupt and forceful, after all. He’d never acted that way towards any of Mabel’s other suitors.

But that Gideon… he rubbed Dipper the wrong way. And seeing Mabel stand there, eyes wide in horror as the silver haired man proposed to her from out of the blue – Dipper wasn’t going to take that sitting down. He was her brother, god damn it. It was his job to protect her from creeps like Gideon.

Especially after Wendy’s warning.

“I’m sorry, Mabel.” Dipper murmured, turning to gaze at his twin’s lowered face. Maybe she really was angry with him…

“Gosh dang it!” Her sudden cry made Dipper jump back, her fist slamming into the door of the telephone booth to Dipper’s left. “Why is it I have such terrible luck with men? If I like them, they don’t like me. If I don’t like them, they do like me. It’s so… Ugh!” She turned her brown gaze on Dipper, brows furrowed and teeth grit. “It’s just not fair.”

Dipper stared at her in surprise, before releasing a small chuckle and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It must run in the family.” He responded, an image of Bill suddenly popping into his head. Dipper groaned internally, pushing the blonde from his mind. Now was really not the time to think about things like that.

“Yeah.” Mabel responded, releasing a long sigh and offering her twin a halfhearted smile. “I guess it does.” She snorted, playfully punching Dipper in the mind. “But right now you might just break the trend, bro bro. That Wendy girl was super pretty, and she seemed to like you!” Mabel laughed cheerily, before moving to stand beside Dipper, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Mabes?” He glanced over at his twin as she absentmindedly chewed on her lower lip, gazing out at the crowed of pedestrians which passed by the pair in a constant flow of color and sound.

“Hmm?” Mabel murmured, chocolate eyes swiveling to meet her brother’s.

“You’re not… mad? That I dragged you out like that?” Dipper asked. Mabel chortled, glancing down at her shoes.

“Nah. Why would I be mad at you? I’m just… surprised maybe? Disappointed. I really liked him, you know? Just… not like that. And now things are going to be awkward and we can’t ever go back.” She twirled a strand of dark hair in her fingers, pursing her lips. “Plus, now I have to tell him in person, and it’ll probably break his heart and he’ll hate me after that.” Dipper reached out, placing an arm around Mabel’s shoulder’s and pulling her too him, ruffling her hair fondly.

“It’s okay. He’ll get over it. Just like you did with all those other guys. We all do, eventually.”

“Thanks, Dipper.” Mabel said, her voice sincere. Dipper beamed.

“Now, how about we go get some ice-cream before we head back home? I refuse to end our day together on a bad note.”

“Can I get two scoops?” Mabel asked, immediately perking up.

“Whatever you want.” Dipper replied, earning a cheer from Mabel.

As twilight descended into darkness and the first stars began to shine through the curtain of inky black night, the Pine’s twins ended their day beneath the warm golden glow of the city lights, eating ice cream and laughing together – unaware of the eyes watching them from afar.

*****************

October came and went, taking the last of the summer heat with it and leaving the city in a downward spiral into winter. As the final week neared its end, Dipper found himself lamenting the loss of daylight – since he worked all night and slept all day he found himself continually in darkness, only able to catch the last few rays of sunshine before nightfall.

Mabel had tried to get ahold of Gideon in order to personally turn him down, yet each of her attempts were met ith silence from the other party and she soon gave up. At first she’d been upset, she felt that her friend deserved an honest and straightforward reply to his proposal and she didn’t like having their friendship end on such a negative note.

Dipper, on the other hand, was grateful. He didn’t like the idea of Mabel being alone with Gideon, so the other’s utter lack of communication made him feel more at ease. Plus, after only two weeks Mabel seemed to have forgotten about the other man – having made a mountain of new friends in his place.

Everything seemed to be going well, and though Dipper hated to admit it, he was more than happy to get back into the flow of things. There was just one problem: now that he wasn’t constantly worrying about Mabel, he found himself focusing on other things.

Namely: Bill Cipher.

He hadn’t noticed it, really, until Soos caught him staring one evening.

“Dude, you look like you’ve got it bad. Who’s the lucky lady?” His coworker had asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he set a freshly polished glass on the counter.

“Wh, what? I, you can’t think, I mean, I would never…” Dipper stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Bill had been making appearances in the club more often these days, and each time he made his way from his office to his reserved table in front of the stage, he’d nod and smile to Dipper. At first, it had annoyed the brunette. He’d gotten the distinct feeling Bill was picking him out to make him nervous – like he was letting Dipper know he was watching. But lately the action had sent a strange feeling roiling in Dipper’s stomach, and more than once he’d caught himself staring at the blonde’s golden locks through the smoky dimness of the club, mind blank but for the wonder of what those soft golden curls would feel like beneath his fingertips.

He tried not to think about it. He tried to push it off as a natural reaction. He had to keep an eye on Bill, right? The man was dangerous after all. Dipper was just being extra precautions, taking extra measures…

“Woah there, sorry dude. Didn’t mean to call you out there. I’ve just never seen you take any interest in anyone here so I was kind of curious who caught your eye.” Soos chuckled, leaning against the counter and raising a knowing eyebrow. “You know, most of the bartenders your age are always looking for someone. Places like this are a great way to meet the ladies, you know?” He shook his head. “It’s a real shame. That’s why most of them end up getting let off. Mr. Cipher doesn’t really take kindly to those types.”

There it was again, that fluttery feeling in his gut at the sound of Bill’s name. Dipper didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“Honestly, Soos, Mr. Cipher doesn’t seem the type of man to like any type, if you get my meaning.” Dipper spit, turning away to refill a customer’s glass with gin. Soos hummed in agreement, and when Dipper turned back to the other man he was eyeing him thoughtfully.

“You know, a couple of months ago I would’ve definitely agreed with you. But you know, lately I think that isn’t the case, because he seems to have warmed up to somebody.” Dipper froze, his chest suddenly feeling incredibly heavy.

“Who?” He asked, mind racing. He thought back through the last month, of all the patrons who had approached Bill. Most had been for business, but Dipper couldn’t deny that the man had attracted quite a few admirers as well. Pretty women, all dolled up with warm smiles and emboldened by liquor. Bill sometimes accepted a dance or two, but his face was always cool and emotionless – disinterested. Plus, he never danced with the same woman twice.

It was all a game to him. And if the players were uninteresting, he’d throw them away.

People were just toys to him – so who on earth had managed the impossible task of capturing Bill’s attention? And how on earth had they gotten past Dipper?

Soos glanced around them, before gesturing for Dipper to lean in.

“Who do you think, dude? It’s you.” Soos confided, before pulling away. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed it? Seriously man, if I had a penny for every time he glanced back here I would have, like, a ton of pennies.” Soos stated.

“Really?” A strange warmth prickled Dipper’s skin, making him feel euphoric and giddy.

Of course he’d noticed. After two months of being around the blonde, how could he not pick up on the fact that Bill acted completely different around Dipper than he did around everyone else? Especially after that incident in the alley.

But hearing it be said by someone else…

That night, back at home with the lights out and his sister sleeping peacefully beside him, Dipper found himself unable to surrender to his dreams. Instead he tossed and turned before finally settling to lay on his back and gaze at the ceiling. Time ticked by, marked only by the steady rhythm of his twin’s breathing, and as his consciousness began to wane he found his mind consumed by a single figure.

Golden hued hair, mischievous blue eyes. A smile that could stop your heart dead in it’s tracks.

Bill Cipher.

It became a lot harder to ignore the other man after that.

**********************

“…the most popular holiday of the year.”

When he paused, Bill ran his tongue over his lips, the pink muscle flitting out briefly over the plump mounds of flesh before disappearing once again. Dipper watched the action, entranced, his eyes lingering on Bill’s lips.

“Pine tree.”

“Hmm?” Dipper blinked, quickly raising his eyes to meet Bill’s gaze.

“Really. You need to pay more attention. I don’t like repeating myself.” Bill said firmly.

“Yes. Sorry. What did you say again?” Dipper asked and Bill sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

It took all of Dipper’s concentration not to get distracted by the action, how smooth and natural and handsome and…

“I was saying, Halloween is the second most popular holiday of the year, after New Year’s. The bar always holds a huge party – we make nearly three times the revenue we do on normal nights. I need all my employees on board, including you.” Bill said, leaning back in his chair and eyeing Dipper.

“So what you’re saying is I can’t take the evening off.” Dipper sighed. He’d expected as much. He and Mabel always spent the holiday together – it was an unspoken tradition. His twin would probably be incredibly disappointed.

“No. I’m saying you have to be here. I never said you had to be working.” Bill smirked.

“But you said…”

“Really, Dipper…” Bill pushed up from his seat, leaning across his desk until his face was inches away from the brunette’s. “Sometimes you can really be so dense. I said I had to have all my employee’s on board. What I’m asking of you is not to work at the bar, but to work for me. I really have no taste for these sorts of parties. Such things are too mundane to be of interest to me. So you will be here to entertain me.” Dipper could barely hear the other man’s voice over the thunderous roar of the blood in his ears. His mind was completely blank, and for some reason he could practically feel the heat emanating from Bill’ skin against his own rising temperature.

Just when he thought he couldn’t handle it any longer Bill chortled, flicking Dipper on the forehead and making the other man dart backwards in surprise and pain.

“But I’ll tell you what, I’ll let your precious sister come as well. The more the merrier.” Bill sat back in his seat eyeing Dipper with amusement. “I’m sure this Halloween will be one to remember.” He stated with a chuckle as Dipper glared. There was no way he was letting this evil man meet his twin. None at all. Not a chance.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so excited!” Mabel squealed as they stood before the backdoor that would lead them into Bartleby’s. Each held an elegant mask in their hands, courtesy of Bill himself, which had arrived along with the invitation.

Dipper had avoided mentioning the party to Mabel knowing full well his sister’s love of the holiday and desire to spend time with her twin would lead her to join her twin at the speakeasy that night. However, his plans were foiled when Mabel found an elegant package in the mail containing two masks and an invitation for them both to what was apparently one of the most famous and exclusive parties in all of New York.

Thankfully, she didn’t ask Dipper why he hadn’t mentioned the party to her before. However, when he tried to convince her to stay home she flat out refused.

She was going to join him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Once again, Bill had been one step ahead.

So there they were, standing in the purple darkness, Mabel dressed in a lovely pink dress to match her scaly coral hued mask accented with pearls and shells and what appeared to be fins tutting out from either side in a thin opalescent veil. It suited her well, with her dark hair and dark eyes. She looked lovely, a siren whose looks alone could draw men to the depths of the sea.

Dipper, on the other hand, had stubbornly opted to wear a plain tuxedo he’d borrowed from his great uncle Ford which was likely years out of date but which miraculously fit him well. His sister had spent the better part of the last week trying to convince him to just buy a suite, but Dipper had refused. He wasn’t going to put any more money into this event than he had too, especially upon getting a glimpse of his own mask.

It was rather plain in comparison to his sister’s, an earthy brown lined with mocha and spotted with flecks of gold. However, from the upper corners jutted a pair of ears and from the top came a pair of slim ivory antlers.

Bill was probably trying to torture him.

And it was working.

“Come on, Dipper, you look fine! In fact, it really does look rather dashing on you!” Mabel encouraged, reading her brother’s expression. Dipper sighed, having already resigned himself to his fate.

As long as Mabel was happy and safe, that’s all that really mattered.

“Alright, let’s get this night over with.” He said, raising his hand and giving the door a firm knock.  
************************  
The club was all a-bustle when the twins made their way down into the crowed. On the stage the band was playing swing, and man of the tables had been cleared away to make a sort of dance floor at the center of the room. The lights were dimmed more than usual, accented by flickering candlelight at the remaining tables, and the air smelled of liquor, cigar smoke, and sweets.

“Dipper, this is amazing!” Mabel said in awe, grabbing her brother’s shoulder as she glanced at the scene around her. Even so early on in the night the place was practically bursting at the seams with life as men and women in their finest dress and elegant masks conversed and danced and drank.

“Yeah.” He replied, trying to sound optimistic. He’d grown used to the glitz and the glamor after working in this place for so long. At least Mabel was enjoying it, though. She would fit in perfectly in a place like this – unlike her twin.

However, glancing over the crowed, Dipper’s eyes fell upon a familiar figure, the one thing he had, as of yet, not grown accustomed to.

Dressed surprisingly plain for the occasion – with an all black pinstripe suite accented with a simple gold tie, his honeyed locks greased back in his usually tidy look – was Bill Cipher. He too wore a mask, though, like his outfit, it was rather mundane for a man whose usual getup was a bright yellow suite. His clear blue eyes shone out from behind a gold painted mask which covered only half his face – marking his left eye with a single yellow triangle.

At the sight of him, Dipper’s heart immediately leapt into his chest, and the brunette swallowed, pressing his sweaty palms to his thighs in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

He had no idea why the sight of the blonde made him react so strongly. His panic only increased further when Bill’s gaze met his, and the man offered him a wicked grin, excusing himself from the group he had been talking to and making his way through the crowed.

“Why if it isn’t my favorite Pine tree.” Bill greeted, voice sweet despite the impish glint in his eye. Mabel, who had yet to meet the other man, glanced between him and her brother, brows furrowed.

“Pine tree?” She asked, breaking into a smile. Dipper would have been embarrassed if he weren’t so flustered. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his gaze away from the blonde, concentrating instead on the movement of the dancers beyond his right shoulder.

“Don’t ask.” He stated, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

“And this must be your sister. A pleasure to meet you, shooting star.” Bill gave her a slight bow, holding out his hand as he did so. Mabel, giving another glance to her brother who shook his head, offered Bill her hand. The moment their skin made contact he brought it to his lips, placing a quick peck upon her knuckles before straightening.

“Shooting Star. I like it. Where do you come up with these nicknames?” Mabel asked, entranced. Dipper groaned. The last thing he needed was his sister falling for his dangerous and somewhat sociopathic boss.

Bill winked, his lips turning up slightly. “That’s a secret.” He murmured, and Dipper felt an uncomfortable tug at his abdomen.

“Okay, okay. That’s enough of that.” Dipper stepped between the two, turning to his still ogling twin. “Mabel, meet Bill. Bill Cipher. My Boss.” He said carefully, willing her to catch on. Mabel’s eyes widened, and she glanced over her brother’s shoulder at Bill, who seemed completely unfazed.

“You mean, he…” She asked. Dipper’s face contorted, and his sister quickly took a step back.

“Oh.” she spoke, having read her twin’s expression. She absentmindedly wiped the back of her hand against her side, and Dipper couldn’t help but smirk.

Now that that disaster was averted…

“You two are just in time for the show. Today we have a very special songstress giving us a once in a life time show, so why don’t we all take a seat.” He gestured to a single empty table, which Dipper recognized as the one reserved for Bill’s personal use.

“I, uh, maybe…” Dipper felt backed between a wall and a hard place. On one hand, he didn’t want Mabel spending any time near Bill. On the other, he didn’t want her to be alone either.

He was choosing between the lesser of two great evils, and when it came to his sister Dipper refused picking either one.

Mabel, however, had her own plans, and began moving towards the table.

“I want to see!” she said excitedly, having completely forgotten any of the danger ill posed in the face of the prospect of entertainment. Dipper shot her a harsh look, earning a small shrug from his beaming sister.

“I thought you would.” Bill responded, and Dipper got the distinct feeling that the comment was aimed at him.

The trio took a seat just as the club fell into darkness, the music changing from fast paced jazz to the quiet and resigned tones of the piano. Mabel squealed from Dipper’s left, gently pushing her twin amidst her growing excitement. Dipper, unprepared, found himself bumping shoulders with Bill, who had chosen to sit at his right. The blonde glanced at him, making Dipper’s heart race. He quickly turned his attentions to the stage just as it was illuminated with a single spot light – and the entire club went silent.

“Just like a melody, that lingers on…” A young woman stepped out of the shadows, wearing an emerald green dress and an ornate mask which broke off into numerous snakes mingling against her platinum blonde hair. Mabel let out a small gasp, eyes widening as the woman continued to sing. She had a beautiful voice, deep and sad and resonating. Mabel had always loved singing – she probably admired the singer’s talent.

“You seem to haunt me night, and day…”

“Who is she?” Mabel whispered, leaning across the table to speak with Bill.

“Pacifica Northwest, the only daughter of the Northwest family.” Mabel nodded, sitting back and turning back to the show, mesmerized. Bill yawned, crossing his legs laying his arms along the back of the booth seats – which Dipper had just so happened to be sitting against. The brunette’s back immediately stiffened, his body going ridged at the contact. His breath hitched, his heart stuttered, his entire body felt on fire just from the small change in position. He became suddenly aware of how warm Bill’s body was beside his own, how he could catch the soft scent of his cologne – a distinctly earthy scent like sandalwood with a slightly sweet twist – when they were sitting this close. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Dipper tried to block out the screaming of his senses, focusing on the slow notes of the piano as they melded with the singer’s melancholy tune.

But as the show continued he found his concentration waning as he began to settle into the awkward position, his anxiety melting away into the comfortable warmth of the man beside him.

“And if you are all alone too…” The song came to an end, leaving the audience in silence before the entire place erupted into applause. The woman, Pacifica, bowed as the lights came on around her, leaving the stage amidst a clamorous uproar of whistles and clapping. The noise returned Dipper to his senses, and he quickly stood.

“Well, that was certainly a fantastic show. Now who’s thirsty? Mabel? I could certainly use a drink.” Dipper stammered, doing his best to act normally despite the creeping worry making its way into his gut.

“I think I’m fine, bro bro. But I really want to go talk to that Pacifica girl! Do you mind if I leave for just a little while?” Mabel asked, smiling sweetly.

“No way.” Dipper said instantaneously, and Mabel pouted.

“Come on Dip, I promise I’ll only be a little while. Plus, I can handle myself, thank you very much.” She huffed. Dipper could never win against his sister – mostly because she was right. Even now, as they stared one another down, he knew that he was in the wrong and that he would inevitably lose.

Still, his overprotective nature would not allow him to back down, and if there was one thing that the twins had in common it was the fact that both were as stubborn and unyielding as rocks.

“Don’t worry so much, Pine tree. This is my territory, remember. Nothing bad will happen to her here.” Bill stated simply, and Dipper shot him a stern look. It’s precisely because this was Bill’s territory that he was worried. The patron’s here were some of the richest, most cunning, and most manipulative in the city. Despite their kind and beautiful exteriors, the truth was that right now Dipper and Mabel were surrounded by wolves in sheep’s clothing. And though Dipper knew that Mabel was by no means an idiot, she was also big hearted and easily trusting.

He just didn’t want her to get herself hurt.

“Please, Dipper.” Mabel pleaded, lower lip quivering slightly. She was using the look she had perfected as a child – the puppy eyed pout which made even their ice hearted Uncle Stan give in. One she used despite knowing her brother was immune to it.

Still, when it came to his sister, what she wanted came first, so Dipper found himself conceding reluctantly.

“Go ahead.” He sighed finally, and Mabel brightened.

“Be right back!” Mabel cheered, leaving Dipper and Bill alone.

Which is exactly the position Dipper did not want to be in.

“So how about those drinks?” Bill said with a knowing smirk, as if he could read Dipper’s anxiety.

“I’ll go get them.”

He quickly left the table and headed towards the bar, where he was pleased to find Soos idly filling the glasses of the few customers waiting expectantly.

“Dude, I didn’t think I’d see you here today.” He greeted when he saw Dipper take a seat, releasing a long sigh.

“You and me both. I kind of got roped into it.” Dipper nodded back towards the table he’d just been sitting at and the man who was still sitting there. “Mind if I get two?”

Soos hummed, setting two glasses in front of dipper along with a bottle of scotch.

“Good luck, dude.” He said. Dipper smiled.

“Thanks, I’ll need it.” With that, he took the glasses and the bottle in hand, and did his best to prepare himself for a meeting that could only end in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my wonderful readers!  
> I am horrible I feel so awful about not updating last week, but with school my life has been utterly hectic. It doesn't help that I originally didn't have an actual plot for this fic, so I hit a brick wall last chapter and cicn't get over my writer's block for a full week!  
> Please forgive me!  
> I really do love each and every one of you, and your comments make my entire day! I always look forward to seeing what my readers think, and all of you who have replied in the past have made me so happy! So I just want you to know: I will be seeing this story, as well as my other story, Lulaby for Another Day, to the end. Even if I have to miss an update or two(though I will do my best not to disappoint!).   
> So this time, I have written you two chapters, to make up for it! Yay!  
> On another note, Mabcifica anyone? In all the fics I have read thus far, they have this ship, and who am I not to jump on the bandwagon! Whoot whoot!


	11. “They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered.”-F.Scott Fitzgerald

Dipper had always considered himself rather tolerant of alcohol. He prided himself on his ability to outdrink most of his friends.

However, in the face of Bill Cipher he hadn’t had a chance.

Five glasses in and he could feel the numbness setting in, making the edges of his consciousness grow fuzzy and his words slur slightly. Bill on the other hand seemed to be completely unaffected, sipping at his glass as he eyed Dipper with amusement.

“What’cha looking at?” Dipper grumbled, glaring at the now half empty glass of amber liquid. Hadn’t he just refilled it?

Oh well, Dipper he might as well finish it off.

Lifting the cup to his lips, he chugged down the last of his drink.

At this point, it’s not like half a glass would make much of a difference anyway. Dipper was already well on his way to being drunk off his ass, and if Bill’s tolerance continued he’d most certainly be making a fool of himself by the end of the night.

So as Bill topped off his cup with the last of the bottle, Dipper resigned himself to his fate, deciding instead to go out with a bang.

“The same thing I always win up looking at.” Bill responded leisurely, swirling his finger around the rim of his glass. “You know, Pine tree, you are actually quite the light weight. It’s kind of cute actually.” Dipper felt his cheeks heat, which his teetering mind chalked up to anger at Bill’s words.

“Don’t you call me cute. Boys aren’t cute.” He stated, puffing out his chest in demonstration. He hated how Bill was always talking down to him – treating him like a child.

What was so great about him anyway? Bill was insane, murderous, conniving, manipulative, proud, vain, handsome, charming, frustratingly playful…

“Hmmm?” Bill hummed, swirling his glass and leaning forward. “I think it depends on what boy you’re talking about.” He murmured, his low tone sending shiver’s down Dipper’s spine. Flushing, he swallowed, stubbornly meeting Bill’s gaze and refusing to back down.

“Well, don’t talk about me like that.”

Bill snorted, sitting back in his seat.

“Why so argumentative Pine tree. It’s a compliment, you should be appreciative.” Dipper huffed at this, rolling his eyes.

“A complement from you, Bill Cipher, is worthless. You’d flatter anything if you thought you could get something out of it.” Dipper blatantly responded. Bill chuckled.

“True.” The blonde replied, meeting Dipper’s gaze with a sardonic grin. “But have you ever wondered, Pine Tree, what on earth I could possibly gain from someone like you?”

Dipper’s first reaction was to be insulted. His temper flared, and he was about to give a retort when it suddenly occurred to him: what did Bill gain from being around Dipper.

For all his talk of entertainment, for all his banter and games; There was no discernable gain for Bill in associating with Dipper.

None at all.

Of course, Dipper had always felt that there was something off about their relationship. From the very moment he’d made that first deal with Bill he’d known that it was unfair – that in letting Stand and his family go Bill was at a distinct disadvantage. He’d always felt that maybe the other man had some future plans for making use of Dipper – something unimaginable and utterly diabolical.

But now, sitting there two months after the point where all of this chaos and confusion started, it suddenly struck Dipper that there was nothing Dipper could possibly do for Bill that couldn’t be done by anyone else. Dipper had no outstanding skills, no talent. Unlike his sister, who had a knack for crafting and art, Dipper had never really stood out at anything. He was the very definition of average in every way. Fit - but not really strong, smart – but not outstandingly so.

So why…?

“I think I need some air.”

Pushing to his feet, Dipper said nothing. As he turned and left, he could feel Bill’s gaze on his back, burning into his skin in a way that was not at all unpleasant.

A fact which made Dipper’s stomach churn.

Why? Why? Why?

He’d been asking himself this same question since the very beginning, but now it carried a whole new meaning – the answer of which Dipper was not quite ready to confront.

Why did Bill choose him?

Why was Bill so interested in him?

And the most terrifying of all:

Why, on that night one month ago, had Bill kissed him?

The door to the rest of the bar slammed shut behind him, leaving him in the dimness of the alleyway. A heavy chill hung in the air, making his breathe fog in large puffs in mist. It was pleasant in comparison to the heat of the club, and he felt his skin begin to cool, although the burning fire within his chest continued to scorch him from the inside out.

“Damn it.” Dipper hissed, slamming his back into the nearest wall and sliding down to the dirty ground. He took off the mask that hid his face, throwing it on the ground beside him with a sound of disgust before placing his head in his hands.

What on earth was wrong with him?

He felt happy, confused, angry, sad. It was like he was imploding, his body and mind being consumed by the inside out. A million thoughts ran through his mind – a dizzying whirlwind that even he couldn’t sort through. He wanted to scream. He wanted to laugh at himself. His eyes burned and his throat itched and why was it just so damned hot…

He wanted to shove all these stupid feelings down his throat and just go back to living his damned life like a normal person.

But he couldn’t.

There was a soft click, and suddenly the wall across from him was illuminated with golden light before falling once again into darkness.

He wasn’t alone anymore.

Curse his horrible luck. This evening just kept getting worse and worse.

Holding his breath and hoping he could get by unnoticed – he probably looked like a complete and utter mess – Dipper turned his gaze to the inky shadow standing beside the door. It was slim, curvy, probably a woman, and he could hear her soft breathing in the silence. And as his eyes began to adjust to the light, he got the distinct feeling that he knew the person standing beside him.

“Wendy?” He asked, and the person beside him jumped.

“Oh shit!” She cried, and the familiar voice confirmed his suspicions. “Dipper?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…” he started, then bit off the rest of his explanation. He turned his gaze to the ground at his feet, unsure why he suddenly felt so uncertain.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Wendy laughed, “You just scared the hell out of me!”

The alleyway once again became quite, as neither spoke for a long period.

“Hey, you okay?” Wendy finally spoke, voice soft. Dipper sighed, scratching the back of his neck guiltily. He really didn’t want to talk about this right now, but he also didn’t want to turn Wendy away.

“No. Not really. Feeling kind of drunk, and not in the good way.” He responded honestly, earning a snort from the red head. She stepped closer, leaning against the wall beside him.

“Yeah, you and me both.” She said, and Dipper stood, groaning as his head swam at the change in position. He bent forward, trying to stop the wavering of his vision and the sudden sense of vertigo which threatened to send him sprawling straight back into the cement. Thankfully Wendy caught him, gripping his shoulders firmly and helping him stand. She was stronger than she looked, and within moments the dizziness was fading.

“Whoah, you okay?” She asked, and despite the lack of light Dipper could make out her face clearly through the darkness. She really had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. Not quite blue, not quite green – like staring into the depths of a churning river, always changing.

“Yeah. Yeah. Thanks.” Dipper murmured, unable to look away. Neither moved away, and the pair continued to stare at one another like that for a long while before Dipper finally got the courage to speak.

“Hey, Wendy?” He asked. His skin prickled where she was holding him, and through the drunken stupor that now held his mind in a sleepy fog, a single thought gleamed brightly – the solution to everything.

“Yeah?” She responded, clearly thinking along the same lines as Dipper.

“Can I…kiss you?” He asked, licking his lips. Wendy smirked, nose wrinkling slightly.

“Don’t ask, you dumbass. Just do it!”

And then their lips were slamming together, and Dipper wasn’t quite sure who had made the first move but honestly he didn’t care. His arms slunk around her waist, and he let himself melt into the softness and the warmth, succumbing to the bliss of her touch.

Except…it never came.

It was…nice? Everything a kiss should be: not too strong, not too forceful. Nice.

But it ended there. No electricity. No signs of attachment. Just flesh against flesh in a way that was not entirely unpleasant, but not euphoric either.

They pulled apart with a sigh, releasing one another and taking a step back. Wendy gnawed on her lip and Dipper rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“So…” He said.

“So…” She responded, and when their eyes met they both smiled.

“I guess we’ll just have to stay friends.” Wendy stated, punching his shoulder playfully. Dipper chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess we will.” Despite the fact that Dipper now had more questions now than ever, he felt a sort of contentment at the new discovery that his feelings for Wendy were purely platonic. He really did like her – he enjoyed spending time with her and talking to her. At least this way, there relationship was guaranteed.

Still, as he stood there beside the red head, Dipper couldn’t quell the growing sense of terror welling inside his gut. Because if he didn’t feel anything towards Wendy, who he’d clearly felt a connection with, then…

“Holy shit, it is cold out here.” Wendy interrupted his thoughts, rubbing her bare arms.

“It’s probably going to snow, you should head inside.” Dipper said, nodding towards the door.

“Really? You think so?” She turned her gaze to the sky, as if she could find some sign there.

“Yes. Now go. I think I’ll stay up here a while longer – try to clear my head.”

Wendy nodded, shivering again and rapping on the door. It opened almost immediately, but before she disappeared inside Dipper called out to her a final time.

“And Wendy?”

“Mmmhmmm?” She glanced back at the brunette, cocking her head questioningly.

“Keep an eye out for my sister, will you? Just make sure she stays out of trouble. You know how we Pines’ just attract disaster.” He chortled. Wendy smiled, winking.

“You got it, kiddo.” And then she went inside and the door shut and Dipper was once again left to his own thoughts.

He felt surprisingly come, despite the realization hovering just on the edge of his consciousness. Releasing a long breathe, he watched the pale fog rise and disperse into the darkness, closing his eyes.

He’d always been the type to go with the flow of things. To never stand out. Where his sister was bright and boisterous – like a shining sun, Dipper fed off her light like a dim moon. As a result he’d never really had any friends other than his twin – but in all honestly he’d never minded. All he needed was one person to understand him, one person who could love him unconditionally.

And that person was Mabel.

All throughout their childhood and well into adulthood, Dipper and Mabel were a team, an inseparable pair, and though Mabel had an endless sea of friends and Dipper had almost none - the two remained as close as they had ever been.

Mabel supported him and understood him even when everyone else couldn’t.

In his teens, Dipper had come to discover that he was, in fact, rather good looking. Many of Mabel’s friends expressed an interest in him, and he was constantly being set up by his twin. Some, he didn’t like. Others, like Wendy, he felt a distinct attraction to. He enjoyed their company, admired their appearance, and felt the potential of something more. And, like Wendy, the moment things became more intimate, Dipper realized that he didn’t – couldn’t feel something more.

Most didn’t take to this realization well. The girls. His parents. Even Dipper himself. He just didn’t understand why he wasn’t connecting. He felt like something was lacking in himself – like he was missing some critical piece in the puzzle that was romance.

Women began to avoid him, and rumors spread that he was cold and heartless, that he prayed on young girls’ hearts like some sort of game.

But Mabel, she understood even what her brother himself could not.

_”What’s with that face?” Mabel asked, sitting down beside her twin and poking his cheek. Dipper sighed._

_“I broke it off with Alyssa.” He responded._

_Mabel hummed, nodding and sitting back in her chair. “Oh.”_

_“Mabel, do you think they’re right?” He asked suddenly, turning to is sister. “I mean, do you think I might really be heartless?”_

_“Of course they aren’t, Dip.” She responded flatly._

_“But what if I am?”_

_“I know you’re not. Because you are my twin brother, so you have got to have a heart just as big as mine!” She wrapped an arm fondly around Dipper’s shoulder, giving him a light squeeze._

_“I don’t think that’s how it works, Mabel.” He said hopelessly. Mabel beamed._

_“Sure it is bro bro. Look, I’ve fallen in love lots of times. Too many times, some might say. But I always used to get turned away. You remember what you said to me?” She asked, and Dipper shook his head. “You said ‘Mabel, it’s not you that’s wrong, it’s everyone else who doesn’t fall in love back.’” She lowered her voice in imitation of her brother, and Dipper snorted_.

_“I do not sound like that.”_

_“Sure you do, but that’s not th point. Look, Dipper. I thought there was something wrong with me too. But there isn’t. If I want to fall in love all the time, that’s okay, because I’d rather fall in love with a hundred guys and get turned away a hundred times rather than be careful only to discover that the hundred-and-first guy was the one for me. But you aren’t like that. You pretend to be keep your heart locked away, but in reality you wear it on your sleeve. You hope that everyone you like is going to be the one for you, but your heart just knows that isn’t the case. The reason why you haven’t fallen in love, Dipper, isn’t because you are broken or because there is something wrong with you. It’s because none of the people you have met are the ones you are meant to fall in love with.” And with that she knocked her head against Dipper’s making her twin wince in pain. “You just gotta be patient.”_

“But maybe there really is something wrong with me Mabes…” Dipper trailed.

…Because the first person Dipper had ever felt something for was the last person in the world he’d ever want to be with.

Something cold hit Dipper’s cheek, and he opened his eyes to find the air speckled with small white snowflakes. Lifting his hand, Dipper held out his palm to catch a few of the icy white specs, letting them melt against his skin with a sigh.

It appeared winter had finally arrived.

“Do you really think that?” A voice asked from his left, making him jump.

“Fucking hell!” He cried as something crunched under foot, and he glanced down to find his mask now shattered on the ground. Then his eyes were trailing upwards again, and he saw Bill standing not to far away from him.

“Bill? What the hell? Where did you come from? How, how long have you been standing there?” He demanded, heart racing. Bill glanced over at him, eyes flashing.

“About as long as you have been.” He responded with a shrug, and the dusting of white that crowned his gold locks supported the statement.

“Why? That’s… really creepy.” For some reason he found himself laughing as he said this, and he didn’t know why but for some reason he really didn’t feel weirded out by the thought that Bill had been standing there the whole time. In fact, he felt a little… happy?

“There’s a thin line between romantic and psychotic, Pinetree. It all depends on who’s doing the stalking.” Bill pushed away from the Pine tree, gaze settling on Dipper as he began to move towards the brunette. “Now answer my question: do you really think there’s something wrong with you?”

Dipper’s heart leapt into his throat when Bill stopped in front of him, taking the shorter man’s chin in his hand and forcing Dipper to meet his gaze. The brunette wanted to look away, but his stubborn nature refused to let Bill get the best of him again.

He refused to continue lying to himself.

“Yes. I do.” He stated blankly, brown eyes unwavering. Bill’s lips turned up slightly in a smile that would almost be cute but for its predatory edge.

“Interesting. And why is that?” His lips were now inches from Dipper’s, his breath hot against the other man’s lips. A slow shudder ran down Dipper’s spine, and he instinctively shoved Bill away.

He wasn’t going to let the other man have the satisfaction of playing his emotions today. Not now that he knew. Not now that Dipper had finally realized…

“And why on the earth would I tell you? Haven’t I entertained you enough already for one night?” He demanded the heat in his cheeks not from anger alone. How long had Bill known? How long had he been playing Dipper, manipulating his emotions as if he were some sort of plaything?

Reaching up, Dipper wiped furiously at his mouth, remembering the kiss bill had stolen from him.

He’d been planning this all along. Since the very beginning.

Entertainment indeed.

And Dipper had fallen right into his trap.

“Hmm. Then how about we make a deal? You tell me why, and I’ll tell you something interesting.” Bill said sweetly, voice low and resonating and making Dipper’s already rapidly beating heart palpitate. He bit down on the emotions swelling in his chest, focusing instead on the anger burning at the back of his mind.

“There is nothing you could tell me that I could possibly want to hear.” He spit.

“Oh really? What if it were something about you? What if it were something about you, something important?”

Dipper froze. Bill was bluffing, he knew. There was no way he could know anything about Dipper that he hadn’t learned from the boy himself.

And even if he did, why did Dipper care? Why did Dipper care about anything Bill had to say?

But he did. He really, truly did, even without all the deals and the games. He cared.

He cared for Bill.

“Fine. But no deals.” He yielded, and Bill’s eyes widened slightly, before he quickly fell into his usual smirk.

“Oh. How compelling. Very well then. Tell me Pine tree, what is this discovery you are so keen on…”

He didn’t have a chance to finish, because before he could let out another word Dipper shoved him into the opposite wall and kissed him.

The result was even more charged than that night one month ago. His mind went blank, his body moved on it’s own, and even though he knew he would regret this the moment he pulled away at that moment he was completely and utterly consumed. Bill, for his part, offered no resistance, melting into Dipper’s touch as naturally as if they had done this a thousand times before. His hands trailed up to entwine themselves around the other man’s neck, and his lips parted to allow Dipper’s tongue entry.

It was overwhelming.

The feeling of Bill’s body against his own, the other man’s scent, his taste, the way he moved, the way he sounded. Everything. Everything about Bill made Dipper’s pulse race. This was it. This was what he had been patiently waiting for.

Bill felt warm and right and perfect in Dipper’s arms. And even though it wa wrong. Even though it could only end in disaster, the magnetic force between them draw Dipper further and further into the kiss until he finally pulled away, panting.

His eyes locked onto Bill, who was red faced and flustered, his eyes glassy beneath half-lowered lids.

“Is that enough of an explanation for you?” Dipper whispered, and Bill’s gaze focused on him.

“You never cease, to delight me Pine Tree.” He smiled, leaning forward and trailing his lips across the nape of Dipper’s neck and up to the brunette’s ear. “But I think I’ll save that story of mine for another time. I’d much prefer doing this for the rest of the evening.” A sharp pain made Dipper flinch before he released a small moan as Bill began to nibble his ear, kissing his skin playfully between bites.

“For once we agree on something.” Dipper cantered out, leaning into Bill instinctively with the desire for more contact.

It was wonderful. It was awful. It was everything he’d ever wanted, everything he’d ever needed.

It was also probably the biggest mistake of Dipper’s life.

He only hoped that of all the things his sister had accepted and understood, this wouldn’t be the one thing to end her infinite patience.

“Mabel!” Dipper gasped, pulling away from Bill. The blonde whined, tightening his grip around Dipper and biting his neck reproachfully. Dipper hissed, before turning to glare down at the other man.

“Come on, I just have to check on her really quickly.” He said, but Bill didn’t seem convinced. “Plus, wouldn’t you rather continue this in your office, where we’d have a bit more... space?” Dipper asked, and Bill’s face brightened. He’d won. It was kind of cute how easy Bill was to read sometimes.

Damn, he’d really just thought that.

“I like the way you think, Pine tree. Fine. You have ten minutes.” Bill released his hold and Dipper spun, quickly heading back inside and down into the bar. After a brief glance around the main area, he opted to head for the stage. His sister could still be talking with that one singer – Pacifica.

It didn’t take him long to find the blonde sitting in a small room backstage, flipping idly through the page of a book at her vanity.

“Excuse me.” He said, knocking against the open door. She started, slamming the book shut and shoving it into one of the drawers before turning to glare at Dipper.

“Who are you?” She demanded, her furiosity making Dipper flinch.

“Sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering if you’ve seen a brunette girl recently – about my height and age, looks a lot like me…?” He trailed, looking at her hopefully. Pacifica rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sure, like twenty minutes ago. She left with some chubby little silver haired kid. What’s it to you.”

Dipper’s heart stopped.

Gideon had been here?

“Do you know where they went? Do you remember what he said to her?” He demanded, voice rising. The blonde looked taken aback by his sudden change in tone, before her face settled back into its previous glower.

“No. Like I would care.” She stated simply, before turning back to her mirror. “Now get out.” She said. Dipper was about to argue further, but he didn’t have time. He had to find Mabel. Now.

“Bill! Bill!” Dipper burst into the office, heading immediately for the desk at which Bill was sitting. The blonde glanced up at him lazily, lips turning up in a half smile.

“Couldn’t stay away for long, eh Pine Tree?” He joked. Dipper brushed off his comments, too flustered to care.

“You have to help me. His man, I mean, my sister, she could be in danger…” He trailed, heart racing. It was a miracle he’d even been able to think straight enough to come get Bill’s help in the first place. He was the owner of the bar after all. He could tell the employees to help look – they would find her faster with more eyes…

“Calm down, kid. I can’t understand what you’re saying.” Bill stated, the lustful look on his face hardening into annoyance.

“It’s Mabel. She’s in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just went down.  
> *Squealing*  
> Ehem, so, that just happened. You all knew it was coming. And now it is here, and eek! I loved writing this so much! Dipper took the initiative, sexy right? *wiggle's eyebrows*.  
> And: there's the plot! Two plots actually! So look forward to that in the next chapter! Thanks everyone!


	12. “The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.”

Bill said nothing, cocking his head.

"How unfortunate." He responded blankly. Dipper slammed his fists against the table, anger peaking.

"How unfortunate? She's my sister, Bill! I need your help!" He shouted, and the blonde gave an aggravated sigh, placing his chin in his hands.

"Look, Pine tree, I don't 'help' anybody." He stated, his words pricking at Dipper's chest.

Of course. That's the type of person Bill was after all, Dipper shouldn't have expected anything different.

Thinking this, his anger dissipated, and he drew back, refusing to meet the other man's gaze.

"Of course." He murmured.

"Don't act like that, business is business, kid." Bill actually sounded somewhat regretful, his thoughts sparking an idea within Dipper.

"Then let's make a deal."

Bill smirked, eyes flashing.

"Now we're talking." He said. "What are you willing to trade me, hmmm?" Bill leaned forward, a dark smile forming on his lips. Dipper met his gaze, unperturbed.

He may have accepted his feelings for Bill, but his sister was still the most important person in his life – he wasn't about to give up on her. Not now, not ever.

"If I recall correctly, you owe me a favor." Saying this, the brunette leaned across the table and tapped the shoulder Bill had injured a month ago. The other man frowned, disappointment evident.

"That's no fun." He pouted. Pulling away from Dipper's touch and crossing his arms like an angry child.

"Now you know how everyone else feels." Dipper smirked, unable to hide his amusement at having been able to turn the tables. "Now, help me find and retrieve Mabel, and I'll consider us even." He held out his hand to the sulking blonde, who gazed at Dipper furiously before taking it.

"Deal." Bill said, before getting to his feet. "Ugh, now I feel dirty." He whined, shuddering, before turning his blue eyes to Dipper.

"Now, I need you to do a little something for me."

Dipper, who was already heading out of the office to join in the search, glanced back at Bill.

He didn't like the sound of that.

"What?" Dipper huffed, growing frustrated. Bill's grin widened, his eyes bright.

"Take off your shirt." Dipper's jaw dropped, and he could feel his skin began to heat in a combination of anger and embarrassment at Bill's blatant demand.

"Wh, what?" He stuttered.

"Ah, it's cute when you pretend to be modest, Pine Tree." Bill joked, moving towards Dipper. "Now hurry up, I want to get this over with."

Dipper didn't even get a chance to respond before Bill was tugging at the back of his jacket, tugging it off his shoulders. For a moment he remained dumbfounded before his temper flared.

"What the hell are you doing?" He spit, turning on the blonde. "This isn't the time to be doing this! Mabel, she..." Bill met his gaze with a cold stare, immediately making Dipper fall silent.

He looked... terrifying.

"Shut up, and do what I say." Bill stated, voice dark and demanding. Just like that night when he shot down an entire mob of men.

Dipper shivered, but obeyed. Within moments he was shirking off is vest and unbuttoning his shirt, letting the fabric fall away to reveal bare skin. Bill watched him the entire time with that same hard look, and Dipper would've felt embarrassed if he weren't so confused and angry.

"There. Now what?" Dipper demanded. Bill's lips turned upwards.

"Now, the fun part." Bill stated, though his voice was even and bore none of its usual playful edge. He lifted his hand, bringing his thumb to his lips and biting down before moving the bloodied digit to Dipper's torso. The other man flinched in disgust, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the welling sense of confusion and horror at what Bill was doing. It felt...warm. Wrong. However, he could feel the warmth emanating from Bill's skin with every touch, could smell the other man's familiar scent mixed with something metallic.

Tantalizing.

Mesmerizing.

Dangerous.

"There." Bill drew away and Dipper opened his eyes to see the blonde sucking thoughtfully at his thumb as he evaluated his handiwork. "There is just one final thing." He reached into his pocket, and before Dipper could even react Bill had his hand and was dragging a switchblade lightly across his palm.

"Ow! What the hell Bill?" Dipper demanded, attempting to pull away. Bill held him steadfast, unfazed, and brought Dipper's bloodied palm up to his lips, his warm tongue running along the wound and making Dipper wince.

"Hmm, sweet." He commented, and Dipper flushed, heat rising in his chest as Bill tugged Dipper towards him and placed his hand against the center of the other boy's abdomen.

"Uh, Bill?" Dipper started to fidget uncomfortably. He had no idea what was going on but he didn't particularly like it.

No, that wasn't quite the truth.

He really did like it... and that fact worried him.

Still, Bill's actions were so strange and otherworldly the brunette really didn't know how to react. He didn't feel angry... just mildly uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Pinetree. I need to concentrate." Bill hissed, his eyes darting back and forth behind closed eyelids.

"Concentrate on what? My pectorals?" Dipper snorted, earning a chortle from Bill.

"First off, what pectorals? And second, do you want me to find your sister or not?" Bill stated, and Dipper fell silent. He had no idea how whatever the hell they were doing was going to help find his sister, but he wasn't about to argue.

Because if Gideon really had done something to Mabel, Dipper would need Bill's help.

Plus – and this was what worried Dipper the most – he had kind of grown accustomed to Bill's oddities.

Though this was pushing it.

"Found her. Apparently the Gleeful's have a second house on the edge of town near Murdock St. Nice place. Big. But a bit ordinary for my tastes..."

"You know where she is? But how..." Dipper stammered, glancing down at the bloody circle that marked his chest.

"Isn't it obvious kid? You know, I thought you would have figured it out by now. Really, you Pines can be so thick headed sometimes..." Bill reached up, tapping Dipper's forehead. The brunette ignored Bill's comments, pulling away and turning to put on his discarded clothing.

"Come on, we need to hurry."

"Yesh kid, no worries. With me at the wheel, we'll be there in no time." Bill smirked, grabbing Dipper's hand and dragging the brunette – who had only just managed to slip into his shirt – out of the quite room and into the chaos.  
Bill kept his word.

They arrived at the large, rather mundane building within thirty minutes. And Dipper? Well, he didn't know how he ended up dry heaving against the nearest wall, but he was.

"Come on, Pine tree, you are the one who said we needed to hurry." Bill stated, a contemptuous smile on his lips.

"Fuck...You." Dipper gagged, bending over and gripping his stomach. He swore he saw his life flash before his eyes.

He was never letting Bill drive again. It was a miracle they were both in one piece.

"You know, that was the plan, but somebody wanted to go save their sister so you are going to have to be a little more patient there, kid." Bill cooed. Dipper rolled his eyes, having managed to fight back his nausea and regain his composure.

Somewhat.

"Bill. Really not the time." He groaned, pushing away from the wall. Bill snorted.

"Time is only a concept created by weak-minded people in order to help them comprehend their own finality." The blonde laughed as if he were repeating a joke.

"You are so strange." Dipper stated, smiling unintentionally. He couldn't help it. Bill's oddity really did have a certain charm to it and Dipper found that charm to be unapologetically attractive.

Where had he gone wrong?

"How sweet! Pine tree, you really are such a romantic!"

Sighing, Dipper straightened, having somewhat recovered his composure after that hellish drive. Ignoring Bill's lascivious look, he made his way to the door. He didn't think twice before testing the knob – finding it unlocked.

"We're coming Mabel." He whispered into the heavy silence, heart pounding.

Inside, the house looked rather ornate despite its simple exterior. The floors were made of a gleaming mahogany, the walls painted richly and decorated with strange paintings of symbols and other oddities.

"Oh, good taste." Bill stated, eyeing a large tapestry depicting a large yellow pyramid amidst blue flames. Dipper didn't give him any attention, however, opting to storm down the hallway towards a distant light. Inside was what looked to be a living room – distinguished by the leather couches centered around an enormous painting of the white haired man above a fireplace which was currently home to a roaring fire. And standing at the center of it all was Gideon.

"You!" Dipper shouted, storming into the room. Gideon turned, eyes wide with surprise before softening into a dimpled smile.

"Why, Dipper Pines! I didn't expect you to arrive so soon." He said sweetly, the innocent look on his face making Dipper's stomach churn. So Gideon had been expecting him.

Gideon's gaze swiveled to focus on something just beyond Dipper's shoulder, his expression souring immediately.

"What, cat got your tongue, kid? It's not often Gideon Gleeful finds himself speechless." Bill chuckled, moving to stand beside Dipper and leaning on the brunette fondly.

"Bill Cipher." Gideon hissed, eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, kid. I'm here on personal business." Bill responded, rolling his pale blue eyes. "Got a deal with Pine tree here." He reached up to ruffle the brunette's hair, but Dipper only shrugged him off, glancing between the two men.

"You two know one another?" He asked, brow furrowing. Bill, pouting slightly, shrugged.

"I know everyone in this town, kid. Or, should I say, I make deals with everyone in this town." His eyes seemed to flash gold for a moment as his gaze swiveled to Gideon, smile taking on a predatory edge. "And speaking of deals..." He licked his lips. "This one is going to be fun."

The room suddenly went dark in a brilliant flash of blue, making Dipper stagger backwards in surprise. His vision white from the sudden brightness, he rubbed his eyes furiously, the haze clearing to reveal that Bill had Gideon pressed against the back wall – hand tight around the quivering boy's neck. Gideon squealed in surprise, just as shocked as Dipper at the blonde's quick movement. He reached up, eyes wide, and clawed desperately at the blonde's hands to no avail. Bill watched him with a psychotic smile, completely unfazed by Gideon's fighting, his gaze sending a shiver down Dipper's spine.

"Bill? What the hell just happened?" Dipper stuttered, brain still unable to comprehend what was happening. Then, gaze focusing in on Gideon's squirming form: "What, what are you doing!"

A dark feeling of de'ja'vu twisted in Dipper's gut as the image of a rainy night, blue eyes, and scarlet flashed through his mind. It was just like that time, damn it. Bill was going to kill someone right in front of him and Dipper couldn't do anything about it.

No. This time, this time he could. This time, he would.

"Bill, let him go!" Dipper shouted, lurching forward to grab the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to pull him off of Gideon. Bill shrugged Dipper off, grip around Gideon's throat tightening more, his attentions focused solely on the darkening expression at the boy struggling in his grip.

"So tell me Gideon, where's the girl?" Bill asked, cocking his head, earning a helpless gurgle from Gideon.

"Bill, stop, you're going to kill him!" He cried, desperately glancing at Gideon's face. He didn't like the kid, and if he had kidnapped his sister Dipper would definitely make him suffer.

But this...

Dipper never wanted to watch anyone die ever again.

"Tick tock kid. You know, these flesh sacks don't last very long without oxygen." Bill laughed , leaning forward. "I wonder, if you suffocate to death, how your body would burn?" He murmured, earning a bug eyed look from Gideon. His words sent a shock of terror through Dipper– who could only watch on helplessly.

Damn it. Damn it!

"Bill, please." Dipper cried, glancing back at Gideon whose eyes had rolled back into his head – his face turning an odd shade of purple. Something swelled in Dipper's gut, churning like lava beneath his skin before rocketing out though his veins in a burst of energy so strong it made his entire mind go blank.

"Praecipio. Obete." The word echoed through Dipper's mind and body, like the ringing of a gong. The entire world turned monochrome for a single moment, and then there was a crash as Gideon fell to the ground, gasping for air. The room was once again filled with flickering fire light, as if nothing had ever happened.

"You..." Bill whispered, staring at Dipper with an unreadable expression.

"What the hell were you doing?" Dipper demanded, striding forward but finding his legs weak. He wobbled for a moment before feeling his limbs give out completely. Thankfully, before he fall to the ground Bill caught him under his arms, bracing the woozy brunette against his chest.

"Ow." Dipper groaned, head pounding. He felt as if someone had suddenly bashed him over the head with a brick.

"Dipper?" A soft familiar voice made him look up, and he was shocked to see Mabel standing at the entryway, her face etched with surprise.

She was safe.

Thank god.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried, pushing away from Bill and moving towards his twin before falling flat onto the floor – limbs failing him.

"Dipper!" His sister ran forward, helping her brother to his feet. 'What are you doing here?" she asked, before her eyes fell on Gideon, widening slightly. "What on earth happened?"

"I, we, I mean, Bill and I came to save you..." He managed, trying to suppress the pounding of his skull.

Ugh, it was incredibly painful.

"Save me?" His sister pulled away to search Dipper's face.

"From Gideon. He... kidnapped you."

Mabel made a strange sound, and when Dipper glanced over at his twin, her face was an odd mixture of disgust, surprise, and anger.

"Really Dipper? You honestly thought I let myself get kidnapped?" She asked, clearly trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes?" His headache was finally starting to clear, making it easier for him to speak.

"Dipper! This is why everyone in our old town used to avoid me! You are so ridiculously overprotective!" Mabel cried, whacking her brother upside the back of his head. Dipper winced in pain.

"Mabes, what are you... but Gideon he..."

This was too confusing. And his head still hurt.

"I met him at the party Dip! He said he finally wanted to talk to me about the whole marriage thing so I agreed!" His twin rolled her eyes.

"But why did you leave...?"

Mabel sighed. "Okay, I'll give you that one. See, before the whole...ordeal." Mabel trailed, glancing at Gideon who had finally gotten to his feet and was staring angrily into the fire – rubbing his purpling neck. "Gideon was actually going to help me start up my own clothing line. We'd gotten a hefty portion of the paperwork done, but not all of it. He invited me over so we could sign the finishing papers."

Dipper followed his sister's gaze, guilt gnawing at his gut. Gideon... he was willing to help Mabel achieve her dream of owning her own clothing line? Dipper had despised the silver haired boy from the very beginning. And after the whole engagement fiasco, there was no doubt that the man was odd and a little cruel by nature.

Still, he'd been turned down by Mabel and was still willing to help her achieve her dreams. Maybe Dipper had been wrong about the guy.

Unintentionally his eyes swiveled to Bill, and he immediately met two familiar blue orbs.

It seemed Dipper had been wrong about a lot of things lately.

Sighing, Dipper pulled away from his twin, pleased to see he'd finally regained enough of his energy to stand on his own. Carefully walking forward, he placed his hand on Gideon's shoulder, earning a confused and somewhat angry look from the other man.

"Look, Gideon. I'm sorry about..." His eyes fell, and he released a long shaky breath. "I know that I've made mistakes in the past. And that I've misjudged you. But, if you are willing to remain Mabel's friend... I guess that makes you my friend too." He trailed, sticking out his other hand. Gideon eyed him in confusion, before shaking his head and giving Dipper's hand a firm shake.

"For Mabel." He said, and Dipper smiled.

"For Mabel."

"Now that that's out of the way, Gideon and I have forms to sign." Mabel said, a wide smile on her lips. "By this time next month, I'll officeally be a business owner!" She cried, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around Gideon and Dipper in a hug. Both boys laughed, and Dipper couldn't help but note the soft gleam in Gideon's gaze. It was an honest look – filled with fondness.

He really did care for Dipper's sister, even if he wasn't very good at showing it.

"Then I believe it is time for Pine tree and I to be getting back to the club." Bill spoke, and all three glanced over at the blonde – having forgotten he was there. "The guests should all be leaving right about now, and the two of us have some business to discuss." Bill stated, and Dipper felt his heart flutter.

He quickly stomped the feeling down, turning back to Mabel, who was giving him an odd look.

"Mabel..." he trailed guiltily, glancing over at Gideon. His sister blinked, automatically catching his unspoken concern.

"Honestly Dip-Dop." She laughed, clapping him on the back. " I called Stan and Ford right after I called Bartleby's in order to get a hold of you. They'll be here in an hour to give me a ride home."

"Alright. Well then..." Sighing, he turned and headed back out of the house, this time noticing more and more of the oddities he'd apparently missed earlier.

Geez, Gideon's family took the concept of eccentric to a whole knew level.

The drive back to the club was thankfully much less dangerous, and spent mostly in silence. Dipper gazed out the window at the city lights, shocked when the darkness began to dissipate into the deep violet that marked the coming of dawn.

After parking, the pair sat in the car for awhile longer, neither moving. A strange heaviness hung in the air between them, and Dipper got the distinct feeling that he wasn't the only one upset.

Just as the tension between them grew so taught Dipper felt they would snap at any moment, Bill got out of the car and headed towards the club with Dipper following closely behind. It was strange, how much he disliked this. He wanted to hear Bill's voice, wanted the blonde to make one of his usual sarcastic quips. He wanted Bill to pay attention to him, even despite the fact that he himself was furious at the other man.

Needless to say, Dipper was feeling rather conflicted.

Inside Bartleby's, it was just as Bill had predicted. The guests for the Halloween party had all left and the club itself was clean and completely empty. Dipper was suddenly reminded of the first day he had arrived at the speakeasy – of his fears and anxieties. Of his admiration. Of his awe.

He would have never guessed that three months later he would be standing in the deep purple darkness directly across from Bill Cipher. He would have never guessed that, in standing there, he would be aching to reach out and touch the other man, to speak to him.

Upon arriving in New York, Dipper could have never even imagined falling for the man standing before him.

And yet here he was.

"Damn it." Dipper hissed, suddenly feeling anger bubble up in his chest. Without another thought he stepped forward, raising his arm and connecting his fist with the side of Bill's face with a loud crack, causing the blonde to stumble.

"What the hell did you think you were doing back there?" Dipper demanded, earning a harsh look from the blonde.

"My job. We had a deal, remember Pine Tree?" Bill spit, eyes narrowing.

"Our deal was for you to help me find and rescue my sister. Killing Gideon was by no means a part of that."

"Read the fine print, kid. As long as I get the job done, I can do whatever I like." Bill growled, straightening and stepping forward.

"Oh, really? Well guess what Bill, doing whatever you want isn't going to fly with me! How can you even do that; How can you just kill someone without so much as thinking twice?" Dipper demanded, meeting Bill's step with one of his own. Normally, the look Bill was giving him right now probably would have stopped a man in his tracks. But not Dipper. He was not going to back down. He needed to do this – needed to say this.

"What in the hell makes you think I can't? I've never pretended to be something I'm not, pine tree. I kill people, so what? These useless flesh bags only last so long anyway."

"That doesn't make it fucking okay, Bill! That doesn't make anything you do okay, god damn it!" Dipper shouted, glaring directly into Bill's gaze before realizing that while they were fighting they had narrowed the gap between them until they were standing nose to nose. Sighing, Dipper took a step back, deflating slightly.

"You're right. You never pretend to be something you're not." He admitted reluctantly, before turning to glare at Bill. "And somehow or other, I still managed to fall for you anyway."

There, he'd said it out loud. He'd fallen for Bill. He'd fallen for him against his better judgement. He'd fallen for him knowing it was wrong.

Even know, he was falling for him knowing that despite the man's apparent fondness for Dipper, Bill still didn't care about him. Not really.

"But you know what?" He stated. "I'm not even angry at you, I'm angry at myself for not being angry at you. Because even after all I've seen, even after all I've done, I still can't hate you! You are insane – a sociopathic homicidal maniac without a care in the world. Not even for me. And yet, and yet I just can't stop wanting to see you, or talk to you. I want to touch you and hold you even though I know in the end you don't give a damn about me. I love it. I have myself for loving it, and I'm sure something about me must be messed up and broken because god damn it Bill you are just too much!" Dipper shouted, the words spilling out of his mouth without him even thinking about it. When he was finally finished, he was breathing heavily – and Bill watched him with the same stoic face.

"Broken, eh?" He keened, cocking his head thoughtfully. Then he was stepping forward, taking Dipper's left hand in his and placing his hand on the shorter boys' waste in a single swift movement.

"B, Bill?" Dipper stuttered, taken aback by his sudden closeness to the blonde. Bill ignored him, beginning to hum softly as he began to dance – swaying. After a moment Dipper settled into the motion, relaxing into Bill's arms in spite of his better judgement. The pair cantered around the room, Bill spinning Dipper round – Dipping and twisting until the brunette's mind was a fog. His anger and apprehension faded away into the quite darkness – leaving nothing but Bill's tune echoing in the empty room around them. As the room began to lighten, however, their dance slowed before coming to a stop. Bill drew Dipper in closer until their chests were touching. Dipper gazed into Bill's blue eyes, heart pounding in anxious anticipation as the blonde leaned down slightly. But, rather than a kiss, Bill moved to press his lips to Dipper's ear, hot breath sending shivers down Dipper's spine.

"Pine tree, you can't break something that was never whole in the first place." He murmured, before trailing gentle kisses down the boys jaw. Dipper's breath hitched, and he leaned into Bill's touch, eyes fluttering shut.

Such cruel words, such sweet gestures.

How terribly bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late on the update again - I'm sorry! I do intend to finish this, I promise! And we are getting into the good parts! It's just that with school and work it has been so hard to find time to write! Especially since the show just ended:( Thanks for sticking with me guys!


	13. “Reserving judgements is a matter of infinite hope.” -F.Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, this chapter has music!!!!  
> Song for first part of chapter:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deCR_MIbnGU&index=7&list=LLWotvE-tbFMq8t8NC5kpM_g
> 
> Song for Second Half:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MRDc2bgAzI&index=8&list=LLWotvE-tbFMq8t8NC5kpM_g
> 
> I highly suggest listening to them, they really influenced my writing!(Plus, I just love the idea of Bill singing)

Winter in New York was a bitter affair, but as the days grew progressively shorter and Dipper found himself spending more time at work he couldn't complain. Because it meant he spent more time with Bill.

The blonde had taken to Dipper rather more than ever before since the Halloween party, and it was rare to see him without the brunette at his side. Most nights Bill was rarely seen on the floor of the club – choosing to hide away in his office. Dipper barely worked on the floor for a handful of hours, and instead found his nights filled with needy kisses from Bill.

Which Dipper gladly returned. The blonde was surprisingly needy, constantly demanding attention. And though Dipper was now closer to Bill than ever, he felt emptier than he ever had before.

That hollow feeling was growing by the day.

At least the near constant overcast and chill matched his moods.

Mabel, on the other hand was as chipper as ever. Nearing the peak of November she had purchased a little office which she now dubbed her workplace: entitling it plainly Pine's clothing. Honestly, Dipper had been more than a little shocked at the name, he'd expected his sister to name her business something more extravagant. However, when he asked her about the choice she responded simply: "I wanted to name it in honor of the people I love most."

Needless to say, Dipper now felt more attached to Mabel's new business than he ever had before.

Which is why when Mabel asked him and the Stans if they were willing to help her paint the new shop, all three happily agreed.

"So, here it is!" Mabel cried, opening the door to reveal a medium sized empty room that broke off into a hallway. Stan was the first to enter, followed by Ford and Dipper and finally by Candy and Grenda – two girls who had worked with Mabel at her previous job and had quit to join her in her endeavors.

"Mabel, sweetie, you might just be the most successful Pines to ever live." Stan stated, making Ford clear his throat.

"Nice place, er, very...very open." Ford added, and Stan chuckled, shaking his head at his twin. Dipper set down the supplies he'd been holding, dusting off his hands on his pants.

"Wow Mabes! This place looks amazing!" He said, shooting his sister and encouraging smile.

Someone had to, considering his Uncles were apparently incapable of showing any sort of positive emotions in favor of arguing with one another.

"It will be even better once it's painted. Now, my minions, let's crack open the paint cans and get working!" Mabel cried, earning a cheer from the group. Dipper smiled, happy to see his sister so excited. There was just one problem...

"What, getting started without me?" A voice called from the doorway, making everyone look up. Dipper winced at the familiar tone, glancing to Mabel whose lips were pursed in obvious distaste.

"Bill Cipher." Ford spit, getting to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stan added furiously.

The only ones who didn't seem bothered by the blonde's sudden arrival were Mabel's friends. Grenda gawked at the newcomer, where Candy looked as if her heart were about to explode.

Mabel turned her brown eyes to Dipper, raising a single eyebrow and nodding at him as if to say 'go on, this is your mess and you are the one who will have to pick it up'.

Sighing, Dipper stepped between his Uncles and Bill, forcing a smile.

"Well, you see, that's my fault actually. You see, in order for me to take the day off I had to make a deal with Bill and he wanted to be able to help so..." he trailed off, trying to ignore the dark looks on his Uncle's faces. They weren't even directed at Dipper, but rather at the blonde behind him – replacing the previously light mood with crackling static. Stan spun on Mabel, clearly trying to restrain his anger.

"Mabel, dear, are you really okay with this?" He asked and Mabel shrugged. Dipper had discussed the matter with her before agreeing with Bill, after all.

"As long as it meant Dipper was here." She said, before giving both her Uncle's one of her best smiles. "Come on, this is supposed to be fun! I won't have any negative nellies today, you hear?" She stated, dissipating the heaviness in the room slightly. It was miraculous how Mabel could fix any situation with a smile – and at this particular moment Dipper was immensely grateful.

Because no matter how he tried to dissuade Bill against coming, the blonde had refused to budge.

"Yeah! Painting!" Grenda shouted, popping open one of the cans paint.

"Oh, oh, I call the green!" Candy added, pushing her glasses up her nose. Stan and Ford exchanged a quite look of frustration before turning their gazes to Bill – but they didn't argue. Today was Mabel's day, and what she said was law.

Not that anyone could argue with Mabel on a normal day anyway.

Bill, for his part, seemed completely unconcerned with the obvious tension he'd created – pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning against to walk towards Dipper. He'd traded in his usual brightly colored suite for a white button up and black slacks – a look that surprisingly suited him. The shapeless folds complimented his broad shoulders and narrow waist.

Damn, he had a really nice body.

Shaking his head, Dipper knelt to grab a brush, pushing all thoughts of Bill out of his head. His efforts didn't last long, however, because Bill knelt down beside him, leaning in closer than necessary as he grabbed his own brush.

"Afternoon, Pine tree." he said with a knowing smirk as Dipper quickly pushed to his feet, trying to control the heat rushing to his cheeks.

Damn, this day was going to hellish.

Then again, he hadn't expected anything different.

"Candy! The music if you please!" Mabel shouted, and the short girl shot her friend a thumbs up before placing the needle on the record, filing the room with an upbeat tune. Mabel laughed as the music began, dancing across the room to take the hand of her surprised twin and dancing with him over to the paint container. Dipper joined in her laughter, shaking his head as Mabel moved on to Grunkle Stan before spinning their Grunkle into his twin. The two gazed at one another with wide eyes before Stan snorted, took his brother in his arms and began spinning him around the room.

And with that, they began what would turn out to be a long day of painting. Mabel directed everyone on their tasks, and a couple of hours in the group took a break. Mabel had prepared a packed lunch along with sweet tea, and they all sat around the room laughing and chatting as they nibbled on sandwiches and some of his sister's signature sweets. Mabel had always been a fantastic cook but where she really excelled was baked goods. Her petite fours, cookies and other candies were the only sweets Dipper was willing to eat – and as he settled onto the floor and watched his family, he felt a strange warmth form in the pit of his stomach.

This was happiness.

"Mmmm." Bill muttered, taking a seat beside the brunette. His plate was filled with sweets, and his mouth was currently stuffed with miniature cakes. "Mese 're dericious." He spoke around the mouthful of food, and Dipper snorted at the sight of one of the most dangerous men in New York with his cheeks bloated like a chipmunk.

"Make sure you tell Mabel, she loves it when people say they like her cooking." Dipper said, eyes falling on his sister with a fond smile. Mabel, as if sensing his gaze, looked up at him, glancing questioningly between Dipper and Bill. Dipper shrugged, and Mabel raised an eyebrow before returning to hr conversation with Candy and Stan.

"If I had known your sister could cook so well, I would have made a deal with her instead of you, Pine Tree." Bill joked, nudging Dipper's shoulder. Dipper chuckled darkly.

"Too little, too late there Cipher." A few months ago he probably would have punched the blonde for the comment, but now he just couldn't find it in himself to take the blonde seriously. Most of what Bill said, at least in Dipper's case, were empty threats that in some dark and twisted way were the other man's version of a joke.

And somewhere along the way Dipper had begun to find Bill's awful sense of humor funny.

Finishing off the last of his drink, Dipper wiped his mouth with his arm, earning a disgusted look from Bill.

"Ew kid, gross." Bill said, crinkling his nose. Dipper couldn't help but smile at how cute the action was, but he didn't respond, choosing instead to get to his feet and stretch his arms over his head.

"I guess I'll get back to work." He murmured to no one in particular, moving back to the container filled with paint and the messy paint brushes lined up on the plastic tarp around it.

"Hey, not so fast!" Bill pouted, getting to his feet and moving after the brunette, reaching out to grab Dipper's arm. Dipper ignored him, shrugging the blonde off just as his feet caught on the edge of the tarp. Before he could catch himself Dipper was falling forward. He stuck his hands out in front of him, only to hit the edge of the edge of the thin aluminum container they had been keeping the paint in. Suddenly the world froze as everyone watched the pale blue paint fly into the air before splattering across Bill's front.

Everyone was quite, staring at the wide eyed blonde who was now covered in blue paint. Then Mabel burst into laughter, closely followed by Dipper, who got to his feet and wiped his paint covered hand on his pants. Soon everyone was joining in – even Ford's lips were turned up in a small smile.

This was likely the greatest moment of his life.

No, it definitely was.

He wished he had a camera.

"Blue suites you Bill." He snorted, and the blonde's eyes narrowed into slits before widening in a look that could only be defined as scheming.

"Thanks Pine Tree." Bill said, taking a step forward. "Though I think it would suite you even better." Dipper's eyes went wide, but before he could pull him away Bill had his wrist and tugged Dipper close, soaking the boy with paint. But that wasn't all. Reaching up, Bill wiped some of the paint off of his face with his hand before placing the appendage against Dipper's face. Behind them the others cheered, and Bill released a now partially blue Dipper to evaluate the damage.

"Damn you, Bill Cipher." Dipper hissed, shooting the other man a glare. Bill smirked, raising a paint streaked eyebrow.

"Right back at 'ya kid." Bill stated. At this point Mabel was gripping her stomach with laughter and Dipper strode towards his twin.

"Hey Mabel..." Dipper said gently, and his sister stopped dead, looking up at her brother with teary eyes.

"Oh no no no." She said, scooting away.

"What's wrong, come on, I only want a hug!" Dipper opened his arms towards his sister, who squealed and pushed to her feet, running to the opposite side of the room.

"No way, Dip dop! You'll never get me!" Mabel cried before there was a loud splat and she looked down to see the clothing she'd borrowed from her twin was now soaked through. "I've been... shot..." She trailed, before collapsing dramatically to the floor. Dipper glanced at Bill, who shot him a smile.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Paint fight!" Grenda shouted and then everyone was moving as glops of color were flying through the air left and right. Grenda and Candy were the first to catch on, grabbing the container of green and practically dumping the entire thing on Mabel's head as she began to stand up. Stan, surprisingly, got ahold of the rose pink and managed to get his twin directly on his ass as the other tried to escape the chaos – leaving Ford with a giant handprint across his behind. Needless to say, the usually stoic Grunkle set out for revenge, causing more damage than any of the others.

Three gallons of paint later and they room looked as if someone had murdered a rainbow – the walls splattered with color and the tarp covered floors faring no better. After the excitement wore off, Dipper glanced around at the mess they had caused before glancing at Mabel, who currently sprouted a spring green up do which had dried sticking out in every direction.

"That got...a little out of hand." Ford breathed, panting.

"Yeah, sorry Mabes." Dipper said, moving towards his twin and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we'll fix it up, I promise." Stan stated, glancing at the wide eyed girl. But then Mabel broke into one of the widest smiles Dipper had ever seen – turning to her family.

"Are you kidding me? This I perfect!" She cried ecstatically, and rushed forward to wrap all three of them into a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Grenda wants in on this!" A body smacked into Dipper from the back as the larger woman wrapped her arms around them.

"Candy too!"

"Seriously, you guys are the best! I've never been happier!" Mabel sniffled, drawing away to wipe at her eyes, before her gaze swiveled over to land on the figure standing not far off to the side – watching the unfolding seen in silence. Then she was pushing her family away, reaching out to grab Bill's wrist and pulling him into a hug – practically lifting the blonde off of the ground.

"You didn't think you could get out of this, did you?" she asked, setting him down and pulling away before socking Bill in the arm. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought." She added with a timid smile.

Bill said nothing, awkwardly rubbing his arm as Mabel turned back to her Grunkles – both of which were staring the young man down with death glares. Dipper rolled his eyes at their protectiveness – though if it had been anyone else he likely would have had the same reaction. He moved to stand at Bill's side, hand brushing against Bill's as he did so.

"So..." he trailed, glancing at the paint splattered man without turning his head.

"So..." Bill responded, leaning into Dippers touch with a sigh. "If you ever do that again, kid, I'll kill 'ya." Dipper snorted.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He stated, taking Bill's hand in his own.  
**********************************  
*Bill and Dipper remained in the shop long after the others had left – they had started the mess and as a result it was their job to clean it up. And though Mabel loved the chaotic paint splatters marking the walls like stars, they had to clean up all the paint off of the floor, windows, and doors. The passed the time quickly, however, working in a companionable silence.

However, by the time they were ready to leave darkness had fallen and left the city in shadow.

“It’s starting to snow.” Dipper murmured, looking out the window at the dim golden streetlights glowing over empty sidewalks.

“Really?” Bill was suddenly at his side, leaning over his shoulder to look out at the softly falling white flakes.

“Yeah, my Grunkles should be back to get me soon though.” Dipper sighed, turning away from the window and laying out on the ground. Stretching out, he closed his eyes. “You can go though, if you want.” He added, releasing a long yawn.

Bill hummed in response, and there was the sound of footsteps followed by a click and static. Then the music started.

He recognized this song. It was one of Mabel’s favorites.

“I’m flying high, but I got a feel’in I’m fallen’.” Bill sung, his voice surprisingly in tune. “Fallen’ for nobody else but you.”

Dipper opened his eyes, tilting his head back so that he could see Bill, who was standing beside the record player, tilting his head to the music.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Dipper huffed, though his chest felt surprisingly light. He pushed to his feet, making his way towards Bill and deciding to play along.

“You caught my eye,” He sang, wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist and placing his chin on Bill’s shoulder. “And I got a feeling I’m fallen’. Show me the ring and I’ll jump right through.” With that he spun Bill around and caught the blonde’s lips in a quick chaste peck. Bill smirked against his lips, pulling back to eye Dipper.

“You sing quite well. Maybe I should consider making you work on stage.” Bill said lowly, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Go ahead. I’d enjoy the attention.” He fibbed, and Bill’s eyes widened slightly.

“Good point. Wouldn’t want anyone else trying to steal what’s mine after all.” Bill nodded in agreement with himself, his words making Dipper’s heart skip a beat.

Damn. He knew Bill didn’t mean it romantically. He knew it, but…

But boy did he wish Bill did.

Dipper pushed Bill gently away, causing the unsuspecting blonde to stumble backward, accidentally bumping the needle out of position and filing the room with static.

“Pine tree?” Bill asked in confusion, but Dipper refused to meet the others gaze.

Damn, there he went getting all flustered by himself again. He thought he was fine with this – he kept telling himself it didn’t really matter if Bill returned his feelings, because that didn’t change how Dipper felt.

It was just a fling after all, and if it was a one sided fling it would be all the better, because it meant it would pass quickly and be easier for Dipper to get over.

Yet, standing there alone in the silence, Dipper had a sickening feeling that rather than floating to the surface of his feelings to Bill – freeing himself from whatever strange delusion of romance his brain had constructed around the other man – he was just getting sucked deeper and deeper into the depths.

“You should probably go.” Dipper said softly. “I’ll finish up here.”

The room was silent for a long moment, and Dipper wondered if Bill was going to argue. But instead he heard the door open and shut, leaving him to his thoughts.

“Damn it, Dipper Pines. Get a hold of yourself.” He said softly, turning towards the skipping record player and walking forward to where Bill had been standing a moment before. It was almost as if the air there was warmer, and he felt a small shiver run down his spine, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart.

Opening his eyes once again, Dipper righted the needle, filling the silence once again with music as he began to sing along.

“It’s funny, so funny, me taking it this way. Don’t know if I should….” He trailed, moving away to stand by the window.

_…but dear it feels good._

Outside a single figure walked out into the snow towards a car parked right out front of the building.

_I’m flying high, up in the sky…_

The dark figure paused, turning and glancing back up at the building.

_But I got a funny feelen’ I’m fallen’_

Dipper’s breath caught in his throat, his stomach fluttering pleasantly in his abdomen. He was all butterflies – it felt like the whole world had changed.

_Something that had started out so small had quickly grown out of control._

Collapsing to the ground, Dipper pulled up his knees and placed his head in his hands, trying to ignore the thoughts racing through his head a million miles a minute. He tried to stop thinking of Bill, tried to ignore the odd mixture of pain and pleasure those thoughts spurred within him.

But he couldn’t.

_Fallen’ for nobody but you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated on time? What is this madness? Well, school is kind of in that in-between phase before midterms so things have slowed down a bunch. I even have the next chapter written - it's a miracle! So hopefully I will be able to update on schedule at least until mid-march *crosses fingers*  
> So, I felt in the mood to write something sickeningly sweet with the whole Pines family and Bill.  
> And this is what happened.  
> Enjoy it while you can, because things are about to get a lot darker from here. If you haven't noticed I changed the tags because I came up with a new concept that I'm going to write for the rest of the story. Let's just say: Bill isn't all that he seems.  
> Thank you so much for all the support! At this point, we're almost at 2,000 hits and I really can't believe it! All the kudos and wonderful comments make my day, and I really am so happy to share this ship with so many other people who love it as much as I do! Thanks guys, and see you next chapter!


	14. "...the sentimental person thinks things will last--the romantic person has a desperate confidence that they won't."-F.Scott.Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very light, light, lime. I'm talking rated pg hints, but at least is something to pique that billdip thirst!

He didn't mean to start pulling away.

It just kind of... happened.

When at work he always managed to come up with an excuse to stay out of Bill's office – busying himself with miscellaneous tasks. He continued in coming an hour early – as per their agreement, but he often would choose to practice making drinks or sweep the floors or some other menial task.

And as a result, Bill's mood had darkened a great deal. He was rarely out on the floor anymore, choosing to coop himself up in his office. And when he did emerge, he looked... tired. Black circles marked his eyes, his skin pale and drawn as if he hadn't been eating properly.

Dipper almost felt guilty.

Almost, except for the fact that his mind kept telling him Bill didn't actually care.

And then there was the fact that Dipper was likely more upset about their separation than Bill was, and that the other man's behavior was likely not connected to Dipper at all.

It was this knowledge that gave him the strength to stay away from the blonde for three weeks.

"Earth to Dip- dop."Mabel called, returning Dipper from his thoughts. Reaching out she poked his forehead – hitting the center of his birthmark. "You in there?"

"Yeah." Dipper laughed, swatting her hand away. On his days off he'd taken to helping Mabel out in her boutique – helping her stitch and sew in the back as either Grenda or Candy manned the front. It was nice – being able to spend the entire day with his sister. Over the years he'd learned how to take up a needle to do minor things like sew in buttons or make minor finishing touches – so he was able to alleviate his twin's workload a little bit. He wasn't nearly as talented at Mabel, but it was a start.

However, more often than not he would just bring a book and read as his sister worked at her machine – chatting amiably as they let the hours slip by.

"Good. You were getting that look you get whenever you overthink things." She said, demonstrating by knitting her brows together and casting her lips downward in an almost comical frown. Dipper laughed and shrugged, trying to press down on the slight flicker of guilt that sparked in his stomach at the idea of making his twin worry.

"What can I say? This is a good book." He responded, the lie flitting past his lips easily as he lifted the novel in question. His twin rolled her eyes, releasing a disapproving noise.

"More interesting than my current friendship with a rising star?" She raised an eyebrow, shooting her twin a look. The topic of choice today, and most days after the Halloween party, had been none other than Pacifica Northwest. Mabel had become fascinated by the other woman – and as a result had gone to every show involving the blonde in an attempt to speak with her. At first Mabel had been pushed away, but his sister's stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with. By the third night Pacifica had actually taken some of the homemade sweets Mabel had offered her. By the fifth they were having full on conversations. And just the other day Dipper had been surprised to see Pacifica appear at the opening of the Boutique, a bouquet in hand. Despite her condescending attitude, Pacifica seemed to get along fairly well with Dipper's overactive sister, which was just as well. The Northwest girl had become Mabel's best customer, and due to the blonde his sister's clothing was in high demand.

He was grateful, really, even if he thought Pacifica was a spoiled brat.

"Hey, bro bro?" The room fell silent – empty of the usual hum of his sister's sewing machine.

"Hmm?" Dipper responded, still pretending to be focused on his book despite his meandering thoughts. It was one he'd borrowed from his uncle Ford – an ancient and strange thing his great Uncle had collected on his travels. It was apparently about demons, which Dipper didn't necessarily believe in but he found interesting non-the-less. He'd always been fascinated by the supernatural after all – it was a trait that apparently ran in the family.

"Are you... you know, doing okay?" Mabel asked timidly, making Dipper look up – immediately meeting his twin's worried gaze.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled, shutting his book and offering his sister a small smile. He already knew the answer – he'd been more quite than usual the last few weeks, less active. He'd done his best to cover the change in behavior up, but there was no way he could hide anything from his twin.

Knowing this, his sister's eyes narrowed, and she scrunched up her nose angrily. "Dipper." She raised an eyebrow, and her brother sighed.

Yeah, there was no way he was keeping anything from Mabel.

"Yes? No? Honestly, Mabes, I have no idea." Dipper sighed, and his sister's gaze softened.

"Is it about Bill?" she asked knowingly.

"Everything wrong with my life right now is about Bill, that's exactly the problem." Dipper responded, leaning forward and placing his arms on his sister's sewing table – resting his cheek against them.

"I don't doubt that." Mabel chuckled, mimicking her brother. "Wanna talk about it?"

Dipper hummed, closing his eyes and drawing a long breath. "It's just, you know, I liked him. I don't know why I did. I just did." He paused, letting the words sink in.

"I mean, I can see where you are coming from. He is... well, Bill." Mabel spoke, filling the silence. Dipper snorted, burying his head further into his arm. "But, you know Dip, liking someone who is bad doesn't make you a bad person." She added, hitting the problem right on the head. Leave it to Mabel to get right to the problem that even Dipper himself hadn't been able to see.

"That may be, but it wasn't so bad before. Before, it was just a feeling. Before, it was temporary. I liked him, yeah. I still do, like, really like him. But at that time, it wasn't anything like this, Mabes. I didn't put as much thought into it. I just decided to go with the flow, ride it out. But I don't think I can. Mabel, I don't think I can just let him go anymore."

Boy, did it feel good to say that out loud. All the feelings that had been winding up in his gut – the tension inside him that had felt so close to snapping – slowly began to unwind. Then again, now that it was out, Dipper couldn't avoid the truth he'd been pushing down anymore. He couldn't claim ignorance, couldn't hide those feelings away in the dark corners of his mind. No, now he found himself staring into the maw of the beast, balancing at the tip of oblivion, just one little push and he'd be falling head over heels.

Who was he kidding? He'd lost his grip on that metaphorical edge a long time ago.

"So what your saying is, you are scared because you like him more than you thought you did and you don't want it to got to far..." Mabel trailed.

"...because he doesn't like me back." Dipper finished for her, the truth in those words sending a strike of pain through his chest. "I mean, damn it Mabel, how much of an idiot can I be to fall for someone like that?" He huffed, burying his face in his arms. Mabel snorted.

"Dipper, you may be a huge idiot, but that has nothing to do with this. Dipper, you can't control who you fall in love with. It just happens."

Her choice of words hit Dipper like a brick wall, and he quickly sat up

"Mabel, I'm not falling in love with him." Dipper said, wide eyed. Mabel, who was still resting against the table, glanced up at her brother with a small smile.

"Dip, yes you are. You think I didn't notice? I am the ultimate match-maker bro bro, but I didn't even need my love glasses to see the goo goo eyes you were making at Bill. You are falling in love with him." She giggled, reaching out to playfully nudge her brother's arm.

Her words resonated with Dipper, but he quickly pushed that away. There was no way he was going to let himself fall in love with Bill Cipher. It was bad enough admitting he liked him, really liked him beyond just physical attraction – but to love him? What did that say if Dipper's first love was a psychopath whose idea of an evening out involved gunning down a man of men?

And yet, somewhere at the back of his mind, a small voice began to repeat Mabel's statement, and Dipper felt warmth bubble up in his chest.

Love him. You love him.

Ugh, he was going to be sick.

"Bro, its okay to admit it. You'll feel better that way." Mabel murmured, clearly noticing the sudden change in her twin's demeanor. However, her attempt at reassurance fell on deaf ears as Dipper got to his feet, staggering slightly.

"I, I need to go. I'll see you later Mabes."

That night Dipper lay in his room, tossing and turning sleeplessly. His dreams had gotten worse since the first time he had started dreaming of Bill. Every time he closed his eyes his mind was filled with images of the other man – tan skin glowing softly against the moonlight, the white flash of teeth, heavy breathing. He could feel Bill's warmth above him, smell his musk. They were close, so close, and Bill would whisper wonton nothing in Dipper's ear between kisses – each fluttering touch a shock of electricity. Dipper arched into Bill's touch, hands knotting in those soft blonde locks. Bill pulled away, blue eyes reflecting the silvery moonlight as he gazed down at the flustered man. Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dipper's forehead and kissed the mark there.

"Pine tree..."He trailed, and then Dipper was sitting up, gazing at the familiar sight of he and Mabel's room. Grasping in at his aching chest, Dipper curled in on himself, trying to calm the emotions running rampant within him.

He had wanted this. He'd wanted this for so long.

But not this way. Not with him...

Dipper was in love with Bill Cipher.

Setting his jaw, Dipper tried to control his breathing, focusing instead on the space around him. To his left his sister breathed softly – sleeping contentedly. Without a worry in the world. The sight helped calm him, and after a moment his breathing finally returned to normal. Sighing, he laid back against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling helplessly. What a fool he had been.

Yet even as he continued to lay there, he found his thoughts drifting to the blonde.

Shutting his eyes, Dipper willed sleep to come.

What a fool he continued to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry about the somewhat short and uneventful chapter. Things are about to get very hectic, and Bill is about to get very, very possessive.  
> Because, I'm not going to lie to you, possessive Bill is my favorite Bill.  
> So be prepared, the next chapter is going to get pretty dark. Whoooo!!!!  
> Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all lovely people next chapter!


	15. "Sometimes it is harder to deprive oneself of pain than pleasure."-F.Scott Fitzgerald

December neared, bringing with it endless flurries and painting the dirty city in white. The nearly constant flurries and continuous decent in temperature had made Dipper’s afternoon commute to work a difficult one, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Today he wore a particularly heavy red scarf his sister had knitted him the previous month. It helped protect his nose and ears from the nipping cold, for which he was grateful. Dipper didn’t particularly like the cold, and he most certainly didn’t like the way his skin would grow red and chapped in the overwhelmingly dry and bitter chill that bombarded him the moment he left the comfort of indoors.

Today, though, he chose to walk in a slower pace, enjoying the emptiness of the streets as fat white flakes fell from the sky. The normally hectic city sidewalks were bare, everyone having taken shelter from the onslaught. A gust of wind whipped past, making Dipper waver on his feet, turning his head to avoid the worst of the pinprick – like flakes which barraged his skin.

Still, it was nice being alone for once. No Stan or Ford constantly arguing in the background. No customers striking up conversations. And as much as he loved his sister, Dipper needed a break from those knowing looks she gave him, these well-meaning glances that served only to remind Dipper of the very thing he most wanted to forget.

Bill Cipher.

Just thinking his name made a strange and increasingly familiar feeling rise in Dipper’s gut – one he immediately clamped down on. Now, he wasn’t going to think about this. He’d done enough worrying and obsessing over the blonde in the last few weeks. No, Dipper had come to the conclusion that the best option was to cut the problem at the bud.

To cut himself off from Bill. At least, in a romantic sense. He still had to work for the man.

At least, he did.

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, Dipper glanced at the plain white envelope he was keeping there. After his discovery of the true nature of his feelings, Dipper had gone to Wendy for help. He explained to her the problem, leaving out some minor details about he and Bill’s current relationship. Honestly, he hadn’t expected much – just a conversation with someone separate from the situation. Because although Diper loved his sister, sometimes he just needed a fresh set of ears and a different opinion.

Which is why when Wendy offered to help him pay back his Great Uncle’s debt, Dipper had been more than a little surprised. He’d even turned her down, saying that there was no way something like that could work.

Right?

Time passed, and the more he thought on the matter, the more his initial shock began to fade and the more it occurred to Dipper that maybe, just maybe, Wendy was offering him a way out. A way to escape his deal with Bill and be done with the other man – permanently. They could go their separate ways, and Dipper could return to his normal life.

And it was with that understanding that Dipper realized that the reason he had turned Wendy down was because he didn’t want his deal with the other man to end. Because once it was over, he would no longer have an excuse to see Bill anymore.

Once the deal was over, Bill would no longer have any reason to see him.

It had taken quite a bit of time to wrestle with the torrent of emotions that had bombarded Dipper after he’d discovered that fact. He was disgusted with himself for being so selfish and stupid. He hated how even now he still clung to some distant and halfhearted hope that maybe, just maybe Bill could return his feelings even though he knew it was impossible. He hated the fact that a part of him didn’t care. A part of him didn’t care if Bill never returned his feelings. A part of him liked Bill anyway.

It was this part of himself that Dipper feared the most.

It wasn’t until after a certain conversation with his Grunkle Stan that Dipper came to a decision, however.

_“Wow, he lives!” Stan laughed upon entering the kitchen and seeing his nephew._

_“Long time no see, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper replied with a sleepy smile. He’d slept in until noon, but he was still tired. He’d been feeling more drained after work recently, and no amount of sleep seemed to be helping._

_At least, today, he could look forward to staying home and lazing about the apartment all day. Mabel had cancelled their usual plans due to a particularly extravagant party Pacifica was preforming at. Dipper had felt slightly disappointed, but the feeling soon faded as he took in his sister’s wide smile and that keen glint she got in her eye whenever she talked about the blonde. Honestly, as long as Mabel was happy, Dipper was happy._

_So when Dipper found out his Grunkle Ford had left town for work, he couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved. With only he and Stan there, there would be no questioning about Dipper’s most recent encounters with Bill, no pop quizzes or lectures on whatever theories suited Ford’s fancy for the day. Dipper loved his great Uncle, and Dipper appreciated everything the other man had taught him, but sometimes he just needed time to himself._

_And so far today was turning out to be exactly what his tired mind and body needed._

_“You know kid, it’s been so long I almost get the feeling you’ve been avoiding me.” Stan joked, taking a seat across from Dipper and sipping at a cup of coffee. Dipper snorted._

_“Does it really take a special reason for me to avoid you Grunkle Stan?” He responded, making the other man laugh._

_“Yeah, you got a point there.” He chortled, and Dipper couldn’t help smiling as he turned back to his book, eyes gliding over the words thoughtlessly as the pair fell into companionable silence._

_“So, how have things been going?” Stan asked after a while, and Dipper shrugged._

_“Good.” He replied simply._

_“Oh, that’s… that’s good to hear.” Dipper almost wanted to laugh at the disappointed lilt to his Great Uncle’s tone. As much as Stan was the more charismatic of the elder Pines twins, in many ways he was just as socially inept as his brother._

_Especially when trying to talk about personal things._

_Setting his book on the table, Dipper stretched his arms over his head, turning hi gaze onto his Uncle with a fond smile._

_“Really. Everything has been going fine.” He stated, but his great Uncle’s frown continued._

_“It’s just, well, ever since the whole painting incident I’ve just been wondering if you, you know…” Stan trailed off awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck._

_Oh. That._

_Dipper slouched forward, face falling. Great, even his Grunkles had noticed his change in demeanor. He really wasn’t as good at hiding his feelings as he thought he was._

_“I mean, kid, if you, you know, like that Cipher guy…” Dipper paled at Stan’s choice of words, horror flushing the color from his face, “… I just want you to know that it’s alright. For all of Ford’s fussing and bad mouthing, Cipher is a business man, and I can respect that. He does what has to be done. Just…” Stan paused, turning his head and coughing anxiously into his hand. “If he, you know, does anything, don’t feel like you have to stay. Ford and I can handle ourselves, and I don’t like the idea of you suffering for my sake. And if he does anything, I swear I’ll…”_

_“Grunkle Stan, it’s okay!” Dipper cut in, waving his hands frantically. “Really, it isn’t that bad. He isn’t that bad.”_

_Which was a lie. Because Bill was bad. Just not to Dipper._

_“Oh. Okay. Well, um, good talk.” Stan pushed to his feet, moving around the table to clap Dipper on the back. “Just remember, don’t force yourself, kid.” And then Stan left Dipper alone in the kitchen once again, mind racing with a whole new storm of thoughts._

Because he was making his family worry. Because Bill was changing him, and not in a good way. Because Bill was bad for Dipper, and he knew it, and if he stayed around the man any longer he wasn’t the only one who would end up getting hurt.

And nothing was worth hurting his family.

Stuffing the envelope in his pocket, Dipper walked the rest of the way to the bar in silence. He was running earlier than usual today, and when he went into Bill’s office he discovered the man had yet to arrive. Sighing, Dipper opted to stand and wait, not wanting to get comfortable in fear that he’d lose his nerve. Thankfully, however, he didn’t end up waiting long.

“Pine tree…” A familiar voice trailed behind him, and Dipper turned to see Bill still standing at the entrance, eyes wide in shock as he looked over the brunette.

“Bill.” Dipper responded with a forced smile, setting his jaw in an attempt to ignore the rising warmth in his chest. The other man was still on the decline, his normally perfect hair a mess of wispy blonde curls. His clothes, which Dipper had previously only seen carefully pressed were slightly rumpled. His fatigue even extended to his movements, as when he finally recovered from his surprise at Dipper’s presence he seemed to have a slight limp. Dipper wondered if he’d been having troubles with his clients again – and the thought sent a strike of fear rushing up the boys spine. But he quickly pushed that thought away. It wasn’t his business to worry for the other man. Not anymore. Not after today.

“So you finally came to your senses? Decided you couldn’t live without me?” The blonde joked, a familiar smirk playing on his lips though it didn’t extend to his eyes.

“I wanted to talk to you about our…deal.” Dipper trailed, trying to keep his voice even. Bill stopped, tensing, face going blank.

“What about it?” He asked, and Dipper detected the slightly menacing tone that tinged his words. Still, he couldn’t turn back now. This was for the good of him and his family.

So he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope, handing it to the blonde.

“Here.” Was all he said. Bill took the envelope slowly, opening it at an almost torturous pace.

“Just fill out the amount for whatever my Great Uncle still owes you. With that, my family’s debt will be paid.”

Bill pulled out the check, letting the envelope flutter to the floor. For a moment there was nothing but silence, an almost deafening silence that seemed to be almost reverberating with the potential of what would happen next. And then Bill burst into laughter, shattering through the heavy veil of quite with a wave of malice that made the brunette’s hair stand on end. It was loud and high pitched, the sound sending unpleasant chills up Dipper’s mind. Memories of a dark alleyway flashed through Dipper’s mind, of the terror he felt when he first heard that laugh.

Except this was much, much worse - because now it was directed at him.

“Oh, Pine tree. I thought we discussed this.” Bill said, wiping his eyes as he turned his gaze to Dipper. The brunette froze like a deer before a wolf, his body reacting to the sheer murderous will contained within those blue orbs. His mind went blank, his knees went weak.

It was like he was looking at a completely different person.

“See, you and I have a deal. Your body in return for your uncle’s life. Is that really so hard to understand?” He cooed as if talking to a child. “This,” he held up the check, which suddenly erupted into blue flame. Dipper gasped, snapping out of his trance.

“Ho, how?” He started, but was cut off when Bill suddenly appeared in front of him, his hand clamping down around the brunette’s chin and forcing the other man to meet his gaze.

“Tsk, tsk Pine tree. No talking.” Bill ran his thumb up over Dipper’s lips, tilting his head fondly. ‘It’s such a shame, I thought we were doing so well to. Everything was going according to plan.” Bill sighed, leaning forward to gently brush his nose against Dipper’s before his eyes narrowed. “It’s that damned red, isn’t it? Still, still, still. I thought I’d solved that problem. Yet here we are.” He growled, hand lowering to grip around Dipper’s throat, cutting off the brunette’s air supply.

“B, Bill…” He stuttered out, but the blonde seemed unfazed by his outcry, continuing to close his hand around Dipper’s windpipes, and as the brunette struggled he could have sworn he saw Bill’s gaze flash red.

And then Dipper’s knees hit the ground, and he gasped in air desperately, each intake a prickling relief to his burning lungs. After a moment, his thoughts began to return, and he found himself desperately trying to crawl away from the figure still standing over him.

“S, stay away from me…” Dipper grit out, his voice hoarse. Bill laughed, though this time it was softer than before. Stepping forward, he stopped the other man’s retreat by twisting his fingers into chocolate brown locks. Tugging upward, he forced Dipper onto his knees, blue eyes gentle as he held onto the writhing boy.

“Sorry kid, that’s not an option.” Bill murmured. “See, you belong to me. Deal or no deal. This body, this mind.” Leaning down, Bill pressed his lips softly to Dipper’s forehead, before moving his lips to the other man’s ear, “Everything.”

And then Bill released Dipper, and he fell to the floor. He lay there in silence for a moment. He didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, he’d always been expecting this – it was a miracle he’d escaped Bill’s cruelty thus far. On the other hand, his expectation didn’t make Bill’s behavior any more palatable.

And as the shock began to clear, he didn’t feel betrayed. He didn’t feel upset at all really.

No, Dipper didn’t feel any of that. What Bill’s words had sparked in Dipper wasn’t terror, or sadness.

It was anger, and as he continued to lie there on the floor the feeling consumed him completely. Standing slowly, Dipper dusted off his front and ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Bill, who had taken a seat at his desk. Striding forward, he ignored the surprised look the other man gave him as he pushed him back in his chair, straddling the blonde’s lap and pressing their lips together. Bill hummed pleasantly into his mouth, tension dissipating as Dipper ran his hands over the other man’s broad shoulders and up into his hair, tangling his fingers in the golden locks. Jerking the other man’s head to the side, he trailed his lips down his jaw and to the nape neck, smirking as Bill’s breathe hitched as he nibbled at the delicate skin there.

“Pine tree…” Bill trailed huskily. It was at this moment that Dipper chose to pull away, gazing down at the red cheeked and flustered male beneath him and smiling.

And then he plowed his fist directly into his face.

“Fuck!” Bill cried out, reaching up to touch his now bleeding nose.

“You thick headed asshole.” Dipper glowered. “Do you know how much time I spent wondering how to react to you? How much energy I put into worrying about what I should do? ‘ I own you.’ ‘You belong to me.’? What the hell is that? Why do you always have to be so goddamn cryptic all the time?” He demanded. Bill snorted, wincing.

“Comes with the position kid.” He responded, before reaching up to delicately touch his nose. “Damn. What is with you and punching me in the face? I thought you liked my face.” He whined.

“Yeah. I like your face. And your god damned stubborn ass. And your lack of empathy. Your awful sense of humor. I like your ridiculous laugh, and that shit eating smirk you always wear. Why? I don’t fucking know.”

“Obviously it’s because I’m amazing.” Bill stated, and Dipper shot him a glare.

“I will break your nose.” He threatened, and Bill fell silent. They stared one another down, and finally Dipper sighed, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose.

“Look Bill. I love you, okay?” He whispered, closing his eyes. “You don’t have to be forceful about it, because I already know I belong to you.” Opening his eyes, he met Bill’s inquisitive gaze. “ I just didn’t think you liked me back, and I didn’t want to put myself or my family in a position to get hurt.”

“Pine tree, I made out with you. Multiple times.” Bill cocked an eyebrow, and Dipper couldn’t help but laugh despite the burning of tears at the corners of his eyes. Now that his anger was fading, he was beginning to feel the weight of the words coming from his mouth. He was laying his heart out before Bill, a dangerous move when he still didn’t trust the other man. He was in Bill’s hands now, and it was frightening, even more frightening than mere moment before when his life had literally been in the other man’s hands.

His throat burned at the memory.

“Exactly. And then you turned around and tried to strangle me. Twice. Not exactly the most romantic of gestures Bill.” He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who shrugged. They once again fell into silence, only this time it was because Dipper had nothing else to say. Turning his head down, he gazed at his hands wistfully, wishing he’d never met the man before him even as he leaned into the blonde’s gentle touch, as Bill reached up and cupped Dipper’s cheek.

“Love, huh?” Bill muttered, eyes flitting over the brunette’s face. Finally, a soft smile formed on his lips, and he chuckled softly. “I should have known you would overthink things. Look, Pine tree, I’ve said it before. I like you. A lot. That’s more than I can say for most people, I assure you. And if anyone else did this,” he gestured at his swollen nose, “they would be dead in a heartbeat. I like your spirit, kid, I like the way you think. I haven’t felt this way about anyone before, and I most certainly wasn’t planning on growing so attached.” Bill sighed, trailing off as he fiddled with one of Dipper’s curls. “You humans and your insistence on naming everything.” He shook his head, and Dipper snorted.

“You say that like you aren’t hu…” He was cut off when Bill pressed their lips together, moaning softly as he leaned into the kiss. It was chaste and sweet and so warm Dipper utterly melted in Bill’s lap. He hated this man, he really did. Hated him and loved him in such flashes of fire and ice Dipper swore he would get whip lash. Bill was right. He was overthinking things. Bill had told him repeatedly how much he cared about him, yet every word had fallen on deaf ears. He’d been too afraid to hear the implied meaning behind them – knowing that if he did he would grow too attached.

Still…

“Bill?” Dipper whispered, breathlessly pulling away. Bill hummed, following Dipper’s lips and smiling playfully.

“Yeah?”

“Just promise me you won’t hurt my family. Please. Even if, even if we don’t work out, just please…”

“Ugh, still overthinking things.” Bill groaned, sitting back and glaring at Dipper. “Way to ruin the mood, kid.”

“Please, Bill, just promise me.” Dipper insisted, eliciting a huff from his companion.

“Yeesh, calm down. Look, if you stop questioning and second guessing our relationship, then I will make sure your family stays safe and sound, alright Pine tree?” Bill said, sticking out his hand. Dipper smiled in relief, shaking Bill’s hand without a second thought.

“Alright.” He said, and then he was being pulled forward into Bill’s chest as the blonde wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist.

“It’s a deal then.” He smirked, before enveloping Dipper in a heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Dipper has finally succumbed to Bill's charms(or substantial lack thereof!)   
> So my promises from last chapter have not come to full fruition as this chapter was longer than I had originally planned to I had to put the fun stuff and the plot into the next chapter.  
> Which( drum roll please) will be up on Thursday! What?  
> Well, Spring Break is almost here, and seeing as my stupid university has break one week ahead everyone else in this gosh- dang state, I will be a lonely Mi-Chan in my apartment for most of the week. And you know what that means? ALL OF THE WRITING. I will try to update at least every other day! Whoot whoot!  
> Also, I wanted to ask all my lovely, wonderful, fantastic readers a question about which AU you want to see me write most: Hunchback of Notre Dame, or a sort of Stardust- y Au(like the movie). Honestly, I have started both, I just don't know which one to continue!   
> Well, sorry for the deadly long note, and see you tomorrow!


	16. “Tired, tired with nothing, tired with everything, tired with the world’s weight he had never chosen to bear.” - F. Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore ahead!

There were a lot of things Dipper had to get used to.

The first was the sudden appearance of a certain Pacifica Northwest in his life. He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly the blonde and his sister were glued to the hip. It was like one day everything was normal, and then the next he was walking into the kitchen to find the sole heir to the Northwest fortune standing in the middle of his kitchen in a silky white nightgown, blonde hair a fluffy mess, giggling beside his sister.

Needless to say that had been a rather awkward morning.

Still, despite her initially ditzy exterior Dipper found Pacifica to be rather well informed on current economic and political issues, and the girl, though opinionated and stubborn as a mule(not that Dipper was any better, as his twin liked to point out whenever he dared to complain) was fun to debate with.

Whenever Dipper had the energy, that is.

Because he had suddenly found himself spending all his time at Bartleby's. Willingly. He didn't know what had possessed him to sacrifice even his evenings off in favor of that small cramped club.

Or, more specifically, the quite back office where he and Bill would inevitably end up. He just couldn't stay away. Now that he knew he had Bill all to himself, and was no longer trying to hold himself back, Dipper found himself falling for Bill all over again. It was strange really. He suddenly took notice of even the smallest things – the subtle hint of alcohol on the blonde's breathe. He favored gin, apparently, and whenever he kissed Dipper after drinking it would make the brunette's lips tingle and leave his mouth tasting bitter with a faint trail of sweetness.

Another thing Dipper had grown to love about the other man was how utterly handsy he was. Seriously, it was shocking how much the brunette enjoyed Bill's insistence that he sit in his lap at all times – long fingers trailing through chocolaty curls or tracing circle's on the other man's waist. It made Dipper feel... wanted. Cared for. Precious.

Bill made him feel special and happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

Of course, things weren't exactly perfect. For the first couple weeks Bill refused to leave Dipper's side, ignoring his work for a while as he was more inclined to make up lost time with the brunette. But work was work, and Bill had an entire city to keep firmly in place beneath his thumb.

And even though Dipper really, really didn't want to think about the disappearances he'd see in the newspaper or hear about on the radio; even though he would rather not draw correlations between the nights Bill left the club for business purposes and how they directly aligned with the nights numerous people had been murdered, his conscious wouldn't let him. Not completely at least.

He liked Bill. That didn't mean he had to like his job.

Which is why, as the season descended into the first days of December, Dipper was more than a little disappointed to learn that Bill would be leaving town for a couple days in order to sort out some problems he'd been having with a particularly finicky group of anarchists known as Deus Culpam. Dipper had heard about them on the radio back in Colorado – they were a huge issue: causing fires, assassinating anyone that stood against their values. Like the mafia, they permeated every major city in the U.S., but there were rumors that the organization's numbers were on par with - if not even greater than - some of the largest crime syndicates in the world. Shockingly, they had yet to infiltrate New York, which Dipper had also come to learn was due to none other than Bill himself.

Which, of course, meant that he'd have to suck it up and survive without the blonde for the next three and a half days.

"Oh, come on Pine tree, don't make that face. Although I'm pleased to know that you find it so impossible living without me." Bill stated, idly fiddling with the brunette's hair as Dipper lowered his pen and shot his companion a harsh look.

"You wish. I just don't know what to do while you're away." He bit off, though the statement really didn't help his argument. Bill smirked.

"How about you take the time off- do some catching up with Shooting star."

"I would, but lately Mabel's been spending all of her time with Pacifica. If I told her I had time off, she would probably just end up dragging me to all of her concerts or something." Dipper sighed wantonly. Bill chuckled from behind him, the laughter reverberating through the brunette's small frame.

"Well, do whatever you want to do. Honestly, I'd be more comfortable having you at the club anyway." Bill murmured, breath hot against Dipper's throat as he leaned forward to place his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"And why is that?" Dipper stuttered, face heating. Even after all this affection, he still managed to get flustered whenever Bill was this close. He couldn't help it, though he knew that half the reason Bill acted this way was because he liked to make Dipper nervous.

"Same reason I have to leave." Bill trailed, lazily nuzzling the nape of Dipper's neck. "There have been rumors that Deus Culpam has managed to infiltrate the underground here in New York. And more likely than not, the first person they'll try and get rid of is me, considering I'm the only thing keeping them out of this town. If you're here, at least I can instruct my men to keep an eye on you." Bill sighed.

"Why?"

"Pine tree, I've already told you I like you. Do I need to get you a collar or something to prove it? Oh, maybe that's not such a bad idea..." Bill trailed with a gentle nip at the soft skin beneath Dipper's jaw. The brown eyed boy sucked in a harsh breath before turning to knock his head into Bill's making the other laugh.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Dipper huffed, cheeks puffing out slightly.

"Then what do you mean?" Bill asked, pale blue eyes swiveling to meet Dipper's.

"I mean, why are you trying to keep them out? I thought you would probably be working with them or something?"

Bill hummed, tilting his head upward to place a chaste kiss on Dipper's cheek.

"Is that really what you think of me? Heh, you know me well." Bill chortled, leaning back in his chair. Dipper swiveled so that he was facing the other man, unable to keep a small smile off his lips despite the serious subject at hand. He was a sucker for Bill's compliments.

"Well, it's true that a lot of the ideals Deus Culpam is founded upon correlate with my own. But I don't like working in groups, Pine tree, and I most certainly don't like sharing the benefits with others. If you are going to cause chaos, make it absolute. If you are going to kill, do it with your own hands. And if anyone is going to rule this town, it is going to be me." Bill's voice deepened, taking on that familiar deadly lilt that still made shivers of fear run down Dipper's spine.

"Oh." Was all he said, cinnamon hued eyes turning to the ground as he fought with the usual doubts he always got when Bill acted like this.

"What are you thinking?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Dipper responded automatically, deciding that now would be a good time to stand and maybe check and see if Soos needed help up front. He didn't get very far before a hand wrapped around his waist, tugging him back down.

"Nice try, kid. I can practically see the wheels turning in that little head of yours. Now tell me." Bill huffed stubbornly. Dipper sighed, seeing no escape, and he gave the blonde a frustrated look as he replied.

"I don't like it when you talk like that. Taking over the world and all that nonsense." He stated, crossing his hands in front of his chest like an angry child. Bill rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on is lips.

"Don't worry Pine tree, you'll rule at my side. And I'll make sure your family lives happily. We had a deal remember?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, anger dissipating at how utterly ridiculous Bill's statements sounded.

"You actually sound like your serious." Despite his best intentions, he relaxed back into Bill's touch, leaning his head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, I am. Deadly serious." Bill chirped, tapping Dipper's nose. The brunette giggled, shaking his head. Sometimes Bill said the most ridiculous things.

********************

The days Bill was away flew by faster than Dipper had thought they would. At first he'd been worried that the time they would spend apart would drag out – days seemingly becoming weeks as he waited for the blonde's return. After all, that's what they made it seem like in all of Mabel's romance novels.

However, it became apparent after the first day that without Bill, Dipper's life just fell back into its usual flow - as it had been when he'd first come under the blonde's services. And even though he felt a slight ache every time he passed by the other man's office, he found that working with Soos again more than distracted him from thoughts of his absent companion.

"So then, Melody was like: I think it's cute! And then I was like: me too! And I guess we just decided to buy it and now we have a puppy." The large man said from Dipper's left, where he was finishing up the last cleaning tasks of the morning before they would both go their separate ways.

"That's great Soos! I'm glad things have been working out well between you and Melody." Dipper said with honest enthusiasm. Before Dipper had made up with Bill, Soos had told him about a new girl he'd recently begun seeing. Dipper personally enjoyed hearing stories about their encounters – it was nice getting a taste of a normal, healthy relationship. Plus, he really liked Soos, and knowing the other man was happy left Dipper with a warm feeling for his friend.

"Yeah, thanks dude." Soos chuckled, face reddening slightly as he playfully elbowed Dipper in the side.

"No problem. I mean it. Why don't you go ahead and head home. I can finish up here." Dipper said, setting down the rag he'd been using to polish the counters and rubbing his forehead absentmindedly with the back of his hand. Was it getting hot in here?

"Are you sure dude? Won't your sister be worried about you or something?" Soos asked, though he brightened at the prospect of being able to return to his girlfriend early.

"Mabel will be fine. She's at a party with the Northwests having the time of her life. Go ahead." Dipper urged, and after a final doubtful look Soos nodded.

"Thanks dude." He said, wrapping the unsuspecting brunette in a hug. "I owe you one." After a startled moment Dipper relaxed, returning the hug with a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes and pushing away. "Now go on, before I change my mind."

He turned back to the tables he had been cleaning. There were only a few more, and then he would be done for the night – it wouldn't take more than thirty minutes. Plus, he could use the peace and quiet. Dipper thought best when doing mindless work like this.

After a couple minutes Soos appeared back in the main area, wearing a heavy winter coat and a large red scarf.

"Later dude!" he waved, and Dipper smiled and waved back before returning to his work. It only took a couple seconds for a bead of sweat to form on his temple, and he had to pause again to quickly wipe it away.

Damn, why was it so hot in here! It felt like a sauna!

Throwing the rag on the table Dipper huffed, running his fingers through his slightly damp brown curls.

Just then there was a loud thump from upstairs, like something heavy had hit the ground.

"Soos, you okay?" Dipper called, wondering if the other man had tripped and fallen a couple steps. This wouldn't be the first time.

However, when there was no reply, Dipper felt the familiar writhing of fear in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong.

"Soos?" He tried again, hoping that the other man just hadn't heard him. Again there was no reply.

The feeling grew into a heavy weight, and Dipper walked towards the staircase that lead out of the club.

"Soos, buddy. You alright?"

As he neared the staircase, he caught a whiff of smoke, and he glanced about the darkened room behind him for any signs of a fire, but other than the two lamps they had kept lit he saw nothing. Except... perhaps there was a slight murky haze – just a small one, if he concentrated on the light long enough.

Something was very, very wrong.

Dipper turned, taking the steps of the staircase two at a time. He didn't know where the fire had started, but he knew he had to get out, now, and let the professionals handle it.

However, as he neared the top, the smoke seemed to grow thicker, and despite the fact that they had put the lamps here out long ago the stairwell was alit with a dull orange glow.

Then he realized it was because the entire space in front of the doorway was on fire.

"Shit!" Dipper hissed, stepping away from the flames instinctually. He was about to turn to find another way when he saw a large dark form on the ground in front of the door.

"Soos!" He pushed through the low licking flames, ignoring the heat and the animalistic urge to turn and run. He fell to Soos's side, relieved when he noticed the distinct rise and fall of the other man's chest. He was still breathing, thankfully.

Standing, Dipper moved towards the door, taking off his vest to use as a makeshift mitt as he pulled and pushed against the metal.

But it didn't budge.

Terror swelled in Dipper's chest, but he quickly pressed it down. Losing his head now wouldn't do any good. Even if their only god damned exit was locked.

Hissing angrily, Dipper turned back to Soos, mind racing. There had to be another way out. There had to be...

For some reason his mind went back to the night of the Halloween party, when he'd been sitting outside the doorway to the club. And yet, somehow, Bill had appeared from farther down the alleyway.

He'd come out through another door.

There was another way out.

"Come on Soos." Dipper called, breathe hitching as he began to break into coughs. The fire was growing, and he had a feeling it wasn't just in this area alone.

After giving one final attempt at waking the other man, Dipper gave up, instead opting to drag Soos's heavy form towards the stairs. He thanked whatever gods that they were going down and not up – there was no way he'd be able to carry Soos for any distance let alone up a flight of stairs.

His breathing became ragged, his lungs weighed down from smoke and his entire body aching from the overwhelming heat and Dipper's own best efforts to restrain his mounting hysteria.

There is another exit.

We can get out.

We will survive this.

Dipper repeated to himself in a kind-of mantra, the journey back down to the club seemed to take an eternity though it likely only lasted a few minutes. Once they were at the bottom, Dipper ran to the counter, picking out two rags and wetting them before tying them around him and Soos' nose and mouth respectively. It wouldn't undue whatever damage had already been done, but at least it would make breathing easier for now.

Once he was sure Soos was as safe as he could be in a burning building, Dipper moved towards Bill's office. However, what he found upon opening the door immediately dashed whatever hope he'd managed to cling to throughout the whole ordeal.

Inside the closed off room was an inferno greater than what he had encountered at the entrance. It was like someone had poured gasoline over every surface they could before lighting a match – everything was on fire.

Damn. Damn!

The door out was locked. There was no way to escape other than the slim hope that Bill had some sort of secret passageway to the surface in his office. Which knowing Bill, he likely did. The question was – how was Dipper supposed to find it amidst the raging red and orange flames?

Dipper glanced back at where he had set Soos – the older man still knocked out cold. He thought about his girlfriend and their new puppy, and how heartbroken the woman would be if he never came back.

Then Dipper's mind shifted to his own family He thought of his twin, how her usually smiling face would break the moment she heard the news. She would cry and cry, and his Uncle's would try to console her, but she would never be at peace.

If anything happened to her, Dipper would feel the same.

And then there was Bill. This was probably all his damn fault in the first place – this fire had clearly been intended. It was likely set by one of the blonde's many enemies He wondered if the other man would be upset at Dipper's passing.

Hell, he wondered if Bill would even care. Deep down, a part of him felt he would. Quietly, wordlessly... but Bill would miss Dipper. He might even feel a little guilty – but that was pushing it.

The wall of heat wavered out at him, growing in intensity until it was almost unbearable. Blinking, Dipper looked into the smoke and flames, his chest tightening in resolution. There was no point in standing and worrying – it was just a waste of time. A lot of things could go wrong.

But like hell Dipper would just sit back and let any of that happen without at least putting up a fight.

Gritting his teeth, the brunette covered his face with his arms before darting forward, ignoring the searing heat that whispered across his flesh. He ignored the desire to brush the flames off - the pain that blossomed where the fire ate through his clothing and started in at his flesh.

It hurt.

_Soos._

It really hurt.

_Melody._

He was dying. He was going to die.

_The Stans._

His limbs felt heavy. The water in the rag covering his face had dried up from the heat, leaving him at the mercy of the heady smoke and heat and pain.

_Mabel._

It felt like someone taking a meat grinder to his back – uncomfortably hot and searing to the point of being maddening.

_Bill._

Hopeless. Utterly hopeless. Dipper didn't even know where to start looking. Everywhere all he could see was red, though black spots were beginning to hover at the corners of his vision – the overwhelming temperature taking its toll.

He would cry if his eyes weren't so dry they felt like they were about to shrivel up in his head where he stood.

His knees gave out, ears wringing shrilly against the uproarious murmur of the flames.

He was going to die.

He was going to burn to death.

There was still so much. Still so much he'd wanted to do. Still so much he'd wanted to say.

Yet, now that he thought about it, his only regret was that he really couldn't think of any of those things right now.

"Bill..." He rasped, or at least attempted to rasp. The name felt strange on his lips, foreign, yet comforting. Why he spoke it – in those, his last moments – Dipper wasn't really sure. He hoped the jackass would hate himself. He hoped he'd cry at Dipper's funeral.

Who was he kidding? Even dying, Dipper wished the bastard nothing but happiness.

With a small, breathy laugh Dipper's torso hit the ground, consciousness fading faster and faster.

_...goodbye._

****************

A singular feeling of trepidation, introducing itself like the slow and uncomfortable touch of a feather running up the spine. So small, yet suddenly Dipper's weary mind jolted into wakeness. It was quite. Dark. He tried to move, but couldn't. Or maybe he could, there was no way of telling in this senseless and bleak domain.

Then there was that almost nonexistence touch again, this time fanning out like thousands of tiny bugs crawling across his flesh. The feeling made his entire being squirm, right down to his very core, and he tried to scream but nothing came out. Now the bugs were burning, searing, biting into his skin and sinking deep – paste fat and bone to Dipper's very core as if he were being run through with heated pins and needles.

Stop!

Enough!

His desperate thoughts did little good as the unbearable pain continued, increasing in strength until Dipper was screeching, mentally thrashing against whatever force held his body in place as it felt as if his skin was slowly being flayed.

"...."

A voice, tingling cross the edge of his consciousness like the airy touch of a butterfly's wing. Despite the pain, Dipper concentrated on it, focusing whatever cognizance he could muster at moving towards that distant and gentle murmur.

"..." There it was again, sending jolts of cool clarity and peace through his still buzzing limbs. He pressed onward, reaching out, willing himself onward...

Heavy eyelids pulled back to reveal a pair of glassy brown orbs, murky with pain and fatigue. They blinked once, twice, before the brunette's head lolled dully to the side in an attempt to trace whatever moment was going on around him.

Red. Flickering, dancing. Fire.

Another blink, this time slower. His mind felt so, so heavy. He just wanted to fall asleep, yet a nagging voice at the back of his mind demanded he remain conscious just a little longer.

There was more movement, somewhere just beyond his narrow line of sight. Rustling, no, stronger than that. All he could hear were the flames screaming and screaming.

The screaming stopped.

Something rolled past Dipper, coming to a stop a couple feet away from him.

A body. No, just the head, from the neck down there was nothing but thin ribbons of sinew and other miscellaneous gore. Other than the distinctive shape, the thing was almost unrecognizable, all red muscle and holes where the eyes should have been. In his partially aware state Dipper almost wanted to laugh at how utterly horrible it looked.

But he didn't have enough energy for that.

"You FILTHY, IGNORANT, worthless BAG of three dimensional SHIT..." A dark, unrecognizable voice hit Dipper's ears like a thunderclap, making even his weary mind quake at the bloodlust and malice contained therein. "How DARE you attempt to meddle in MY affairs – to touch MY THINGS."A shadow crossed before Dipper's rapidly fading field of vision, wavering along with the flames that illuminated it in a macabre backdrop. The figure placed a single foot atop the dismembered limb, crushing it easily with those final words and sending gooey bits of meat and bone out in a wide arc. Dipper don't know how he managed it, but he whimpered slightly at the sight, and the shadowy form quickly turned to him, rushing forward and taking him in its arms.

"Shh, Pine Tree. Everything is alright now." Unlike the terrifying boom before, this voice made Dipper's body relax, and he subconsciously curled into the stranger as he felt warm brushes across his face.

Warm, wet brushes.

"You weren't supposed to see that. I thought you would still be recovering." The form spoke once again, chest vibrating with laughter. "You still manage to surprise me." More brushes, his time softer than before – across his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his eyes. "But I can't have you remembering any of this. Not yet. Not until you're ready." The vague word were spoken no louder than a murmur, and before they could even sink in Dipper's mind fell into a welcomed unconsciousness just like a curtain being pulled across the stage of a half written tragedy.

****************

Dipper dreamed of light. Bright and evanescent, it warmed his skin and sunk into his tired and aching bones – filling him with a gentle thrumming energy. It was white, yet maintained an array of colors – the entire rainbow glittering about him in the opalescent glow.

He lost himself in the feeling, consciousness fanning out until he could no longer distinguish himself from the light – fading away from the dull thrumming heat of himself and into the perpetual peace.

He was floating, floating in clear water, gazing up into the white spectrum of oscillating hues, seeping into the eternity of stillness.

He’d felt this before.

The thought flickered softly in his mind, an undeniable truth, though he bore no memory of this strange empty space.

And just as he thought this, the world around him shifted, and suddenly Dipper was standing in a field of wavering iridescent grass, gazing out over an endless expanse of blue flecked through with shimmering iridescent color.

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

His eyes lowered, and he found himself gazing at the back of a familiar figure crowned with a mess of auburn curls. He reached out, not sure why he felt the urge to talk to this person, why he seemed so akin to himself.

The likeness turned, and Dipper felt a shock run through him when he discovered that the body standing before him was utterly featureless – bearing no eyes or nose or mouth. Yet once the initial shock was gone, he oddly felt no fear, gazing into the empty bleakness of the figure before him as easily as gazing into a mirror.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but suddenly a small hum had started, like a thousand beating wings far in the distance slowly heightening in pitch.

“Corde dormierunt” It whispered, many voices and yet somehow only one. The words drew Dipper back to his center, fluttering across the warm heart of his being.

“Veterum.” The sound was closer now, louder, the tender thrum of energy turning into a steady pull.

“Dum in somno.” As these words were spoken his doppelganger stepped forward, gripping Dipper’s shoulders and forcing him to watch as a single eye opened at the center of the barren face – thin black iris set amidst glowing liquid gold. Previously unfelt terror swelled within Dipper at the unearthly sight, and he suddenly felt all too aware of the dimming light. At the call of a million voices booming in his ear, a shock of electricity bolting through his being and sticking his sleeping heart into movement.

“Excitare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a hint of a plot I see! It's a miracle!  
> Shit is starting to go down, and am I excited to finally, FINALLY get to all the good bits!  
> What is Bill?  
> What is Dipper?  
> And who exactly is the leader of Deus Culpam?  
> Hopefully I will update on Sunday, so just wait to find out! See you next chapter!
> 
> P.S. Here, have my Tumblr account: nekoextraordinaire.   
> Come, message me, I don't bite, I promise(okay, maybe a little, but I'll keep that at a minimum XD)


	17. “How I feel is that if I wanted anything I'd take it. That's what I've always thought all my life. But it happens that I want you, and so I just haven't room for any other desires.” -F.Scott Fitzgerald

There were many things Mabel Pines was thinking about that evening.

Like what she wanted to eat for breakfast for one (pancakes, she decided, she owed her brother after ditching him so often).

Or if she looked cute in the sequined sea foam green dress she’d worn today.

But most of all, Mabel was thinking about the blonde up on stage, singing.

It was funny, she honestly hadn’t liked Pacifica at first.

Okay, that was a lie, she’d fallen in love with the other woman’s voice and beauty and style on spot. But that was different than… whatever she felt now.

No, looking up at Pacifica as she stood on stage, wearing a clingy red dress that matched her platinum hair and wide blue eyes, Mabel couldn’t help but feel butterflies flicker up within her stomach, promising something miraculous if only she concentrated on them long enough.

But Mabel was distracting herself with thoughts of breakfast and outfits and blonde divas – she didn’t have any time for her squirmy gut and all its foreshadowing. That sort of thing was more her brother’s deal.

Plus, Mabel had ogling to do.

“That was great!” She cheered after throwing open the door to the blonde’s dressing room. Pacifica scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“You always say that.” She stated, though a slight rose hue duster her cheeks. Mabel came up behind her, fondly punching her shoulder.

“That’s because I always mean it.” She responded softly. The two fell into silence, neither daring to speak or look at the other. There was a distinct feeling of change in the air – rising like water with each moment the pair spent together. Truthfully, Mabel was a it nervous, which was strange with her usual bursting eagerness to leap into the unknown. But standing there, with Pacifica at her side, for once in her life Mabel didn’t dare to move forward. What they had… it was nice. Warm and sweet, a budding friendship Mabel was sure would last a lifetime. Despite all of their differences, they just clicked together.

But there was a certain hovering potential for something more. Something new and different. Something that could be amazing.

Or something that could end to the destruction of what little peace they had. And Mabel just wasn’t willing to take that risk, not with Pacifica. She was too precious now for the brunette t lose.

“Mabel…” Pacifica spoke, breaking the frozen silence with a single, soft spoken word. Her voice made warmth well in Mabel’s chest, shooting through her veins like star shine with every syllable.

“Sorry! My mind is just all over the place today! Bwop!” Mabel playfully poked the blonde’s nose. Pacifica, whose face had previously been set in a solemn frown, broke into a smile, batting Mabel’s hand away.

“Your mind is always all over the place, Mabel pines.” Pacifica retorted, turning back to her vanity and pulling out a hairbrush. “Well, how about we go to dinner to celebrate another successful show, my treat.”

Another wave of heat, and Mabel wondered if she was blushing. She giggled, looking down to hide her crimson cheeks behind a veil of brown curls.

“How could I possibly say no to you?” she wondered, the words laced with an unintentional sadness that even Mabel herself couldn’t quite comprehend.

Another long silence, this time broken only by the sound of the brush running through soft waves of hair. Each movement was no louder than the sound of a butterfly alighting atop a flower, yet the action sounded uproars to Mabel’s ear. She swallowed, trying to regain her train of thought, trying to just concentrate on anything but the blonde sitting before her…

A knock sounded, and both women looked up.

“Come in.” Pacifica called, her voice taking on its usually snobby tone which she used with virtually everyone but Mabel. The door cracked open, revealing an unfamiliar face.

“Excuse me, Miss. Northwest.” He said to Pacifica, before turning to Mabel. “Miss. Pines, there is a message for you.” Mabel almost wanted to laugh at being referred to so formally, but instead opted to nod – prompting the man to speak.

“It is a message from one Stanford Pines.” The messenger added as he handed over the small piece of paper. It was somewhat unusual for her great Uncle to call her, but Mabel didn’t put much thought into it.

At least, not until she read the first line of text.

“Oh god.” she released a long breath, teetering slightly. Her hand reached out to grab ahold of Pacifica’s chair, clinging with a white knuckled grip. “Oh no, oh no oh no oh no.”

Pacifica glanced at the brunette in worry, getting out of her seat to come stand by Mabel’s side.

“Mabel, what’s wrong?” she murmured softly, placing a single hand on the other woman’s shoulder. Mabel looked unusually pale, her cheeks whitewashed and her eyes now glassy with tears. It was almost frightening, seeing someone normally so light and happy suddenly terrified.

“There’s been a fire…” she breathed, quoting the first line of the message her uncle had sent her. As if the words drained any of her remaining energy, Mabel’s legs gave out beneath her, sending her shivering body falling to the floor. Thankfully, Pacifica caught her, pulling the brunette flush against her in the process.

“What is it Mabel, I can’t help if I don’t know.”

“It’s my brother. It’s Dipper… He’s hurt.” Mabel managed to stammer out between hiccups. Oh god, what had she done? This was all her fault. If only she hadn’t been so absorbed in Pacifica, if only she’d put her own desires aside to spend a little time with her twin – this could’ve all been avoided.

What if he was permanently injured?

What if he was scarred?

Mabel let out a soft cry, hands flying up to cover her lips at the thought. She’d never be able to forgive herself. Never, ever, ever…

Pacifica didn’t need to hear anything more. While gently holding a weeping Mabel, she directed the messenger to fetch her driver and send someone to help her take the disoriented brunette outside.

“It’s okay Mabel, everything is okay.” She cooed, rubbing gentle circle’s into the other woman’s flesh, doing her best to console her in spite of knowing it wouldn’t do much.

Still, she had to do something. She couldn’t bear to see Mabel like this – the one light in her life weakly sputtering out in her arms.

****************

Bill Cipher had taken an interest in very few things in his lifetime.

And what an excruciatingly long lifetime it was.

Of course, in the beginning, he’d been much easier cowed – he’d been a curious creature after all. Within the first thousand years of his existence he’d travelled to multiple different dimensions and studied hundreds of worlds – each as uniquely multifaceted as the last.

But, you see, although worlds change, they all have the tendency to follow the same patterns. The rise and fall of species, sentient creatures forming vast civilizations that come to power and burn to ash before being built all over again. Years upon years of cycles replaying themselves until Bill suddenly realized he’d seen it all. Everything.

So he decided to change things up a little.

It doesn’t really matter how much you destroy. End a life, a million more will be born. Destroy a civilization, in a hundred years another will rise from the ashes. Crush a dimension and there are an infinity more that continue onward.

Boring. Boring. Boring.

He tried everything, from living among them to ruling them to eliminating them and hazing their existence to dust. Like a stubborn child, he smashed and hacked at his toys for their meager entertainment before eliminating them from memory.

Some worshiped him. Some feared him.

All fell before him.

Not that Bill really cared. Being hated, being adored, what did it matter when the other beings life spans were so short he would merely have to wait a blink of an eye before his havoc had been changed into the stuff of legends.

Boy, did they regret it when they discovered that their legends were far more real and far more terrifying than anything they could have ever imagined.

Still, soon even the little amusement he gained from destruction faded into repetition and his immortal existence once again became mundane. Everything in his life did, eventually. Such was the nature of being an omnipotent, all- powerful interdimensional being of pure energy.

And then one day, Bill realized that there was one thing even he could not do.

For all his powers of destruction, Bill Cipher could not create.

He hovered between dimensions, a mere myth, a shadow. Yet at his core he was a being of carnage, where for all his power he could not give life.

What began as a mild curiosity soon became a passionate obsession. His was fascinated with very heart of dimensions – the very soul of existence if you will. And with the death of their universe they would be reborn – bringing about another new world. They couldn’t be destroyed – he’d tried time and time again. They couldn’t be controlled. They were an anomaly, an abnormality.

Bill had to have one as his own.

“Mmmh.” A soft murmur sounded in the darkness, and immediately Bill sat up straighter, eyes falling on the sleeping form curled atop the bed before him. Just outside the door he could hear the murmur of voices of is Pine Tree’s family – specifically Sixer and Stanly. Shooting star had yet to arrive, but knowing her he would be made aware the moment she did.

And it wasn’t like Bill had any plans on going anywhere.

Leaning forward, he ran his hand along Dipper’s hairline, brushing away the tawny curls to reveal the birthmark that was his namesake. He traced the lines with his fingertip before leaning down to press a kiss to the mark, feeling a familiar warmth trickle into him from the small contact and temporarily sating his growing thirst.

That would have to do for now. He couldn’t take as much with the boy as weakened as he was.

Licking his lips and savoring the sweet flavor the power left there, Bill sat back and watched as Dipper began to wake. His eyelashes fluttered, temporarily revealing soft chestnut hues which swiveled to fall upon Bill.

“Morning, Pine tree.” The blonde smirked, offering his usual ruthless grin.

“Bill.” His little asterism rasped, sleepily rubbing at his face. He looked so cute half asleep like this – hair a dappled mess of earthy curls and cheeks flushed with blood.

Slowly Dipper pushed into a sitting position, glancing around him in confusion.

“Where are…” He broke off, eyes going wide as the memories of what had happened returned to him.

“Oh my god, the club. The fire. Soos!” Bill watched in amusement as a flurry of emotions passed over Dipper’s features, before stepping in when the boy tried to move and hissed in pain. He was covered in burns after all, though Bill had done his best to heal most of them. He didn’t want his precious pet getting scarred after all.

“Don’t. Everything is fine now. Just relax or you might reopen your wounds.” Bill hushed, gently placing his hand on Pine tree’s shoulder and guiding him back against the headboard. The brunette winced at the touch, a soft hiss whistling out between his teeth and Bill quickly jerked away. The sound of the other man’s pain reminded him of that long large burn that extended from the boy’s left shoulder and down his back to his tailbone. It had been incurred by magic and therefor was nearly impossible for Bill to get rid of in his weakened state, though he had managed to at least numb it a little.

It was also a brand – proof that someone else had touched his precious Pine Tree – and the thought made something dark roll within the pit of Bill’s stomach.

“Soos…” Dipper said again, doe eyes tracing upward to meet Bill’s in a timid yet desperate glance.

“He’s fine. Thankfully I came back early from my trip.” Bill consoled him. Dipper nodded, turning to stare down at his hands before falling into silence. Bill watched his Pine Tree with fascination, wondering what was going through the other man’s head. He expected him to play strong. He expected him to bury his anger and sadness deep within him, pressing on with a smile.

Instead, as the seconds ticked by, Dipper did something totally unexpected.

He burst into tears.

Startled, Bill hopped to his feet, backpedaling slightly. Once again his Pine tree had managed to surprise him, and in spite of his sheer confusion at the sight of seeing a human cry in front of him from something he didn’t cause, Bill couldn’t help but feel a flare of amusement.

Chuckling, he moved back towards the bed, sitting on the edge and trying to think of what to do next. He wasn’t really used to this whole ‘emotions’ thing. For the most part he was able to ignore the signals his body sent to his brain, pushing them aside and filtering them out in favor for his instincts, though it was admittedly harder to do around Pine tree. Like now, for instance, when his stupid brain was practically screaming for Bill to console the sobbing man, and he felt the heaviness of empathy settle in his chest.

Ugh.

Here goes. The kid better appreciate all the work he goes through to keep him happy.

Leaning forward, Bill took his Pine tree in his arms. The boy reciprocated almost immediately, thin limbs wrapping around Bill’s waist and gripping into his back almost desperately. His forehead, too, pressed into Bill’s chest, and the blonde could feel the wetness of Dipper’s tears seeping through his shirt. He was almost disgusted, except for the fact that his mind was so overtaken with the feeling of the other’s body shuddering against him that he didn’t care. Numerous emotions flitted through Bill’s mind – empathy, affection, but most overwhelmingly was the need to protect. The nature of this need was different than the one Bill had felt before – sweeter, almost, more pleasant. It filled him with a distinctly warm feeling, not unlike the ghosting of sunshine across his skin after years of darkness.

And honestly, he liked it.

But whether or not he was willing to embrace that fact was another matter.

But for now he held Dipper to him, slowly running his fingers through the boy’s fawn hued locks and whispering saccharine words into his ear. Like: “It’s all right now.” Or “You’re safe.” Or “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you ever again.”

And for the first time in Bill Cipher’s long, long existence – he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Mabcifica! Finally, nearly twenty chapters in!  
> Also, Bill's perspective...and he's a demon! Y'all guessed right, he is most certainly not human! Gold stars for everybody!  
> But seriously, the part from Bill's perspective was brief but one of my favorites to write. I personally like to think that the reason Bill is the way he is(which is a bit of an asshole) is because it doesn't matter what he does. He knows there are an infinite number of dimensions in an infinite number of worlds, so what does it matter if he destroys one?  
> Poor immortal baby.  
> Next Chap is back to Dipper's perspective again! See you all on Thursday!(Hopefully)


	18. “I don't care about truth. I want some happiness.” -F.Scott Fitzgerald

For the first time in his life Dipper wasn’t just afraid.

He was utterly petrified.

And he absolutely hated himself for it.

Soos, thankfully, got out of the fire relatively unscathed, and had been released from the hospital only a day after hi admittance. He visited Dipper the day after his discharge with Melody, who couldn’t stop crying and thanking Dipper for all that he had done. It didn’t help that Soos was crying too.

His family, for their part, never left his side. Either one of his Grunkles or Mabel was always with him. When he’d first awoken, Mabel had burst into the room in tears and had to be held back from hugging him out of fear she’d accidentally touch one of his wounds in the rush. After she calmed down a bit, however, she moved to sit on the edge of Dipper’s bed and held his hand, crying about how what had happened was all her fault.

Dipper had merely smiled and rubbed her back until finally she fell asleep – eyes puffy and tearstained. Pacifica had waited patiently outside the room while the twins were together, before finally offering her apologies and leaving, though Dipper couldn’t help but notice the redness to her own eyes.

And then there was Bill.

Bill, who had saved Dipper from burning alive.

Bill, who had gone into a burning building without thought of his own safety.

Bill, who had been the first person Dipper saw after he awoke, and who had held the brunette as he wept helplessly in his arms.

Dipper had never been more in love with the man than he did in the ensuing days. The blonde, for all his joking and games stayed stubbornly at Dipper’s side, being even more attentive than his twin at times. It was strange feeling so cared for by someone other than his family, but nice. Nice in a warm, comforting way, like just the thought of Bill made Dipper feel safe and at home.

Then, nearly a week later, Dipper was released from the hospital. And the first thing on the agenda was brunch.

“Finally, something other than that awful hospital food.” He cut into his pancakes and popped the first forkful of sweet, fluffy goodness into his mouth with a contented sigh. From his left Mabel giggled, pouring more syrup onto her own pancakes, and from his right Bill stared in wonder at his own plate. He’d offered to take them wherever they wanted, and of course Dipper had chosen the little restaurant just down the way from his Uncle’s place. Bill had been more than hesitant. The restaurant looked a little to worse for wear for his tastes, as he so blatantly stated to the twins the moment they parked out front. Dipper, of course, wasn’t having any of that. He’d eaten at the places Bill was used to – with their tiny portions and food that held no home cooked flavor or comfort. Plus, the waitress here- Lazy Susan- made the best pancakes in the city.

And boy, did Dipper want pancakes.

“Here.” Mabel said, handing Bill the syrup. He blonde eyed the somewhat sticky container in disgust, nose wrinkled slightly. He glanced to Dipper as if in need of conformation, and the brunet snorted, taking the container from him and pouring a little over Bill’s pancakes. He didn’t know whether or not the man liked sweets, so he decided to go easy on the syrup until Bill at least tried it.

“Are you sure…” He asked, hesitantly poking the stack of steaming flapjacks.

“Oh for gods sake Bill, just try a bite.” Dipper laughed. “Here.” He lifted Bill’s fork, cutting out a small triangle of pancakes before stabbing them and holding the fork out to Bill…

….who looked even more disgusted than before.

“Well? Go on.” Dipper chirped, raising an eyebrow as if to dare the blonde. Bill eyed the offered food with a disgruntled gaze, before sighing and leaning forward, lips closing over the fork in a way that made Dipper’s cheeks heat. Mabel burst into giggles. Pulling back, Bill’s pale blue eyes widened.

“It’s actually…decent!” He said in honest surprise. Dipper and Mabel shared a look, and the male twin handed Bill his fork. The blonde dug in without another complaint, seemingly satisfied that the food was edible. “Better than hooting star’s even.” He added through a mouthful, grabbing the syrup and pouring nearly half the bottle over his unexpecting plate.

“Bill, careful!” Dipper gasped, wrinkling his nose at the perfectly good food now practically swimming in syrup.

It was a humbling sight.

“Hey!” Mabel cried, slapping Bill’s arm playfully. “No one can beat my cooking.” She stated firmly, taking a forkful of her own food. Dipper smirked.

“When all you have to compare it to is Grunkle Stan’s cooking, anyone can say that.” He joked, earning a harsh look from Mabel.

“Grunkle Ford cooks sometimes too.”

Dipper raised his eyebrow, and Mabel sighed.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, doesn’t really help my argument.” She begrudgingly shoveled in another forkful of pancakes. Meanwhile, Bill had apparently finished his own food(in record time-Dipper wondered if the man had a black hole for a stomach) and had moved on to trying to steal some from Dipper’s.

He immediately cut him off, defending his food with a single stab of his fork.

“Ah, but pine tree…” Bill whined, and it was honestly a wonder that this man was the terror that headed the New York underground.

“No. I’ve been in a hospital the whole week, Bill. I’m starving. If you want more just order more.” He stated resolutely, earning a pout from the blonde.

“I don’t want more. I just want yours.” He whined, unable to hide the devious smile playing at the corner of his lips. Even so, Dipper didn’t have time to react when Bill’s fork suddenly shot out, his lips closing around a bite of Dipper’s meal.

“Mmm.” Bill hummed, blue eyes flickering to Dipper mockingly. “Delicious.”

“You… I…Why?” Dipper stuttered, and Mabel started to laugh.

“You two…”

Their conversation continued amiably throughout the rest of the meal, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel a small flash of pride at the fact that Bill and his sister seemed to get along well. They talked and talked and talked while Dipper sat back and listened, sometiemes unable to follow whatever weird subjects the pair switched to, but content nonetheless. Occasionaly a pair of blue eyes would swivel over to meet his, bright with laughter, and Dipper felt his heart flare at the sight – sending shivers of heat across his skin.

He really had fallen hard, hadn’t he?

“Well, how about I treat you both to icecream?” Bill offered, his words jolting Dipper out of his thoughts.

“Ice cream?” he asked just as Mabel cheered, “Ice cream!”

“Bill, it is the dead of winter.” Dipper added, giving his sister a look.

“Ah, Dipper, don’t be such a spoil sport.” She huffed, making her twin roll his eyes. Someone in this group had to execute a little common sense.

“Hmm, good point. Then how about hot chocolate and doughnuts? One of my customers just opened a small shop across from central park.”

“Oh, oh, and then we could go ice skating!” Mabel added exuberantly.

“It has been a while since we’ve gone ice skating…” Dipper conceded, and, after meeting two hopeful gazes, he finally nodded. Bill and Mabel cheered.

*********************

They exited the sweet smelling shop armed with steaming cups of hot chocolate and large freshly fried doughnuts. Dipper had settled for chocolate, Bill for plain glaze, and Mabel for a bright pink concoction utterly consumed by sprinkles. She took no time in digging in, eyes brightening as her lips closed down around the steamy treat.

“Demishious!” She cried through a mouthful of doughnut, making her companions laugh. Bill proceeded to bite into his own snack, and Dipper took a timid nibble. His mouth was immediately filled with a warm, doughy sweetness as light as candy floss.

He moaned at the taste, earning a pleased look from Bill.

“Hey Pine tree, you got a little…” Bill leaned forward, licking the corner of Dipper’s mouth. The brunette sputtered, face flushing red, and Mabel squealed.

“Bill, you scallywag, you!” she cried, nudging the blonde playfully. Bill merely licked his lips, raising his eyebrow coquettishly at Dipper.

Like hell he was going to let Bill win.

“Hey Bill, do you mind if I…?” Dipper nodded to the other man’s food, and a questioning look flitted over Bill’s gaze before he offered the snack.

“Sure.” Rather than take the offered treat, Dipper simply held Bill’s hand still as he leaned forward and took nearly half of the doughnut in his mouth, slowly sliding his lips over the glazed surface while giving Bill his best attempt at a seductive look.

Then he bit it off and pulled away with a content hum.

“Just the glaze is good too.” He commented, snickering slightly at Bill’s shocked expression. “Also, that’s for stealing my food earlier.”

“Wow, Dip. Brutal.” Mabel laughed as Bill slowly begann to recover.

They made their way over to the frozen lake – part of which had been sectioned off for ice skating. Mabel grew increasingly more excited the closer they neared the rink, practicly skipping up to the skate rental.

“Have you ever ice skated before?” Dipper asked after he had ordered his own skates. Bill rolled his eyes.

“Kid, I practically invented the sport.” He stated proudly. Dipper rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at the remark.

It was just so Bill.

“What about you? Any experience?”

“Hmm? Well, back in Colorado ice skating was a big thing. We had a small pond in out backyard which we used to skate on.” Dipper responded.

“How boring.” Bill responded. “The only thing ponds and forests are good for is burying bodies. I am personally very disappointed that the murder toll up there is not higher.”

And, there he goes, ruining the mood.

Yet even in spite of the absolute insanity coming out of Bill’s mouth, Dipper couldn’t help but feel a slight fondness for the other man at the words.

Geez, maybe Bill’s craziness was catching.

“Alright.” Dipper stood, dusting off his britches and extending his hand to Bill. “You ready?”

“Pine tree, don’t patronize me.” Bill scoffed, but took the offered hand with a smile that mirrored Dipper’s own as the pair walked hand in hand towards the ice.

*****************

“I wasn’t ready! I wasn’t ready!” Bill shouted, flailing desperately for Dipper before hitting the ice with a woeful grunt. They’d been on the ice less than a minute and already the blonde had fallen flat on his ass three times. Dipper, for his part, was doing his very best to help by standing completely still two feet away from the fallen blonde and laughing his ass off. Mabel, who was the most experienced of the three, was skating circles around the pair, offering Bill words of encouragement between fits of laughter.

“What was that you said? That you practically invented ice skating?” Dipper cooed, finally calming himself down enough to offer the fallen blonde a hand. Bill took it begrudgingly, still clinging to Dipper even after he had gotten to his feet.

“The keyword there, Pine tree, was practically. Plus, it’s been a few millennia! Ice skating is not like riding a bike you know.” Bill huffed, brushing the frost from his backside and glaring at Dipper with a look that would probably kill anyone else.

“Mabel seems to be doing fine.” Dipper stated, gesturing to his sister as she did an elegant spin for emphasis, stopping in a spray of ice and earning applause from the other skaters.

“Kid, if you hadn’t noticed, your sister is not the rule, she’s the exception.” Bill responded, and Dipper turned to eye the blonde.

“Oh. I’m sorry you feel that way. Maybe I should just leave you to learn on your own then.” Dipper stated, releasing Bill and smoothly backing away. The blonde sttod stock still, a panicked look overtaking his expression.

“Pine tree!” He squeaked, and Dipper snorted, sliding forward again to take Bill in his arms.

“Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute.” He said, making Bill silently fume. “Not so great having the tables turned, eh? I kind of like it this way though.”

“Don’t test my patience, Pine tree. I will destroy you.” Bill responded, and Dipper snorted, kissing the blonde’s cheek.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” He murmured, before setting to work on teaching Bill Cipher, mass murderer and sociopath, on how to ice skate.

It took a while, but finally Bill got the hang of it enough that simply holding Dipper’s hand was enough to keep him on his feet. He had been so excited when he’d finally been able to move on his own, it had been adorable, though that was mostly due to Mabel’s coaching more than Dipper’s.

What could he say? He wasn’t exactly the best teacher, and it didn’t help that he took every opportunity to pick on Bill(often resulting in the blonde stubbornly fighting back).

But in the end, Dipper got the distinct feeling that Bill could honestly skate just fine by himself, he just wanted an excuse to hold the brunette’s hand. Which was fine by Dipper, because as he was beginning to realize, he didn’t really want to part with the blonde either.

It was strange, this new feeling of attachment. Of course, he’d felt it before, as he began realizing his feelings for Bill, but at a lesser level. He’d wanted to be with Bill, had missed them when they were apart, but this was different.

Now, whenever Dipper was with Bill, he felt at home. It was something not at all unlike the feeling he had when he was with Mabel or the Stan’s. It didn’t matter where they were, as long as they were together.

Bill felt safe. Bill felt warm.

Bill felt right.

And skating along the blonde, their gloved fingers entwined and emanating heat, Dipper felt grateful that he had found something as strong and as wonderful as this.

Even if it was with, well, you know.

But even Bill’s nature was beginning to seem less and less worrisome to Dipper. In fact, it was actually becoming… charming?

And he should’ve felt worry at that fact, but he didn’t. He was just so, so happy.

“Hey, Pine tree.” Bill murmured, soft tone calling Dipper from his thoughts.

“Hmmm?” The brunette hummed, glancing at the blonde, who seemed focused on something ahead of them.

“I never told you that story I promised, did I?”

Dipper stared at him in confusion. What story? He didn’t remember…

Bill obviously noticed his confusion, because he snorted, tapping his head against Dipper’s.

“Really kid, sometimes I wonder if it’s just blank space up there.” He chortled before growing serious. “Halloween. At the party. Right before you confessed to me.”

At the memory of that particular interaction, Dipper felt his cheeks heat.

Oh. Oh….

“I said no deals…” Dipper trailed, trying to hide his obvious embarrassment at the thought of Bill beneath him, hands twined around his neck, breathe quickened

“No, but I still promised you a story. And a story you will get.” Bill smirked, though there was an almost wistful look to his gaze, as if he were in deep contemplation behind those glimmering blue hues. “You should feel lucky. I don’t often give information away for free.”

Sometime while they were skating it had begun to snow, just a few small flutters of white here and there, nothing worthy of ending their outing. Snowflakes clung to Bill’s dull flaxen locks, sprinkled across his eyelashes and speckling his lips as he took a deep breath.

“Have you ever heard the story behind the Ursa constellation?” He asked, grip tightening around Dipper’s fingers.

“Uhm, I think I read about it in Ovid? Something about a nymph and Jupiter…” Dipper trailed, raking his mind for details.

“The nymph Callisto, transformed into a bear by Jupiter in order to hide his affair with her from his wife, Juno. She was later nearly killed by her own son, before Jupiter transformed them both into bears and placed them among the stars.” Bill breathed, chuckling softly. “Ovid really had his way with that story, didn’t he?” He murmured softly to himself.

“But the real myth from which this was created is much, much older. It’s the story of a being who fell in love with something he was not permitted to obtain. Something beyond his grasp. Still, he was relentless, and eventually found a way to obtain the object of his desire. However, he had to hide it away, far from those that would wish to take it from him. And what better a place to hide it then in a distant universe on a nameless planet amongst a new race of creatures who would never amount to anything.” There was an underlying note of sadness to his words, as well as a distinct vain of longing which sparked within Dipper a faint feeling of jealousy.

“I don’t understand.” He stated, but Bill ignored him, continuing on.

“So this being, he traveled far and wide, on the run from those that would detain him, and from those that would steal away his Paramore, until finally, finally he could return and reclaim what was his. But when he finally found his beloved, it was too late. It had already grown attached, already become a part of the world it inhabited, and to separate it, he would have to use more power than he currently had.” Bill’s grip continued to tighten, growing almost painful in it’s steely grip – but Dipper didn’t dare pull away.

“Bill…”

“So he decided to become a part of that world as well, carefully planning until the day he could finally reunite with his most precious possession, his beloved….”

Dipper didn’t want to hear this, although he couldn’t stop listening. The words struck him in a way he didn’t quite understand, and he felt his very being palpitate with every syllable.

This story, it just seemed so familiar.

This story, it seemed to be about him.

But that was ridiculous. Bill was just talking nonsense again, messing with Dipper’s head.

So the brunette simply skidded to a stop, twisting Bill so that the other man was facing him and bringing their joined hands to his lips.

“It sounds tragic.” He murmured, kissing each of Bill’s finger’s individually. Just as he expected, the blonde seemed to relax at the contact, face softening.

“It is.” He responded, before wrapping his arm around Dipper’s waist and pulling the brunette to him. “But I won’t let the story end in tragedy, Pine tree. I promise you that.” He said resolutely, and Dipper smirked despite the way his heart was fluttering.

“I thought you didn’t make promises.” Dipper murmured, amber gaze searching Bill’s. The blonde smiled woefully.

“Like I said, consider yourself lucky, Pine tree.” Bill leaned forward, brushing his lips softly across Dipper’s.

“Oh, I do.” Dipper breathed, melting into Bill’s arms. “I do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, a chapter! *hands you an armful of fluff with a healthy side dose of FORESHADOWING AND PLOT*  
> One day late, but I got inspiration for another billdip(it's a short story titled The Fundamental Nature of Happiness which is filled with music and fluff) - so I am sorry! I am so happy we got this far. I was going back through the rest of the story and wow, we've been through a lot with this budding couple, haven't we? I am honestly so pleased with how Dipper and Bill's relationship is developing - that's really what I wanted to do with this fic and I feel I have succeeded thus far!  
> Well, sorry for the big speech. What can I say, I'm getting emotional! We are nearing the end of this adventure, friends - I only see a couple more chapters in our future before Bittersweet comes to a conclusion. Augh, my baby....  
> I am going to start another long fic when this one is over, however(as you all remember from me asking for suggestions), and I will post the title of that on the last chapter so you have something to move on to. Thank you so much for sticking with this story so far, I couldn't be more happy!  
> See you next chapter!


	19. “I know myself,” he cried, "but that is all."-F.Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qk_wVO7NBMQ&ebc=ANyPxKrtA1LXvdLmBAqs5b5sibHk7lwjmYcq0OAmi2G-89eafkVlfAOB3HoOukjeSBKnh__5elyBXVCdYbDitOXMQ3-hJshPRA

Christmas, for the Pines family, was usually a rather boisterous affair. This year, however, was more so than the res – it had been quite some time since they had been able to celebrate together afterall.

It started with Mabel waking everyone up at eight o'clock sharp – she burst through the door and leapt on Dipper's bed, tackling her twin onto the floor and eliminating any chance he had of falling back asleep. Then the pair made their way into the kitchen where their Grunkle Stan was making breakfast - his signature Stancakes - and their Grunkle Ford was sitting at the kitchen table chatting amiably with his twin brother(if their usual arguing could count as amiable). Mabel moved to help Stan cook, and Dipper took a seat at the table to chat with Ford about the news. They all ate breakfast amidst loud chatter, the kitchen warm and inviting as the rather odd family laughed and joked through their meal.

And after breakfast, of course, came presents.

They had bought and decorated their tree a week before hand. Somehow, Bill had ended up coming along to help, claiming he didn't celebrate Christmas, but didn't want to miss out on any of the fun. The result was...interesting. The tree was literally dripping with tinsel which shone silver in the candle light – despite Fords claims that it was a fire hazard (a fact which only egged Bill on as he practically threw handfuls of the stuff at the tree).

Mabel had made them all cloth ornaments, which were hung amongst the glass bulbs and green spruce branches. For Stan there was an odd looking fish like the one on that ridiculous fez he wore all the time. Beside it, Ford's was a book with what looked to be a golden circle in the center, or what Mabel claimed to be a six-fingered hand. Dipper's was a blue Pine tree (and had Bill found that hilarious- his arm was still bruised where Dipper had punched him to get him to stop laughing) and Mabel's a shooting star. She'd even made one for Bill, a beaded gold triangle based on the outfit he had worn to the Halloween party. The blonde had almost run off with the thing, wanting to keep it for himself rather than place it on the tree.

Needless to say, it had taken quite a bit of convincing from Dipper for him to eventually give it up. Mabel had also made the star – a large, glitter covered thing stuck rather precariously at the top of the tree (Bill had decided it would be funny to pull the chair Dipper had been standing on out from under him). They'd even made popcorn and cranberry strands, or, strand to be more precise, as Bill had gotten bored two minutes in and ended up just throwing popcorn at Dipper until the brunette gave up and returned combat.

They were still finding popcorn in the couch cushions.

"Presents! Presents!" Mabel cheered, bouncing up and down on the couch from her position beside her twin.

"I'm getting to it!" Stan groaned, moving towards his chair. "Dipper, you are in charge of handing out gifts."

The brunette rolled his eyes, though he'd been expecting it all along. Getting to his feet, he moved towards the tree and the small pile of presents underneath it.

"Alright, then I guess I'll start with my gifts to everyone then..." he trailed, picking out the second most messily wrapped parcels (at least Ford had tried, Stan hadn't even bothered wrapping his gifts this year) and began handing them out.

The Stan's ended up with a new watches from Dipper and matching sweaters from Mabel with little penguins on the front that, when they stood side by side, looked like they were hugging. Mabel got a new sewing machine – a gift from both their great Uncle's, and a box of ribbons from Dipper.

He ended up with a new journal, a set of fountain pens, and a sweater with the words 'property of Cipher' printed on the front.

"It was Bill's idea." She commented with a smile, punching Dipper's arm as he stared at his gift in horror. "He has a matching one that says 'Cipher, touch him and die'."

Dipper was going to have a very animated conversation with Bill the next time he saw him.

Which, coincidentally was going to be later that afternoon.

Finally they had opened all the presents from one another, yet there were still two packages sitting beneath the tree.

"That's strange." Stan said, rubbing his chin at the golden boxes. Mabel couldn't stop smiling, and Dipper felt his heart flutter.

Gold. That could only mean one thing.

Stepping forward he picked up the two small boxes - neither larger than his palm - and gazed at the slips of paper attached to them. Written in a familiar elegant script was the name Cipher, followed by a small pine tree and a star respectively.

"They're from Bill." He breathed, happiness welling within his gut.

This... was probably the most romantic thing that had ever happened to him.

The Stan's exchanged a look, before getting to their feet and heading towards the kitchen.

"Well, we'll go clean up breakfast." Stan said as Ford awkwardly cleared his throat – and within moments Dipper and Mabel were left alone.

"Oh, oh, gimme!" Mabel reached her hands out expectantly, and Dipper handed her her gift before taking a seat at her side.

"I can't believe, I mean, for Bill to..."

"He gave them to me to hide underneath the tree. He was too nervous to give it to you in person, so I suggested he do this instead as a surprise." Mabel stated with a smile, flicking her twins forehead. Dipper winced, reaching up to rub the spot.

"How often do you two talk together?' he asked, only half joking.

"We call each other every afternoon." Mabel beamed, and there was that fluttering in Dipper's chest again, that welling sense of pride.

"Oh..." he turned his gaze down to the box in his hand, which was wrapped in a gold foil that, upon further inspection, was etched with a sort of ivy like design. It was beautiful, and he almost felt reluctant to open it.

Or, maybe that was because he was anxious to see what was inside.

"You go first." Dipper said and Mabel snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She tore away the paper, revealing a jewelry box. Her smile merely widened when she popped it open to discover a thin silver bracelet made from interlocking stars – each one containing a different colored stone.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" she cried, lifting the Bracelet to evaluate the handiwork. It took a moment for Dipper to realize that it wasn't actually made of silver, but of white gold. Mabel slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, the pale metal gleaming against her skin. It really did suite her.

"Alright, your turn." Mabel turned to her brother, raising an eyebrow. Dipper swallowed nervously.

Of course, he wanted to open it – especially after seeing what Bill had gotten his twin. But... he was also worried. Worried for what, exactly, he wasn't sure. A part of him wondered if maybe Bill had given him a finger or something – knowing the blonde he probably would have thought it hilarious to give such a gruesome gift.

Then again, if that were the case, he'd likely want to be there when Dipper opened it so he could see the other man's expression.

So at least he could rule out disembodied limbs.

Or maybe, just maybe, the reason Dipper was afraid to open it was because this was the first real gift Bill had given him, and he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't given in person.

Still, the gesture was sweet, and after a few calming breaths Dipper gave a firm nod and proceeded to peel away the wrapping to reveal another jewelry box. He ran his fingers over the velvety exterior before popping it open to reveal a ring.

Scratch that, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for Dipper.

Mabel gasped, and Dipper felt his heart leap into his throat. It was a large thing, gold and rather plain but for the triangle etched into its surface with a green stone at the center.

"Peridot!" Mabel giggled. "That's so romantic."

"Peri-what?"

"It's our birthstone!" Dipper gazed at the ring, reaching out to run his fingers along the surface. The object seemed to hum at the contact, strangely warm to the touch.

"Well, go on! Put it on!" Mabel poked her brother anxiously.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, batting her hands away. He removed the ring from the box, discovering it was too large for most of his fingers but for his thumb. He slipped it on, and it fit perfectly, leaving him to guess that that was Bill's intention.

"Ah, so it's not an engagement ring." His twin pouted, evaluating Dipper's hand.

"Mabel!" he squeaked, face flushing, and his sister laughed.

"Don't make that face, bro-bro. I am counting on you and Bill getting married. He would be the best brother in law ever!"

"Mabe, he's insane. And a murderer." He stated though his heart was pounding at the thought.

"But he's your insane murderer." She responded with a shrug. "Dipper, it's all relative. I'm pretty sure Grunkle Ford is insane..." There was an eruption of laughter from the kitchen, "...and don't even get me started on Grunkle Stan's criminal record..." There was a thud from the kitchen, followed by more laughter. Mabel turned to her brother, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks Mabes." Dipper stood, kissing his twin on the top of her head before heading towards the door to the apartment.

"I'll be back before Dinner!" Dipper called over his shoulder, slipping on his winter coat and scarf.

"Be safe!" Mabel called back, her voice joining with the grunts of farewell from both his Uncles. Dipper smiled, shaking his head fondly before heading outside to catch a cab downtown.  
**************************************  
After the fire, Bartleby's had been moved further into town. It was now stationed in a penthouse apartment just two blocks down from the original. Apparently Bill had gotten the whole place set up within the week that Dipper had been in the hospital.

He waved at the desk employees as he passed, making his way across the polished marble floor and up to the elevator. At first he had been a bit nervous coming to someplace so extravagant, but he'd quickly grown used to it.

The elevator operator greeted him – a young man named Robbie – and immediately pressed the button for the top floor. They chatted about unimportant topics during the ride up, before the door slid open to let in the soft notes of a piano.

"See you later, Robbie." Dipper said to the dark haired man as he exited.

"Later man." Robbie responded with a nod just before the doors closed and Dipper was left alone. He turned towards the club, once again struck by how beautiful the new room was. The walls were dotted with floor to ceiling windows – which were normally covered by heavy velvet curtains which were currently drawn back to let in the silvery winter light. The ceiling was high and vaulted, painted with a beautiful soft gold that glimmered from the light of the massive crystal chandelier that hung from there. The walls, for their part, were painted a pale creamy blue, and the floors were made of a dark cherry. All in all, it had an almost baroque feeling to it – completely different from the previous building, but Dipper liked this setup better.

His shoes clicked in time with the song echoing around him. He passed the oak tables with lined the walls as he headed towards the stage which was located in the far left corner. For the most part it was empty but for the microphone at the forefront and a baby grand piano positioned at the back – which was where Bill was currently sitting. For a moment Dipper stood and just listened, admiring the upbeat tune and the way Bill looked as he bobbed his head along to the notes, his hands flying over the keys in a quick dance.

He was dressed plainly today, wearing only a white button up and black slacks, his blonde hair a wild mess – just the way Dipper liked it. And in that moment, he looked... beautiful. Heart wrenchingly, breath catchingly beautiful.

For a moment Dipper was overtaken by just how lucky he was to have found this man. It was almost funny, because a couple of months ago he felt anything but fortunate. Meeting Bill had been a burden to him – it had felt like Dipper's whole life was crumbling around him.

And yet here he was, standing before the very person who had once invoked within him a sense of hatred and fear, and all he felt was love.

Pure and light and so pleasant, like a dream.

It was cheesy, he knew. Silly. Dipper wasn't the protagonist in one of his sister's romance novels. His story wasn't perfect, and honestly, neither was Bill.

But as he watched the blonde continue to play, Dipper realized that Bill may not be the prime example of a partner - hell, sometime Dipper even wondered if the man was even human- but for all his flaws Bill was exactly what Dipper needed in every way.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to join me?" Bill asked, blue eyes gleaming as they found Dipper's before he turned back to his playing.

Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Wow. Merry Christmas to you too." He responded, though he was already stepping onto the stage and moving to take a seat on the bench beside Bill. "I'm surprised, you actually play rather well." He commented as the blonde made room for him. Bill smirked.

"Really? I thought you would've figured it out by now, Pine tree: I'm good at everything."

"Yeah,yeah." Dipper shook his head, leaning into the blonde slightly as he began to hum along.

"Do you know this song?" Bill asked, and Dipper nodded.

"I have a sister, remember?" he joked and Bill snickered.

"Remind me to compliment Mabel on her fantastic taste in music."

"Sure, but I'm warning you, she has a big enough head as it is." Dipper chuckled, and Bill nudged him before they both fell back into silence.

"Why don't you sing along?" Bill asked after a moment, and Dipper felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"You planned this, didn't you?" He asked, turning to Bill who was smiling like an idiot.

"Maybe." The blonde responded and Dipper huffed. "Come on Pine tree, I like hearing you sing."

"Why? I'm not nearly as talented as Mabel. You should get her to sing for you, I'm sure she'd leap at the chance." He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Because it's cuter when you sing."

God, he probably looked about as red as an apple at the moment. Turning his gaze to his hands, Dipper did his best to hide how utterly pleased he was with Bill's compliment.

"Fine." He conceded, and he could practically feel the pleased smirk Bill had over his victory.

"You have a great way, an up-to-date way, of telling me you love me. It gives me such a thrill, I know it always will. My head is turning - and just from learning your estimation of me. And as for you, I'll say, I feel the self-same way. You're the cream in my coffee, you're the salt in my stew; you will always be my necessity, I'd be lost without you." He sung out, trying to ignore the pleasure he felt at singing alongside Bill as the other played. It was a strange feeling, making something together.

Geez, he was so hopeless.

"Did you get my gift?" Bill interrupted after a moment, eyes focused on the keys beneath him. Dipper nodded, running his finger over the ring now placed around his right thumb.

"Did you... like it?" Bill asked, and it was kind of cute how his blue eyes flickered to glance at Dipper – cheeks dusted rose.

"Hey Bill?" Dipper didn't wait for a response, instead leaning forward to press a gentle peck against the blonde's cheek. "I love you..." he whispered before drawing back. For some reason that chaste touch made him more jittery than any of the other kisses he'd ever given the other, and his heart was currently threatening to tap dance its way right out of his chest.

The room fell into silence as Bill froze, a silly smile settling onto his lips.

"I have a gift for you as well." Dipper stated, trying to hide his blush by turning away to dig around inside his coat. He brought out a gift wrapped in newspaper, handing it to the blonde. "I'm sorry, it's not as nice as yours, but I got Mabel to help..." he trailed as Bill happily opened the package to reveal a bright yellow knitted scarf. It wasn't the nicest, a bit lumpy – clearly made by someone who had never knitted a day in their life. In all honestly, Mabel had done most of the work – Dipper couldn't finish it in time and so his sister had ended up doing the last quarter of it.

But he'd tried, and from the delighted look on Bill's face the other man honestly didn't seem to care. Or he was amazed at how utterly terrible a gift it was.

They were both viable options.

"You made this?" he said in wonder, fingering the soft wooly yarn. Dipper swallowed, embarrassment making his chest clench. He should have bought Bill a gift, it was a stupid idea to make him something. This was Bill Cipher after all, no way he would want to walk around with a hand made garment – especially one made by a beginner...

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just never saw you with a scarf so I thought I might as well make you one because I couldn't think of anything I could buy you..."

Diper was cut off when Bill's lips suddenly pressed against his in a passionate kiss. The storm of anxieties that had been forming in his mind faded away against the familiar burst of warmth Bill's touch brought him, and Dipper found himself leaning even deeper into the kiss.

Finally Bill pulled away, leaving them both breathless and panting.

"Always overthinking things." He murmured, blue eyes meeting Dipper's fondly as he sat back and twisted the scarf around his neck. "Of course I love it, no one has done anything like this for me in a long while." He stated, beaming.

"You don't get gifts often?" Dipper breathed, still slightly light headed from the kiss.

"I wouldn't call them gifts. More like sacrifices? People just don't go making me things for the sake of making them. More often than not it is to appease my insatiable thirst so that I don't destroy their reality."

Dipper blinked.

"Okay..."

"Plus, it's from you. Which makes it even more special." Bill finished, reaching out to take Dipper's right hand in his so that he could evaluate the ring on his finger.

"I knew it would suite you." He muttered, pressing a soft kiss against the surface. Dipper swallowed at the feeling of Bill's lips against his skin, still moist from their kiss moments before.

"You know, Pine tree, I've been thinking..." Next was Dipper's right pointer finger. "...and I think I like you more than I expected I would. More than I've liked anyone, really." Another kiss to his middle finger, pink lips trailing across the pad as he moved to Dipper's ring finger.

"They have a word for that you know..." Dipper murmured, brown eyes watching Bill intently. "It's called love."

Bill placed a gentle peck to the palm of Dipper's hand before drawing away to meet the brunette's gaze, a garish smirk on his lips.

"Love, eh?" He took Dipper's thumb between his lips, and Dipper jerked backwards at a sudden shock of pain he felt there. Bill drew back, revealing the scarlet that was now budding there. "Pine tree, things like me don't feel emotions like love. We know only desire to possess."

Dipper sifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the tell-tale hardness forming between his legs. The biting really didn't help, nor did the way Bill held his gaze as he licked the blood away, pink tongue turning red as he lapped at the wound.

"If that's the case, then you already have all of me."

Did he actually just say that out loud?

God, he hoped not. It was hard to concentrate with Bill looking at him like that and god damn Dipper needed to think of something else.

A strange look passed over Bill's face and he drew away, pushing to his feet.

"B, Bill?" Dipper stuttered, shocked by the sudden change in atmosphere. Had he said something wrong?

"Sorry Pine tree. Not today. I should be getting you home to Shooting Star." Bill said, though he didn't turn to look at Dipper as he spoke.

"O,oh. Yeah. Christmas. Right."

He stood, chewing his worrying his bottom lip. Had he made Bill mad?

As if sensing his distress the blonde turned, sighing softly as he reached out and pulled Dipper towards him.

"There you go again. Stop worrying so much. You'll ruin that cute face of yours." Bill said, pressing a kiss to Dipper's forehead. "It's not you. I just realized... I have a lot to think about." Bill stated, holding Dipper for a moment longer before releasing the shorter man.

"Come on. I'd rather not incur your sister's wrath." He chuckled, though he still didn't sound quite like himself. Dipper decided not to worry about it, taking the hand Bill offered him and allowing the blonde to lead him out.

Whatever it was, he trusted Bill.

Plus, the blonde was right; if he didn't go home soon, it wouldn't just be Bill with hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're the cream in my coffee, you're the salt in my stew~  
> 1920's music just suites them so well. I can't help it.  
> Here is a very long chapter for you! Merry Christmas in Spring(although it just snowed here in Colorado after having seventy degree weather because...)  
> Is Bill starting to actually fall for Dipper????? Hmmm? Bill, you need to just accept your feelings. ACCEPT THEM!!!!  
> Also, don't forget to visit me on tumblr! http://nekoextraordinaire.tumblr.com  
> Come, stop by. Talk with me. I don't know.... just say hi!  
> And as always, see you next Thursday!


	20. "With people like us our home is where we are not... No one person in the world is necessary to you or to me.” - F.Scott Fitzgerald

Times like these were when Bill felt the most frustrated in being trapped in his current form. He wanted to conquer something. Wanted to destroy something.

Preferably an entire dimension, but he would even settle for eliminating an entire species at the moment.

But he couldn't. So instead he opted to take out a group of mobsters who were rallying against him.

"Please. Please." One of the men begged, gurgling slightly. Bill sighed, twisting the knife he had in the kneeling figure's neck to earn a series of rather pleasant screams as the man writhed beneath him.

He should have been enjoying the sound. But he wasn't.

Another long sigh and he reached up to dig his nails into the sides of the man's head – giving a swift jerk to the left and promptly snapping his neck. His body went limp, and Bill let the corpse fall to the floor with a sickening splat, pushing to his feet and stepping over the various bodies and parts lying about as he headed to the door.

How boring. He didn't feel better at all.

The door clicked shut behind him just as the various bodies erupted into a sapphire flame.

Torture and mutilation generally were the greatest forms of relaxation for the demon, but today his hobby had given him little consolation. Instead, he felt even more troubled than before, and after running his fingers through his hair and using his magic to wipe away any trace of blood from his body, he grit his teeth.

Love.

The word lingered at the back of his mind like a buzzing mosquito, quietly demanding attention he was currently unwilling to give. Dipper's statement earlier that day had struck Bill in a way he had never before considered.

Because Dipper had been right.

Bill already had what he wanted: Dipper in the palm of his hand. He already owned the brunette, had won him body and heart.

So why did Bill still try so hard to make the brunette happy? Why did he care so much as to whether or not Dipper liked him?

Of course, he could chalk it up to their connection. Bill had been waiting millennia to find his little universe once again. And now that he had it in his hands at last it was understandable that he would feel more drawn to it than he had expected.

But then there was also the fact that the thing Bill had desired and the boy that it now lay dormant within were two very separate entities. Dipper was a vassal, a body that now housed the heart of an entire dimension within the confines of its soft flesh.

A matter which begged the question as to why Bill found himself liking the boy just as much as the power he housed.

Cursing, Bill snapped his hand and set a nearby dumpster aflame, watching the azure flames flicker angrily up towards the dark night sky.

_Bill Cipher..._

It was funny that his magic appeared in that color – the one he hated the most. It was as if every world was mocking him for the stranger he was – further labeling him as a being separate from the thin fabrication of reality created by the multifaceted layers of existence.

Blue, the color of infinity, stretching out endlessly across every world, every lifetime.

Blue, the color of his greatest sin, and his greatest joy.

_...What on earth have you done?_

If anyone had seen him at that moment, they likely would have seen a creature more demon than human. Mouth wide in a manic smile, eyes glittering with an unnatural light, face illuminated by the cobalt flames which flared in time with the laughter bubbling past his lips.

"I've only taken what was mine all along." He laughed, turning his face to the night sky. The stars seemed to dim – their ethereal light blinking out of sight before the terrifying visage that was Bill Cipher. Even in this worthless mortal form the heavens bowed before him. He was all powerful, now more than ever. And all thanks to his precious little asterism.

"Dipper Pines."

*************************

The Stan's were starting to get a little worried for the twins. How else were they supposed to react when both siblings were in a constant state of euphoria – always smiling, never upset.

On one hand, it meant they were happy.

On another hand, having them both intoxicated from their current romantic interludes was somewhat disconcerting.

Mabel, though, was the worst of the two. Dipper – having had his feelings clearly returned by Bill – had at least ceased in his constant mood swings. His sister, thankfully, was just as happy as her twin despite the current rockiness of her relationship with Pacifica.

That all changed not long after Christmas, however, when the blonde decided to make an unannounced visit to the boutique.

"Mabel! Pacifica is here!" Candy called from the front. Somehow the blonde always had the worst timing – and currently Mabel had fallen asleep at her worktable amidst an ocean of fabric. She jolted awake at the call, pushing up the reading glasses she wore to aid in her needle work and absentmindedly wiping some saliva from the corner of her mouth. It took her sleepy mind a few moments to register what her friend had said, and then she was leaping to her feet - throwing of ribbon and lace in a colorful rainbow of confetti as she ran to the mirror she kept in the room for fittings.

She looked a mess, even more so than usual. Business at the boutique had picked up quite a bit due to Pacifica's patronage. Which was good, because Mabel loved making clothes. Their fortune did have some drawbacks – mostly in the form of large personal orders which required Mabel to give up sleep for nights on end in favor of her sewing machine and hand needle.

Her hands were now constantly covered in white bandages due to the numerous pinpricks she'd given herself due to her late-night beading adventures.

After patting down her wild curles in what proved to be a fruitless attempt(it didn't help that she currently had bags the size of a continent beneath her eyes and had she fallen asleep in a pile of glitter?) Mabel opened the door and walked out into the storefront.

"Mabel!" Pacifica beamed the moment the sleepy brunette appeared, rushing the girl with a warm hug that lasted just a few breaths longer than necessary. Pulling back Mabel smiled at her friend, feeling her heart lift at the sight of the other woman. It really wasn't fair – how utterly beautiful Pacifica was. And Mabel wasn't just talking about her appearance. Pacifica was nice to look at – with her bob of platinum hair so light and feathery it was like threads of gold and figure that would make a Greek statue envious.

No, what had first struck Mabel most about Pacifica was how utterly bright she was. Standing in the spotlight, or even just out and about among the rest of civilization the blonde just seemed to glow with a gentle confidence and a general air of regality that Mabel had yet to see in anyone else.

Most might interpret that same glow as vain – thinking that the Northwest air was just a pompous airy girl without a care in the world. But from the first moment Mabel had seen the other woman on stage she had recognized something in Pacifica that she herself had long forgotten – a desire to be accepted. A desire to be seen.

So see her she did, and though their relationship had been tumultuous at first the resulting bond the two had formed was stronger for it.

They were similar in a way, Mabel thought as she looked at the other.

They both wanted to be seen as something more than what they appeared. They both wanted to be seen for who they really were inside.

"I am kidnapping you today. And don't you dare say no, you need a break. You've been working too hard on the New Year's orders and you know it." Pacifica stated firmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and jutting out her lower lip in a well-practiced pout.

"You know I can't." Mabel sighed. Pacifica was right, she really had been overworking herself. It had been ages since she'd actually gotten a good night's sleep – and she was certain her family was beginning to wonder if she'd taken up permanent residence at the boutique.

But with New Year's eve looming just a week away, Mabel had gotten a sea of orders for party dresses. And although she loved testing her creativity on ornate party dresses, it was difficult to put all the detail and effort her work was known for when she was on a very tight schedule.

"Yes. You can. I even brought back up." She turned towards the door, and there was the muffled sound of voices arguing on the other side before it flew open to reveal Dipper with a very grumpy looking Bill in tow. Candy appeared behind them, pointing between the disgruntled blonde and Dipper and making a thumbs up.

"Candy?" Mabel asked. "And Dipper and Bill? Why...?"

"Pacifica is right, Mabes. You've been working on these since before Christmas. You deserve a day off. So we volunteered to help out today."

"You volunteered." Bill stated.

"Will you stop complaining? You are the one that insisted we take a day off from the club today."

"Yes, but I was planning on something more along the lines of going to my apartment and..." Dipper punched Bill in the arm, making the blonde hiss as he rubbed at the wound.

"Don't worry Mabel. I will keep them in order." Candy stepped forward, saluting her friend. "You can count on me."

"Guys..." Mabel looked between all her friends, heart clenching. Candy and Grenda, Dipper and Bill, and finally Pacifica.

She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you..." she trailed, sniffling. Dipper stepped forward, opening his arm to his twin.

"Awkward sibling hug?" he asked. Mabel giggled, stepping into her brother's embrace and giving him a squeeze.

"Awkward sibling hug." She responded.

"Hey Mabes?'

"Hmmm?"

"If you don't say something now, you'll always regret it." Dipper murmured against the top of her head, voice barely above a whisper.

"Wha..."She started, feeling her face heat. Thankfully Dipper chose to pull away in that moment, patting her back as he did so.

"Now hurry up and get out of here. I don't know how long I can keep Bill behaving."

The blonde glared at Dipper even as he stepped forward and took the brunette's hand in his own.

"You are lucky you are so cute, or I would kill you." Bill grumbled.

"Alright, alright." Mabel laughed, grabbing her coat and bag before heading towards the door. Pacifica held the door open for her as she headed out, giving a final glance back at her friends.

"Have fun!" Dipper, candy, and Grenda called. Even Bill offered her a small wave before Pacifica let the door fall shut behind them.

"So, what do you have planned?" She asked, pulling on her coat and turning to the blonde at her side. Pacifica gave her a wide smile before reaching out to take Mabel's hand in her own.

"Everything!" She laughed before darting forward, dragging a surprised and flustered Mabel behind her.

*****************

Sometimes, its okay to just be happy for the sake of being happy.

And sometimes it's okay to be happy because never before in your life have you experienced so much joy than you did in just a few brief moments.

Today, Mabel was happy for both of these reasons, and yet neither.

Of course, she was always happy. She always had a reason to be. But with Pacifica it was different. With Pacifica she was happy because being with the blonde made Mabel feel light in her toes – made her head go all fuzzy and made her skin tingle where they touched.

"There's one last surprise." Pacifica said as they walked down the street, hand in hand. They'd already done so much – they'd seen a play, gone out for dinner, even stopped by one of Mabel's favorite candy store.

Still, even though the sun was beginning to set and Mabel knew she had responsibilities to return to, she was reluctant for this evening to end. She wanted this day to go on forever – wanted to just be with Pacifica for as long as she could.

So even though there were a million other things she wanted to say, she just nodded and smiled and said: "Okay."

And after a couple more minutes Pacifica brought her to a rather lrge building and dragged her inside, up flights of stairs, before the pair burst out onto the rooftop.

Mabel's breath was immediately taken away.

The building wasn't as tall as some of the skyscrapers in the city, but it was placed at such a position that she could see everything. In the distance, the setting sun hung low over the horizon, colored a dark hazy orange and leaving the sky colored pink and violet. Despite the drab grey of the city, the multicolored light reflected off of the city's many windows- casting everything in rainbows.

"This is amazing!" Mabel cried, running to the railing and gazing out over the edge. Below, the city was alive, cars driving about, people walking to and fro. It made Mabel feel so small, and yet all at once so large. "How did you find this?" she asked.

"My parents come here for work all the time. I get tired of all the politics and deals, so I would wander around and eventually I found this place." Pacifica released a long breath, leaning forward and propping her head up on the palm of her hand as she turned her eyes to the sky. "I guess you can say it's my sanctuary. Somewhere to relax and just be...me, you know."

Suddenly the view seemed to pale in beauty in comparison to the girl standing next to her. Mabel felt her heart stop at the melancholy look on Pacifica's face, at the way she gently reached up to tuck some stray strands of flaxen hair behind her ear. Those blue eyes seemed to catch all of the colors of the sunset like jewels. They were the most beautiful eyes Mabel had ever seen, and Mabel found herself utterly transfixed even as those eyes blinked and turned to her.

"Mabel?" Pacifica asked, tilting her head in that cute way she sometimes did.

Mabel couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. What on earth was she doing? She didn't know...

Leaning forward, breath caught in anxious anticipation. She had the distinct feeling that the next few moments would change everything – and the thought filled her with a strange mixture of dread and hope.

But it was too late to stop now.

And then a cold breeze whipped past them, making Mabel shiver as trailed across her exposed skin – immediately crushing the mood.

Stepping back, Mabel sighed, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

That had been...weird.

Pacifica caught her hands before she could get too far though, and Mabel paused to turn her embarrassed gaze back to the blonde.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me..." she trailed. What if Pacifica turned her away? What if she'd made the other woman disgusted. Was this how Dipper had felt with Bill/ No, it was the other man who'd made the first move. Not her twin.

No, Mabel was alone in this, and she had no idea what to do.

She just wanted to stay at Pacifica's side. How had she managed to screw things up so badly?

"Are you cold?" Pacifica asked, blue eyes meeting Mabel's in what could only be described as the softest, kindest look the other had ever received.

"N, no. I'm fine." Mabel breathed, heart thundering in her chest. Pacifica raised the brunette's hands up, pressing a tender if not slightly haphazard kiss against the other's cherry tinted knuckles.

For a moment the whole world stopped.

Had Pacifica just...?

All of Mabel's insecurities disappeared after that single moment, and before she knew what she was doing she had wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist and pulled her forward – smashing their lips together in a flash of passion that sent both of them reeling.

There are many reasons to be happy.

Mabel never ran out of them. She had her family, her brother, her friends.

But the brunette also firmly believed there were many different kinds of happiness.

There was the happiness you felt for someone else, the happiness you felt when you were around the people you love.

At that moment, with the brilliant auric light of the setting sun hot against her skin and the woman Mabel had grown to love more than anything soft and inviting in her arms, Mabel discovered a new sort of happiness – the happiness of having someone to love who loved you in return.

Needless to say, her twin had been right: if she hadn't finally gotten the courage to act on her feelings, Mabel probably would have regretted losing this moment her entire life.

Thank goodness Pacifica was the most glorious, wonderful, beautiful person in the world, or Mabel might have let slip the one thing she had most desperately sought her entire life:

Pacifica Northwest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Mabcifica!  
> Seriously though, these girls turned out to be such cuties - especially Mabel. It's a nice break to write them in comparison to Bill and Dipper(looking at you Bill Cipher).  
> Also, just a tidbit of plot amidst all the fluff I have been saturating you with! The story will really pick up next chapter, so be prepared!  
> As always, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	21. “Experience is the name so many people give to their mistakes.” -F.Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_VtaD9Wchk&nohtml5=False

It took quite a bit of convincing.

Every year the Northwest’s would throw a grand New Year’s Eve party. It was the talk of the town – the type of event only the most elite were invited to.

And, apparently, being close friends with Pacifica earned both Dipper and Mabel a spot.

Now, Dipper wasn’t one for fancy parties, or parties in general really. Especially considering the last one he went to resulted in him discovering and confessing his feelings to a murderous sociopath.

And thinking his sister had been kidnapped.

And just generally making a fool of himself.

Needless to say, Dipper didn’t have a good track record with formal events.

So despite Mabel’s urging and Pacifica’s apathetic statements of “this is a once in a lifetime chance, Dipper Pines. I don’t give these invitations away to just anyone.” He still refused to go.

That is, until Bill joined in.

“You are going to be my date.” The blonde said simply one late December evening, eyes flitting up from some paperwork he had been working on to meet a curious amber gaze.

“Wait, what?” Dipper had merely been expressing his discontent with his sister’s increasingly obnoxious pestering as January grew closer. Still, Dipper remained as stubborn and steadfast as ever, and he was hoping Bill, who was as antisocial and negative as they come, would agree…

“You have to go to the party. They are throwing it here. I have to go. You have to come with me as my date.” Bill responded, blue eyes flickering mischievously.

“When did you decide this?” Dipper asked.

“Just now.” Bill tilted his head, a sly smile playing on his lips. Dipper sighed.

“…You are only doing this because I don’t want to go, aren’t you?”

Bill chuckled lowly, going back to his work.

“Why, Dipper, why on earth would you think that?”

It took quite a bit of persuading, but with both his sister and his boyfriend against him, even Dipper’s resolute guard was bound to crumble.

Which is how the dissatisfied brunette found himself once again dressed in a tux standing with a contrastingly ecstatic Mabel at his side. This time, however, Bill had insisted on buying Dipper a proper tux, which somehow had the opposite effect of making him even more embarrassed than when he had been wearing his Grunkle Ford’s hand-me-downs back in October.

Reaching up Dipper nervously tugged at his tie, glancing over at his twin.

“De-ja-vu.” He stated, voice dripping with sarcasm. Mabel snorted, playfully punching him in the side.

“Stop being such a baby, Dip-Dops, This’ll be fun!”

Just as she finished she took her brother’s hand and dragged him into the club.

Immediately he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. The floor was packed, and unlike every other day of the year each individual carried an aura of wealth and power that spoke of a deeply engrained sense of prestige that Dipper just couldn’t understand. His twin’s grip around his hand tightened as she pulled him towards the bar and up to a pretty blonde wearing an elegant lavender dress.

“Pacifica!” Mabel greeted, and the blonde turned, face immediately brightening at the sight of the other girl. They clasped one another’s hands endearingly, and Pacifica leaned forward to whisper something into the brunette’s ear that had his sister giggeling. From there they became utterly absorbed in one another, and Dipper began to wonder if he and Bill acted the same way when around one another.

He promptly shoved that thought away because he most certainly did not want to think about how he acted with Bill.

Or Bill in general. Because if he got thinking about Bill he’d start thinking about his soft golden hair, that ridiculously comic smile of his that just set Dipper’s heart aflutter whenever he saw it, those playful cerulean eyes, pupils dilated, face inching closer…

“Yo dude, what’s up?” Dipper jolted at the familiar voice of Soos, his face flushing in embarrassment at what he had just been thinking.

“Oh, hey Soos. Bill making you work the holiday again?” He asked casually, though his voice cracked slightly towards the end. Soos smiled, shaking his head.

“Nah man, I volunteered. These wealthy types tip real well. Plus, Melody is spending New Years with her sister.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know Melody had a sister?” Dipper asked, glad for the conversation. His sister had abandoned him in favor of walking out onto the dance floor with Pacifica.

A part of him angrily wondered why she had even wanted him to come.

An even bigger part reluctantly admitted that it really didn’t matter because Bill would have roped him into it with or without his twins help.

Dipper released a long sigh. Between his sister and his boyfriend he often felt he was losing control of his life.

Not that he minded, really. He’d accepted his fate the same day he’d accepted his feelings for Bill.

“Yeah, and get this dude, she just gave birth to twins! Small world right? Of course, they were both girls, but you get my meaning…” Soos trailed, and Dipper nodded, smiling reassuringly.

“Yeah, that’s really cool Soos. Tell Melody’s sister congratulations for me.” He said honestly, and the larger man nodded.

“You can count on me dude.” Soos set a glass filled with ice on the table, pouring a thin amber liquid into it before pushing it towards Dipper. “There you are, Brandy on the rocks.”

Dipper took a drink, swirling the glass before taking a sip. The alcohol hit his mouth like gasoline before mellowing into a woody, smoky after taste.

“Thanks.” He sighed, taking another swig. He sat there alone for a while as Soos went back to making drinks for the other customers, occasionally pausing to chat with Dipper before setting back to work again. Finally he set down his now empty glass, his mind softly abuzz from the alcohol.

“Hey Soos, have you seen Bill anywhere?” He asked, and his friend shrugged, handing a young woman a mint julep.

“Mr. Cipher said he was going out on business.” He wiped his hands off on a rag before tucking it back into his apron. “I guess it’s taking a bit longer than usual.” Soos shrugged, and Dipper nodded.

“Yeah. Okay. Could I get another round?” Dipper pushed his glass forward, and Soos beamed.

“Of course!”

Dipper watched the pale liquid crash about the ice, slowly filling his glass.

He wasn’t disappointed. Really.

Still, he felt his chest ache slightly at the thought of not being able to see the blonde. He’d just seen him the day before, and yet…

“Cheers.” Dipper lifted his glass to the empty air before taking a long swig, allowing himself to drown in his halfhearted sorrows for just a little while longer.

“Excuse me, Barkeep? Could I have a Manhattan?” There was movement to Dipper’s right as a man moved to ill the empty seat there.

“Sure dude.” Soos said, happily setting to work on the order.

“Thanks.” Dipper couldn’t help but shiver slightly at the sound of the other man’s voice. It was…strange. Toneless, almost, emotionless, and Monotone - as if he were only taking in the sound around him and warping it to form his own words.

“Looks like you and I are in the same boat.” The voice laughed (which resulted in another round of shivers from Dipper and another drink).

Then there was a long period of silence, in which Dipper became increasingly anxious, before he finally looked up to meet a pair of violet eyes.

“Are…are you talking to me?” He asked in surprise and the other man chuckled, holding out his hand.

“Tad Strange.” He said with a smile, and Dipper paused before taking the limb in a handshake.

“Dipper Pines.” The man sitting across from him was strange indeed. The oddities didn’t stop with his eyes. No, there was a strange, almost formlessness to the man before him, as if Dipper was merely gazing at the smoky outline of a person rather than a living, breathing being. He seemed to fade into the background, disappearing into the surrounding area, and, what’s even odder, Dipper couldn’t make out any discernable features. His hair was dark, but neither black nor brown, his body was tall and slim, but not particularly so and Dipper couldn’t guess the other man’s height or weight even if you asked him to. It was as if he were shifting, and the only thing that remained were those brilliant, lilac colored eyes.

“A pleasure to meet you, Dipper Pines.”

Eyes that were currently locked to Dipper’s own, unwavering, as he held the other’s hand for slightly longer than necessary.

“Yeah. Sure.” The brunette slowly withdrew his hand, trying to ignore the feeling of discomfort welling in his chest.

“Here’s your drink.” Soos, swept in, and finally Tad looked away, fixing the barkeep with a white toothed grin.

“Thank you.”

Dipper chugged down the last of his drink, preparing to escape into the crowed and avoid any other awkward conversations with Tad. However, before he had a chance he felt something warm press against his back as a pair of arms slunk around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“I should have known. Seriously Dip, without Bill around you are no fun.” Mabel pouted, placing her chin atop her twin’s head.

“Soos, could you get me two Mary Pickford’s?” she asked, earning a nod from the barkeeper.

“Mabel, shouldn’t you be off bothering Pacifica?” Dipper huffed, trying to shove his twin off his head. She merely laughed, reaching up to fluff his hair before taking a seat beside him.

“Ah, am I not allowed to bother my favorite baby brother?” she cooed, before nodding towards the stage. “She’s getting ready to do a performance. Plus, I wanted to check on you…” she trailed off, doe eyes flickering to something just over Dipper’s shoulder.

“Oh, whose that?” she giggled, and Dipper felt his face flush.

“What? Who? It’s nothing.” He stammered, which only made his sister laugh harder.

“Dipper, you scallywag! Just got Bill and you are already out conquering new hearts!” she snorted.

“Mabel, it’s not like that, I…”

His denials fell on deaf ears as Mabel leaned over him and stretched her arm out to the dark haired stranger.

“Hey there! I’m Mabel, this weirdo’s twin sister!”

“Mabel!” Dipper cried, though Tad only chortled and took her hand. But rather than shaking it, as both siblings had been expecting, he bent over and pressed it to his lips.

“What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady.” He said smoothly, making Mabel turn cherry red. She quickly pulled her hand away, fanning her cheeks.

“Oh, you are quite the charmer, aren’t you?” she swooned.

Dipper rolled his eyes, reluctantly turning back to Tad. “Sorry to disappoint, sir, but my sister is already taken.” He stated, once again drawing the attention of those magnetic eyes.

“Of course, but I’m afraid my attentions are focused on another person entirely.”

Dipper was just going to ignore the implications of that statement.

“There you are Dipper number 2.” Soos handed Mabel the two glasses, and she quickly pushed one over to Dipper before turning in her seat to face the stage as the lights dimmed. The brunette eyed the fruity drink before taking a tedious sip.

It tasted like cream and pineapple.

Following Mabel’s lead he turned to the stage just as the band began to play. Pacifica stood center stage before the microphone stand, nodding her head from side to side as the first notes lulled the bustling crowed into silence. Her blue eyes flickered in the light as she glanced over the crowed before falling on the twins by the bar. Mabel lifted her hand in a small wave, and Pacifica broke into a breathtaking smile before taking a deep breath and beginning her song.

“Down by the Sally Gardens, my love and I did meet…” He voice wrung out with a new intensity, reverberating through the silence. She sounded far more passionate than ever before, and when he glanced over he saw Mabel beaming at the blonde, her face one of utter love and adoration. The kind of look someone who had finally found someone who they loved completely.

The look of someone who had finally found someone who loved them equally in turn.

It’s funny. Only a few months before the pair had set taken their footsteps in New York after nearly ten years away, Back then they had both thought they were broken. Back then they could have never imagined that four months from that very point they would be sitting side by side, complete, happy, and loved.

Seeing his sister, who had had her heart turned away so many times she was beginning to doubt anyone would ever return her feelings looking at someone with so much wonder - and having that look returned…it made Dipper happier than words could ever describe.

And as for his own match, well, Bill Cipher was by no means anyone’s ideal. Being with the blonde was just a disaster waiting to happen, Dipper knew, and despite all of Bill’s sweet words the brunette still had a feeling the other man didn’t quite return his feelings.

Still, Dipper was content. Once again he was on that train, gazing out over the station – over the bright white tiles and the sea of faces and the infinitely bright and clear early autumn light – gazing out into the unknown. As he had learned that faithful day, things could go terribly wrong. He could end up owing his servitude to the most feared leader in all of New York.

He could also find himself falling for that very same man.

On one hand there was the astringent. On another, the saccharine. Both awaited him out there, beyond this quiet moment.

A new year, a whole new set of opportunities.

And Dipper decided that no matter what would happen between him and bill in the future, he would never regret that decision he made at the Halloween party.

That no matter what, he would look back upon these fleeting, honeyed memories and know that, for at least a little time, he was happy.

Truly, completely, and without a doubt.

Dipper pines was happy to be with Bill.

“She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree…”

Enraptured, the audience listened to the tune until its end, bursting into applause as the final melancholy notes echoed throughout the silence. Pacifica bowed to the crowed of listeners before making her way towards the bar.

“Hey.” She greeted them, smiling as her gaze fell on Mabel. Immediately the brown haired girl grabbed her hands, beaming widely at her partner with innocent pride.

“You were amazing! I mean, you are always amazing, but today was especially special!” she cheered, jumping into the arms of the blonde and giving her a hug.

“Thanks, Mabes. That means a lot coming from you.” Pacifica breathed, closing her eyes for a moment before pulling away.

“So...” she trailed, turning her attention to Dipper. “Well, I know I’ve been keeping Mabel to myself lately, and it’s unfair to you…” she trailed, clearing her throat nervously as her eyes flickered to meet the brunette’s. “…So I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in joining me in my dressing room for champagne?”

Dipper’s eyes widened slightly, before he too broke into a wide smile.

“Of course.” He stated. “I would love to.”

“Mind if I join?” Tad asked, and suddenly Dipper was reminded of the violet eyed stranger who he had blissfully forgotten up until that point. He opened his mouth to turn the other man away when Mabel cut him off with a boisterous: “Of course! The more the merrier!”

“Mabel.” Dipper hissed, and his sister shrugged, leaning down to whisper in her twin’s ear.

“You need more friends than just Bill and Soos, Dip. And this one seems like he could fill the position quite nicely!”

Apparently he once again had no say in the matter.

Lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. Can it just be summer already? Please?  
> Sorry about updating so late guys. School has taken over my life and as a result I have had TERRIBLE writer's block. So if this chapter is awful, I am so, so sorry. Especially Tad. Dear god is that man difficult to pin down.   
> Also, if anyone is wondering why in the heck I chose an Irish poem for the song this time it is because I love Yeats and I just needed this. I needed to use this poem in something. So forgive me.  
> Make sure to follow me on tumblr to get updates on this story as well as my others! : http://nekoextraordinaire.tumblr.com  
> Or...just come message me. Do it~  
> As always, see you next chapter! Farewell my lovelies!


	22. "Show Me a Hero, and I'll Write You A Tragedy."-F.Scott Fitzgerald

Something was terribly wrong.

And that was saying something coming from a being like Bill Cipher.

It was just a routine elimination. He’d gotten a tip from one of his many…partners. Apparently they had information on a particular group which had recently been a thorn in the man’s side.

A large, impossible to remove thorn. More like a fucking spike, actually, and no matter how many of them he killed off they just seemed to keep coming back.

He almost had to commend them on their efforts – it wasn’t easy fighting back against a force like Bill Cipher in his own territory.

In fact, if they hadn’t been such a pain in his ass he might have even considered them cute.

“He will come for you and destroy you. You have no chance against him!” A particularly rowdy cult member screamed, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Like I haven’t heard that one before.” Bill’s hand closed around his skull and crushed it with a sickening crunch and splat at bone splintered and mixed with soft flesh. In the process some of the pulpy pink mass splattered across his front, leaving a wet streak across his yellow vest.

“Damn it.” He hissed, glaring at the fallen body with its crushed head as if it were to blame. This particular group of rats was apparently an offshoot of that group Deus Culpam. And, despite Bill’s efforts to stop them, they were still slowly beginning to infiltrate New York.

What ticked him off even more was that Bill was fairly certain they had a connection to a demon. He’d suspected it only somewhat before the fire – when he’d returned to find his club burned down and his Pine tree injured. Bill had plenty of enemies – both human and demonic – and as a precaution he’d long ago set up a number of powerful wards around Bartleby’s.

Wards that, whatever or whoever had started those fires, had managed to shatter as easily as tissue paper.

Of course, there had been human attackers as well, and Bill had delightedly taken care of them.

He’d learned to things about this group, this cult that night:

1) They had a being on their side just as powerful as Bill himself

2) They were probably after Dipper.

And that fact alone was enough to send him into a rage.

“They’ve all been taken out, sir.” One of his men - a behemoth of a man with a large mustache and a severe balding problem – stated. Bill, still staring at his now ruined waistcoat, snapped his hand out to grip the burly man’s throat and proceeded to lift him off the floor. His eyes flashed upwards, a manic smile on his lips as he traced his thumb over the squirming human’s jugular.

“Good.” With that word he let go and let his grunt fall to the floor. “Now someone go fetch the car. We have a party to attend.”

***************

“And that,” Mabel hiccupped, “is the story of the time Grunkle Stan managed to convince Dipper that a little elf stole his baby teeth at night and Dipper then proceeded to persuade all of the kids in our class to bandage their mouths shut at night so they wouldn’t lose their teeth!”

Somehow, despite her obviously intoxicated state, the brunette managed to dodge the hairbrush Dipper picked up off of the vanity and threw at her head. He was going to attempt to try again with a pale pink bottle of what was no doubt expensive perfume when Pacifica shot him a distinctly aggravated look.

Instead he said: “You knew all along too! You just didn’t say anything! I almost got suspended! Not to mention all the counseling hours trying to convince me elves didn’t exist.” He harrumphed, crossing his hands in front of his chest stubbornly. Mabel, red cheeked and glassy eyed (they were on their third bottle of Champaign), smirked.

“Revenge for all the times you said Unicorns weren’t real. Also, wasn’t it totally worth it in the end when Grunkle Ford scolded Stan for weeks?” Dipper couldn’t help but smile as well at the memory of the endless suffering his Great Uncle ad been forced to endure from his twin as penance.

“Okay. Yeah. A little bit.” He responded, shaking his head.

“Your Great Uncles seem like quite the characters!” Tad chuckled, reaching out to refill Dipper’s glass. Both twins gave each other a knowing look.

“Oh yeah.” Mabel stated seriously.

“If we are putting it nicely.” Dipper added, sipping from his glass. They had already been at this for about an hour now – just sharing stories and laughing. It was kind of nice, and it took his mind off of thoughts of a certain blonde who had yet to arrive.

Dipper’s chest ached, and he quickly finished off his glass with one quick chug.

Oh yeah, he did not want to think about that. No sir.

“So! Tell us a little bit about yourself Tad! Any obnoxious and/or fugitive family members?” Mabel asked cheerily, much to Dipper’s disappointment. Although he appreciated the distraction, he’d been doing a pretty good of keeping the presence of the mysterious dark haired stranger (who he kept catching staring at him, seriously, what was up with that?)at the back of his mind.

Tad, for his part, cocked his head thoughtfully before continuing.

“I guess there really isn’t much to say. You know, with a name like mine you’d think I’d have all sorts of interesting storied but really, I’m just an average guy.” He stated, shrugging his shoulders. “My job requires me to travel a lot,though, so I have been all over the world.”

“Cool!” Mabel cried, leaning forward in her seat. “How is it, being an adventurer like yourself?” Tad chuckled at the brunette’s enthusiasm.

“I wouldn’t call myself an adventurer.” He responded, his face softening into a more wistful expression. “And actually, it’s quite lonely.” Those violet eyes flickered over to meet Dipper’s, who had somehow begun to listen to the other man intently.

It must have been that comment about traveling that piqued his curiousity.

He quickly turned away, clearing his throat awkwardly as Mabel began to converse amiably with the dark haired stranger.

Two more bottles of champagne later and Dipper was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol full force.

“Ugh, is it hot in here? I think it is hot in here.” He groaned, shedding his suite coat and vest and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

“Don’ you… go ge’n any ideas!” Mabel slurred, wagging her finger at a slightly rosy cheeked Pacifica who proceeded to hiccup, then lean forward and press a timid kiss against Mabel’s lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The blonde responded, earning a fit of giggles from the brown haired girl.

“Want to go get some air?” Tad asked, and Dipper squinted over at him, before nodding.

That did sound nice. Plus, Mabel and Pacifica, wrapped in their drunken stupor, were beginning to get rather intimate – and Dipper decided it would probably be best to give them some privacy.

Tad reached out, offering his hand which Dipper ignored in favor of getting to his feet on his own. He wavered slightly, his head spinning from the movement, and his first step nearly resulted in him crashing into the nearest wall.

Apparently…he was more drunk than he had originally thought.

Thankfully Tad caught him before impact -wrapping his arm around the slim brunette’s waist as a means of support.

It was incredibly uncomfortable, but at this point Dipper couldn’t really walk so he also couldn’t complain.

The brunette also chose not to say thank you – instead opting to remain in stubborn and awkward silence as Tad guided him through the bustling club and its sea of faces and bright lights until they were outside.

The moment the cold air his skin, Dipper felt his senses clear almost immediately. Taking a deep breath he watched the air he exhaled swirl past his lips before dissolving into the darkness in a mist of swirling fog.

What time was it, he wondered, turning his eyes to the heavens - with its thousands of brilliant shining stars, made even brighter by the bitter cold. Then, absentmindedly: is Bill going to arrive before midnight so that they could usher in the New Year together?

He hoped so.

His melancholy was interrupted by a fierce shiver, and Dipper realized he’d left his coat upstairs and had come outside - in the middle of winter - with only a thin cotton shirt to protect him from the cold.

Brilliant.

“Here.” Tad’s voice broke the quite, followed by a rustling of fabric as he removed his coat and handed it to Dipper. The brunette eyed the offered garment as if it were in fact a snake or some other heinous object in disguise, before shivering again and taking the coat.

It helped. A little.

The pair fell into an awkward silence, standing in the cold and quite of those last few hours before tomorrow. Dipper, grateful for the heinous amount of liquor he’d consumed earlier, found that the alcohol helped numb his mind enough that thinking of Bill (and his current state of not being with Dipper) less painful. On the other hand, now that he was out here in the nebulous lull of that chill dimness, his mind just kept returning to thoughts of the blonde. As his eyes wandered over those infinitely vast and untouchable stars he wondered if his rather unorthodox relationship with Bill was due to the fact that he was a masochist or something.

Hell, it was probably definitive proof of it.

“So, I’m sorry if I came off a little…strange earlier.” Tad chuckled softly, his words taking the form of cloudlike bursts in the crystalline darkness. It was as if the arctic temperatures had solidified the very air into ice – everything seemed clearer and brighter in Dipper’s eyes.

Or…maybe that was just the liquor speaking.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dipper returned, feigning ignorance. He really was not in the mood to have a heart-to-heart conversations with odd strangers right now. Specifically this odd stranger.

Dipper couldn’t even imagine an instance where he would actually want to talk to someone like Tad.

“Yes, I imagine you do.” The violet eyed man responded, and Dipper blanched.

Seemed like there was no getting out of this particular conversation.

“Look, Tad…” he started, but the dark haired man shook his head, smiling softly.

“No, its okay. I get it. You would think that, after moving around so much, I would develop better conversational skills.” He laughed, and Dipper felt a sinking sense of guilt.

Had he been… wrong?

He’d been wrong about Bill, after all.

Or, no. Actually he’d been right about Bill. He’d thought Bill was a psychopath and a murderer and Bill was, in fact, a psychopath and a murderer.

No big revelations there - other than Dipper’s own personal existential crisis over his feelings of the blonde.

But standing there, in the brisk night moments before the dawn of another year, Dipper wondered if he’d misread Tad.

Maybe the guy wasn’t so bad after all.

“You’re conversational skills are fine, Tad. I’m just a little bit on the wary side.” Dipper offered, his words accented by a small smile. Tad immediately brightened – lighting up with a wide and somewhat toothy smile that was partly charm, and partly disquieting.

A combination that Dipper was beginning to wonder was actually intentional.

“Oh. Well, that’s good.” Tad looked towards his shoes and once again they fell into silence.

“We, should probably head back in.” Dipper said after a moment. Even with Tad’s coat he was starting to feel the effects of the cold.

That, and it actually struck him that the other man - now coatless - must be freezing.

Turning, he began to head towards the door when suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back.

“Wait!” Tad shouted, before lowering his voice. “Wait.” He said again, and Dipper turned to find himself face to face with the other man – those iris colored hues boring into his own. It was at that moment that the brunette realized that Tad’s eyes, in fact, were not completely purple. Instead they carried hints of blue and green with flickered in and out of deeper verbena hues in a way that reminded him of a stone he’d studied before back in Colorado.

…Ammolite.

“Wha…” he was about to stumble backwards when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against the other man. Immediately his cheeks began to heat, and he struggled against the firm grip holding him in place.

“Tad, what are you…?” He trailed as the violet eyed man leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. His skin was strangely… cold. Really cold, as if there was a block of ice pressed to the brunette’s skin rather than another person.

“So warm…” Tad breathed, and Dipper – in one final attempt – managed to jerk away from the other man.

“No, no, no.” He stammered, backing away as that violet gaze remained fixated on him – exuding an air of mild annoyance despite that ever present smile.

“What’s wrong?” Tad asked innocently, cocking his head slightly. Dipper couldn’t help the bubble of drunken laughter that escaped his lips as he gazed disbelievingly at the dark haired man.

“What’s wrong? What the hell Tad? Where did that come from?” The brunette demanded furiously. Tad, for his part, seemed utterly unfazed by the young man’s apparent anger – and even took a step towards the red eared man.

“I would think at least that much would be obvious.” He stated leisurely, the slight playful lilt to his tone sending shiver’s up Dipper’s spine.

“No, I don’t think it is Tad. Quite the opposite actually. What in the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dipper fumed. He had the distinct feeling that the air around him was rapidly dropping in temperature even as his skin flamed with heat.

“Then let me clear any confusion: I have an interest in you, Dipper Pines.” Tad spoke the name as if biting into some succulent fruit, lips closing around each syllable in such a way it seemed he were trying to catch them upon his tongue.

It made Dipper more than a little uncomfortable, and he was very suddenly reminded of why, exactly, he didn’t like the other man in the first place.

“Well, I’m sorry if there was some sort of miscommunication, but I’m afraid I have absolutely no such interest in you. In fact, I’m currently in a relationship with another.” Dipper responded, swallowing harshly in an attempt to keep his thundering heart under control as the aura around them grew more and more tense.

Tad hummed in response, and Dipper could have sworn he saw the other man’s tongue flit across his lips before he broke into a wide grin.

“With Bill Cipher, correct?” He cooed, moving forward.

“H, how did you…?” Dipper stuttered, matching Tad’s advancement step for step until something cold and rough stopped him.

He’d hit the wall. Why did he keep backing himself into corners? After all his time with Bill had he really not learned how to avoid getting himself cornered?

Apparently not, because Tad was suddenly standing directly in front of him, staring down at the brunette with a manic grin.

“Be warned, Dipper Pines, that Bill is not all he appears to be. Something like you is not fit for a creature like him.”

“A… w,w,what?” Dipper stuttered, cursing his rapidly pounding heart, his clammy skin, his distinctive fearful stutter. He was supposed to be angry, damn it, not scared. But the cold air seemed to suck all the energy out of him, and those multi-faceted eyes were shifting shades in rapid succession and making it hard to concentrate.

Tad leaned forward slowly, unbearably slowly, until he was whispering softly into the frozen brunette’s ear, his voice wringing in the silence even as Dipper struggled to hear him.

“A demon.” He breathed, and it took a moment for Dipper to comprehend what exactly had been said to him.

A demon. Bill Cipher, a demon.

Of course, Dipper had always thought of Bill as a monster. The man was a killer with no empathy for human life, or life at all for that matter. He was a cold hearted killer – unapologetic and cruel as nature itself. It was a simple fact of his existence, something Dipper had grown to accept.

Yet, in those deadly quite moments after those words, Dipper got the distinct feeling that what Tad meant by demon was something very different than this. Something much more literal, and much more dangerous.

He could practically feel those icy lips turn up in another toothy grin when suddenly Tad’s body was jerked backward and sent flying across the alley and into the opposite wall – hitting with a loud and sickening crack.

Dipper blinked in confusion and shock, eyes focusing in on the throbbing mass of shadows wavering in front of him. Then the figure turned, hair catching in the distant city lights in a flash of gold along with a pair of eyes that were an unnatural shade of scarlet.

“Bill…?” He trailed, but cut himself off with a gasp as the shadowy figure disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the fallen Tad and reached out one blackened arm to wrap around the limp man’s neck and lifted his body off the ground.

“You…” A low voice growled in an indescribable sound like the echo in a dark cave mixed with the sounds reminiscent of those nightmares you would wake screaming and sweaty from as a child.

Still, as confused and utterly terrified Dipper was, he somehow managed to get his wobbling legs to move – teetering forward towards the pair.

“Wait, Bill, stop!” Dipper cried, though his words shook with fear. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if whatever was before him was even Bill in the first place. It looked like him, yes, it had that same handsome face, that same flaxen hair, that same built frame…

And yet, for all of this, the creature before him had a startlingly jolting feeling of other-worldliness about him – as if he were something…indescribable.

Arcane. Unimaginable.

Eldritch.

Foreign – like his very presence had cracked open reality and what Dipper saw in front of him wasn’t really there.

That, combined with the almost overwhelming power the other exuded like a static field around him nearly had Dipper freezing up again.

Somehow the brunette managed to push onward, reaching out to place shaking fingers against Bill’s skin. Even before he made contact he could feel the heat coming off the other in waves, as if just getting close to Bill was akin to placing his entire arm through a fire. Still he reached out, but the moment their bodies were about to make contact there was a flash of blue and then Dipper was sent flying not at all unlike how Tad had been just moments before, only instead of the pain he had been expecting he instead opened his eyes to find himself hovering about six feet off the ground.

He didn’t have a lot of time to think about how, exactly, he had managed to break the laws of physics, because just then a low laugh broke the silence. It seeped into the air, barely audible at first – just a mere reverberation, a thrum in the overwhelming quite. It slowly grew louder and louder – and Dipper’s eyes were drawn to the still unmoving form of Tad Strange as he hung listless within Bill’s firm grip.

Then the body just…disappeared. Vanished, right before Dipper’s eyes in a puff of softly violet smoke that quickly dissipated into the night as if it hadn’t been a solid body just moments before.

“Hello again, Bill Cipher. It’s been quite a while since we’ve last seen one another, hasn’t it?” That cheerful voice echoed around them – seemingly coming from nowhere even as it came from everywhere all at once.

“Tad.” Bill grit, his voice substantially more human than before - though the strange atmosphere around him seemed to grow even more menacing.

“Oh, don’t be like that Bill. You know very well that if anyone here is at fault, it isn’t me. You are the cause of all of this – no one else. You didn’t actually think you could get away with this, did you?” Tad tutted, his words followed by a raucous chuckle.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, cubey. You’re just jealous I got him first.” Bill responded, and the alley fell into a tense silence.

Dipper got the distinct feeling Bill had hit a sore spot, though he still had no idea what the hell was going on. In fact, he’d made the decision not to think about it at the moment because if he did he worried he may fall into an existential crisis and question the truth of the entirety of reality.

So he just opted to focus in on the conversation going on around him and put all of his concentration into that.

So far he was only growing more confused.

And pissed off.

“Go ahead, Bill Cipher. Keep playing house. Keep pretending. It won’t stay dormant for long, and when it awakens I won’t be the only one after you.” Tad spoke, voice dark and resonating. Bill snorted.

“Then perhaps it’s good that he hasn’t yet, because I don’t take well to others trying to take my things.” The blonde growled before spinning and cracking his fist against blank space. There was a shrill, inhuman shriek, followed by a brief flash of violet as a body appeared out of nowhere and collapsed to the ground in a heap. Almost immediately the air grew significantly warmer, and Dipper found himself slowly floating towards the ground – landing gently on his feet amidst a strangely comforting blue glow. It felt familiar, like the scent of his mother’s perfume or the feeling of his sister’s hand in his own. Safe.

“Bill, what the hell was that?” Dipper asked. He had meant to sound demanding, but the words only came out tired. The blonde didn’t respond, didn’t even make a move to suggest that he’d heard the other man’s question. “Bill?” He repeated.

Bill slowly turned, and he seemed much more like himself than he had just minutes ago but for one feature. His eyes – normally a soft, clear blue – were blood red in color and glinted with such malevolence it actually had Dipper instinctively back away.

“We were doing so well.” Bill sighed at Dipper’s reaction – blinking as his eyes changed back to their natural color.

“Bill, what the fuck is going on?” Dipper asked with more ferocity this time, the adrenaline from that shock of fear giving him a boost of energy. “What the fuck is Tad? What the fuck are you? And don’t you dare give me some vague ass answer like: ‘I thought it was obvious’ because if I hear that phrase one more time I swear to god someone is going to end up with a bloody nose.” He grit, and the blonde actually chuckled as he reached out and gripped Dipper’s wrist before pulling the reluctant brunette flush against his chest. Despite his anger and confusion Dipper unconsciously wrapped his arms around Bill’s torso – melting into the other’s touch.

He was so warm.

“Damnit Pine tree. Why do you make my life so difficult?” The taller man sighed, nuzzling into soft chestnut locks. “I almost don’t want to do this.” He murmured. Dipper pulled back slightly at those words, turning his gaze to meet Bills.

“Do what?” he asked, brown eyes searching. Bill smiled sadly, kissing Dipper’s nose fondly before trailing his lips upward to the boy’s forehead.

“Goodnight, kid.” He murmured, and with those words Dipper felt his mind immediately shut off – his consciousness drifting into the darkness of sleep like a boat airily straying into the vast sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that admittedly took a whole lot of time to write(I'm so sorry!). I don't know why, but writers block has hit me hard, readers, and I blame Tad for everything. He is just being so difficult, and I just get the feeling that the last few chapters have not been as good as they could be. But, I would rather update and edit it later than leave you hanging; so yeah...  
> Finals week is coming guys, and I can't say that I will be able to update until two weeks from now when it is all over. So, for you, an extra long chapter! I will probably still be writing one shots on the side, so check out some of my other pieces if you are interested. Also, as always, feel free to contact me on tumblr! My username is nekoextraordinaire!  
> See you next chapter!


	23. “There are open wounds, shrunk sometimes to the size of a pin-prick but wounds still.”

It's funny how a single decision can change a person's life forever.

She hadn't really thought much about said decision either.

I should probably go check on Dipper. She thought.

"I should pr'bably go check, go check on Dip..." she slurred, getting to her feet and teetering dangerously before breaking into a fit of giggles because was the earth really supposed to be spinning this quickly?

"Mabel, you are too drunk to go by yourself." Pacifica stopped her with an outstretched hand which the brunette clotheslined against – spinning into the blonde and sending them both careening backward into the nearest chair.

"B,but..." Mabel hiccupped, giving the other woman her best pout. Pacifica snorted, reaching up to tuck some wayward curls of chestnut hair behind Mabel's cheek.

"Sweetie, I know you're worried, but Dipper is a big boy. He can fend for himself. Honestly, I think he'd probably be more upset if you went looking for him like this."

Mabel continued to put, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the other woman stubbornly. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed red all the way to her ears – a trait both she and her brother shared and which Pacifica found utterly adorable.

Leaning forward the blonde placed a gentle kiss against one of those red ears, then her cheek. She continued trailing soft kisses until those pale pink lips turned to meet hers.

Pacifica loved everything about Mabel Pines. The way she smelled of caramel and sunshine and flowers. The way her nose crinkled when she smiled. The soft and warm way her hand hit into Pacifica's own. She loved all of these things equally and completely – they filled her up with warmth and light and an overwhelming sense of happiness.

Ah, but the kisses. Mabel's body pressed against her own, heart beat a gentle murmur alongside Pacifica's. She tasted like mint and burnt sugar and, currently, alcohol. Even so it was a flavor distinctly Mabel's, so sweet she couldn't get enough.

"W,w,wa,wait." Mabel stuttered, pulling away and holding up her hand between them.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Pacifica asked, noticing the strange look on Mabel's face. The brunette promptly blanched.

"I, I think I'm going to throw up."

So, after a trip to the bathroom in which Pacifica ended up holding back Mabel's hair and rubbing the brunette's back as she released the contents of her stomach – the pair made their way outside.

"Are you sure you are doing okay, sweetie?" Pacifica asked again as she helped Mabel through the exit.

"Actually, I feel a lot better. S, sorry about that." The brunette laughed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously.

"Don't say sorry. It's my job to take care of you." The blonde replied, before playfully nudging Mabel's side. "But you know, I'm probably the first Northwest to do something like that. You should feel honored." Mabel snorted at that, rolling her eyes and nudging Pacifica back.

"Oh, why thank you oh so very much, Lady Northwest." The pair burst into giggles.

"Look, there's Dip and Tad!" Mabel said cheerily, before stopping in her tracks. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Pacifica asked, following her partner's gaze to find Dipper sandwiched between Tad and the grimy alley wall.

"Oh..." Pacifica trailed, uncertain of what to say. Mabel made a low grumbling noise deep in her throat before pushing away from Pacifica.

"That dirty son of a bitch trying to take advantage of my brother..." she grit, her voice dark and threatening in a way Pacifica hadn't even known was possible. The brunette began to walk towards the pair – practically shaking in anger – when something suddenly changed. The air in the alleyway suddenly seemed to reverberate with a dark energy that had both Mabel and Pacifica stopping in their tracks. It was like a physical weight, a literal wall of pure, unadulterated panic that knocked the air from their lungs and nearly knocked Mabel to her knees.

"Wh, what?" Mabel stuttered, hazel eyes wide and hair standing on end. She had the distinct feeling that she needed to run. Now. That it didn't matter where she went to a long as it wasn't here.

As long as it was anywhere but here.

Pacifica apparently had the same thought, as a firm grip closed around Mabel's hand and pulled the brunette back and around the corner. The terrified feeling didn't go away, necessarily, but it lessened enough that she could actually think somewhat straight again.

"What was that?" Mabel whispered, voice shaking. Pacifica – her blue eyes widened like those of a frightened animal, shook her head and held her finger to her lips. She tugged at Mabel's hand in a desperate attempt to pull the other girl away from the danger and back towards the safety of the club. Mabel almost followed her, taking two steps forward before stopping.

Dipper.

Dipper!

Tugging her hand away, Mabel spun back the way they had come, back towards her brother, She had to protect him, she had to warn him, she had to...

The sight she bore witness to left her stomach wailing.

It was, it was... indescribable. Something straight out of a nightmare. The kind of thing you think you see when you are alone in the dark late at night. Just a flash of movement out of the corner of your eye that sends a jolt of arcane panic running down your spine. Something that triggers the animal instinct to flee.

And then you blink, and it is gone.

But Mabel was now looking at it full on. A throbbing mass of shadows, pulpy and flesh like despite its clearly incorporeal state. It was deep – more vast than the space that it occupied and pulsating with flickering forms that groped outward as if against the walls of some skin-like womb.

It was as if she were staring at a hole, a weeping scar against an otherwise natural backdrop.

The whole thing just felt so wrong, it made her skin crawl.

And there, at the center of all those nameless horrors, was a figure, baring a more solid form than the macabre wisps surrounding him.

And then Tad's body was sent flying through the air, hitting the opposite wall with the sickening crack and squish of shattered bone pressing into unsuspecting flesh.

There was a flash of scarlet, and Mable instinctively hid herself – pressing into the wall so harshly it was as if she were trying to be absorbed by it. Then Dipper's voice broke through the deafening quiet - wavering and fearful.

"Bill?"

Mable's entire body went ridged.

No.

It couldn't be.

It wasn't possible...

Slowly her limbs began to move, her head turning, just one look beyond the wall and she would know. 

She would know, even though she wasn't really sure she even wanted to.

Still she kept moving, slowly, so slowly – aware of every shallow breath, every thunderous beat of her heart. She glanced around the corner, willing herself to look once more into that awful, malignant darkness...

A figure, distinctly familiar, with blonde hair and blood red eyes.

Something grabbed her hand, roughly pulling her away from the unearthly scene – and Mabel would have screamed if she weren't frozen in shock and horror.

Pacifica continued to pull her away, away from the alley, away from the club, their feet thudding in unison against the pavement until they were alone in the dark and the quiet and the cold.

"What the hell was that?" Pacifica gasped, chest heaving as she tried to regain her breathe. Mabel stood perfectly still beside her, her usual smiling face completely blank of emotion. She turned to place that unsettling gaze on Pacifica, eyes bright with alarm.

Somewhere in the distance, a bell began its lengthy toll, chiming out the hour in low tones that reverberated in the growing chill.

"That...was not human." Mable responded, her breath solidifying in the air and rising in gentle wisps towards the dark abyss of the sky.

The city once again fell silent as the final toll wrung out, signaling the arrival of a new day. The two girls gazed at one another, neither knowing exactly what to say, or what to do. Finally Pacifica straightened and stepped forward, taking a completely still Mable into her arms and holding her close – as if her presence could shield the brunette from the impossible reality the two had now been forced to face.

"Happy New Year, babe." She murmured into warm caramel locks that smelled of flowers and sweets. Mabel began to shake slightly, arms wrapping around Pacifica's waist and head nestling into the other woman's shoulder.

Happy New Year indeed.

*************************

There is something infinitely beautiful in the unknown.

In those things that are beyond comprehension, that surpass logic and thrive on emotion.

The enigmas.

The unexplainable.

He opened his eyes to vivid color. A lux prism of auric hues beyond description. It was as if her were surrounded by the dawn, his body filled with gentle lavender and muted rose like those moments just before waking, when the sunlight filters through your eyelids in a warm and aureate glow.

He felt...tired. So tired. And yet, as he continued to melt into the vast nothingness his skin began to grow hot. Too hot. Burning hot. A soundless scream formed on Dipper's lips - though he did not feel as if his mouth were opening. In fact he couldn't feel anything at all other than that searing heat which raged through every vein of his consciousness like flashes of lightning.

_"Ego."_

His eyes flickered open, his consciousness narrowing to a single point – a single reality defined by his own reflection staring back at him.

Hazel curls.

A pair of doe-like eyes which spoke of quite and thoughtful things – of the nameless and the forgotten. 

It was as if he were gazing into still water, and a sudden urge gripped Dipper to reach towards his image – the feeling that, in touching the dewey reflection he may achieve some sort of relief from this pain.

This misery.

 _"Vos."_ The voice, if one could really call it that, formed in his mind like a fond memory. It was as if the words were not being spoken, but instead were thoughts, forming within Dipper as a noiseless, featureless certainty.

His hand extended upwards, the motion feeling strange and foreign – heavy, lethargic.

Dream like.

His fingers rippled across the surface, just barely a brush, before meeting with something cool.

The feeling of relief flooded through his skin like cool, crisp water – easing the pain to a dull throb. Fingers poked through the undulating surface, intertwining with Dipper's own and eliminating any feelings he'd previously been suffering.

_"Nos."_

The other Dipper began to pull, tugging his wrists through the membrane-like surface, then his elbows, then his whole body altogether. The last thing that went through his head was that foreign voice, suddenly less foreign, suddenly familiar...

_"Quod obliti sumus"_

Dipper awoke with a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Sorry for the delay guys! Also, sorry that this chapter is so short~ I just don't have time to write more until wednesday, and I wanted to get what I had written out before you started to think I had abandoned you!  
> As requested way back when I last used latin, I will now give you a translation:  
> I  
> You  
> We  
> What have we forgotten?  
> Hope this helps clear up some questions and create even more!  
> For those of you who are wondering, my finals went very well, and I am now in break until August. And you know what that means: all of the writing!  
> Thank you again for all of the wonderful support so far. I love reading all of your comments, and I appreciate each of you readers so, so much. So, yeah, just wanted to get that out there.  
> I will update soon, and as always, see you next chapter!


	24. "I don't ask you to love me always like this, but I ask you to remember."-F.Scott Fitzgerald

His head was pounding. The kind of pain that came from too many drinks and numerous bad decision.

“Ugh.” Dipper groaned, blinking at the too bright lights and the too loud silence. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his temples in an attempt to get rid of the searing pain that pulsed through his head at the movement.

“Morning sleepy head.” A blurry figure came into vision, slowly clearing into Bill’s smiling face. He held something towards Dipper, and after a moment of staring the brunette realized the blonde was offering him a cup of coffee.

“Morning….” Dipper grumbled, reaching out and taking the aforementioned drink. He took a long swig, thankful for the bitter taste as it coated his tongue and cleared some of the fog clouding his head.

“Quite a night you had there. When I got there all the fun was over and you were already passed out on the floor.” Bill chortled, brushing his fingers over the brunette’s forehead.

“That’s what you get for being so late.” Dipper took another swig of coffee, closing his eyes before turning his gaze to Bill. “You’re lucky I’m not angry at you for not showing up in the first place.”

“Work.” Bill shrugged, “It went on longer than I expected. I can make it up to you today, if you like.” The blonde raised an eyebrow playfully, and Dipper snorted.

“So you think I’ll forgive you that quickly after you stood me up?” He asked, though in all honesty he didn’t even feel that upset at Bill anymore anyway.

Then again, he might just be in too much pain currently to think about anything else.

“No. Actually. I’m hoping you’ll continue to be angry at me, at least until after the makeup sex.” Bill responded nonchalantly, and Dipper almost spit out his drink.

“Geez, pine Tree! Relax, I was just kidding.” Bill chortled, moving to lie beside Dipper on the bed. “At least - mostly just kidding anyway.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, finishing off the coffee before laying back beside Bill.

“Is this your apartment?” He asked, turning his head to face the blonde. It was almost surreal, lying here next to Bill. Like something out of a dream, or one of Mabel’s cheesy romance novels. Yet, even so, Dipper felt strangely calm and comfortable.

He was lying next to Bill Cipher, mass murderer and psychopath, and all Dipper wanted to do was close his eyes and fall back asleep.

And maybe cuddle. That would be nice too.

“No.” Bill murmured, turning to look at Dipper. “It’s a room in a hotel about a block from the club. Your sister ended up leaving early with that blonde, Pacifica, so I brought you here.” Bill replied easily, and Dipper hummed in response – lazily closing his eyes.

“I guess I owe you my thanks then.” He murmured, allowing himself to drift back to a point somewhere between sleep and waking. The two lay like that for a while, in a companionable silence, with nothing but the sound of their soft breathing and the muffled city noise.

“Pine tree?” Bill’s voice drew Dipper from his meditative state, and he turned his head towards the blonde and opened a single eye.

“Hmm?” He murmured warily. Bill propped himself up on an elbow, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Dipper’s forehead. He pulled back to gaze into the other man’s chocolaty gaze, and Dipper looked back at him silently.

“What was that for?” he yawned, stretching his arms overhead before staring into Bill’s pale blue gaze. The blonde didn’t respond for a long time, expression unreadable, before finally responding.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to.”

“Oh.” They once again fell quite, only this time their gazes were locked in a silent exchange. It was…pleasant. Warm. A bubbling, heat thrummed through Dipper’s limbs, and he had the sudden urge to reach out and touch Bill. Not romantically, at least, not really. He just wanted to feel the other man’s skin against his, too trace each plain and crevice of that face he loved all too well.

Rolling himself over and propping his head up, Dipper trailed fluttering touches over Bill’s features. He was…different up close like this. But not in a way that Dipper could comprehend or describe, really. Since the moment they had met, he had always considered Bill to be like a painting – something stagnant and unchanging on the outside even as each moment Dipper spent with the other man gave him new insight into what lay behind the gilded exterior.

But, like this, Dipper realized that Bill wasn’t like that at all. He was no portrait, no marble Adonis. He was a man, of flesh, and blood, and bone – just as much as Dipper was.

Flawed, imperfect. And so beautiful it made Dipper’s heart ache.

Bill leaned into Dipper’s touch, closing his eyes as Dipper’s fingers timidly brushed over his eyelids.

“You really are amazing, you know that right?” The brunette whispered, and Bill cracked a grin.

“Pine tree, I think you might still be drunk from last night.” He joked, and Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Way to ruin the mood Bill.” He responded, dropping his hands only for Bill to catch them in his own and bring them to his lips.

“What can I say? I love to spoil things. Plus, I don’t need you to tell me how wonderful I am, Pine tree. I already know.” He winked, gently kissing Dippers knuckles.

“Do you even know what modesty is?”

“Why Dipper, I’m insulted!” Bill said in mock astonishment, scooting towards the brunette and wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist. “Of course I don’t.”

Dipper sighed, pressing his forehead into Bill’s chest and closing his eyes once again. He just wanted to lay like this forever, to sleep here, in Bill’s arms, for the rest of his days.

Or, at the very least, until he got over this damned hangover.

He wondered how his sister was holding up. She had most certainly been more drunk than he had when he’d seen her the night before. That girl had no self-control when it came to anything, let alone alcohol. Then again, when he’d left her she’d been with Pacifica, and he had no doubt the other woman would take care of his twin – especially considering the touchy-feely state he had left them in.

Left them…

A strange, indescribable feeling of disgust and terror churned in Dipper’s stomach – and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding.

“Damn it.” Dipper shouted, jolting upward only to receive a shock of pain as the crown of his head smacked into Bill’s chin. The blonde cursed, pulling away and rubbing his wound.

“And you said I was the one who ruined the mood.” He groaned, but Dipper ignored him, hopping out of the bed and moving towards the door.

“Where do you think your going?” Bill called after him, as the brunette quickly slid into his shoes collected his jacket.

“Home. To check on Mabel.” He stated, giving his appearance a final glance over in the mirror (and promptly deciding there was no way he was never going to drink again because good lord did he look a sight) and turning to Bill. “When you arrived, was there anyone strange with us? I, I don’t really remember, but…” He trailed, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. “I just, I have to make sure Mabel’s alright.” Bill searched his gaze in confusion, before sighing.

“I’m sure she’s fine, but I get it. Will you meet me for dinner then?” He asked, and Dipper smiled gratefully, moving towards the bed and giving Bill a chaste kiss.

“Of course. Six o’clock sound okay?” He asked, and Bill nodded.

“It’s a deal.”

And with that Dipper left.

***************

He’d barely made it too steps into his Grunkle’s apartment when he was abruptly knocked back into the hallway by a pillow to the face. Stumbling, Dipper didn’t even have a chance to recover before Mabel caught him up in her arms and pulled him into a strangling hug.

“Mabes?” He asked in surprise, softening into her grip and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She was shaking.

“Dipper, Dipper…” Mabel cried softly, burying her face into his chest before looking up and meeting her twin’s eyes. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy – sporting a heavy pair of blue-purple bags as if she hadn’t slept all night. Her hair, though always wild, had a bedraggled and chaotic look to it. The most shocking thing, however, was that his sister was still wearing the same clothes as the night before, and they were a disheveled mess. Mabel not the type of person to rewear clothes(unlike her brother, who thought the minimum number of days you could go without washing a shirt was at least three – a notion shared by the Pines men in general). She had once compared herself to Marie-Antoinette: ‘She’s like my historical twin, Dip. My long lost sister. She could have done my hair, and we could have tea parties and eat nothing but cake!’ She then proceeded to ignore Dipper when he tried to explain the context behind the French Queens rule.

“Mabel, it’s okay.” Dipper said, fondly patting his twins head. “Bill took care of me. I know I should have called sooner but I guess I over slept and…” Dipper trailed, and Mabel pulled away, staring at Dipper in confusion.

“You, you don’t remember?” She asked in surprise, and Dipper shook his head, laughing in embarrassment.

So it seemed he had somehow actually managed to outdrink his lightweight of a sister.

Fantastic. He would never hear the end of it if his Great Uncle Stan heard about this…

“No, I guess I had a little bit too much to drink last night. But Bill filled me in this morning, and…”

“Dipper.” Mabel interrupted, taking her brother’s face in her hands and forcing her to look at him. “Dipper, Bill is lying to you.”

“Mabel, what on earth are you talking about?” Dipper asked, brushing her words off as some sort of joke. “What on earth would he have to lie to me about? He’s a killer. A mobster. A madman. I already know all the worst things about him, remember?”

“It’s much bigger than any of that, Dipper. Please, just listen to me!” Mabel begged, eyes tearing.

“Mabel…” Dipper trailed, placing his hands over hers and pulling them away. “Of course I’ll listen. You just can’t go saying things like that without expecting me to be a little surprised. Come on, let’s go inside.”

The pair walked into the apartment, and Dipper forced Mabel to take a seat on the couch as he made her a cup of tea in the kitchen.

“Where’s Pacifica?” He asked calmly, starting the kettle and moving to sit beside his twin. Mabel nodded towards the back, using a shaking hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Asleep in our room. She wanted to stay up with me, she wanted to be there when I told you…” she stopped, kneading her lip anxiously with her teeth and wringing her hands. “Dipper, we gotta get out of here. We have to go, leave town. Please, we need to go…”

Dipper reached out, stopping Mabel’s hands with his own and meeting his twin’s gaze. Her eyes were wide with lack of sleep, like those of a terrified animal unable to relax.

What on earth was going on?

“Mabel, you are not making sense. You have to calm down, please, you’re scaring me. Was it Bill? Did he…” Dipper paused, the words catching in his throat like glass. He couldn’t believe he was asking this. Bill was a terrible person, but he would never hurt Mabel, right?

Right?

“Did Bill do something?” Mabel nodded, and Dipper stilled. Oh god. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t…

“What did he do, Mabel?” He asked, the words like gravel in his mouth.

“It’s not like that Dipper. It’s not like what you think. Please, you just have to believe me. Promise you’ll believe me…” Mabel took Dipper’s hands in her own, squeezing them desperately as he panicked expression met Dipper’s. “Please…”

“Mabel, just say it. Whatever it is, of course I’ll believe you.” Dipper said, though the storm of emotions roiling in his mind made it hard for him to determine if what he was saying was true.

No… he would believe his sister. And if Bill had done anything, Dipper would, Dipper would…

He didn’t want to think about that, so he turned all of his attentions to his sister’s next words.

“Dipper, Bill Cipher isn’t human.”

When Dipper Pines was little, he had once gotten lost from his family at a busy market. One minute he had been beside his sister and his parents, and the next he was alone amongst a crowed of strangers.

Surrounded by people, and yet in that single moment of realization he’d never felt more alone in his entire life. It was as if he had been transported to a whole other world – one far more menacing and dangerous than the one he had been standing in moments before, as if everything had changed.

And in those brief seconds of absolute terror it was easy to believe that things would never, ever be the same again.

Of course, his parents had easily found him again, and Dipper Pines was once again able to easily return to the warmth and comfort of his safe existence. Still, he could never forget the fear of that time, of the knowledge of how quickly things could turn from joy to dread.

Of how easily it was to realize that the reality he lived in was only a thin wire holding him above the abysmal unknown.

“What?” He asked, dumbfounded. A shrill peal rang out through the apartment as the kettle Dipper had started began to boil, but neither twin made a move to stop it.

At that point, neither cared.

“Please believe me, Dipper. Last night I saw something – Pacifica and I saw something. It was, it was… and Bill he… Dipper, please.” Mabel sobbed, searching her brother’s gaze fearfully.

“Of course, of course I…” Dipper stopped, swallowing. “Of course I believe you.” And he did – which was the most shocking part about this whole situation. His sister’s statement, though ridiculous, just seemed right to him. The truth of her words stuck a cord within him, and despite his better judgment Dipper just couldn’t shake the feeling that though it was impossible Mabel was right.

Bill Cipher was not human.

The apartment fell into silence, and both twins glanced back toward the kitchen to find a very bedraggled Pacifica. The blonde met each of their gazes in turn, before releasing a small sigh and running her fingers through her hair.

“How about I make us some tea and we can talk about the rest after we’ve all calmed down a bit?”

*****************

Half an hour later and they were all sitting around the kitchen table in silence, steaming cups of tea in hand. Mabel was already beginning to nod off, her head bobbing to and fro before Pacifica leaned over and whispered something in her ear. The brunette shook her head, taking a sip of tea and leaning on Pacifica’s shoulder – still trying to stay awake.

The sight of his sister like that made Dipper’s chest ache.

“Where are Stan and Ford?” He asked, and Pacifica sighed, gently running her fingers through her partner’s hair.

“Stanford was out all night on one of his projects. And Stanley left to go get him just before you arrived. He was worried about Mabel, thought it was a family matter.” Dipper nodded, watching his sister’s eyes open and close blearily.

“Has she been like this all night?” Pacifica nodded.

“Yeah. She’s been worried sick for you Dipper. Honestly, we both were.” She turned her gaze to Dipper, eyes turning icy cold as the night when they’d first met.

“She’s not making it up you know. I saw it too. No, that’s not right.” She shook her head, unkept blonde locks fluttering about her face like a halo. “I, I felt it. Dipper, you have no idea. It was awful. Like a nightmare, but real. So heavy and choking… I thought we were going to die. I don’t know how to explain it, and I don’t know if I would be able to believe it if I were in your place but…” Pacifica trailed, eyes lowering to Mabel and her expression softening. “For her sake, for both your sakes, you have to leave him. You have to leave New York.”

It was hard hearing those words. After all they had been through in these last months, after all the chaos and fear and joy and happiness… After all the good moments and the bad ones.

It was funny, because it suddenly felt like that very first night, sitting around the kitchen table with his family as both his great uncle’s told him to leave. Looking back, he realized they had been right – he should’ve left town, he should’ve swallowed his pride and all his fantastical notions of heroism and just turned around and returned to Denver.

If he had, he never would have fallen for Bill. He never would’ve experienced the wonder, the utter chaotic force that seemed to propel him ever closer to the other man. He never would’ve experienced love, never would’ve known any of this pain, this hate, this misery.

And, as of late, the complete and utter euphoria.

That day had been the start of all of this – that the decision the seed that burst into unhindered fruition.

And now he was being offered that same choice again, and looking at his sister, the choice was obvious.

_“Hey bro bro.” Mabel sighed, flopping down onto the grass beside her twin. “What’s with the long face?”_

_Dipper sighed, releasing a disdainful chuckle and shaking his head._

_“I’m tired, Mabes. Tired of this place. Tired of this town. I want something new. Something different. Something bigger.” His twin hummed at his words, plucking a dandelion and holding the fluffy weed to the dark night sky._

_“Thinking about New York again, eh? Why don’t you just leave, knowing you, you’ll be fine no matter where you go.” She said, puckering her lips and puffing her cheeks out cartoonish before sending the milky white seeds out into the unknown. Dipper snorted._

_“Me? No. You, maybe.” He sighed, throwing his forearm over his eyes to block out the overwhelming brightness of the stars._

_“What if we went together?” Mabel asked, and Dipper paused, before sitting up and turning to his sister._

_“Do you, do you really mean that?” He asked. Of course, both twins had longed to return to the city of their youth – but Dipper even more so than his twin. Mabel was like dandelion fluff – light as air and as bright as a shooting star – no matter where she landed, she would be right at home._

_But Dipper, Dipper was the empty weed left behind. The stem which, once plucked from the earth, had no home, no place where it could fit in quite right._

_He was no star, no falling meteor with its brilliant illumination and pension for wishes and dreams and all things fantastic and wondrous._

_Compared to his twin, he was nothing but empty sky._

_Mabel beamed, nudging her brother’s shoulder._

_“Of course I do, silly. I’m getting tired of this same old place anyway, I could use a little change, a little action.” Bringing her hand up, she playfully saluted her twin. “As long as it makes you happy, Captain Dip-dops, I’ll follow you until the ends of the earth.”_

_That was one of the only times in their whole life spent together that Dipper was the one tackling her into a hug._

“If we pack our bags tonight, we should be able to leave on the first train out tomorrow morning.” Dipper said, pushing to his feet. Pacifica smiled gratefully, carefully lying Mabel’s head on the table and following suite.

“Would you mind if I helped?” She asked, and Dipper nodded.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

*************

The next morning, at eight o’clock the entire Pines family headed to Central Station. Stepping back into that place was like being transported back to that first day – only this early in the morning there were far less people than there had been at noon.

The air was chill and smelled of smoke and freshly fallen snow. Pale grey light filtered in through the large windows, melding with the golden light of the chandeliers above and giving the whole place an almost melancholy feel.

“Are you sure you’re alright with taking care of everything?” Stanford asked Pacifica, who nodded firmly.

“Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll make sure everything in your apartment and office are safely stored.” She responded, and Ford smiled gratefully.

“I don’t know how we can thank you for everything you have done for us.” He said, and Pacifica smiled, glancing over at Mabel and squeezing the brunette’s hand.

“You have no reason to thank me. As far as I’m concerned, you all are family. And for all of our faults, the Northwest’s take care of their family.”

“And don’t worry about the boutique, Mabel, Grenda and I will keep everything running as best we can.” Candy said, pushing the thin, round pair of glasses up her nose. Grenda nodded in agreement.

“Though it won’t be the same without you there.” She added, and Mabel’s brows knit.

“Oh, I’m going to miss you guys!” She cried, releasing Pacifica and giving her friends a hug. Dipper took that as a chance to pull out a thin white envelope and hand it to the blonde.

“Would you mind doing me a favor and giving this to Wendy? I called, and apparently she was out of town on business with her father.” He said, and Pacifica took the letter, nodding.

“Of course. It’s the least I could do.” She tucked the item into her bag, before leaning in to Dipper.

“What about Bill?” she asked softly, blue eyes chancing a glance to Mabel who was still bawling and hugging her friends.

“I…” Dipper trailed, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat at the sound of the other man’s name.

He hadn’t even left yet. He hadn’t even left yet and he was already hurting this much.

“I didn’t feel that is was right, leaving without saying anything. But, if I, if I saw him again…I don’t think I would be able to make myself leave him either. And if I told him, I don’t think he would let me go.” Dipper closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He’d wished he’d had more time. He wished they could’ve thought through this better.

But when it came to Bill Cipher, there was no time. There was no in-betweens, no concessions. If he discovered of Dipper’s plans to leave, the brunette had no doubts the other man would do everything and anything in his power to stop him. That was why the Stans were leaving town as well – joining Dipper and Mabel in their journey to new places. First they would stop in Denver, and then they would roam the country, changing towns every month or so in order to keep the blonde off of their trail.

Dipper didn’t think the blonde would hurt his family – but he sure as hell would hold them prisoner if it meant keeping the brunette within the city limits. Hell, Dipper wasn’t even sure the other man wouldn’t try to hurt his friends for that matter, but Pacifica had assured him he would have nothing to gain from the action.

“Just don’t tell us where you’re going after Denver. As long as we don’t know, he won’t have any need for us. Plus, my family has a certain…deal with him that allows for our absolute protection. Same with Wendy. And as for Candy and Grenda, well, I know someone who can make short work of that.” She spoke easily, having apparently mulled over the issue all night. “Trust me, we’ll be fine.”

“So, I left him a letter back at the bar. He’ll probably find it long after we are gone – tonight or tomorrow at latest.” Dipper finished, and Pacifica placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“You are doing the right thing. This, relationship…its poisonous Dipper. And for all of Mabel’s talk of romance, sometimes it is the most romantic people who are the worst for you.” She said, and Dipper smiled softly.

“Yeah. I know. Of course I know. I’ve known all along, and like a complete fool I still walked into his trap open armed. And now, because of me, the Stans have to give up everything and come with us and…”

“Are you kidding me, kid? Don’t be so melodramatic. No one’s at fault here.” Stan said, slamming his hand into Dipper’s back in an attempt to cheer the brunette up.

“Except for Stanley. He’s the one who started this whole mess with his gambling habit.” Stanford interjected, pushing his glasses up his nose and shooting his twin a look.

“Yeah! Except for me and my stupid gambling habit.” Stanley amended, before leaning down to Dipper. “But what he forgets to mention is that it’s that same habit which kept a roof over our heads and food in out bellies for the last ten years while dexter over there was working on his ‘experiments’.”

“I heard that.” Ford responded blankly, and the group began to laugh – a much needed change from all the previous gloom.

“I am actually quite envious of you Dipper. You have the whole country ahead of you – think of all the things you’ll see, all the places you’ll explore!” Candy said excitedly, and Dipper couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He responded.

“Not to mention all the hot guys!” Grenda shouted, earning a harsh look from Pacifica and an elbow to the gut from Candy.

“Grenda! X-nay on the oy-bay.” Mabel scolded, and Dipper chuckled.

“It’s okay guys, really. And thank you, all of you. We’ll…we’ll do our best to keep in touch, okay?” He asked and the others nodded.

Just then a loud whistle shattered the quiet, signaling that the train was about to leave. The group exchanged their final goodbyes before the family made their way towards one of the cars. Stepping inside they moved towards the nearest seat – Mabel immediately lowering the window so that she could call out to the others even as the whistle blew once again, and the locomotive sputtered to life.

“Goodbye! Goodbye! I love you all!” She called, and the other’s responded similarly. The train slowly began to pick up speed, sending clouds of smoke and steam into the air. Dipper watched passively as their group of friends slowly moved away, his heart growing more and more heavy with each turn of the wheels beneath him.

That’s when he heard him. The call of a familiar voice, rising above the bang and shriek of steel and iron.

“Pine tree!” Dipper sat up, eyes searching the platform for the face he had never thought he would see again.

“Pine tree!” His eyes landed on a figure running towards desperately towars the train, hand upraised as he chased relentlessly.

“Bill?” Dipper murmured, before the reality of the situation hit him like a slap to the face. Without even thinking he was on his feet and at the window, hand through the small square of glass as he reached towards the other man.

“Dipper, no, stop!” Mabel cried, trying to push her twin back. And Dipper knew he should listen. At the back of his mind, a part of himself was screaming for him to stop acting like a love sick fool and to sit down.

But another, even greater part was longing for the a final goodbye. For a distinct end. For one last embrace before he would be parted forever from the man he’d grown to despise, and, eventually, to love.

Bill had caught up to the train. Sweat beaded his brow, his hair was all a mess, and his bright gaze turned up to Dipper’s. In the early morning light, it almost seemed as if they were gold. Dipper stretched out his hand towards the other – just a little farther, just a little more and they would make contact…

And then it struck him.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

He’d been through this before. He’d tried giving Bill up. But love didn’t always work like that. A relationship like theirs didn’t work like that at all.

One more touch, and Dipper would want more. Just like he had before. Just like with any drug, just like with any addiction.

Hadn’t he hurt his family enough?

‘Bill Cipher isn’t human.’

Dipper met Bill’s gaze, memorizing those eyes that face. Opening his lips, he formed his final, parting farewell – the words whisked away by another shrill cry from the engine’s front.

“Goodbye.”

And then he pulled away and allowed his Great Uncle Ford to close the window, turning away from the scene outside – knowing that he wouldn’t be able to handle whatever Bill had to say back.

“Its okay Dip. Shh, its okay.” Mabel murmured, wrapping her brother in her arms and consoling him even though he felt strangely numb to the whole situation. It was like ripping off a particularly sticky band aid – after the initial shock of pain, there was only a dull throb and the knowledge that in time, that too would go away.

In time, all of this would go away.

“Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Somewhere deep inside of me, there will always be the person I am tonight."- F.Scott Fitzgerald  
> Now listen to this beauty: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mismpZ2c8aE  
> Sorry for the long wait, have an extra long chapter!  
> How did Bill know was leaving?  
> What Will happen to the Pines family?  
> Tune in next time for all these questions to be answered and more!  
> AKA, next update will be a bonus chapter from Bill's POV and a regular update!  
> Message me on tumblr at nekoextraordinaire  
> And as always, see you lovely people next chapter for more pain and heart break!!!


	25. "He was so terrible that he was no longer terrible, only dehumanized." F.Scott Fitzgerald

Three hours ago, Dipper was running late.

Two hours ago, Bill Cipher paced outside the club door, flinching at every sound, every engine, and every shout that made up the usual inner-city din.

One hour, and he was starting to feel it – the unpleasant tingle of his limbs that came whenever he was apart from the other man too long.

He’d grown too used to seeing him – the withdrawal symptoms were coming sooner and sooner.

Bill glanced down at his watch, watching the minute hand set into place over a roman numeral six.

He wasn’t coming.

The first thing that struck Bill wasn’t anger…it was fear.

Or at least, that’s what he thought it was – Bill Cipher had never really been afraid before. Not in the pure terror streaking through your skin like hot fire sort of way.

And this…this wasn’t entirely like that either.

Bill felt cold. Empty, like the whole world had suddenly lost its light. For a moment everything seemed to flicker and fade to nothingness, and Bill was left in those lonely first moments after he had been brought into existence.

And then the anger came.

Hissing, Bill swiped his arm across the table – knocking plates and glasses onto the floor in a chaotic din of shattered glass. He glared down at the mess – jagged pieces of china like rocks amidst a pool of red wine. His reflection gazed back at him – foreign and familiar all at once. The face of a man, a human with a beating heart and pink flesh and blood pumping throughout. But that was not Bill. He had no heart. He had no flesh or blood to speak of.

Because Bill Cipher was not human.

“Tsk.” He carelessly stamped his foot down – burying the image beneath his shoe as he continued on his way out of the club. He could feel the world weighing down on him – feel the heaviness that came from his current diminishing magic. His limbs moved seemed to move slower, and the tingling feeling was slowly expanding from his fingertips through his fingers and into his palms.

Gritting his teeth, Bill sucked in a quick breath – tasting the life that clung to the city like smog. Heady, and so powerful it had his limbs aching for a taste.

Not as good as Dipper, but it would have to do for now. He’d make sure to punish the brunette thoroughly in the morning.

Moving through the dark back alley’s that made up New York’s underground, Bill couldn’t stop his thoughts from turning to the brunette.

Of course, it wasn’t thinking about Dipper that worried Bill, but instead what he thought about Dipper.

He should want to harm the boy – after all, they had had an arrangement, and Bill didn’t take well to being stood up. Of course, he couldn’t do anything serious, he didn’t want to lose the boy’s trust. It had taken him so long to earn it anyway, and things were so much simpler if the other man was compliant.

But those were not the only things Bill thought about.

No, he wondered if Dipper was safe. He wondered if he’d been hurt. And those thoughts weren’t the same as the one’s he was used to.

No… instead they were softer, more volatile – like the low rumble of thunder in comparison to the electric crack of lightening.

He was worried.

He wanted Dipper to be safe not because Dipper was his, but because Dipper himself was precious to Bill. Because, to Bill, Dipper was more than just a possession – a battery. To Bill, Dipper was…

Gritting his teeth, Bill stopped his thoughts in their tracks. He wasn’t going to think about the other man any longer. No, such pleasantries were better left for the light of day.

But now, amidst the shadowy darkness of the city streets, was Bill’s time.

He eventually stopped in front of an old, abandoned building. The place was rundown and deteriorating – with a dank, lifeless feel about it.

It was also home to one of Bill’s enemy gangs. He sniffed at the sight of its dirty grey exterior, easily lifting his leg and kicking down the door.

“Knock knock!” He called into the pitch darkness. When there was no response Bill huffed, stepping even further inside. Each movement was met with a creak from the ancient floorboards, along with a distant shuffling that was barely audible even in the stifling silence.

“How boring. I was hoping to have a bit more of a fight than that.” He sighed, shaking his head. “Oh well. I suppose if you are going to insist on hiding beneath the floorboards like rats…” His lips turned up in a manic grin as he lifted his hand. “Then I guess I’ll have to smoke you out like rats too.” He snapped his fingers, and the night was suddenly alit with pale blue flames.

Then everything fell totally silent.

One breath.

Two.

The fire blazed upward, casting everything in its cerulean glow.

And then the screams started.

Softly at first, then growing in intensity until a small hatch in the floorboards revealed a number of red faced men flailing wildly in the dark as they attempted to free themselves from their smoky confines. They hacked and coughed, dragging their limbs desperately towards the exits.

Oh, but Bill had no intention of letting them get that far.

He moved towards the first one, his grin widening as he wrapped his hand around the pulpy mass of the human’s throat and lifted him into the air.

“Good evening gentleman. If I am correct, you owe me some money.” Bill stated cheerily, and the man wheezed, eyes bugging out as his finger’s straggled against Bill’s iron grip.

“Mr. Cipher..ack..we’ll, we’ll pay you back. We swear!” Bill clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“No, that’s not how these little deals work. I stopped your precious little daughter from dying alongside her baby, and you owe me five thousand big ones. Now I’m not seeing any cash…” Bill trailed, grip tightening, “And it’s time for you to pay up.”

There was a sound of bones cracking and flesh squishing before the man’s head was separated from his neck – landing on the floor with a heavy thud.

That’s when the real panic started.

Bill grinned.

Well, at least he was going to be entertained.

******************

Early the next morning Bill arrived back at Bartley’s. Without a word he slipped into his personal rooms.

Everything hurt. He’d expended to much magic, and his body wasn’t accustomed to the lack of electric power racing though his veins.

No matter, Dipper would no doubt return that evening for work – and Bill would make up for what he lost tenfold.

No, he wasn’t going to let Pine tree go tonight.

Twisting the knobs on his bath, Bill shirked his bloodied clothes and used a damp rag to wipe off most of the dried gore before setting the scarlet stained items alit.

Then he submerged himself in the hot water.

Human bodies were really such a hassle. They were bound and pressed into form by gravity. They required so many different types of nutrients to survive. They were easily injured – it was a wonder the species had been able to survive this long with their soft malleable skin.

They thought it was because of their brains.

It was almost funny how stupid they were.

Sighing, Bill relaxed even more into the heat and the fog. His mind wavered thoughtlessly towards his subconscious – balancing between sleep and waking.

And as minds tend to do in such a state, he began to think of things he did not, necessarily, wish to remember.

*****************

Infinity is an odd state of being – if it can even be called that. It exists in all things, yet somehow remains separate, distinct, and unseen.

Like light, it is always there, except when it is not.

And then, can a thing which is perceived only by those bound by it truly be if there is no longer anyone to perceive it?

After life there is no dark void. There is no anything, really. Just another beginning, just another end – an endless cycle slowly eating away at itself like a galactic ouroboros of stars and space and time.

Infinity is an odd concept. A paradox, by nature. It is beyond time, and yet it can only exist within the concept of time. Infinite days, infinite years. Non-finite. Non-ending. But all things have an end, just as all things have a beginning.

Even the undying. Even the immortal.

Even the infinite.

Bill Cipher’s beginning was amidst the vast blue of the universe. The heavy and continuous thrum of everything, of nothing, of time slowly waking into existence. It stretched out lithe limbs, kneading the nothingness into something akin to this mess of an eternity and starting its long walk outward into the unknown.

The first thing he remembered was the knowledge that he was. It’s funny, being born with the knowledge that you were, in fact, born. Created, yanked from the cosmic flux with enough force to create a red dwarf in some distant nameless galaxy billions of lightyears away.

The moment he blinked into being, he knew only two things for certain: firstly, he was the only one; and secondly, there were none before him.

Those first moments of existence were honestly the hardest and the most peaceful in his entire lifetime. He watched on as all existence formed around him – dimensions blossoming from nothing in vibrant hues beyond sight or sound or smell or taste. They burst forward like sudden rain showers, like sun spots and crashing waves and the first breath of air a baby takes before realizing that it exists and bursting into tears.

He saw these things. He felt them deep within him and all around him. And he knew.

And once Bill started knowing, he didn’t stop.

Millennia passed in the blink of an eye, and just as Bill began to know something, everything would change again. He was filling up with information – and endless stream of nonsense from across every world, every galaxy, and every dimension.

It was utter chaos.

And so was Bill.

Civilizations began to form. Creatures formed communities, were conquered. Kings were made, and kings were born, and kings were made again. Order was formed, and destroyed, and formed again. Walls were built against the natural tide of the universe as logic began to break down and categorize and make sense of the senseless.

That’s when Bill knew that there was another.

Tad, he called himself.

Call me tad strange. He stated with a look that wasn’t really a look at all even as it was cast all around Bill from a million upon a million eyes.

Even as the being before him only had one eye.

Just like Bill. Only different.

And Bill didn’t like different if it wasn’t coming from him.

An enigma. An anomaly.

Things began to change.

_“Blue Fire.”_ Tad had said, eyes dark even as he gazed into the flames with a grin. _“How unfortunate.”_

The color of time. The color of space. The color of the vast and the void and the beginning.

The color of the end.

Unfortunate indeed.

Bill Cipher didn’t like things that were different. Especially when they weren’t like him.

He crushed the civilizations, ground them underfoot. He built them up and tipped them over and sent them careening into the deepest annuls of time – never to return again.

But they did.

Children were born, walls were made, kings were born, and made, and born again. Empires conquered. Heads of state slaughtered.

Law was written.

Rules were maintained.

Tad watched on, carefully moving his pieces to match each one of Bill’s until they both were left with nothing but an empty bored and worthless kings.

Then the whole process would begin again.

Still, he found it fascinating how, no matter how much life they destroyed it just kept coming back. It reminded him of those first moments – that initial calm as he floated throughout the vast nothingness.

Each time another dimension formed he was reminded of that initial burst of creation with its infinitely indescribable beauty.

He began to realize it was not what was different that he despised, but what was in his likeness.

Bill blinked, realizing the water had decreased in temperature significantly. Getting out he allowed the water to drain and quickly dried and got dressed before heading towards his office.

Considering the fact he had nothing else to do, he might as well get some work done.

Sighing, Bill collapsed into this seat.

“Damn it, Pine tree. Why do you have to make my life so difficult?” He groaned just as his eyes flickered over a lonely sheet of paper sitting upon his desk. It was folded, and written across the top in a rather childish font was the name: Bill Cipher.

Picking up the note, Bill began to read.

_Dear Bill,_

_Firstly, I would like to say thank you, for all that you have done. I can’t shake the feeling that, despite everything, you really were only trying to help me in your own odd way. Or, perhaps I am reading too much into things._

_Do you remember when we first met? No, I suppose it was the second time. You told me that there is always a choice, no matter what we do._

_So, Bill Cipher, I have made a decision._

_They say that love is a gift._

_I’ve always thought so. All my life I’ve been waiting to feel something like what I’ve had with you, and when I finally, finally felt that spark, well, you see what I’m saying._

_Bill, you were never a gift to me._

_You were a burden._

_And I bore you heavily._

_I left you this letter, Bill, because I felt I owed you an explanation. Because I felt that, even after everything, I owed you a goodbye._

_I don’t know if I’d even be able to leave if I wasn’t certain you would get this final message._

_Don’t bother coming to look for me. You know my Great Uncle Stan - he’s good at not being found._

_So, I guess this is it._

_Goodbye, Mr.Cipher._

Dipper Pines

Bill’s mind was blank. The entire world seemed to slow as he gazed upon that ending signature – upon that final farewell.

Dipper was leaving.

His Pine tree was…

Bill let the letter flutter onto his desk, grabbing his keys before running to the door.

Dipper…

He sped towards central station, heart pounding with each second that ticked by.

Dipper…

He didn’t even bother shutting of his car – leaving it on the curb and running toward the platform. He quickly scanned the crowed, but he didn’t see the other man. Was he too late? Would he really never see Dipper again?

Even though he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye?

The whistle blew, and Bill’s gaze settled on a series of familiar forms as they began to board the train.

“Pine tree!” Bill shouted, shoving his way through the crowed in an attempt to reach the brunette. He had to see him again, had to see him, had to…

“Pine tree!” Bill shouted again, his voice cut off by another high pitched keen as the train slowly began to move.

“Pine tree!”

One of the windows lowered, and a splay of chocolaty curls appeared from within, followed by a face that set Bill’s heart racing.

He started to run.

“Bill!” Dipper called, sticking out his hand. Bill was overwhelmed by the need to reach the other man – to touch him one final time, to do something, anything.

He picked up pace, reaching out towards Dipper - he was so close. His gaze flickered upwards to meet the brunette’s, and what he found there nearly made him pause.

Dipper was crying.

Bill opened his mouth to speak, to say the words that hovered on the edge of his tongue but stubbornly refused to be heard. He stretched outward – reaching for the other man’s hand…

And suddenly, it was moving away from him.

Suddenly the limb was gone altogether and when Bill looked up there was no Dipper, and in his place there was just cold glass.

His feet stumbled. His pace slowed. He came to a stop even as the locomotive continued to speed past him towards the new day.

“Dipper…” Bill murmured - speaking his name like a promise as he lowered his hand. “We’ll meet again, Dipper Pines. We’ll meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I know I said I would do two chapters today.  
> But, I couldn't get them both done so I suppose just Bill's POV will have to suffice, sorry about that lovelies.  
> And as for next week I am going on vacation to Texas, and will not be able to post! So the next big part will have to be one we wait for! (If anyone is going to A-KON this weekend, I might see you there!)  
> As always, thank you for all of the wonderful comments and support! We are almost at 6,000 hits, can you believe it?!? I can't! You are all wonderful, and I will see you next chapter!


	26. "All life is just a progression towards, and then a recession from one phrase - - 'I love you'."-F.Scott Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the second break, I suggest listening to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qePHCNoEtqQ&index=4&list=PL-lVTws3Rvs3pCinjPeAv5Bk4KCJoOEy2

He was running.

No, that’s not quite right.

His body was light, buoyed upward by some invisible force and sent soaring outward in every direction. All at once Dipper was nothing and everything. He could feel eons spanning out around him, feel the pull of something infinitely massive drawing him in and sending him spinning out again amongst so many hunks of rock which spun endlessly like tops amongst the nothingness. So many stars, like pin pricks in a span of inky black fabric, twinkled in him and around him and far away – dying even as he gazed upon them. Being born even as they exploded into brilliance and faded away.

It was wondrous, and strange, and beyond description, and he watched on in silent apprehension as everything formed around him.

It was growing, growing, becoming what it was always meant to be.

And that’s when he felt it.

Cobalt blue and burning in a way that shouldn’t, couldn’t, be possible. Everything was alit, everything was fading, he was fading…

“…per.

Through the dancing flames and the darkness he could make out a single image.

Something important.

Something he couldn’t forget, something he couldn’t…

E Pluribus Unum

The vision erupted into void, leaving nothing but an ashen backdrop. Everything seemed to come to a hault, all of time pausing as a sense of foreboding thrummed in the harsh silence.

He had to remember. He had to remember it…

“ipper…”

Oculus omnituens

Dipper jolted forward, smacking his head harshly against something behind him and sending a jolt of pain through his skull.

“Ow…” He groaned, reaching back to rub the throbbing wound.

Yep…that was going to leave a mark.

In front of him, his sister Mabel erupted into laughter, snorting as she doubled over.

“Geez Dip, were you having a nightmare?” His twin asked and Dipper frowned.

“No, at least…” He trailed, trying to remember what he’d been envisioning just moments before. “At least, I don’t think so…”

“Seems like it.” Mabel held out her hand, which her brother gladly took – getting to his feet and dusting off his britches. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked, the cheerful lilt to her voice slightly strained. Dipper offered her a warm smile, trying to hide the tiredness he felt when he spoke his usual response to his sister’s worries.

“I’m fine, Mabes. Thanks though.” And then he bent over and grabbed his notebook and pen before turning to his sister. “Ready to get going?”

Mabel searched his face for a moment, before breaking into one of her characteristic grins.

“Oh yeah. And on the way we are stopping to get some fried pies, on me.” She stated, taking her twin’s hand and dragging him towards the road.

“Sounds good, though it’ll ruin your appetite.” Dipper allowed Mabel to lead the way – watching her pull away and skip ahead.

“Speak for yourself. My appetite is insatiable. And even if that weren’t the case it is Grunkle Ford’s turn to cook today so eating as little as possible is probably in my best interests.” She reached out and caught a falling leaf in her palm before turning and placing the scarlet item atop Dipper’s head. “Ah, it’s like a cute little hat!” Dipper swatted the leaf away – much to his sister’s amusement – before continuing down the empty road towards town.

The afternoon was warm and comfortable even despite the telltale chillness that hung in the air like a whispered premonition of winter. Everything was made opulent with the cooling temperatures – from the sun’s gilded rays which seemed brighter in the mid-autumn crispness to the bejeweled crowns of the trees which gleamed with ruby and sapphire hued splendor.

Dipper loved the fall, loved the way the way the heavy scent of the earth permeated the air, the way everything seemed to grow all the more beautiful as if in some sort of final stand in the face of the eminent frost. It was already October, and soon all of this beauty, all of this life would wilt and rot away until there was nothing but snow and ice and cold and time.

Time stretching out silently until the spring.

And then it would start all over again.

Yes, Dipper pines loved Autumn. He loved the delicate line between death and life – the season was a reminder that all things ended, that even the overwhelming heat of the summer would fade into the blissful peace of sold and quiet and calm.

Still, he couldn’t shake the ache of sadness that gripped his chest as he gazed out over the aureate beauty.

He thought of times longs past and things long lost. Of memories he should have shoved away, should have buried the moment he set foot off of that train seven months ago.

This was supposed to be a fresh start.

This was supposed to be a new life.

Yet thoughts of that person continued to creep into his consciousness even as he continued to push them away.

It seemed as if the action of trying to forget only caused him to cling all the tighter.

Twenty-five states they had lived in.

After Colorado it was Wyoming, Montana,Washington, Oregon, California. Eventually they had made their way back to the east coast – Stan and Ford decided to use their savings to buy a boat and help support their family by fishing.

“It’s the one job we can do pretty much anywhere we go!” Stan had laughed heartily, patting the edge of their new ship, aptly renamed The Evergreen.

“As long as we are by the ocean.” Ford amended, passing his brother with a stack of various maps and other navigation materials.

“Yeah, and whatever he said.”

So, as summer descended into fall, so too did the Pines family descend from Maryland to Virginia.

There was a sharp flash of pain on Dipper’s temple, and the brunette froze in bewilderment as he reached up to rub the aching wound. The weapon in question hit the ground and rolled to his feet – a nut.

“You are thinking again.” Mabel said, throwing a similar item into the air before catching it in her palm. She raised an eyebrow at her twin, who simply rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Aren’t I always?”

“Yes, but you are thinking about things you shouldn’t. Things you promised you wouldn’t.” Mabel clarified, stepping forward and looping her arm through her twins so that they were walking side by side. “You just need to let it go, Bro Bro.” She murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah…” Dipper trailed off, closing his eyes and releasing a long breath.

But such a feat was easier said than done.

It had been nine months since Dipper had last seen Bill Cipher.

At first, Dipper had fallen into a sort of depression – guilt gnawing at him even as he remained convinced he’d made the right choice.

Still, he couldn’t get thoughts of the other man out of his mind. The moving helped, and so did the work. For every new city he would find some menial position as a clerk or a farm hand – whatever he could do to help his family. Nowadays he busied himself picking apples on a cider farm. The work was mundane and thoughtless, but even so he loved the hours he spent out beneath the warm sun, the vast blue sky and amongst the trees.

He did his best thinking outdoors after all.

And, as a result, he’d been able to pick up his writings again, as well as his studies with his great uncle Ford. Though, admittedly, his writing had taken on a much darker turn from before.

Of course, he’d known the repercussions of leaving. He’d known his actions would result in pain, but what he’d felt was a sort of stinging numbness in the knowledge that what he’d done was for the best.

The best for his sister.

The best for his family.

And, most of all, the best for himself.

He didn’t want to think about the implications of what he knew. Questions ravaged his mind, the most terrifying being: if Bill isn’t human, than what is he?

Dipper did not care to know.

He’d been tricked, lied to, and manipulated. And the worst part is that he’d known this all along and he’d still allowed it to happen.

Even in spite of knowing Bill’s nature, he’d still allowed himself to fall for the other man.

Or, whatever Bill was.

Of course, Dipper had come to peace with that fact long ago, but now that they were apart the full weight of his decisions was finally dawning upon him.

What a fool he’d been.

What a complete and utter fool.

Even so Dipper still missed him. He missed him like those moments in the early morning when you wake to find nothing but darkness and silence and long for the sun. He missed him like the knowledge that something was different, though you aren’t certain what, and that things will never go back to the way they were before. He missed him fondly, and he missed him quietly, and he missed him achingly.

They say time healed all wounds.

Dipper had been waiting and waiting, but the pain had still to dissipate.

It had only gotten easier to ignore.

The rough dirt road finally broke through the trees – revealing the expanse of a small town nestled against the rocky coast. The pair continued in a compatible silence through the sleepy streets – past historical buildings which gleamed dreamily in the fading light. The town was like something straight out of a fairytale – with its cobble stone streets and brick architecture. Nothing like the height and prestige of New York City, but with its own charm and mystery. It had become one of Dipper’s favorites during their endless moving.

A bell sung out cheerily as the pair opened the door to the bakery – a waft of sweet, warm wafting over them invitingly. Dipper unconsciously took a long, deep breath – his stomach rumbling hungrily at the aroma of freshly baked breads and pies.

“Good evening!” A middle aged man said from behind the counter with a wide smile. He bore the face of someone who smiled like that often – who was in a constant state of genuine happiness that spread to the people around him like a contagious disease. Even now, standing there beside his twin, Dipper felt his own heart begin to lift.

“Evening Mr. Brooke. Could we get two of the usual?” Mabel asked.

“Sure thing, kiddos. Anything for those old men of yours?”

“I will tell them you said that.” The brunette giggled, nudging Dipper playfully. Mr. Brooke shook his head.

“Do. Those two seem to need a reminder every now and again.” Flour erupted into the air in a haze of powdery fog as Mr. Brooke set to work on the dough. “I wish I could still be like them – fit in my old age.”

“Mr. Brooke, aren’t you younger than my great Uncles?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow. The other man laughed, straightening.

“Yes, but I’m an old man in spirit. Married, two kids, a business and a home to look after.” He shook his head, dabbing his hands in some water and wiping them on a clean towel. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy with how it all turned out. Only wish I’d gotten some adventuring in while I was still young and free. The time we have on this Earth is so fleeting, I wouldn’t want to miss a moment of it.” Sighing, he turned to the twins. “Now, how about we get you those sweets?”

***********

Five minutes later the evening silence was broken once again by the silvery wringing of the shop bell.

“See you later, Mr. Brooke!” Mabel called over her shoulder – a fresh fried pie in one hand and a small paper bag in the other. Outside, the sun had lowered significantly in comparison to when they had entered the shop, and the air was quite a bit cooler. Shivering slightly, Mabel took a bite of her steaming pie – humming contentedly. Dipper followed suite, closing his lips over the warm, buttery pastry. His mouth was filled with gooey sweetness tempered by the rich bitterness of blackberries.

“Good choice Mabes.” He commented. His sister replied in garbled gibberish through another mouthful of pie.

By the time they finally reached the boat, both siblings were licking the last sweet sugar from their fingers.

“We’re home!” Mabel called, hopping onto the deck and walking towards the cabin. The door opened to reveal a frazzled looking Stan.

“Good, Mabel, go help Ford will you? At this rate he is going to set the whole boat on fire.” He grit, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face.

“On it!” Mabel cried, running towards the door. She paused briefly to give Stan the paper bag and give her great uncle a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the hazy light of the cabin. Stan glanced at the bag in his hands, releasing a long sigh and scratching his back idly before turning his gaze to Dipper.

“Well, you going to join me or not?” He asked, gesturing his chin towards a pair of seats at the corner of the boat.

“Sure.” Dipper responded, and both men took a seat.

For a while they sat like that, in silence, gazing out over the harbor. The sky had grown purple and bruised but for a circle of vibrant pink around the sun.

“Good weather tomorrow.” Stan stated, pulling a canteen from his pocket and taking a long swig. He offered the silver container to Dipper, who took it gratefully.

“Thinking of moving again?” Dipper asked, lifting the canteen to his lips and swallowing some of the astringent liquid. He closed the canteen before handing it back to Stan who proceeded to tuck it away once again.

“Ford and I were talking about it. We’ve been here to long – nearly an entire month.” Dipper nodded, running a hand though his hair before leaning forward and propping his chin in his hand.

“I know. I just…Mabel really likes this place. So do I, I guess. I almost don’t want to leave.” There was the sound of rustling paper, and then of chewing.

“We can come back someday.” Stan swallowed. “Places like this don’t change very quickly – you won’t miss much.”

Then why does it feel like we are missing everything.

Dipper swallowed, forcing the unbidden thought down. He turned his eyes to the ocean, to its soft ebb and flow, to the way the fading light glinted on its surface like so many precious stones. It was beautiful, stunning, and in moments it would be gone forever. There would never be another moment quite like this one. He thought back to Mr.Brooke, and his earlier statement:

Our time on this Earth is so fleeting, I wouldn’t want to miss a moment of it.

A moment.

Dipper had experienced many moments in the last year. Moments he held dear. Moments he’d much rather forget. Each one had changed him, for better or for worse, and they were an irrevocable part of himself now. He’d made so many mistakes. So many. An entire lifetimes worth.

He wished he could say he didn’t regret any of it.

He wished he could say he did.

He wished he could say that if he could go back, he would change everything. Or, if he had that chance, he would choose not to change anything at all.

As it was, though, Dipper couldn’t do any of these things. He was trapped in a state of uncertainty – forced to live with the outcome of his actions and the knowledge that they could not be undone.

That a part of him didn’t want them to be.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, and for a moment everything fell silent again. And then Stan was coughing and clearing his throat.

 

“Kid…”

“This is all my fault. All of it. I dragged you guys into my mess, and now there is no way out.” Once he started, the words just kept coming, the guilt he had been allowing to build up these last nine months spilling out in a chaotic mess. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

Something warm pressed into his back, and Dipper looked up to see Stan staring at the sky even as he squeezed his grand nephew’s shoulder reassuringly.

“This mess belongs to all of us equally, Dipper. It’s called life, and we all get a little slice of its shit. Some of us more than others…” He trailed off, shaking his head and tuning to Dipper. “So don’t be so hard on yourself. If there is anyone here to blame, it’s me.”

“Grunkle Stan…” Dipper broke off when Mabel appeared through the doorway with a wild-eyed Ford in her stead.

“Dinner!” She cried, before turning and saying something to Ford before heading back into the cabin. Ford moved towards Dipper and Stan.

“You okay there, Fordsy?” Stan chuckled at his brother’s haunted appearance. Ford said nothing, merely handing them both bowels filled with piping hot broth.

“She is terrifying when she is cooking.” He stated, leaning against the railing. “I’m pretty sure she was going to stab me with the ladle at some point.”

“That’s my girl.” Stan grinned, lifting his bowl to his lips. Dipper snorted, eating some of his own soup. It seemed Mabel had settled on making gumbo with sausage and crab. And though a bit sweet, it tasted wonderful. Mabel came out with two more bowls, and the family sat outside beneath the setting sun, chatting amiably as they watched the day descend to night.

************************

The following morning Dipper awoke just before dawn. The air was frigid and damp – the type of mild cold that sunk into your skin and remained there like frost on your bones.

Shivering, Dipper stumbled through the dark and got dressed before heading out onto the deck. Outside, the horizon was colored a pallid peach in promise of the dawn. Yawning, Dipper stretched his arms lazily overhead before hopping onto the dock and making his way back to the orchards. The town was even quieter this early in the morning – a fact that Dipper enjoyed as he stepped through the violet darkness – humming softly to himself to the low tap of his footsteps. He thought of nothing and everything – allowing his mind to wander in those in-between moments just before the dawn.

He almost didn’t notice it – the low hum of noise in the distance, a chaotic rhythm that grew clearer with each footstep.

A drone became a series of voices, rising and lowering in a chaotic melody that was indiscernible even as he turned a corner and came across the crowed of citizens who had formed around a single focal point.

Even so, Dipper knew something was wrong, and with each footsteps the feeling of dread within him only grew stronger and stronger – like a weight settling down deep within him.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to turn back.

Still he kept walking, though he grew more and more leaden with each heavy step.

Forward. Forward.

“This can’t be happening.” Someone said.

“Why?” Another cried, turning away in disgust. He passed them all, weaving through the crowd of onlookers until all too suddenly he saw it.

Everything suddenly seemed different. The whole world expanded around him before narrowing in and focusing on that spot – like the soft petals of a rose unfurling so too did the pulpy red mass before him bloom out across the earth. It was as if the body had been cracked open – split from neck to navel and every organ between removed and carefully torn and ripped to create an image of articulate carnage. Not a splatter of blood, not a muscle nor piece of tissue seemed out of place, and yet there was a sort of arcane chaos to it – like a sacrifice upon an altar, gutted and left for all to see.

He gagged, the urge to turn away nearly overwhelming him. But he didn’t, he couldn’t, and his eyes trailed up to the corpse’s face.

“Oh my God.”

Mr.Brooke looked back at him, eyes wide and glassy and lips parted in a grimace.

Unable to look on any longer Dipper turned away dry heaved, gripping at his abdomen in a desperate attempt to remain grounded in reality.

He’d just seen him yesterday.

And now, and now…

“What is that?” A man beside Dipper stated, pointing back towards the body. Swallowing, the brunette turned, gaze falling upon the shop wall behind the body. There, written in a darkened burgundy lettering, were the words:

Te invēnī.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there strangers! I am back, and, hopefully, better than ever!  
> I got so many wonderful comments last chapter, and so much support from you guys which I really appreciate - especially since many of you have read and commented on my other works which I really appreciate! You all make this story all the more special to me, and I love each and every one of you! Thank you so much to everyone who reads this fic, you are all beautiful, wonderful, and amazing!  
> Now, cheesy comments aside, who is ready for some action!   
> See you next chapter!


	27. “There was a kindliness about intoxication - there was that indescribable gloss and glamour it gave, like the memories of ephemeral and faded evenings.”- F.Scott Fitzgerald

Still.

Quiet, and still.

Far away he could sense light, no more than a gentle glimmer really. The promise of light, of warmth, of radiance somewhere far beyond these dark depths.

Black.

Cold, and black.

It was how things had always been. It was how they had been from the very beginning. And, perhaps - if he had not come to know that this was not simply the nature of things - it wouldn’t have hurt as much.

But it did. Oh, it did. It bite into his skin, slowly cutting away until he was nothing but a husk of himself.

He had to know. He had to see the light. He had to look. He had too…

So this was warmth. So this was light.

And now it was all his.

************************

Bill Cipher awoke shivering. Gritting his teeth he sat up, biting back the memories that threatened to overwhelm him.

Now was not the time to think about the past. He had much bigger problems.

He’d managed to keep his hold on the city with relative ease. Despite his current lack of powers, the bonds created by his previous deals were still intact. That, and his hand in any and all transport or creation of liquor kept his pockets full enough to bribe and barter anyone who even so much as thought about kicking him out of his throne.

Money was such a wonderful human construct. Really, it was the one necessary element to the creation of civilization as well as its inevitable downfall. He was so glad he’d come up with it.

Still, the situation was less than ideal. This far from Dipper, his body was wearing thin. He found himself sleeping entire days away in an attempt to regain energy through the mindscape. But without Dipper, even that proved pointless.

Bill was losing his grip on this reality, and quickly. He had to get Dipper back.

The only question was: how?

_“You.” He stepped towards the blonde, gritting his teeth so hard he felt his jaw was break. The two other girls - one short and Asian in feature, and the other larger and taller - took a fearful step back. “Where did he go?”_

_Pacifica smirked, placing her hand on her hip and flicking her pale hair away from her face._

_“And why on earth would I tell you?” She spit. Bill clenched and unclenched his fists, feeling as if a physical wall was pressing down on him from all sides. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, but he so badly wanted to kill her. Maim her. Scatter her limbs about the city for stray dogs and homeless bums to find…_

_“Don’t play with me, girl.” He grit, vision wavering in his fury._

_“I’m not playing, Mr. Cipher. I really don’t know. They didn’t tell me. What I do know is that they will stay moving. They’ll stay hidden. As far as any of us are concerned, this was the last time we would be seeing Dipper and Mabel Pines.” She continued, blue eyes staring at Bill with cold resolution._

_“I’ll kill you. I’ll kill all of you.” He stated, turning his gaze upon the two women standing behind the blonde. They gasped, and for a moment the pompous expression on Pacifica’s face wavered into a look of terror._

_Bill smirked, rolling his shoulders and straightening his tie._

_“Excuse that outburst, Ms. Northwest. I’m sorry if I…” He trailed, cocking his head and raising a mocking eyebrow “…frightened you. I assume you wish for your protection to extend to these two.” He gestured absently behind her, and Pacifica nodded, clearing her throat._

_“Y, yes. I do.” She quickly composed herself, settling into her usual uninterested expression. But Bill could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. She was wondering what he was playing at. What his intentions were._

_He snorted. As if she could ever even come close to understanding the being that is Bill Cipher._

_“Good. And I assume if you do have any information as to Dipper’s whereabouts, you will contact me?” He continued. Pacifica nodded. “There’s a good girl. Now. If you will excuse me.” Without another word Bill spun on his heel and walked towards the exit._

_The answer he was looking for trailed after him, the echo of a thought unspoken._

_Denver, Colorado._

He’d sent some of his men to tail Dipper that afternoon, though it had done little good. Apparently Ms. Northwest had been truthful in her claim that the Pine’s family would keep moving, and in less than a month their trail had all but gone cold.

“Damn it.” Bill hissed, slamming his fist against the solid oak desk. The wood shuttered and groaned at the impact, threatening to split.

Nine months.

Nine months he’d been apart from Dipper and every day was like a new wound being carved into this soft human flesh.

No, it was more than that.

His fist loosened, opening and closing as if for the first time. The motion of his muscles, the creaking of bones, the flex and softening of sinew. He watched the movement of each of these parts, only slightly visible beneath the thin armor of his skin. These hands of his, they felt empty now. They longed for something, longed for some touch beyond him. The soft feeling of hair, the warmth of a familiar form.

…it was so much more than that.

Pushing to his feet, Bill left the silence of his office behind in favor for the noise and chaos of the club. It was reaching the latest hours of the night, but here the party was in full swing – the room packed with smooth jazz, astringent cigar smoke, and voices ringing out amongst the clinking of glasses.

Stopping by the bar, Bill picked up an entire bottle of Absinth as well as a glass and a pitcher of water. He didn’t bother with the sugar.

Ever since Dipper had left he didn’t quite have a taste for sweets.

Sitting down, he filled a quarter of the glass with the pale green alcohol, before topping it off with icy water. The resulting mixture had a scent not at all unlike gasoline, but it did wonders for emptying the mind.

Especially for someone with far too much to think about.

One glass.

Two.

The lights were beginning to blur together in a wondrous fog of gold and smoke. Bodies - now mere spots of color against a seeping water color portrait - mixed and flowed as if the floor was a single living, breathing, entity.

It was so easy to get lost like this. To return to that time before…before all of this. Before anything, really. When it was just him, and the universe, and the endless expanse of infinity stretching on, and on, and on…

“Mr. Cipher.” He blinked, the figure in front of him blurring in and out of focus. In that brief between he could almost see the other man’s face – dark brown hues peering our beneath a swath of chestnut curls.

But it wasn’t him, and just as quickly as the vision had formed – it was gone, replaced.

“What is it?” Bill spit, his mood souring further. Could he not even be given this, just a brief moment of respite?

“Its, its Deus Culpam sir.” At the sound of that name, the club seemed to fall into a hush.

Apparently, the answer to his previous thought was, in fact, no.

***********************

In this world there was so little worthy of existing for. That was the truth that Tad Strange had come to after so many years of existence. Life, at its very core was meaningless. It was, and yet it could have just as well not have been. Entire dimensions could form and turn to dust and what did it matter to the grand scheme of things?

Not very much.

Man and beast were created, and through his guidance Man gradually grew to rule beast. Man grew to kill beast. Man grew to rule Man.

Man grew to kill Man.

He built civilizations. Created rule. Created law. But in the end nature always got the best of him.

Chaos always prevailed.

It was like an infinite game of chess, and the pair was so evenly matched that they would take one another piece by piece until in the end there would only be two kings – one dark, one light, one law, one nature.

In the end, Bill Cipher never failed to call the final checkmate.

At the beginning, there was nothing but darkness, and emptiness, and the vast expanse of time unfurling before Tad in a never ending array of star spotted night.

And the knowledge that there was, indeed, another.

Another like him, but not quite. Like the two sides of the same coin - like light and dark. Like the existence of space in its nothingness; they orbited one another like twin satellites.

Eternal. Powerful. Godlike.

But different.

And Bill Cipher always won.

Still, there was one thing Tad understood about Bill. One thing that kept him going even as he was beat again, and again, and again.

Bill Cipher would one day die.

The truth of that fact was written into his very being – burning away at his core in the form of cobalt flames which glittered and gleamed like eternity.

His was a color beyond time, beyond reason. Blue flames, like infinity, scorching and charring and destroying whatever came into his reach.

Eventually, they would burn Bill himself away too.

So Tad waited. He waited, and he lost, and he waited, and he lost. He bide his time until the moment of Bill Cipher’s tragic fate fell upon them in the form of a thought. A concept. An idea. A desire.

_He felt it like a wave. Like a thin vein of electricity raising through existence and growing into a crackling strike of lightening which struck him to his very core._

_Something was very, very wrong._

_The whole of time and space seemed to be weeping, screaming out into the abyss as it crumbled in on itself. Entire dimensions shuddered and died – blinking out like collapsed stars and vanishing forever from sight._

_Everything seemed to focus in on a single spot – a strange, almost physical emptiness which exuded an aura of pain like some sort of hideous gaping wound. The feeling was so agonizing it almost sucked Tad into it as well – his whole being going blank as the resounding cries of the universe beat through him again and again._

_The only thing that kept him going was the dull flickering of blue in the distance, growing brighter and brighter every moment._

_He knew that color. He’d know it anywhere._

_“Bill Cipher…” He grit, his words no more than a breath against the wails that echoed around him. The figure turned, no, not a figure really. An incorporeal mass, an echo of existence that was made present only by the insubstantial knowledge that it was, in fact, there. Like shadows, or the knowledge of death; he was only the absence of something – whether it be light, or knowledge, or life, or law. Still, cradled before him was the throbbing mass of a dimension bound together by his own life force in guttering azure. “What have you done?”_

_The other being smiled, lifting the still beating heart to his shaded lips and swallowing it whole._

_“I have become all.”_

Ever since that time, Tad had been plotting, had been planning.

And the time to act had finally arrived.

The door burst open – flying to hit the opposite wall and shattering upon impact. In its place a single figure stood sentry – a writhing mass of darkness playing puppeteer to a sack of flesh. His eyes, the only insight into what lay beyond the mask, glinted ferociously at the sight of who was waiting for him. His body went rigid, his jaw setting in a scowl.

Still, there was something different about him now. A sort of heaviness that hung about him like broken strings and rusted parts. Every movement seemed an effort, a creation of pure will.

He was weak, now. Without his power source…without that boy.

Everything had been leading up to this, this very moment.

“Hello again, Cipher.” Tad greeted, the words rolling off his tongue as his lips turned up into a wicked smile.

“Tad Strange.”

Everything would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been, as of today, a month since I last updated.  
> And that is a very, very long time.  
> Sorry about the wait, and the lack of warning. Work has been crazy and this chapter was being super difficult. So, month for only 2000 words.  
> Please don't hate me.  
> Honestly, I still don't feel like this chapter is quite where I want it to be, but at this point I would rather just put it up and hope for the best!  
> And, on a brighter note, we have a new title! Bittersweet was never really meant to be the actual title, but I couldn't think of anything better so I just decided to go with it. However, i was listening to Glitter and Gold by barns Courtney and it struck me that.... this was it. This was the perfect song and perfect title for this story!  
> So, sorry for the confusion, dear readers, and I hope you like the new title as much as I do!  
> As always, come talk to me on tumblr as nekoextraordinaire if you like, and see you next chapter!


	28. “Life plays the same lovely and agonizing joke on all of us.”

The mornings were the hardest for Mabel.

The moment her eyes opened she felt a sense of profound longing for something that she knew she couldn’t have. A desire, a hollow need that resonated with the knowledge that it would never, ever be sated.

Yawning, she sat up and absentmindedly rubbed the sleep from her eyes before tossing away her sheets and placing her feet on the cold cabin floor. The jolt of cold was refreshing, if sudden, and she quickly pulled on her robe before heading out onto the deck of her grandfather’s boat.

The sun was already well into its progression upward from the horizon, coloring the whole world in rose. The yellow orb itself was surrounded by a haze of vibrant red and orange, like an open sore in the dark expanse of the somewhat cloudy sky.

A bad omen.

A storm was coming.

Shivering once again, Mabel turned her eyes from the sky. The dark waters of the port had slowed to a low droll, beating softly against the dock rythmaticly. The sound was calming, and as she leaned against the boat’s railing Mabel allowed herself to relax into the early morning quiet.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw gold. Brilliant and gleaming, a face formed from the color, pale pink lips turned upward beneath a pair of aquamarine hues. The face grew closer, placing a soft kiss against Mabel’s lips before pulling away with a whisper: ‘I love you.’ Then, ‘goodbye’.

Those were the last words Mabel heard from Pacifica’s lips, and the thought of it made her heart ache in a way that was both pleasant and unspeakably painful. Their relationship had only just begun, and yet the two had been forced to separate.

Mabel still loved her, even from across the country.

“Come on, Mabel. Don’t go getting all depressed now.” She said to herself, knocking her knuckles against her forehead. She had to stay strong, for Dipper.

It was her fault they had left New York, after all.

At that thought, her mind was suddenly filled with darkness. Throughout the swirling black a pair of gleaming ruby eyes peering out through the shadows.

‘Bill Cipher is not human.’

A cold breeze smelling of fish and brine whipped past Mabel, causing a sudden chill to race up her spine. Pulling her robe tighter she forced all thoughts of Bill out of her mind. Every time she thought of him she felt guilt. Insurmountable and gnawing.

‘I should have stopped Dipper early on. If I had only told him to end his feelings for Bill, none of this would have happened.’ This was the thought that replayed through Dipper’s mind like a broken record. She felt like the events that led up to their leaving New York lie solely on her shoulders. It was her job to protect Dipper. She should have seen through Bill’s façade, should have put some sense into her brother before he fell to deeply and got himself hurt.

After all, for years Dipper had always done the same for Mabel. She fell in love so easily, and Dipper had always stood by her side as the voice of reason. He’d saved her emotions more than once.

But when it came time for Mabel to do the same, she’d failed.

She’d failed…

There was a sudden shriek, and Mabel straightened, turning her gaze towards the source of the sound: the town.

“Dipper…” she whispered his name, confusion and fear nipping at the inside of her chest. It was just one scream, after all. There could be any number of reasons for it…

Then a figure suddenly rounded the corner and bolted straight towards the docks. His face was red from exertion, his wild brown locks a chaotic cloud and his eyes wide in terror.

“Dipper!” Mabel said again, darting off the boat and onto the docks to meet her brother halfway. “Are you okay?” She asked, looking over his body to check for any signs of injury. Then, once she was sure he was okay: “What happened? I heard a scream from town?” Brown eyes trailed upward to meet a mirror pair, only wider and shining with terror.

“What’s going on?” came Stan’s sleepy voice from behind them, followed by Ford: “Dipper, what are you doing here?”

Mabel didn’t dare respond, her eyes locked with her brother’s as a terrible feeling of dread began to bubble up within her.

“We’ve been found.”

*************************

He didn’t know how he understood.

Standing there amongst the terrified forms of the town’s citizens, Dipper stood frozen as a single phrase echoed through his mind.

‘Te invēnī.’

And he knew. He knew what it meant, and the truth of it sat within him like a heavy weight.

‘I’ve found you.’

Just like that, Dipper crumbled. The whole world suddenly went black to the high keen of a scream, but Dipper barely heard it.

Instead, another voice wrung through his head, clear as a bell: “Return to New York, or he will die.”

He wasn’t out for long, and when Dipper finally returned to his senses he was surrounded by anxious looking faces. Dipper, however, didn’t notice any of them. Sitting up, only one thought passed through his mind – fleeting, yet it chilled him to the bone.

“Bill.”

The moment the name passed his lips, he felt the now dead fire within him blaze to life – searing and beyond control. Within moments Dipper was on his feet and pushing through the crowd of onlookers. He had a purpose, a goal, and it consumed him completely.

He had to do something.

He had to…

Gritting his teeth, Dipper picked up his pace and ran faster.


End file.
